Laços de Sangue
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: FIC EM HIATUS O que acontece depois do felizes pra sempre? Naruto e Sasuke estão juntos, Hinata e Neji também. Mas o passado não pode ser negado e dessa vez os erros cometidos voltarão com força total porque nada pode romper os laços de sangue. Aviso: YAOI e Mpreg
1. Prólogo

"_Hoje voltei ao continente onde nasci e que faz dois anos deixei para treinar nas terras além-mar, desconhecidas para a maior parte do mundo ninja. Sou Mitsashi Yumi, tenho dezesseis anos e sou filha de uma nukenin de Konoha: Mitsashi Tenten. Foi ela que me deu esse diário antes que eu saísse de viagem e por incrível que pareça só hoje tive tempo e vontade de escrever porque agora me sinto tão forte quanto sempre quis ser." _

Quem olhasse a jovem de cabelos castanhos que escrevia em seu diário de capa de couro não diria que por trás da aparência delicada se escondia uma força descomunal e uma assassina treinada desde pequena. Apesar de não ser uma ninja, sua mãe fizera questão de treiná-la e fazer dela uma mulher forte. Yumi estava em uma hospedaria e depois de preencher as duas primeiras páginas de seu diário foi até a janela olhar o céu estrelado.

- Por que ninguém veio me buscar? O Kai já deve ter sentido que estou por perto... se aquele imbecil de olho vermelho me deixou aqui por causa de uma atirada vai pagar caro!

O problema de ser filha de uma ninja renegada era que nunca ficavam no mesmo lugar. O jeito de rever sua mãe era esperar naquele ponto de encontro até alguém ir busca-la, pois rastrear o local onde eles estariam daria um bocado de trabalho. Ciente que paciência não era uma de suas virtudes a jovem soltou um suspiro e se jogou na cama confortável. Há quanto tempo não tinha uma cama decente para dormir? Seu mestre era da opinião que o chão era excelente para as costas e considerava colchões e móveis uma futilidade. Já sentia falta do velho rabugento, mas não via a hora de rever a mãe e os amigos. Adormeceu sorrindo, pensando em como abraçaria a mãe e daria um soco no Kai.

Acordar com a mais leve movimentação é primordial para a sobrevivência, aprendera com sua mãe e agradeceu por isso assim que despertou devido a presença de alguém no quarto. Continuou de olhos fechados e com a respiração cadenciada. A mão já segurava a kunai debaixo do travesseiro e a levou direto ao pescoço do invasor debruçado sobre si.

- Desde quando é tão rápida coisinha?

- Melhorei bastante não acha diabinho?

Com um brilho malicioso no olhar e ignorando a lâmina afiada em seu pescoço, o visitante se inclinou para aspirar o cheiro que desprendia de seu cabelo e nuca.

- Com certeza! Já se pode dizer que é uma mulher de verdade. Tem cheiro e... – Deslizou uma mão atrevida por suas pernas – Corpo de mulher.

Ela deu um sorriso doce para ele antes de acertar uma forte joelhada entre suas pernas. Riu quando ele urrou de dor e caiu ao seu lado.

- Respire Kai. Você precisa de oxigênio!

- Você é tão má Yumi! Eu quero ter filhos um dia sabe?

- Ah não me diga que causei um dano permanente! Não seja exagerado.

Em vez de responder o amigo continuou choramingando. Ela soltou um suspiro e o olhou meio arrependida, podia ter sido menos cruel.

- Desculpe diabinho!

- Tudo bem, é bom saber que você pode se defender dos pervertidos que andam por esse mundo.

- Como se você não fosse um deles!

O rapaz riu e sentou-se na cama fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Se você fosse homem nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Não sabe o quanto doí.

- Você ainda choraminga como um gatinho manhoso. Que meigo.

Como sempre o amigo ficou corado e irritado partindo pra cima dela com o punho cerrado. Em vez de soca-la ele parou o ataque quando estava bem perto e puxou-a para um abraço carinhoso.

- Senti saudade Yumi-chan.

- Eu também. – Beijou-lhe a bochecha e sorriu.

- Quer sair agora? Tenten-sensei está nos esperando.

- Vamos logo!

Muito rapidamente ela se trocou e arrumou a mochila. Logo eles saltavam entre as árvores com desenvoltura.

- Me conte Yumi-chan. O que aprendeu no outro continente?

- Contar não é fácil, que tal te mostrar em uma luta? – Ela sorriu quando ele fez um gesto de descaso.

- Não quero te machucar logo que chega de viagem.

- Ah diabinho! Você não pode mais nem me pegar numa corrida. – Ela disparou a frente do amigo que ficou pasmo por alguns segundos antes de correr atrás da amiga. Ela parou numa árvore alta onde se sentou num galho encostando-se ao tronco. Levou alguns minutos para o companheiro alcança-la.

- Ok, isso foi impressionante. Você usa o vento impulsionar seus movimentos e dar leveza ao corpo. Quase como se estivesse voando.

Ela fez um beicinho.

- Se não fossem esses seus olhos você nem saberia! Queria te pegar de surpresa.

- Você também tem olhos especiais.

- Que escondo muito bem. E você, por que está usando o sharingan tão livremente?

Ele sentou no galho e ficou olhando para o vazio.

- Queria que a sua mãe te contasse...

- Não sou paciente. Diga logo.

- Kabuto e Madara se tornaram um problemão desde que você partiu. Minha mãe foi assassinada há alguns meses.

Apesar de querer abraça-lo e tirar aquela expressão de desgosto do rosto do amigo Yumi se conteve. Se tinha uma coisa que efetivamente irritava Kai era alguém demostrando compaixão ou pena por ele. Mesmo a relação dele com a mãe sendo horrível deve ter doído perdê-la.

- Eles vieram atrás da sua mãe também, mas eu estava junto e meio que frustrei os planos deles.

- Como assim? Não podemos vencer o Madara. Ou você pode?

- Ah, aquele velho maldito quer me irritar pra despertar outro nível de sharingan e roubar meus olhos. Não posso vencê-lo, mas ele não quer me matar. Está junto com o Kabuto bolando algum plano mirabolante para me levar para o lado deles. Que tipo de imbecil acreditaria no Madara?

- Seu pai? – A cáustica ironia da amiga o fez dar um sorriso amargo.

- Precisa me lembrar dos meus genes ruins?

- Pelo menos seu progenitor não é um idiota. Aprendeu com os erros e voltou para Konoha, pena que largou sua mãe pelo caminho.

- Minha mãe é que largou ele! Ela pressentiu que ia ser trocada por um homem.

- Ah, ele e o Uzumaki estão juntos faz muitos anos não é?

- Não sei, e será que podemos parar de falar em gente desinteressante e irmos logo pra casa?

- Hum... chegaríamos mais rápido se você não fosse tão lento! – Ela teve que usar sua rapidez para fugir do soco que o amigo certamente teria lhe acertado.

- Volte e me enfrente como um homem sua covarde!

Ela olhou para trás e disse:

- Nem pensar! Você está muito bravo Kai-kun. – Riu quando ele começou a praguejar. Já se sentia em casa de novo.

Ainda sonolento Uzumaki Naruto sentiu uma língua passear de seu pescoço até o umbigo e parar ali para brincar um pouco. Gemeu quando duas mãos fortes seguraram suas coxas afastando-as.

- Bom dia Sasuke.

- Já acordou Dobe? Tão rápido?

- Você é meu despertador particular. – Puxou o moreno para um beijo e encaixaram melhor os corpos. Sentiu a ereção do maior roçar na sua e arqueou as costas para aumentar o contato. Separaram as bocas para respirar e não demorou muito para ter seu pescoço atacado, recebeu uma mordida firme do jeito que gostava para logo depois sentir a língua aveludada do companheiro passeando pelo local.

- Está muito bonzinho essa manhã Teme, desse jeito parece que não sentiu minha falta na missão.

- Bonzinho é? – Aceitando a provocação Sasuke segurou as mãos do amante acima da cabeça loira e sentou em cima dos quadris dele pressionando-lhe a ereção com as nádegas.

- Não devia me provocar Naru. – Aproveitando a posição submissa do loiro ele pegou uma tira de tecido negro que estava jogada no chão e habilmente amarrou os pulsos do parceiro na grade da cama.

- E agora vamos ver quem é "bonzinho". – Alisou o pênis endurecido do loiro por cima da cueca branca vendo-o estremecer por causa do contato. – Parece que está precisando de atenção por aqui... sentiu minha falta foi?

- Você sabe que... ahhhhhhhhhh – Interrompeu a fala quando sem aviso Sasuke puxou seu membro para fora da cueca e enfiou-o na boca chupando com força. Passou a língua pela ponta e espremeu a base com uma das mãos enquanto a outra acariciava os testículos do menor.

- Sasukeeee, eu quero mais!

- Mais o quê? Por que não pede o que quer Dobe? Quer que eu te lamba mais? – Passou a língua pela abertura na glande do menor repetidas vezes.

- Temeee! – Naruto tinha a voz fraca pela excitação, sempre perdia o controle primeiro e só conseguia murmurar coisas desconexas. – Me chupa onegai.

- Mas está tão divertido assim não acha? – Com um sorriso malvado Sasuke voltou a lambê-lo e masturbá-lo bem devagar. Abriu mais as pernas do loiro e depois de molhar um dedo na boca foi enfiando devagar pela entrada do menor. – Já faz um tempinho que não dá pra mim... está com saudade de me sentir dentro de você? – Inseriu mais um dedo e começou a movimenta-los num vai-e-vem constante arrancando gemidos profundos do amante. Voltou a engolir o membro do menor sentindo-o na garganta, aumentou a velocidade com que o chupava e sincronizou com o movimento dos dedos no interior do pequeno.

- Desse jeito eu vou gozar teme.

- E daí? Quero mesmo sentir seu gosto. Goza pra mim Naru? – Usando uma mão para masturbar o parceiro ele se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido do loiro – Sabe que eu amo sentir você gozando pra mim... – Voltou sua atenção ao membro enrijecido do loiro chupando com força e aumentando a velocidade conforme o menor forçava os quadris pra cima. Sentia-o bater em sua garganta e estremecer a cada vez que o soltava e voltava a engolir, não demorou para que um Naruto ofegante gozasse em sua boca gritando de prazer. Engoliu os jatos quentes de sêmem sem deixar uma gora escapar, soltou o pênis do amante bem lentamente sem parar de movimentar os dedos.

- Você tem uma boca incrível Sasu!

- Quer que eu te mostre algo melhor? – Sem pressa o moreno desenrolou a toalha da cintura exibindo uma enorme ereção. Lentamente pôs-se a acariciar seu membro espalhando a umidade que brotava da ponta excitando o menor com a visão. – Quer que eu meta em você loirinho? – Tirou os dedos de dentro dele encostando a ereção latejante na entrada do menor. Entrou de uma vez só arrancando um gemido profundo de Naruto e fechando os olhos pela sensação deliciosa de estar dentro de seu amado. Não podendo se conter logo iniciou um ritmo forte de estocadas, ergueu as pernas do loiro e as colocou sobre seus ombros proporcionando maior abertura para seu membro.

- Ahhh, mais forte Sasu onegai! – Gemia o loiro que estava duro novamente, queria se tocar, mas estava atado a cama ainda e adorava se sentir entregue ao Uchiha. A sincronia dos dois era tanta que logo o maior agarrou seu membro e começou a masturbá-lo com força. Mesmo sentindo um prazer alucinante os dois precisavam de mais. Com um puxão soltou os pulsos do amante e colocou-o de quatro na cama. Voltou a investir contra o amante com ímpeto redobrado.

- Ahhhh... mais devagar.

- Não queria mais forte loirinho? Isso é mais forte! Agora... aguenta o tranco. – Deu um tapa caprichado em cada lado do delicioso traseiro e ouviu com satisfação o parceiro grunhir de prazer. A cada investida seu controle se esvaía, estava perto do orgasmo e agarrou o pênis do parceiro acariciando-o na mesma medida que estocava contra ele. Gozou fortemente inundando o loiro com seu sêmem, o menor ao sentir-se regado com a semente do amante só precisou de mais duas investidas para gozar pela segunda vez.

Os dois caíram na cama, Sasuke continuava dentro do loiro e se pôs a beijar-lhe a nuca.

- A melhor parte das missões longas é quando você volta pra casa.

- Estava carente Dobe? – Mordeu-lhe a orelha e aconchegou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Naruto

- Hum... você não?

- Sabe que tem umas ninjas lindas em Suna não é? – Sasuke adorava provocar pois sabia que o loiro era extremamente ciumento. E Logo veio a explosão:

- Temeeeeee! Se você tocou numa daquelas vadias eu arranco seus malditos olhos!

Segurando o loiro embaixo de si Sasuke respondeu:

- Calma Naru. Sabe que eu te amo, não tem mulher ou homem no mundo que me interesse.

- É bom mesmo! – O menor se espreguiçou e sorriu. – Vamos tomar um banho Teme? Daqui a pouco vamos ter um garotinho mimado querendo atenção.

O moreno saiu de cima do companheiro e sorriu.

- Mimado hein? E de quem é a culpa?

Naruto corou, realmente mimava um pouco o filho deles de 4 anos, mas isso era porque seu bebê já fora sequestrado recém-nascido e sempre havia tentativas de ataque o pequeno. Era um pai superprotetor.

- Herrr... então... banho?

- Vamos logo Dobe.

Mal eles saíram do banho e se vestiram que puderam ouvir umas batidinhas suaves na porta.

- Otou-san?

- Pode entrar chibiko.

A cabecinha escura apareceu e a criança deu um enorme sorriso para o pai que não via há algum tempo. Correu e pulou no colo de Sasuke.

- Você cresceu desde da última vez que te vi não é?

- Você acha otou-san? Você demorou pra voltar. – Fez um beicinho e ficou ainda mais bonitinho do que já era o que fez Sasuke dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Ah e eu que fiquei aqui cuidando de você não ganho nem um bom-dia?

O pequeno saltou do colo de um para o outro.

- Bom-dia otou-san! Dormiu bem?

- Sim, e você?

- Também, posso ir brincar na casa da Sakura-chan?

- Se ela deixar pode sim, mas não fique fazendo bagunça com o Seiji!

Sakura havia se casado com Sai e tinham um filho da idade do pequeno Ryou Uchiha.

- Ah, mas a gente só estava brincando com o gato!

- Coitado do bichinho, mas tem que se comportar viu?

O filho deu um sorriso doce e beijo-o na bochecha antes de descer do colo do pai e sair correndo do quarto.

- Esses dois ainda vão derrubar o monte dos hokages.

- Não dê ideias Dobe! – Pediu Sasuke já indo em direção à cozinha. – O que vai fazer hoje?

- Tenho uma reunião com a Baa-chan e o Kakashi-sensei hoje. Alguma coisa sobre novas movimentações do Madara. Acredita que ele se juntou ao Kabuto?

- Mas que maravilha! – O sarcasmo pingava das palavras do Uchiha, mas seu amante podia ver claramente a preocupação no olhar dele.

- Não se preocupe, temos uma boa pista sobre o esconderijo deles.

- Não está pensando em ir até lá, não é? – Naruto coçou a cabeça e riu sem graça ante a aura ameaçadora que o outro tinha.

- Err, bem... eu vou esperar os ninjas da ANBU voltarem com a informação antes de decidir o que fazer. Eles partiram há dois dias.

- É bom decidir bem direitinho Uzumaki! – O loiro sabia que o outro não estava para brincadeiras porque só o chamava de Uzumaki quando estava muito bravo.

- Não se aborreça Teme, vamos dar um jeito nessa múmia de uma vez por todas.

- Espero que sim. – Abraçou o loiro e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Só achei estranho o fato de termos uma pista do esconderijo dele, parece muito fácil pra mim.

- Deve ser uma armadilha. Ou outro alarme falso, ele ficou bem debilitado na última luta e sumiu por um bom tempo. Se resolveu dar o ar da graça de novo é porque tem algo em mente.

Afastou-se do amante para preparar o café da manhã. Sabia que o filho ia entrar pulando e pedindo por comida a qualquer momento. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu assim que ele colocou os ovos na frigideira. Riu-se por dentro, nunca teria imaginado que poderia ter uma família feliz ainda mais com um filho biológico dele e de Naruto. O jovem Ryou nascera com os cabelos pretos e a expressão do pai Uchiha, mas os olhinhos azuis brilhantes eram do pai loiro bem como o jeitinho especial de conquistar as pessoas.

Tomaram o desjejum ouvindo o animado filho contar a Sasuke o que havia feito durante o período que este tinha ficado em missão. Assim que terminou de comer Naruto saiu para encontrar a hokage.

Entrou na sala como de costume abrindo a porta e gritando:

- Baa-chan! O que tem pra fazer hoje?

- Você me chamou do que? – Esbravejou a Godaime.

- De Hokage-sama?

- Você não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara. E enquanto Kakashi não chega você pode me ajudar com estes documentos.

- Por que eu?

- Quem é que está treinando para ser hokage aqui? Senta e começa logo!

Uma satisfação maternal brotava na hokage quando Naruto trabalhava a seu lado, logo poderia deixar a vila nas mãos dele e beber o quanto quisesse sem se preocupar. Estavam os dois trabalhando há algum tempo quando Kakashi apareceu do nada lendo um livrinho.

- Yo! Bom-dia Tsunade-sama!

- Você está atrasado!

Colocando o braço atrás da cabeça o ninja mascarado explicou:

- É que tive que ajudar uma velhinha cega.

- Sensei você ainda é um mentiroso! Não tem vergonha não? Por sua causa tive que ficar lendo relatórios e pedidos de missões! – Naruto olhava irritado para Kakashi que sorriu por trás da máscara.

- Gomen. – Ficou sério. – Eu tenho notícias da unidade ANBU que foi verificar a informação sobre o esconderijo do Madara.

- E então? Ele está mesmo no local?

- Não, foi uma pista falsa.

Naruto fez uma careta, mas Tsunade só apoiou o queixo nas mãos e perguntou:

- Mas não é só isso, é?

- Não Tsunade-sama. O local que a ANBU localizou é mesmo o esconderijo de alguém, uma nukenin de Konoha procurada há algum tempo já.

Nem mesmo a Godaime conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

- Depois de tantos anos localizaram a Tenten? Ela fugiu da vila há tanto tempo.

- Eu sei que não é o procedimento, mas queria avisar o Gai que provavelmente vão captura-la. Ele sempre se preocupou com ela.

- Faça isso Kakashi, só não sei se ele vai gostar de ver a pupila presa. – Tsunade soltou um suspiro irritado. – Não sei porque ela fugiu, podia ter falado comigo. Esses jovens impetuosos estragam a vida por nada.

- Ah Baa-chan vai dizer que não sabe? Ela fugiu assim que o Neji esfregou na cara de todo mundo em Konoha que estava com a Hinata. Ele tinha terminado com a Tenten pouco tempo antes. A coitadinha ficou com o coração partido.

Tanto Kakashi quanto Tsunade olharam impressionados para o loiro que corou ao ver que tinha soltado a língua.

- Que foi? Eu fiquei com pena dela...

- Um coração partido não é motivo para sumir da vila! Os ANBU's vão capturá-la e ai não teremos mais nenhum ninja renegado.


	2. Lutas, perdas e descobertas

Kai e Yumi avançavam em sua corrida pela floresta num silêncio amigável. Assim que o sol nasceu ele havia colocado sua capa negra com capuz e ela optara por voltar a usar sua máscara azul e preta que cobria seu nariz e boca deixando seus grandes olhs castanhos em evidência. Levava o cabelo longo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e a franja caía displicente num lado do rosto.

Foi um susto para ela ser puxada de repente para trás.

- Ai! Que foi isso?

- Sinto chakras hostis perto do esconderijo.

- Não sabe quem são?

- Dois deles são desconhecidos, mas o terceiro é do Kabuto.

- O que meu ardiloso sensei está aprontando? – Disse com ironia.

Apesar de saber que tudo relacionado ao mestre era encrenca com certeza ela ainda nutria certo respeito por aquele que lhe ensinara muito sobre jutsus médicos.

- Quanto tempo vai levar para chegar ao esconderijo?

- Umas três horas, duas mesmo com a sua velocidade. – Respondeu o amigo já voltando a correr.

- Não tenho um bom pressentimento Kai.

- Nem eu.

Os dois não sabiam o quanto estavam certos. A experiência havia feito de Mitsashi Tenten uma sobrevivente. Percebeu que estava sendo espreitada antes mesmo da aproximação dos ninjas da ANBU. Percebeu que estava encrencada assim que não pode mantê-los a distância, sabia que Kai e sua filha não estavam perto o suficiente para correr perigo, mas não deixava de se preocupar assim mesmo. Teria que fazer algo que detestava: fugir. Mas o que fazer se não podia mesmo vencer três ninjas da ANBU sozinha? Antes que eles pudessem localizá-la em seu campo de visão ela invocou uma série de armas de seu pergaminho e acertou-as nos alvos com precisão cirúrgica. Claro que aqueles ferimentos não seriam problemas, mas as tarjas explosivas criaram uma nuvem de poeira que lhe possibilitava continuar oculta.

Estava empenhada em fugir quando foi agarrada pelo tornozelo e sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Conhecia aquela técnica.

- Kabuto! Por quê?

- Ah, não se preocupe. Você vai me fazer um grande favor.

Sem controle de seu corpo ela só pôde assisti-lo executar uma série de selos antes de cair na escuridão da inconsciência.

Yumi sabia que não vinha boa coisa quando Kai mordia o lábio inferior e fazia uma careta de desgosto.

- O que foi agora?

- Eles estão se deslocando. Conheço esse caminho... eles estão indo pra Konoha.

- Eram da ANBU então. Será que eles sabem que o Kabuto está entre eles?

- Duvido! Aquele maldito é muito bom em entrar na pele de outras pessoas. – Sem parar de correr ele olhou para a amiga. – Preciso pegar minha espada se vamos lutar com eles.

- Tudo bem. Preciso de alguns pergaminhos meus e não posso te deixar sozinho. Se o kabuto está aprontando com a minha mãe é porque o Madara está por perto para dar cobertura. Por nada nesse mundo vou deixar aquele maldito conseguir o que quer.

Muito rápidos pegaram tudo o que precisavam no esconderijo. Enquanto colocava os pergaminhos na mochila Yumi sentia o coração descompassado, estava com uma sensação ruim e temia pela mãe.

- Estou pronto Yumi.

Ela tinha que admitir, os dois anos que ficara sem ver o amigo fizeram dele um rapaz muito bonito. As vestes negras aumentavam o ar sombrio dos olhos vermelhos. Os traços infantis haviam sumido dando lugar ao rosto de um homem emoldurado por cabelos pretos rebeldes, ele os repicava o que fazia que caíssem numa desordem charmosa pelos cantos do rosto.

- O que foi? Meu rosto está sujo?

Com um sorriso discreto ela colocou a mochila nas costas antes de se aproximar e beijá-lo no rosto.

- Não devia ir até Konoha. Vão te descobrir.

- Fala como se seu kekkei genkai não fosse de lá também.

- Eu escondo muito bem meus olhos.

- Sim eu sei, mas quero estar por perto no caso de gastar muito chakra e perder o controle do jutsu de camuflagem.

- Não é bem camuflagem. Meus olhos são mesmo castanhos, o problema é que se não reprimo a linhagem todos poderiam ver. – Os dois saíram da casa e ficaram num silêncio pesado perseguindo o grupo.

- Temos que alcançá-los antes de chegarem a Konoha.

- Sim, mas temos um problema.

- Só mais um?

- Eles se separaram, Kabuto ficou para trás com um ANBU, quer apostar que é para nos atrasar?

- Maldição!

Não demorou para chegarem na primeira armadilha tarjas explosivas das quais desviaram sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Precisa como sempre Yumi-chan.

Rápida como sempre ela sacou várias kunais que acertaram em cheio o peito do ninja ANBU a sua frente. Claro que se tratava de um clone que sumiu numa explosão.

- Eu sinceramente estava esperando algo mais elaborado querido sensei!

- Ah! Mas não posso ser malvado com minha aluna preferida posso?

Ele os aguardava numa clareira. O ANBU verdadeiro jazia inconsciente a seus pés. Ele atrevidamente pisava no corpo e retirou a máscara assim que os viu. Exibia sua face assustadora, desde que implatara DNA do Orochimaru em si mesmo ele se parecia com o senin de forma mórbida.

- Já faz tanto tempo, não é desse jeito que deve se comportar ao ver seu mestre. – Disse zombeteiramente desviando do soco que ela tentou acerta-lhe. Mas usando sua agilidade fora do comum ela sacou uma das katanas em suas costas e atravessou-a pelo corpo do mestre, que cuspiu sangue.

- Peço desculpas sensei, mas estou com pressa sabe?

Tossindo e realmente surpreso com a evoluçã da garota Kabuto disse:

- Isso seria um problema se esse fosse realmente meu corpo.

Ainda segurando a espada cravada no corpo Yumi assistiu o mestre sair do receptáculo pela boca em forma de cobra e se postar numa árvore onde foi atacado por Kai que num ataque certeiro decapta-lhe. O jovem de olhos vermelhos logo bufa de raiva quando outra cabeça nasce no lugar.

- Você é um insento bem irritante Kabuto. Yumi, vá na frente enquanto mato esssa coisa asquerosa.

- Você é bem filho do seu pai.

- Cala a boca maldito! – Já se preparava para cortar-lhe a cabeça de novo quando ele executou mordeu um dedo e executou uma invocação fazendo com que duas cobras gigantes surgissem no local.

- Mas que inferno!

- Sinto muito Kai, mas Madara-sama foi bem claro quando ordenou que os mativesse bem longe de Konoha, afinal, ele não iria querer seu herdeiro se misturando com aquela corja.

Ativando o sharingan Kai partiu para cima do adversário e pôde observar Yumi tentando se desvencilhar das duas cobras. Com bastante precisão e elegância ela desenrolou um pergaminho e invocou uma oice igante com a qual decepou a cabeça de uma cobra e rasgou a barriga de outra. Preparava-se para partir do local quando foi atacada por um clone que nem tinha o visto fazer.

- Caramba Kai dá pra prestar atenção no que esse imbecil está fazendo?

- Vou matá-lo de uma vez, isso te deixaria feliz Yumi? – A voz firme do amigo a fez pensar no que o rapaz aprendera enquanto ela esteve fora.

- Imensamente! – Respondeu desviando das mãos do clone que tentava sem sucesso tocá-la para atrofiar seus músculos com um jutsu médico.

- Quando foi que ficou tão rápida?

- Você foi meu primeiro mestre, mas não o último! – Ela executou uma série de selos e correntes de ar prenderam o clone apertando-o com tal força que ele explodiu.

Nesse mesmo momento uma explosão fez todo o chão tremer e surpresa ela se virou para ver que o ataque havia partido da espada de Kai e acertado em cheio seu antigo mestre. Era uma combinação do elemento fogo com uma forte explosão de chakra que o amigo conseguia fazer fluir pela espada. Mesmo com o golpe tendo acertado o alvo Kabuto continuava vivo. Curvado sobre os joelhos ele olhava para o sangue que pingava de seus ferimentos e formava uma poça no chão.

Kai já preparava sua espda para outro ataque quando parou o movimento ficando estático. O coração dela falhou uma batida, só uma pessoa prenderia-o num genjtsu a distância.

- Madara – Ela praticamente grunhiu o nome, cheia de asco.

Ouviu uma risada ecoar na floresta e a voz do maldito chegou a seus ouvidos:

- Bem-vinda Yumi-chan! Aproveitou seu treinamento?

- Quer colocar o papo em dia logo agora imbecil? Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar brincando com os dois palhaços.

- Sempre tão agressiva! Sabe que está num beco sem saída e ainda me provoca. Não pode me vencer, mas fica aqui em vez de fugir porque nunca abandnaria meu querido herdeiro não é? Deveria usar sua velocidade e sair daqui correndo, mas fica. Sua lealdade é fascinante.

Com tempo Kabuto aplicava um jutsu de cura em si mesmo e tratava as feridas que lhe roubavam o fôlego.

- Esse pivete podia ter me matado! – Resmungou.

- Ainda a quer para seus experimentos Kabuto?

- Claro que sim! Se Tenten não tivesse percebido minhas intenções e fugido já teria o que preciso há muito tempo. – Disse enquanto se aproximava da ex-aluna. Foi o suficiente, com um urro indignado Kai saiu da imobilidade e interceptou Kabuto no meio do caminho segurando-o pelo pescoço usando chakra na mão que apertava o pescoço do outro ameaçando quebra-lo a qualquer momento.

Surpresa Yumi assistiu enquanto o amigo paralisava o inimigo usando linhas finas de chakra. Diante de seus olhos arregalados ele calmamente sacou a enorme espada e decapitou novamente Kabuto, mas dessa vez jogou o corpo para o alto. Usando a espada novamente girou o corpo ganhando velocidade e assim que a lâmina completou o giro desprendeu uma onda vermelha que acertou o corpo e começou a queimá-lo.

- Ah, surpreendente como sempre Kai! Devo presumir que esse ataque assim como o Amaterasu não pára de queimar enquanto não destroí o alvo? Você sempre consegue evoluir mais e mais.

Como sempre, ele não aparecia.

- Quando é que vai criar coragem e aparecer Madara? Aquele loirinho deve ter te ferrado mesmo pra ficar se escondendo... deve estar fraco como um coelhinho certo?

Yumi aguardava atenta. Sabia que o amigo provocava-o de propósito. Se quisessem derrotar Madara tinham que descobrir quão debilitado ele estava.

- Fico imaginando o que Konoha vai fazer com a sua querida Tenten-chan. Gosta muito dela, verdade? Como vai se sentir quando o sangue dela estiver nas mãos dos ninjas da vila?

Yumi cerrou os punhos, sabia que a mãe não seria executada, mas a sensação ruim continuava oprimindo-lhe o peito.

- Yumi, vá logo.

- Não posso te deixar aqui.

- Não seja tola! Eu mandei ir! – Com os olhos fixos no dela ele sentiu a aproximação de um chakra e viu um desconhecido avançar em Yumi pelas costas executando selos rapidamente. Por extinto puxou-a pelo braço e colocou-se a frente recebendo o ataque.

- Baka! Por que fez isso? – Aflita, Yumi se virou ficando surpresa ao ver que o ninja só acertara o abdomêm de Kai caindo logo em seguida.

- É um dos corpos que o Kabuto colecionava. Pensei que tivesse matado o maldito.

Yumi tinha certeza que ele estava certo.

- Você matou! Bem... não podemos esquecer que Kabuto é discípulo do Orochimaru e tem DNA da cobra velha combinado com o seu. Ah! Claro!

- O quê?

- A cabeça, você decapitou-o e queimou só o corpo. E agora ele sumiu. – Ela constatou depois de olhar em volta. Foi só então que algo preocupante chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Kai, o ninja ANBU de Konoha... pensei que estava morto.

- Morreu enquanto lutavámos com Kabuto.

- Ele mandou uma mensagem. – Ela apontou para o pergaminho ao lado do corpo.

- Hoje literalmente não é nosso dia! – Ele apertava o local que o ninja atingira, estava queimando.

- Deixe-me ver isso. – Ela levantou a camiseta do amigo e viu que havia marcas ali, como em um jutsu de selamento.

- O que é?

- Um presentinho meu! Com a ajuda do Kabuto todas as minhas idéias parecem ficar mais fáceis. Pena que você tirou-o de combate por hora. Vou ter eu mesmo que terminar isso!

Os dois se viram cercados de irritantes e alegres Tobis. Que para desagrado dos dois tinham a mesma técnica que os impedia de tocá-lo. Era como um jogo de gato-e-rato eterno.

- Kai! Nós temos que alcançar minha mãe! Ainda pode senti-la?

- Sim, mas está perto demais de Konoha! Maldita hora em que nos escondemos no país do Fogo!

Yumi estava muito irritada, mas era impossível se desvencilharem dos inimigos. Sempre apareciam dois para um que eliminavam

- Não são clones, o que raios são essas coisas?

- Ainda não pude ver através do jutsu, so preciso localizar a origem!

Levou mais algum tempo para kai decifrar o jutsu e vencê-lo, só então puderam partir rumo a Konoha. Madara os segurara até Tenten chegar na vila.

O primeiro a ver o ANBU que trazia Tenten devidamente amarrada e ainda desacordada nas costas foi um pesaroso Gai. Ele correu até eles, mas dois ANBU's foram mais rápidos e pegaram sua aluna antes que ele pudesse sequer vê-la. Nõ conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima sentida escorresse por seu rosto, afinal, se tivesse sido mais atento aos sentimentos da aluna poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo.

- Sabe Gai, já estive no seu lugar e ficar se culpando não ajuda nada.

Kakashi como sempre tinha aparecido do nada e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção... ela sempre foi a centrada da equipe, nunca deu problemas e eu não percebi que devia tê-la ajudado.

- Estou vendo que não vai adiantar falar com você. Por que não vamos ver o que a hokage vai fazer? Eles a levaram pra sala de interrogatório.

Eles se dirigiram para a sala e enquanto isso a hokage já usava um jutsu médico para acordar a nukenin. A informação que tinha recebido era muito perturbadora e precisava saber mais.

- Baa-chan acha que é mesmo possível Madara ter um herdeiro? Um filho?

- Na mensagem o ANBU disse que foram as palavras do Kabuto: que Madara não queria seu herdeiro se misturando com a corja de Konoha. Disse que o rapaz é um adolescente ainda, mas que usa sharingan e o elemento fogo. Na mensagem ele fala ainda de uma garota que está com ele que parece ter sido aluna do Kabuto. – Ela franziu a testa irritada. – Aquela cobra maldita estava bem debaixo do meu nariz e eu não percebi!

Tenten abriu os olhos e Tsunade estranhou. Ela tinha o olhar perdido como um cego.

- Tenten-chan! Você está bem?

Naruto chegou perto da ex-companheira, mas não obteve resposta.

- Ah, pode falar comigo.

- Ela não pode Naruto. Segundo a ANBU quem a feriu foi Kabuto que estava disfarçado como membro. Acho que ele usou um jutsu de controle da mente.

Naruto socou a palma da mão.

- Eu vou esmagar aquela cobra Baa-chan! Você pode desfazer o jutsu não é?

- Vamos tentar de tudo Naruto, afinal, precisamos das informações que ela tem.

- Ela também é da vila! E é por isso que temos que salvá-la.

Tsunade sorriu. O loiro nunca mudava, sempre querendo salvar os amigos mesmo que eles tivessem lhe virado as costas. Ouviram passos suaves no recinto e logo a voz doce bem conhecida de todos.

- Tsunade-sama eu soube que Tenten-chan foi captu...

Hyuuga Hinata não pôde terminar a frase, pois, surpreendendo a todos. Tenten se soltou das correntes e dos selos e avançou em cima da morena com tal força que atravessaram a parede indo parar na rua.

Correndo o máximo que podia Yumi ponderava que realmente não devia deixar o amigo entrar em Konoha, mas precisava dele para quebrar a barreira e distrair os guardas para poder achar a mãe e sair de lá usando sua velocidade.

- Pare de pensar, siga o plano. Pegue sua mãe e saia de lá o mais rápido que puder. Eu me viro.

- A ANBU deve saber de você a essa altura e não acho que eles vão encarar bem um usuário renegado do sharingan.

- Não sou renegado, nunca fui ninja de Konoha. No máximo podem me chamar de bastardo.

- Odeio essa palavra.

- Desculpe.

- Não é sua culpa. – Ela respirou fundo e tentou acalmar as batidas do coração. Em seu treinamento aprendera a manter as funções do corpo sob controle e as emoções em rédea curta. – Chegamos.

- Vá e não se preocupe em olhar para trás.

Sem demora ele sacou a espada e ela ficou impressionada ao ver a lâmina ficar rubra à medida que ele corria e foi com um salto preciso que ele atacou a barreira. O escudo de Konoha cedeu diante da força do ataque do jovem e passando pela fumaça da explosão Yumi adentrou na vila.

Apesar de poder percorrer toda a vila em pouco tempo ela não podia desperdiçar tempo ou energia dando voltas. Sabia pelo que a mãe contara que a Hokage ficava na torre, por isso deduziu que ali era o melhor lugar para conseguir a informação. Do terraço pôde ver algo preocupante: a mãe estava lutando com uma mulher de cabelos longos e muito pretos.

Saltou de onde estava e correu para o local da luta chegando a tempo de segurar o corpo da mãe que fora impulsionado para longe devido a um golpe certeiro no coração.

- Okaasan! – Se ajoelhou e apoiou a cabeça da mãe no colo. Percebeu a respiração curta e assim que ela abriu os olhos sorriu de leve.

- Você chegou. Tire isso, quero ver seu rosto.

Incapaz de recusar o pedido Yumi tirou a máscara e levou a mão da mãe até sua face já úmida por lágrimas doloridas.

- Ei pirralha! Deixe-me...

- É muito tarde Tsunade-sama. O coração foi muito afetado por causa dos meus golpes, mas ela não parava de atacar. – A voz da Hyuuga soava pesarosa. Ela segurava o braço esquerdo, sangue jorrava de uma artéria que Tenten havia cortado.

Uma grande explosão fez o chão tremer. Tsunade olhou para Naruto e ele saiu em disparada naquela direção. Alheia as duas mulheres perto de si Yumi se concentrava na mãe.

- Tive de não te ver antes de morrer. Está tão linda.

- Por favor, não vá... eu ainda preciso de você oka-san.

- Você está pronta, sempre foi forte. Vai ficar bem. Hum... e tem o Kai, vão ficar juntos e se cuidar. Promete?

- Prometo! Mas por favor, fica comigo! Não pode me deixar desse jeito! Não pode!

Agarrou os braços da mãe com força, como se o fato de segurá-la impedisse sua eminente morte.

- Minha querida... não chore. Ter você fez da minha vida um paraíso, não deixe que ninguém tire sua alegria de você. E sobreviva àqueles dois monstros. Não deixe eles te pegarem. Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado...

Quando a mão da mãe deixou seu rosto e caiu inerte no chão Yumi sentiu como se uma mão invisível apertasse sua garganta impedindo-a de respirar. Sua visão ficou turva pelas lágrimas e um soluço escapou de seu peito.

- Oka-san... por quê?

Presa em um torpor momentâneo ela nem mesmo percebeu a aproximação de Sasuke Uchiha.

- O que está acontecendo Tsunade-sama? Onde está o Dobe?

- Foi ajudar na entrada da vila, o herdeiro do Madara apareceu. Nem tivemos que sair para procurá-lo. Ele está dando um bocado de trabalho.

- Vou pra lá agora mesmo.

Em um estalo Yumi se pôs de pé e para seu eterno desgosto percebeu que seu descontrole emocional a fizera perder o foco. Meio zonza com os acontecimentos olhou para a Hokage de Konoha que a encarava fixamente.

- Então pirralha, vai ser do jeito fácil ou difícil?

Sob o olhar perplexo das duas mulheres ela flutuou no ar e alçou vôo em direção ao amigo.

Kai estava poderia dizer que estava se divertindo com aquilo. Os ninjas de Konoha não conseguiam tocá-lo, pois, sentia-os se movendo. Só começou a ficar complicado quando aqueles dois apareceram. Um palhaço vestido todo de verde e um mascarado que mostrou ter um olho com sharingan.

- Merda! – não era nada fácil esquivar do taijutsu da coisa verde porque era muito rápido. Acabou levando um chute que o deixou atordoado por alguns segundos. Foi tempo suficiente para que o mascarado atacá-lo com uma espada de chakra que fazia um barulho irritante. Graças ao seu senso de sobrevivência aguçado ele conseguiu desviar o suficiente para não ter nenhum órgão vital atingido, mas se ombro direito tinha sido atingido e ele podia sentir uma dormência estranha na área apesar de ter sangue escorrendo por seu tórax.

- Konoha sabe dar as boas-vindas pra alguém.

- Hai chibi. Por que não desiste e se entrega agora? Não pode mais usar sua espada e...

Usando o braço esquerdo Kai retirou a espada de onde deixara fincada no chão e recolocou nas costas só para executar selos com uma mão só e soprar uma bola de fogo gigante na qual ele laçou selos explosivos especiais causando uma grande explosão de fumaça negra.

Não queria matar ninguém em Konoha, mas sentia o chakra de Tenten diminuindo. Ela ia morrer. Tinha que pegar Yumi e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Andava pela nuvem de fumaça com facilidade, mas se surpreendeu quando um chakra que se aproximava velozmente se dividiu em mil de uma vez só e logo movimentações do ar bruscas dissiparam a fumaça. Foi quando pela primeira vez o tão famoso Uzumaki Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei tudo bem?

- Tome cuidado Naruto ele tem sharingan e...

Kai nunca fora bom em esperar, por isso, sacou a espada novamente e usando a combinação de seu chakra com a amplitude do ataque da zambatou desferiu uma onda vermelha que destruiu metade dos clones.

- Isso diminuí minhas possibilidades de erro. A menos claro que a bonequinha loira queira vir me encarar.

Foi o mesmo que jogar palitos num vulcão. Todos os clones partiram para cima de si, o que lhe dava vantagem, pois, destruía-os sem dificuldade com a espada. O problema se apresentou quando eles começaram a vir munidos com um rasegan. Era impossível desviar e atacar ao mesmo tempo estava preocupado em não se deixar atingir pelas poderosas bolas de chakra quando deixou de sentir Tenten definitivamente. Caiu de joelhos surpreendendo o adversário e todos que estavam a sua volta.

- Ela se foi.

- Levanta daí bastardo! Quero...

A raiva queimava dentro do jovem, evitava usar os níveis mais elevados do sharingan, mas para azar do loiro seria ele sua válvula de escape. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu foi junto com o loiro para a dimensão que tanto odiava. Porém, foi quando ia atacar sua vítima que ouviu novamente aquela espada de chakra. Deixou o loiro amarrado e sozinho para olhar seu atacante, arregalou os olhos surpreso ao ver que não era o mascarado e sim um homem mais jovem, tinha o sharingan ativado. Era seu pai. Já ia desviar do ataque eminente, mas percebeu que não podia se mover. Sua sombra estava ligada a de um ninja que não tinha feito nada desde que começara a luta.

- Como se atreve a vir até aqui e atacar o Naruto maldito?

Dessa vez não foi possível desviar, sentiu-se atravessado na barriga e a última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi Yumi se aproximando pelo céu. Ainda teve tempo de pensar que seu anjo agora sabia voar.

Yumi pousou atrás do amigo suavemente e fez algo que geralmente abominava: praguejou.

- Mas que merda Kai! Não se atreva a morrer imbecil, juro que te caço no outro mundo e te dou mais uma joelhada maldito! – Olhou com ódio para o Uchiha a sua frente. – Se valoriza o seu pescoço é melhor se afastar.

- Escuta aqui garota...

Ele não conseguiu concluir a frase, lâminas de vento começaram a girar em torno de Yumi e Kai uma delas cortando-lhe o rosto e o braço. Ele foi obrigado a se afastar. Foi quando a hokage chegou com um grupo ANBU atrás de si.

- Baa-chan! Não devia estar aqui, é muito perigoso. – Naruto não estava mais sob o efeito do genjutsu e foi para perto do companheiro.

- Fique quieto Naruto! Vou onde quiser baka! – Tsunade focou seu olhar na garota de olhos e cabelos castanhos que agora protegida por suas lâminas de vento pegava um pergaminho na mochila de couro que trazia consigo.

Yumi não tinha tempo a perder, o amigo perdia muito sangue, na verdade ela estava ficando ensopada pelo sangue dele.

- Pare com isso pirralha, posso cuidar dele.

- Cale a boca e não me atrapalhe velhota! – desenrolou o pergaminho e desfez o selamento que guardava uma série de seringas e ampolas. Com habilidade encheu uma das seringas com o líquido verde de uma das ampolas e rapidamente aplicou direto no coração do amigo. Teve dificuldade em segurá-lo, pois, assim que a droga se espalha fecha os ferimentos, mas o paciente sente como se fogo corresse em suas veias.

- Só isso não vai adiantar. Ele precisa de uma transfusão. Sabe que não pode fazer isso ai de onde está.

Confusa Yumi abraçou o amigo. Sabia que aqueles malucos não eram confiáveis e podiam matar Kai assim que desfizesse a barreira.

- Não posso perder ele também! – Lágrimas teimosas voltaram a escapar de seus olhos molhando a face do amigo desacordado que se remexia por causa da dor. – Não consigo perder os dois de uma vez.

- Vou cuidar dele, é uma promessa.

Uma risada escapou do peito de Yumi antes dela olhar para a Hokage.

- Sei onde está sua lealdade Senju Tsunade. Você ainda é a mesma ninja que estava disposta a eliminar o Orochimaru quando ele estava rastejando por ajuda. – Olhou para o amigo com os olhos ainda marejados. – Considera-o uma ameaça a sua preciosa aldeia assim como considerava o senin das cobras, certo?

- Sim, mas preciso desse moleque vivo para umas respostas. O tempo está passando pirralha... sabe que cada minuto aqui é mais um minuto dele com a morte.

- Vou confiar em você Hokage-sama, mas é bom que todos vocês prestem atenção numa coisa. Se em vez de ajuda-lo você ou seus subordinados o matarem pode dar como certa a queda dessa maldita aldeia. Eu mesma vou invocar uma praga que vai matar cada pessoa daqui lenta e dolorosamente. Você não faz idéia do que eu sou capaz se me trair.

Todos ficaram observando meio abobalhados o discurso firme da jovem que logo depois de falar ergueu a mão fazendo as lâminas pararem de girar. Não foi surpresa alguma quando foi agarrada por dois ninjas da ANBU e recebeu um golpe na nuca que a desacordou.

Tsunade cumpriu sua promessa e Kai foi levado para o hospital onde recebeu uma transfusão e agora seu quadro seguia estável apesar de delicado ainda. Cansada ela se dirigia para onde tinham levado a jovem filha da nukenin e se surpreendeu ao encontrar na porta Maito Gai que olhava feio para os dois ANBU que impediam a passagem de qualquer pessoa.

- Hokage-sama.

- O que faz aqui Gai?

- Eu só preciso saber como ela está.

- Nem a conhece.

- É filha de uma aluna querida que morreu há pouco.

Sem dizer nada Tsunade fez um gesto para que ele a acompanhasse e entraram na sala. Correntes prendiam os pulsos da jovem acima da cabeça e a mantinham encostada na parede e de joelhos. Estava dentro de um selo que impedia a circulação de chakra em seu corpo e devido ao ocorrido com a mãe dela no mesmo dia havia ainda uma série de selos pintados em seus braços e abdômen.

- Queria saber como cumpriria sua ameaça nesse estado.

Mantendo a cabeça baixa Yumi se recusou a responder. Controlava a respiração e se concentrava nos sons da sala.

- Ela não responde Tsunade-sama. Nem mesmo abre os olhos, isso dificulta um pouco o interrogatório.

Era a voz de Ibiki, ele já devia estar perdendo a paciência com ela.

- Por que não olha pra mim pirralha?

- Já sei como é seu rosto velhota.

- Você é muito atrevida! Quem está chamando de velhota? – Explodiu a Godaime.

- Você é muito escandalosa. E o Kai?

- Seu amigo está bem vivo. Aliás, o que era aquilo que aplicou nele? Nunca vi antes.

- Por que acha que vou te contar meus segredos? Que motivo eu teria para ajudar a vila que sempre foi a causa dos problemas na minha vida?

- Porque sua mãe amava esse lugar. Ela defenderia Konoha com a vida. – A voz de Maito Gai era desconhecida para Yumi.

- Quem é você?

- Sou o sensei da sua okaasan. Meu nome é Maito Gai.

- Me chamo Mitsashi Yumi. Já ouvi falar muito de você, ela te admira bastante... admirava. – Era duro falar da mãe no tempo passado.

- Ei pirralha, está na hora de conversarmos a sério. Você sabe o que Madara e Kabuto estão planejando?

- Não. Seja o que for vai ter que ser adiado, Kai quase matou Kabuto hoje pela manhã e mesmo sobrevivendo vai levar um bom tempo para o sensei poder fazer qualquer coisa.

- Sensei é? Então você é farinha do mesmo saco que aqueles dois.

- Uchiha Sasuke foi pupilo do Orochimaru e se uniu ao Madara. Caso eu não tenha visto mal ele está bem aqui. Ele também não é farinha desse mesmo saco velhota?

Se a garota não estivesse toda amarrada já teria levado um dos socos de Tsunade. Aquele ar arrogante e superior da garota era irritante.

- Por que o Kabuto queria matar Hyuuga Hinata? Tenten estava sob efeito de um jutsu de controle e tentou a todo custo matá-la.

Yumi se surpreendeu ao saber que a morena era justamente Hinata, sabia que era do clã por causa dos olhos, mas era uma grande ironia do destino que fosse justo ela a matar sua mãe. Chegou a conclusão de que de que ele tinha feito aquilo com o intuito de aumentar ainda mais o abismo que havia entre ela e a família paterna, mas foi um esforço inútil da parte dele. Ela não tinha o menor interesse nos Hyuuga.

- Olhe pra mim e responda pirralha!

- Não quero mais conversar. Adeus. – Ela realmente se portava como uma princesa dispensando seus criados.

- Você é uma maldita atrevida!

Tsunade continuou praguejando por um tempo, mas desistiu e ordenou que o interrogatório só continuasse pela manhã.

Dor. Intensa e ardente dor, Kai abriu os olhos e se concentrou sentindo o chakra de dois ninjas um bloqueando a porta e outro vigiando a janela. Parecia que seu corpo queimava e ele lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia, percebeu que o sol estava alto no céu e se perguntou quanto tempo havia ficado desacordado.

- Yumi... – Sentia a amiga de modo vago e se assustou. Se a tivessem machucado Konoha ia pegar fogo muito em breve.

- Não devia se mexer. Foi muito ferido.

A voz vinha de uma mulher de cabelos cor de rosa que verificava seu soro.

- Vou avisar que... – Ela estacou quando o olhou nos olhos. – Tem olhos vermelhos.

- Desde que nasci. – A voz falhou um pouco tinha muita sede, mas nem pensar que iria pedir alguma coisa aquela gente. Corou violentamente quando a mulher aproximou um canudo de sua boca.

- Vamos, beba logo.

- Nem pensar! Sei lá o que você pôs nisso.

Foi com certo divertimento que ele viu uma veia começar a saltar na testa da médica. Ela tapou-lhe o nariz e despejou a água em sua boca aberta o que o fez engasgar.

- É pra aprender a não ser mal-agradecido.

- Sua coisa rosa irritante! Pare de incomodar e saia daqui logo.

- Mal-educado! Eu vou, mas porque tenho mais o que fazer.

Saiu apressada do quarto e correu até a sala da hokage onde ela tinha uma reunião com os principais ninjas de Konoha. Estavam presentes Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Yamato, Sai e um ANBU que ela desconhecia.

- Tsunade-sama! – A ninja médica escancarou a porta o que fez com que os presentes a olhassem surpresos.

- O que houve Sakura? O garoto está aprontando?

- Só é um mal-agradecido, mas acho que estamos errados em supor que ele é filho do Madara.

- Por quê? – Todos na sala a olhavam curiosa.

- Ele acordou e eu vi seus olhos. São vermelhos.

- E o que tem isso Sakura-chan? – Naruto coçava a cabeça sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

Sasuke entendeu muito bem. Só conhecera uma pessoa em toda sua vida que tinha olhos vermelhos e se aquele moleque os tinha também...

- Bem é que...

Ela foi interrompida pelo Sasuke que a empurrou e saiu correndo porta afora como se se estivesse possuído.

- Ei! Não precisava empurrar!

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Esbravejou Tsunade.

- É que o garoto tem olhos vermelhos Tsunade-sama, assim como a Karin. Lembra da garota que estava com o Sasuke na Hebi e depois na Taka?

- Vocês acham que ele pode ser filho do teme? – A voz de Naruto soava incrédula.

- Sinto muito Naruto, mas se não fosse uma possibilidade o Sasuke não teria saído daqui desse jeito.

- Temeeeeeeeeeee! Eu vou te matar! – Esbravejou Naruto que ia sair atrás do companheiro se não fosse segurado pela gola da camisa pelo Kakashi.

- Calminha ai Naruto, é melhor esperarmos pra ver no que isso vai dar.

- Vai dar é num Uchiha bem morto! Ou só capado, ainda não decidi.


	3. Reconhecimento

Kai tentava ignorar a dor que sentia pelo corpo e principalmente no ventre e achar um jeito de sair daquele quarto quando sentiu o chakra de Sasuke Uchiha se aproximar rapidamente. Respirou fundo tentando se preparar para o confronto. Nunca em sua vida admitiria em voz alta, mas tinha sim curiosidade de conhecer aquele homem, claro que ser quase morto por ele não fazia parte de suas fantasias infantis.

A porta foi aberta com força e bateu na parede fazendo barulho.

- Isso e um hospital imbecil. Não sabe que deve fazer silêncio? – O sarcasmo era seu velho companheiro, mas Sasuke ignorou isso e se aproximou da cama ameaçador.

O mais velho se inclinou sobre o menor e olhou em seus olhos.

- Quem é você?

- Meio tarde para ser sociável não acha? Desculpe, mas minha mãe me ensinou a não ser simpático com quem tenta me matar.

- Quer parar de ser engraçadinho e responder a pergunta?

- Ou você me mata de vez é? – Kai pensou que ele fosse fazer exatamente isso quando o viu ativar o sharingan, mas Sasuke sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Não queria fazer isso porque está muito ferido, mas se não me responder e de uma maneira satisfatória eu vou ter que procurar as respostas por mim mesmo.

A calma arrogante do mais velho irritou profundamente Kai que se segurou para não lhe mostrar a língua numa atitude muito infantil. Preferiu estreitar os olhos e tentou ativar o sharingan sem sucesso.

- Não seja estúpido, não tente ativar o sharingan nesse estado! Já cansei de você moleque.

Segurando o rapaz pelo pescoço Sasuke entrou na mente dele sem muito esforço. As lembranças dele eram principalmente de Tenten e da garota de cabelos castanhos. Havia um compartimento trancado na mente do jovem que Sasuke deduziu ser de memórias dolorosas, foi nele que entrou e confirmou suas suspeitas de que o rapaz era filho de Karin e dele. Não compreendia ainda porque ele lacrava as lembranças da mãe e da primeira infância naquele lugar e estava disposto a descobrir, mas sentia-se impelido para fora. Sabia que o rapaz não devia fazer esse esforço, por isso saiu.

Kai soltou um grito involuntário e as máquinas que monitoravam seus sinais dispararam num apito irritante devido ao ritmo frenético de seu coração. Assustado Sasuke viu-o tossir e vomitar sangue. Tsunade que havia chegado logo chamou por ajuda e empurrou-o da cama se concentrando em tratar do jovem.

- O que você fez para ele ficar assim?

- O estúpido ativou o sharingan para me tirar de dentro de suas lembranças. Consegui todas as suas respostas, devia me colocar no lugar do Ibiki. – Apesar de continuar com o jeito odioso Sasuke não desgrudava os olhos do rapaz na cama. Viu-o cair num sono agitado induzido por alguma droga injetada em seu soro.

- E então? Ele vai ficar bem?

- Vai demorar, mas vai se recuperar. Está com febre e não entendo por que... mas vamos sair daqui e voltar para a reunião.

Sasuke não queria sair dali, tinha um impulso inexplicável de ficar perto do garoto.

- Eu quero ficar aqui.

- Não perguntei o que você quer, estou mandando vir comigo! Anda muito abusado Uchiha.

A mulher saiu do quarto e ele não teve alternativa a não ser segui-la de volta a sala onde os integrantes da reunião ainda esperavam. Assim que entrou Sasuke viu a cara emburrada e o olhar fulminante de seu companheiro, suspirou sabendo que o loiro não ia ficar contente com o que tinha pra dizer.

- Sakura, você estava certa. O garoto não é filho do Madara, é meu. – Fez um gesto pra conter Naruto que muito vermelho avançava em sua direção. – Entrei na mente dele e sei que não atacou Konoha a mando do Madara ou do Kabuto, quebrou a barreira para a garota poder passar.

- Como foi que não a vi passando? Tem uma velocidade impressionante. – Shikamaru segurava o queixo pensativo.

- Então, eles só invadiram Konoha porque queriam resgatar Mitsashi Tenten? Melhor pra nós. Uchiha quer nos contar de mais algum bastardo seu solto por ai? – A Hokage brincava, mas o ciúme do loiro não era pouco e ele bufou quando ouviu a pergunta.

- Isso é uma vergonha. – Neji olhava para o Uchiha com repreensão. – Não pensa nas coisas antes de fazer e veja só no que dá! Agora temos mais um alvo para o Madara. Não se esqueça de que ele chama o garoto de seu "herdeiro", algum interesse nele deve ter. Não podemos deixá-lo solto por ai sendo ele portador do sharingan, o garoto tem sorte de estar vivo. Não tem culpa de ser azarado e ter nascido de você, maluco irresponsável.

- E quanto a você santidade em pessoa? Não está se esquecendo de nada não? – A voz de Sasuke pingava sarcasmo e todos na sala continuavam em silêncio.

- Não. Sua promiscuidade não me diz respeito, mas veja a confusão que isso resultou. – O Hyuuga estava muito irritado por ter voltado de uma missão para ficar sabendo que sua esposa estava ferida e Tenten morta. Queria ter tido a chance de resolver tudo com a nukenin, nunca admitiria, mas sentia-se culpado pela fuga dela.

- A minha só não! Isso tudo na verdade pode muito bem ser classificado como culpa sua! Afinal quem foi o responsável pela fuga da Tenten?

- Não posso ser responsabilizado por ela ter fugido só porque terminei o namoro. Aliás, nem sabemos se foi por isso.

- Eu sei que não foi! – Sasuke tinha um sorrisinho de canto que dava em Neji ganas de socar aquele rosto zombador. – Pode descer do pedestal Hyuuga, claro que uma mulher linda e inteligente não abandonaria a vila por sua causa. Vê se se enxerga! Tenten fugiu da vila porque estava grávida de você, não porque te amava. Ela queria proteger o bebê e não curar um coração partido.

Por essa ninguém na sala esperava. Todos estavam de boca aberta com a revelação e Neji não acreditava que tal coisa fosse possível mantinha a expressão arrogante e altiva de sempre.

- Isso não tem graça Uchiha!

- Não tem mesmo... a garota não tem sorte por estar viva. Foi muito bem treinada pela mãe e é graças apenas a Tenten que ela sobreviveu no mundo lá fora sendo sua filha. Afinal, o byakugan sempre atraí assassinos e perseguidores não é?

- Já chega Teme, Neji tem razão. Isso não tem graça. Eu mesmo vi a garota e ela não tem byakugan. Você está querendo desviar do assunto importante aqui: sua safadeza! – Naruto espetava o dedo indicador no peito do moreno enquanto falava.

- Naruto! Deixe suas brigas pessoais pra quando estiver em casa! – Esbravejou Tsunade. – Neji estou inclinada para o mesmo lado que o Sasuke. A história faz sentido.

- Por quê?

- Desde que foi presa pela ANBU e teve seu chakra selado ela não abre os olhos. Creio que escondia o byakugan com algum jutsu e agora tem medo de revelar que tem esse kekei genkai.

- Isso é loucura! Mesmo que ela fosse minha filha, e não estou dizendo que é. O fato de não ter uma mãe Hyuuga anularia as chances de ter herdado a linhagem.

- Quando foi que esse seu clã de certinhos experimentou fazer um filho fora dos limites do seu bairro? Aliás, você é o Hyuuga que quebra tabus, primeiro uma filha fora do clã e depois juntou Souke e Bouke. Revolucionário você! – Provocou Sasuke.

Neji estava a ponto de avançar em cima do Uchiha, mas percebeu que tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar.

- Cala a boca Uchiha! Nada disso é da sua conta.

- Mas foi divertido te ver cair do pedestal, machucou alguma coisa?

Claro que ninguém ficou no caminho quando Neji avançou para dar um soco em Sasuke. Era raro ver o Hyuuga perder a compostura e ninguém seria louco de ficar em seu caminho numa hora dessas.

- Você mereceu!

Sasuke levantou do chão massageando o rosto e teve a petulância de sorrir.

- Vou adorar ver sua filha virando uma Uchiha. Vou mesmo.

- Ah! Não conte com isso maldito! – Antes de perder a calma de novo Neji saiu da sala com toda a pose de dono da verdade que só ele tinha.

Antes que mais alguém resolvesse fazer algazarra em sua sala Tsunade mandou todos embora pedindo que Shikamaru a acompanhasse. Os dois foram para a sala onde Yumi estava presa.

- Você é mesmo uma pirralha teimosa. Podia muito bem ter dito que ele era filho do Sasuke.

- Por que eu teria que dizer algo tão óbvio?

- Pensamos que ele era filho do Madara.

Yumi não pôde evitar rir da suposição de Konoha.

- Sabe a idade daquela múmia? Nem sei se ele ainda pode se reproduzir, seria improvável. Apesar de que daquele ali espero tudo.

Tsunade fez uma careta, mais um ponto para a pirralha.

- Abra os olhos e olhe pra mim.

- Já disse que não estou a fim de ver sua cara de novo velhota.

- Então é verdade... você é mesmo filha de Neji Hyuuga.

Yumi apertou os olhos com mais força ainda e disse numa voz ríspida:

- Não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com o clã Hyuuga!

- Então prove. – A voz firme de um desconhecido a tirou de seu ataque de infantilidade. – Abra os olhos e deixe-me ver se é ou não minha filha. Ou está com medo?

Com calma controlada ela abriu os olhos e focalizou-os no homem de longos cabelos castanhos que tinha os mesmos olhos albinos que ela agora exibia.

- Não tenho medo de nada. E o fato de ter seu sangue não me torna sua filha maldito.

- Nunca subestime laços de sangue musume*.

- Nunca mais me chame desse jeito! Você não tem esse direito.

Aparentando a mesma calma e segurança de sempre Neji se aproximou dela e abaixou-se até ficar com o rosto na mesma altura que o dela.

- Não se preocupe. Vou cuidar de você.

- Não seja atrevido! Não quero ninguém cuidando de mim.

- Eu não perguntei o que você quer, estou informando o que eu vou fazer. Minha esposa está nos esperando, pode soltá-la Hokage-sama?

Yumi estava tremendo de raiva e queria muito socar aquele rosto impassível e arrogante. É claro que não faria isso, sabia que não poderia vencê-lo naquele momento e isso só a deixava mais irritada.

- Claro! Confio em você para dar um jeito nessa atrevida Neji, sei que pode fazer com que ela se torne uma mocinha agradável. – Tsunade estava radiante com a possibilidade de entregar Yumi ao pai, pois, parecia que isso a deixaria louca da vida.

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver com o maldito clã Hyuuga! E me recuso a ir com esse cara para qualquer lugar. – Yumi esbravejou enquanto soltavam-lhe os pulsos e retiravam os selos. Levantou-se com toda a graciosidade que lhe era peculiar e alongou o corpo.

- E quem disse que você tem escolha pirralha? Ainda não decidi qual vai ser sua punição, mas ficar no distrito Hyuuga não é discutível. Entendeu bem?

- Acho que vocês é que não estão entendendo. – Ela fez alguns selos e fechou os olhos, quando os abriu já tinham o tom castanho de antes. – Acha mesmo que pode me fazer dormir sob o mesmo teto da mulher que matou minha mãe hoje de manhã? – A voz dela tremeu e os olhos encheram de lágrimas que logo teimaram em cair pelo bonito rosto.

Ela deu um sorriso amargo quando viu a expressão surpresa deles.

- Oh, claro que não pensaram nisso! Nem mesmo se lembraram de que ela está morta, afinal, era só uma nukenin. Um incômodo que agora não existe mais, certo?

Eles tiveram a delicadeza de parecerem envergonhados.

- Sinto muito pela sua mãe Yumi-chan. Ela era uma das ninjas mais admiráveis da nossa geração. – Shikamaru disse gentilmente.

- Obrigada...

- Gomen, não me apresentei. Sou Nara Shikamaru e junto com a Hokage decido as melhores estratégias e decisões para Konoha. – Sorriu para a jovem que enxugou as lágrimas e cruzou os braços.

- Vou para um hotel depois de ver o Kai. – Sentenciou a jovem.

- Tudo, pode fazer isso por enquanto. – O tom condescendente de Neji a fazia querer voar no pescoço dele. – Mas não gosto nem um pouco dessa sua proximidade com o Uchiha.

Yumi olhava pra ele de olhos arregalados sem acreditar num absurdo daqueles.

- Ele realmente é prepotente desse jeito ou foi só pra me irritar?

- Na verdade é sempre assim mesmo. – Shikamaru respondeu enquanto cogitava a possibilidade de dizer ao amigo a melhor maneira de lidar com uma filha já que ele tinha uma e sabia lidar com a garota muito melhor do que o Hyuuga estava lidando com Yumi.

- Vou matá-lo. – Ela disse calmamente.

- Você não conseguiria. – Neji retrucou com a maior calma

Cansada de toda aquela discussão inútil Yumi virou as costas para ele e olhou a Hokage.

- Pode me levar para onde está o Kai?

- Como se eu fosse permitir sua entrada no hospital nesse estado!

Yumi se olhou e fez uma careta, estava mesmo suja de sangue e suas roupas não serviriam mais para nada devido a isso e os rasgos.

- Vou primeiro ao hotel me limpar, mas vou vê-lo ainda hoje.

- Hai hai, que seja, você é muito obstinada.

- É minha melhor qualidade.

Assim que entraram em casa Sasuke sabia que estava encrencado.

- Temeeeeee! Como pôde? Como teve coragem de engravidar qualquer uma por ai? Seu canalha!

- Fale baixo que vai acabar acordando Ryou!

- Talvez seja até bom. Assim ele fica sabendo que o otou-san dele é um safado sem um pingo de vergonha na cara! – Naruto cruzou os braços e virou-lhe as costas emburrado.

- É um Dobe mesmo! – Abraçou-o por trás aconchegando o rosto na cheirosa curva do pescoço do loiro. – Sabe muito bem que quando eu dormia com a Karin não tinha nada com você. – Mordeu-lhe a pele sensível do pescoço levemente enviando ondas de arrepio pelo corpo do outro.

- Mentira! A gente já tinha transado aquela vez em que você matou o Itachi e depois disso você teve coragem de ir pra cama daquela cabeça de fósforo oferecida. – Virou-se e agarrou o moreno pelo colarinho mirando-o com os olhos azuis brilhantes pelas lágrimas. – Canalha!

- Naruto... não faz assim! Sabe o que eu quis dizer! Sei que você fica chateado, mas não tínhamos compromisso naquela época.

- Ah! Então pra você eu não passei de uma noite de diversão?

Sasuke soltou-se do agarre do loiro e suspirou.

- Kami-sama! Dai-me paciência. Eu te amo Naruto, você é meu Dobe. Só meu, mas naquela época eu estava confuso e dormi com ela várias vezes. Tentava arrancar a lembrança do seu corpo, do seu cheiro e do seu gosto. Mas você é minha maldição e não adiantava nada, eu decidi voltar e ficar com você e ela foi embora antes de eu partir sem despedidas. Sem recriminações, mas levou um filho meu dentro dela e como acha que eu me sinto? Hein? – Se jogou no sofá amuado. – Quase matei meu próprio filho Naruto, usei uma chidori no meu filho.

- Teme... você sempre me leva no papo. – Tentou brincar Naruto, já calmo. Ele era assim mesmo, explodia e depois se arrependia. – Como ele está?

- Ele está todo machucado e a culpa é minha! E ficou pior porque é um teimoso arrogante e ativou o sharingan quando eu disse claramente que não devia por causa do estado em que se encontra.

- Mas ele vai ficar bem Teme! Vaso ruim não quebra. Vamos trazê-lo pra casa e cuidar dele.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, ele faz parte da família agora!

Comovido Sasuke puxou o loiro pra si e beijou-lhe, mordiscou o lábio inferior do loiro antes de deslizar a língua para dentro da boca do outro. Naruto interrompeu o beijo para respirar e sorriu malicioso.

- Quem disse que te perdoei o suficiente para haver beijos atrevidos?

- Seu corpo. – Sasuke respondeu apertando o duro volume entre as pernas do loiro fazendo-o gemer. – Mas, se ainda está bravo eu posso parar.

- Se você parar Teme... – Naruto cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca do amante. – Ai sim eu vu ficar bravo.

Sasuke sorriu e voltou a beijar seu loirinho, precisava dele aquele noite.

Yumi fez conforme queria e foi para um hotel da vila. Já saía do banho usando um roupão branco e uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Disposta a matar se fosse o Hyuuga ou a velhota para uma nova rodada de discussões ela se surpreendeu por dar de cara com Hinata Hyuuga em pessoa.

- Olá! Posso entrar? – Sorrindo e sem esperar a resposta a mulher entrou. Ficara muito mais confiante desde que se casara com Neji e assumira o clã.

- Já entrou mesmo sem poder. – Tirou a toalha da cabeça e sacudiu os longos cabelos castanhos. Notou que a mulher trazia uma sacola em uma das mãos e um embrulho na outra.

- Eu te trouxe roupas novas, não sabia se tinha algo pra vestir e o jantar do hotel já foi encerrado, então tem comida. – Hinata sorriu incerta para a jovem que a fixava nela os olhos castanhos. – Neji me disse que você tem byakugan mas que consegue camuflar.

- É mais ou menos isso. – Respondeu num tom desinteressado. – Acabe logo com isso, nós duas sabemos que não veio aqui só pra me trazer roupas e comida.

- Na verdade vim pedir seu perdão. Gomen por ter matado sua okaa-san! – Yumi poderia dizer que nada mais no mundo a surpreenderia, mas ver a líder do clã Hyuuga prostrada no chão pedindo desculpas era demais pra ela.

- Por Kami levante-se! – Corada a jovem viu que a outra lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não queria mesmo matar Tenten-chan.

- Eu sei, mas isso não muda o fato de que a matou. – Pegou sua escova de cabelos e começou a desembaraçar os fios. – As pessoas dessa aldeia acreditam em perdoar e esquecer, não é?

- Acreditamos sim. Você não?

- Eu nunca esqueço Hyuuga-sama, nunca mesmo. – Sentou-se na cama e olhou para a mulher parada no meio do quarto.

- Eu gostaria muito que você viesse comigo para casa. Seus irmãos querem muito conhecê-la. Ficaram muito animados quando contamos sobre você.

- Sou filha única Hyuuga-sama. Ainda tenho que ir ao hospital. Pode me dar licença?

- Oh claro!

Yumi foi até a porta e abriu-a.

- Obrigada pelo quimono e pela refeição.

- Não foi nada! E eu nunca desisto Yumi-chan. Você é da família, nós sempre cuidamos da família.

Foi embora antes que a mais jovem tivesse chance de responder.

- Esse lugar só tem gente doida.

Frio, estava sentindo frio e dor. Kai lutou para abrir os olhos e percebeu que ainda estava no mesmo quarto de hospital de antes e uma pontada forte em sua barriga o fez curvar-se na cama e gemer alto.

- Diabinho? Que foi?

Ele sentiu imenso alívio ao ver sua amiga entrando no quarto, mas não conseguiu sequer falar só gemer. A dor que antes vinha em pontadas agora se tornara intensa e intermitente sentia como se o tivessem rasgando por dentro.

- Bando de incompetentes! – Yumi resmungou antes de apertar a campainha pedindo ajuda.

Sakura foi quem entrou no quarto e se surpreendeu por ver a tão falada filha de Neji ali. Achou-a muito bonita com aquele quimono azul celeste com flores brancas e um obi preto na cintura.

- Por Kami! Quem é o imbecil responsável por cuidar do Kai? Não sabem o que é medir a temperatura de um paciente por aqui?

Ignorando a alfinetada da jovem a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa percebeu que ela estava certa.

- Malditos irresponsáveis! Não posso fazer um parto sem as pessoas esquecerem-se do que tem para fazer? – Se surpreendeu quando Yumi começou a levantar o rapaz da cama.

- Sabe que temos que baixar a temperatura dele, não é?

- Claro, quer que eu o dispa enquanto você enche a banheira? – Sakura decididamente não queria problemas com Neji, e por nada no mundo iria deixar a garota banhar Kai.

- Tudo bem. Ele é muito forte e fica terrível quando está doente, vai lutar com você.

- Estou acostumada.

Yumi até que não desgostou da médica, descobriu que se tratava de Haruno Sakura e que era pupila da velhota. Assim que terminou de banhar e vestir Kai ela o colocou na cama cujos lençóis haviam sido trocados pela Yumi e recolocou-o no soro.

- Creio que agora ele vai dormir até de manhã. Vou levar a amostra de sangue para verificar se há alguma infecção ou...

- É um jutsu que o Kabuto usou nele antes de chegarmos a Konoha. Não me lembro desse, mas se veio do sensei coisa boa não é.

- Ah, então foi com ele que aprendeu sobre medicina?

- Sim, ele é um dos melhores ninjas médicos do mundo. Acho que só perde pra velhota mesmo.

- Hum... não é bom sair por ai dizendo coisas desse tipo. Ele é um...

- Nem gaste saliva, sei muito bem o que e quem ele é! Não se preocupe, vou mata-lo em breve. – Disse despreocupadamente enquanto saía do quarto.

- É bem filha do Neji mesmo!

Tão misteriosamente quanto a febre e as dores abdominais surgiram acabaram por desaparecer. Pelo menos era o que parecia já que quando voltou no outro dia pela manhã Yumi encontrou um Kai dormindo tranquilamente com os sinais vitais normais.

- Ah Diabinho! Já é hora de acordar, estou esperando há quase uma hora!

- Deixe de ser mimada pirralha! O garoto precisa descansar, vai levar dias até poder voltar ao normal, o ataque que ele recebeu devia tê-lo matado. – Disse Tsunade entrando no quarto acompanhada por um taciturno Sasuke.

- Costuma-se dar bom-dia as pessoas antes de ser desagradável velhota. – Até mesmo a Hokage estranhou o tom inexpressivo da jovem, percebeu que ela segurava a mão do amigo com força.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada de mais, tenho que ir ver minha mãe ser enterrada e ele não vai estar comigo. – Levantou-se e saiu do quarto deixando uma Tsunade envergonhada para trás.

Yumi achou muito deprimente fazer um velório, por isso, foi providenciado um enterro rápido para sua mãe. Estavam ela e o monge perto da sepultura quando percebeu que aos poucos vários ninjas de Konoha chegaram. Foi um choque para ela quando o antigo mestre de sua mãe se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro, permanecendo a seu lado durante toda a cerimônia.

A pior sensação que ela experimentou na vida foi quando terminaram de cobrir o caixão com terra. Era um fim definitivo, sua mãe se fora e não ia voltar. Lágrimas traiçoeiras que ela tinha conseguido segurar teimaram em cair por sua face. Foi uma surpresa agradável se ver abraçada por um par de braços musculosos.

- Ei coisinha, por que não me acordou? – Kai perguntou beijando-lhe os cabelos.

- Você sempre fica insuportável se te acordam.

- Desculpe não estar com você, eu falhei de novo.

Ela segurou o rosto do amigo e percebeu as lágrimas que faziam seus olhos vermelhos ainda mais brilhantes e profundos.

- Isso não é culpa sua. Não pode salvar todo mundo Kai.

- Ao que parece não posso salvar ninguém.

- Ah, você é tão teimoso! – Voltou a se aconchegar nos braços dele só então percebendo que todos os olhavam e tinha muita mulher feita e casada babando pelo amigo que exibia o dorso trabalhado nu e uma fina calça de pijama não escondia suas coxas grossas e o bumbum arredondado.

- Ei moleque, largue-a! – Ordenou um Neji nada contente.

- Esse cara realmente me mandou largar você como se eu fosse obedecer?

- Ignore-o, é maluco.

- É o seu progenitor?

- Parece que sim. Mas...

- Não hajam como se eu não estivesse aqui! – Neji estava muito irritado apesar de continuar com a mesma postura fria de sempre. – Esse moleque deveria estar no hospital, está sujando-a de sangue e sando um espetáculo vergonhoso no enterro da sua mãe.

Alarmada Yumi percebeu que o ferimento do amigo reabrira e seu quimono estava manchado de sangue.

- Maldito Uchiha! Deveria ter mais juízo seu infeliz, só me dá trabalho! – Tsunade se aproximava com passos furiosos.

- Quem é a vovó escandalosa? – Kai perguntou para Yumi, que escondeu um sorriso e se concentrou em tratar a ferida do amigo com chakra.

- A Hokage de Konoha. – Se afastou do amigo bem na hora que ele recebeu um violento soco no queixo da loira.

- Escuta aqui moleque não me chame desse jeito! Viu só o que me fez fazer? Agora tem mais coisa pra consertar. – Reclamou enquanto um atordoado Kai desmaiava.

Naruto achou muito bom que Tsunade tivesse outro alvo para seus potentes socos, mas não gostou de ver o garoto desmaiar. Sasuke tinha ido ao hospital em vez de assistir o enterro e ia enlouquecer quando soubesse da escapada do garoto. Suspirou e seguiu a Hokage para o hospital carregando o garoto. Antes mesmo de chegarem ao prédio já podiam ouvir o moreno esbravejando com Sakura sobre a péssima segurança do local e da irresponsabilidade dos trabalhadores dali.

- Ei Uchiha pare de gritar! E não é culpa da minha equipe se seu filho é maluco e resolveu fugir do hospital.

- Não vou comentar Hokage-sama. O que houve com ele?

- A Ba... hum, digo a Tsunade-sama deu um soco nele porque a chamou de vovó escandalosa. – Naruto respondeu. Entraram no hospital seguidos por um Uchiha bufando e para o descontentamento de Naruto o garoto acordou antes de o colocar na cama.

- Ah, mas o que você pensa que está fazendo loirinho? Me larga boneca!

- Como quiser!

Assim que foi praticamente jogado no chão Kai olhou bravo para o loiro e fez uma careta de dor levando a mão ao ventre.

- Yumi essa coisa parece estar me queimando! Aquela bicha mal-comida quer me matar aos poucos ou o que? – Recebeu um olhar afiado da amiga e emendou. – Desculpe pela linguagem inapropriada em sua augusta presença senhorita.

Yumi ajudou-o a levantar sentar na cama.

- Não seja irônico. E controle sua língua, por favor. Não tenho idéia de que jutsu é esse, os selos que o corpo usou eu nunca tinha visto. E estamos falando do Kabuto, pode ser algo especialmente desenvolvido pra ocasião.

Ela o fez deitar na cama se pôs a examinar as marcas que apareciam em vermelho na pele do abdômen trabalhado do amigo.

- Parece um selo... por que será que a dor diminuiu de intensidade? Pode ser qualquer coisa, o que será que ele está aprontando dessa vez?

- Você é a especialista médica e naquela bicha louca não eu! – Kai fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Odiava não saber o que estava acontecendo.

- E você fica muito malcriado quando está convalescente.

- A mim ele parece insuportável o tempo todo. – Opinou Naruto.

- Sorte a sua que não tem que me aguentar loirinho. Xô, xô... – Fez um gesto com a mão dispensando Naruto que ficou vermelho de raiva ao passo que Sasuke calmamente se aproximou do filho e segurou-lhe o rosto.

- Antes que solte outra gracinha, escute. Você é meu filho.

- Ter fornecido material genético não faz de você meu pai.

- Não interrompa porque ainda não terminei. Eu SOU seu pai, eu nunca soube da sua existência, portanto pode parar de dar uma de garotinho abandonado, eu não te deixei! Você é uma surpresa, e não uma das mais agradáveis, mas fazer o que? E não se atreva a me interromper! – Disse quando viu o jovem abrir a boca – Enfim, eu sou gay. Se acostume com isso. Seu pai é homossexual, portanto, pode parar com as ironias e ofensas porque não tem graça. Naruto é meu companheiro e te aceitou na nossa família de braços abertos então é bom que comece a tratá-lo com o devido respeito.

- Ok, primeiro: é melhor evitar me tocar sem permissão e como eu nunca vou dá-la... só não me toque. – A voz controlada e séria do jovem surpreendeu a todos, menos Yumi que conhecia bem o amigo. – E segundo: eu não sou um garotinho abandonado, tive mãe e pai... ele era muito legal. Deixou-me uma espada maneira, sabia? Terceiro e último: eu jamais em qualquer momento da minha vida serei parte da sua família. Sabe por quê? – Fez uma pausa. – Porque eu não preciso de um pai, eu não preciso de você.

Contrariando as expectativas do jovem Sasuke sorriu, não um dos seus sorrisos de canto. Era um genuíno sorriso.

- Todo mundo precisa de um pai e de uma família. Você é um Uchiha e isso te dá um otouto e dois pais. – Pra desgosto do Kai Sasuke teve a ousadia de beijá-lo na testa.

- Caralhoooo! Qual a parte do "não toque" você não entendeu porra? – Kai esbravejou. E logo depois recebeu um olhar reprovador de Yumi que fazia um beicinho de desgosto. – Desculpe, mas você viu o que ele fez? Vamos embora dessa vila de loucos anjinho?

- Como eu gostaria! Mas não podemos.

Kai arregalou os olhos.

- O QUÊ? – Seu grito bem que poderia ser ouvido do inferno.

- Isso é um hospital moleque! Não faça escândalo! – Tsunade repreendeu, mas gostou da atitude da "pirralha".

- Não estamos em condições de sair daqui no momento. Quer mesmo arriscar sair de Konoha e esse jutsu te fazer me matar ou virar um zumbi do Madara? Não vai querer me machucar, ou vai?

Naruto quase ficou com pena do garoto quando ela fez aquele olhar. Ele conhecia aquele jeito de fixar os olhos nos da sua vítima e fazer um beicinho trêmulo junto com um brilho de lágrimas... afinal, era o que ele fazia com o Sasuke e parecia pela reação de Kai que o clã Uchiha não resistia aquele olhar.

- Nós ficamos. Tudo certo! Não precisa me olhar assim droga!

- E vai fazer os exames sem reclamar? – Ela se aproximou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele fazendo desenhos no peito desnudo com o dedo indicador. – Hein? Faz?

- Tudo que você quiser. – Suspirou rendido. – Te odeio sabia?

Ela levantou sorrindo.

- Odeia nada, você me ama desde que tinha quatro anos!

- Eu tão ingênuo... quem diria que aquela coisinha linda ia virar uma manipuladora de primeira linha? – Resmungou emburrado.

- Não fique bravo... vou te fazer um almoço especial.

- Com sobremesa faça o favor.

- Como queira meu senhor! – Ela fez uma reverência zombeteira e olhou para Tsunade. – Pode fazer os testes enquanto eu cozinho?

- Sabe cozinhar é pirralha?

- Com certeza melhor que você velhota!

A jovem passou por uma Tsunade furiosa e já estava fora do hospital quando Naruto segurou-a pelo braço.

- Yumi-chan, posso falar com você?


	4. Indo pra casa

- Yumi-chan, posso falar com você?

- Sim. – Respondeu intrigada

- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, sou esposo do Sasuke por assim dizer.

- Sei quem você é. O que não sei é o que quer comigo.

- Bem, por que não me acompanha até em casa e eu te deixo usar minha cozinha pra preparar o almoço daquele moleque chato?

Yumi fechou a cara.

- Kai não é chato!

- Você é doida? Ele tem um gênio horrível.

- Nenhum de vocês pode entendê-lo.

- Então me ajude, quero mesmo que o moleque se sinta em casa.

- Poderia começar chamando-o pelo nome.

Naruto corou e sorriu sem jeito.

- Gomen, vou tentar. Quer ir lá pra casa?

- Por que não? – Acompanhou o loiro até a mansão Uchiha e assim que entraram um garotinho veio correndo e se jogou no colo de Naruto.

- Otou-san! Eu acordei e não tinha ninguém em casa! – Reclamou fazendo beicinho.

- Desculpe chibiko. Essa é Yumi-chan, ela é amiga do seu aniki.

- Olá! – Ele a fazia lembrar-se do Kai quando pequeno.

- Oi, você veio trazer meu aniki? Não querem me deixar ir ver ele. E eu já sei que é muito mais legal ser otouto porque os anikis tem que cuidar da gente, ensinar as coisas e nos proteger. Ah, e brincar comigo sempre que eu pedir.

- Você fala bem rápido, não é? – Ela sorriu e ficou curiosa pelo azul dos olhos do menino. Ele parecia muito com Sasuke, mas tinha os olhos de Naruto.

- Você acha? – Sorriu meio encabulado.

- Sim, tenho certeza que vão te levar para ver o Kai quando for a hora certa.

- Kai-niichan gosta de crianças?

- Na verdade ele tem cara de bravo, mas é muito bonzinho.

- Igual o Otou-san e o Neji-san.

- Ah Ryou chega de incomodar a Yumi-chan, vamos ficar cozinhando e você pode brincar no jardim.

- Hai Otou-san!

O menino saiu correndo e Naruto a levou até a cozinha.

- Agora vai me contar o que quer de mim?

- Bem, percebi que o Kai escuta o que você diz e queria que o convencesse a vir morar aqui.

- Ah... mas é que eu pretendia morar com ele. – Explicou.

- Vocês são muito jovens pra isso! Por Kami, Neji mataria o garoto e sou muito novo pra ser avô.

Corada até a raiz dos cabelos Yumi se apressou em explicar.

- Não é nada disso! Nós não somos namorados. É que ele sempre viveu conosco até mesmo quando treinava com o _Suigetsu. _

_- Por quê? – Perguntou Naruto curioso enquanto abria a geladeira e tirava vários ingredientes de dentro._

_- Karin-chan nunca teve vocação pra maternidade, pra dizer o mínimo. _

_- Aquela vaca ruiva maltratava o filho?_

_- Eu realmente prefiro deixar o Kai falar sobre isso quando ele estiver pronto. Mas por que quer ele morando aqui? Parece realmente não gostar dele e se o magoar vou ter que te matar._

_ Naruto olhou incrédulo para a delicada mocinha que lavava legumes em sua pia e que havia acabado de ameaça-lo de morte. _

_- Você realmente o ama, não é?_

_- Claro, desde que o conheci há muito tempo atrás. Mas não me respondeu._

_- Ah! É que o Teme pode não demonstrar, mas o machuca muito ouvir o filho dizer que não precisa dele e que teve um ótimo pai... ele sempre quis reconstruir o clã e dá muito valor aos laços de sangue. Quero que o pirralho venha pra casa porque ele faz parte da família e depois que se acostumar vai se sentir amado de verdade. Sei o que é não ter família ou amigos, é bom que ele tenha você, mas nós somos a família dele entende? – Segurou as mãos dela. – Nos ajude a fazê-lo feliz onegai._

_ Yumi soltou um suspiro._

_- Droga, odeio quando me manipulam! _

_- Quer dizer que deu certo?_

_- Sim, mas mantenho o aviso: se o magoar, vou ter que te matar._

_- Entendi. O que vai fazer pra ele?_

_- Kai adora comida caseira. Vou fazer só coisas leves por causa da cicatrização._

_- Bem pensado! _

Yumi tinha acabado de deixar o amigo fazendo mais exames no hospital depois de devorar o almoço que ela prepara. A jovem resolveu passear pelas ruas de Konoha, estava admirando os arranjos elaborados da floricultura Yamanaka quando sentiu alguém parado atrás de si. Virou-se e deu de cara com mais um Hyuuga, só que dessa vez sentiu-se intimidada até a coluna vertebral. Ele era mais velho e dez vezes mais sério e mais altivo que Neji.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Sou Hyuuga Hiashi, mas pode me chamar de Ojiisan.

- Desculpe? – Ela estava um tanto atordoada.

- Sou tio do seu pai e Hinata é minha filha, mas creio que deve me chamar de Ojiisan já que devo cuidar de você como meu irmão Hizashi gostaria.

- Eu...

- Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito na bagunça que esses jovens fizeram. É claro que você deve se mudar para nossa casa imediatamente.

- Mas...

- Oh, não precisa ficar constrangida ninguém se atreveria a ser indelicado com minha única neta. – Se virou e começou a andar. – Vamos!

Ela mesma não sabia porque acabou seguindo-o, mas se sentia incapaz de retrucar com aquele senhor.

- Venha até aqui. – Ele lhe estendia a mão.

- O quê? – Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele e corou quando ele puxou-a e beijou-lhe os cabelos. Ficou estática de surpresa, sua mãe lhe contara que Hiashi era um homem frio que jamais tratava com carinho as filhas. Era conhecido por sua rigidez e seriedade e acabara de lhe beijar em frente a mansão principal do bairro Hyuuga.

- Meu irmão queria muito uma neta, sabia?

- Não.

- Bem... ele adorava seu pai, não entenda mal, mas quando Hinata nasceu disse que gostaria de ter uma menina delicada e bonita para alegrá-lo na velhice. Como teve só o Neji, dizia que uma neta seria a realização desse sonho.

- Ele parecia com o Neji?

- Éramos gêmeos, mas Neji tem a personalidade mais parecida com a minha. – Ele respondeu com a habitual seriedade. – Vamos entrar.

Todos os Hyuuga a olhavam estranhando sua presença no reduto de seu clã, ainda mais porque ouviam rumores de que ela possuía o byakugan mas viam olhos castanhos em lugar dos albinos. Ela ergueu o queixo altiva e devolveu os olhares curiosos com frieza o que fez com que Hiashi desse um meio sorriso. A garota tinha mesmo sangue Hyuuga correndo nas veias.

- Seu pai está treinando seus irmãos. Venha conhecê-los.

Ela segurou-o pela manga do quimono.

- Que foi?

- Eu não quero vê-lo.

- Por que não? – Perguntou e como não obteve resposta optou por acatar a decisão da jovem.

- Nesse caso, venha comigo. Você tem muito o que estudar.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Hiashi só arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou olhando-a.

- Digo... o que quer dizer com isso Ojiisan? – Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos e olhou para o chão ao chama-lo desse jeito.

- Você é uma Hyuuga, tem que aprender sobre nossa história e protocolos e se quiser sobre nossa técnica de combate.

- Mas... mas eu...

- Não gosto que discutam comigo mocinha. Venha!

Yumi seguiu o "avô" se perguntando como fora se meter em tamanha confusão.

Kai estava cansado dos exames. A Hokage não havia descoberto nada e parecia disposta a espetá-lo e apalpá-lo por mais um bom tempo. Claro que a dor em seu queixo o impedia de dizer isso em voz alta de novo, a velhinha não gostou quando ele disse que ela era pervertida e só queria desculpas para passar a mão nele.

- Kai! A Tsunade baa-chan já terminou de te examinar? – Ele sentira a aproximação do loiro e de outro chakra, mas resolveu ignorá-los.

- Ah garoto chato, estou falando com você!

Kai fechou os olhos e logo depois sentiu alguém pequeno subir na cama e duas mãozinhas se apoiarem em seu peito.

- Moço... você é meu aniki?

Abrindo os olhos relutante Kai encontrou dois olhinhos azuis mirando-o temerosos.

- Quem é você?

- Ah! Esqueci de dizer, sou Uchiha Ryou. Perguntei ao Sai-chan e ele leu no livro que como sou seu otouto tenho que ser carinhoso e obediente daí você vai gostar de mim e vai fazer coisas de aniki.

- Tipo o quê? – Perguntou um confuso Kai impressionado pela velocidade com o que o menor falava.

- Ele disse que você tem que me ensinar coisas, brincar comigo e cuidar de mim porque sou pequeno e ainda não sei de tudo. Vai fazer isso não é nii-chan?

Kai não sabia o que dizer e viu o pequeno fazer "aquilo". Sim, Ryou-kun olhou para seu irmão mais velho com os olhos do gatinho do Sherek.

- Claro, claro... tudo que você quiser! – Disse dando tapinhas na cabeça do irmão e fuzilando Naruto com os olhos.

- Que foi que eu fiz?

- Usar garotinhos é muita cara de pau! E de onde saiu essa miniatura do Sasuke? Quantos bas... digo filhos ele fez por ai?

- Ah, sem ser nosso só você mesmo. Ele é meu filho também, por causa da Kyuubi posso engravidar.

Kai arregalou os olhos de surpresa e ficou olhando de Naruto para Ryou. Até que disse:

- Essa aldeia é muito estranha!

- Você me acha estranho? – Ryou perguntou com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Claro que não! Você é... hum... especial! Especial é diferente de um jeito bom, eu sou estranho. Tenho olhos vermelhos, ninguém mais tem olhos vermelhos.

- Não é porque tem sharingan?

- Não estou usando ele agora e meus olhos continuam vermelhos.

Com a cabeça inclinada para um dos lados Ryou parecia ponderar sobre algo importante.

- Mas nii-chan, você não pode ser estranho. Eu não gosto quando as pessoas ficam me olhando e cochichando dizendo isso. Dá-me uma sensação ruim aqui. – Colocou a mãozinha em cima do coração do Kai. – E fico com vontade de chorar, mas não choro porque eles são malvados e eu não deixo eles saberem que eu ligo.

- Quer que eu mate eles?

O menino caiu na risada.

- Nii-chan é engraçado!

- Sou? – Ele havia falado muito sério, mas não ia dizer aquilo ao garoto. Claro que ele não percebeu o sorriso satisfeito de Naruto.

- Ryou-kun! – Sakura exclamou quando entrou no quarto.

- Yo Sakura-chan! Está cuidando do meu nii-chan pra mim?

- Hai! Ele não gosta muito de hospitais, vou mandá-lo pra casa, mas você tem que prometer que vai cuidar dele.

- Prometo!

- Ótimo! Ele ainda está machucado e tem que ficar na cama por um tempo e não pode sair de casa para treinar. Vai vigiá-lo?

- Hai! Vou ser uma boa enfermeira. – Kai não sabia se ria da seriedade do garotinho ou se socava a coisa cor de rosa por colocá-lo naquela roubada.

- Ryou, eu já tenho uma enfermeira. É uma amiga, ela se chama Yumi e vai querer cuidar de mim sabe? Não posso ir pra sua casa ou ela vai triste.

O garotinho franziu as sobrancelhas negras e apoiou os cotovelos no peito do irmão para poder colocar o queixinho nas mãos.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado com a Yumi-chan, ela ajudou a arrumar seu quarto e gosta de mim. Mas se ela ficar triste porque vou cuidar do nii-chan deixo ela ajudar um pouquinho.

- Ela ajudou é? Traidora... – Ele resmungou.

- Bem, você já pode ir Kai-kun. Ainda não conseguimos detectar o que o jutsu fez com seu organismo, mas vou acompanhar seu caso.

- E cadê a Yumi pra cuidar disso?

- Ela te mima demais se quer saber minha opinião.

- Não quero coisa cor de rosa! Fique quieta.

- Ora seu...

Naruto segurou-a antes que avançasse no rapaz.

- Sakura-chan não pode bater no paciente! Tenho que levá-lo pra casa inteiro ou o Teme vai dar outro escândalo.

Neji e os dois filhos gêmeos terminaram o treinamento do dia e foram para a sala. Foi uma surpresa agradável para ele encontrar Yumi servindo o chá para seu tio Hiashi.

- Oji-sama! – Os gêmeos se acercaram do avô abraçando-o um de cada lado.

- Foram bem no treino?

- Hai, mas ainda sou melhor que o nii-chan. – Se gabou um deles, fazendo o outro amuar.

- Não seja arrogante Kyo, o que sua Onee-chan vai pensar de você?

Só então os gêmeos atentaram para a presença de Yumi na sala, ambos se esconderam atrás de Neji olhando-a ressabiados. Kyo puxou a faixa que o pai levava na cintura fazendo Neji olhá-lo.

- Ela é muito bonita. – Disse e voltou a olhar a irmã interessado.

- Diga isso pra ela então. – Neji deu um empurrãozinho no filho fazendo-o sair detrás de si e ficar de frente com Yumi que ao terminar de servir o chá sentara sobre as pernas ficando da altura dos olhos do irmão.

- Eu sou Hyuuga Kyo, você é muito bonita nee-chan! – Ela achou graça por ele ter corado. Ele era uma gracinha, tinha os mesmos cabelos escuros da mãe e longos como era tradição na família. As feições eram uma cópia do pai.

- Sou Yumi, obrigada pelo elogio. – Se inclinou e beijou-o na testa.

- Otou-san, ela me beijou! – O menino cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

- Ela é sua irmã mais velha e sabe o que faz.

- Yumi nee-chan não faça isso em público onegai.

- Por que não? – Ela havia se esquecido de que como era divertido provocar menininhos.

- Porque todas as meninas da escola que correm atrás de mim vão querer fazer também. Elas são irritantes. – Bufou o menino de sete anos fazendo seu pai e avô rirem. Claro que Yumi segurou o riso.

- Mas quer dizer que eu posso te beijar?

- Só porque é minha nee-chan, mas só pode aqui em casa. E a okaa-san não pode ver porque vai querer me beijar também e eu não deixo.

- E por que eu posso? – Aquele detalhe a deixara intrigada.

- Porque quero que goste de mim e fique com a gente.

- Nosso Ojiisan já foi me buscar para morar com vocês mais cedo. – Ela fingiu que não percebeu o meio sorriso de Neji e a troca de olhares entre ele e Hiashi. Era melhor nem discutir.

- Riki, não vai falar com a nee-chan? Não seja malcriado com ela! – Kyo foi até o irmão para puxá-lo, mas ele se agarrou a perna do pai que impediu.

- Lie Kyo! Ele vai falar quando estiver pronto. Agora os dois devem ir para o banho e fazer os deveres que sua mãe deixou.

- Hai Otou-san! – Responderam em uníssono e saíram correndo.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala e Hiashi levantou-se.

- Obrigada pelo delicioso chá Yumi, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Ojiisan é muito manipulador! – Ela reclamou cruzando os braços.

- É uma das vantagens da idade. – Ele respondeu já saindo da sala.

Neji sentou-se em frete a ela.

- Não conseguiu dizer não ao Hiashi Ojisan?

- Não, ele é muito incisivo.

- Eu também sou.

- Mas é desagradável.

Neji se surpreendeu.

- Sou?

- Sim, age como se eu devesse obedecê-lo e como se não tivesse deixado minha mãe. A culpa é sua por termos sofrido tanto! Não é justo que eu viva aqui nessa mansão quando mal tínhamos uma casa de verdade.

- Eu sinto muito, de verdade.

- Sério? – O tom sarcástico e amargo não o surpreendeu.

- Sim, eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse. Entendo que não perdoe, vou ficar longe do seu caminho.

Ele parecia mesmo pesaroso ao se levantar, o que fez Yumi pensar se estava sendo muito dura com o Hyuuga, mas não conseguia evitar. A perda de sua mãe era muito recente e suas emoções estavam conflituosas, preferia direcionar sua raiva e frustração naquele que considerava o maior responsável por seu sofrimento. Resolveu ir até a mansão dos Uchiha ver como Kai estava, sabia que o amigo devia estar enlouquecendo o padrasto e queria um tempo longe dali.

Assim que bateu na porta ela ouviu passos apressados e logo o ninja loiro apareceu sorrindo.

- Yumi-chan! Veio visitar o chato? Digo, veio visitar o Kai?

- Hai! Ele está se comportando?

Com um olhar satisfeito Naruto confidenciou-lhe:

- Ele não consegue ser malvado com o Ryou, está lá em cima deitado na cama enquanto o otouto desenha usando a barriga dele como apoio!

- Kawai! Posso ir lá ver?

- Claro! Estou esperando o Teme voltar da ANBU, depois pode ficar e jantar conosco.

- Acho melhor não... meu Ojiisan quer que eu jante com a família toda.

- Hiashi-sama te pegou né?

- É impossível discutir com ele!

- Hai, mas vá lá ver o Kai. É a terceira porta.

Ela subiu as escadas e ficou na porta observando a cena. O menor havia pegado no sono e dormia com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do irmão que parecia dormir também. Sorrindo Yumi se aproximou e colocou a mão na testa do amigo verificando a temperatura que estava normal. Ia se afastar quando ele agarrou-lhe o pulso e puxou-a, fazendo com que sentasse ao seu lado na cama e inclinasse o corpo em sua direção.

- Você se juntou ao inimigo Yumi-chan! – Para não acordar o menor ele aproximou a boca de seu ouvido e sussurrou enviando ondas de arrepio pelo corpo da amiga.

- Gomen, mas não pude dizer não ao menino. E Naruto-san é muito persuasivo.

- Não é desculpa, quero uma compensação. – Ele sussurrou e segurou a nuca dela e aspirou o perfume que emanava do pescoço antes de juntar seus lábios aos dela num beijo suave. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior antes de sugá-lo.

- Abra a boca pra mim. – Pediu junto aos lábios dela.

Como que hipnotizada pela voz rouca ela obedeceu. Logo sentiu a língua aveludada entrar em sua boca e se enroscar com a língua dela, gemeu e foi quando...


	5. Encontros

_- Não é desculpa, quero uma compensação. – Ele sussurrou e segurou a nuca dela e aspirou o perfume que emanava do pescoço antes de juntar seus lábios aos dela num beijo suave. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior antes de sugá-lo._

_- Abra a boca pra mim. – Pediu junto aos lábios dela._

_Como que hipnotizada pela voz rouca ela obedeceu. Logo sentiu a língua aveludada entrar em sua boca e se enroscar com a língua dela, gemeu e foi quando _Ryou se manifestou:

- Ah que nojo! Isso é muito anti-higiênico.

Rindo Kai soltou Yumi e olhou para o irmão que fazia uma careta.

- Eu não acredito que você me beijou seu demônio pervertido! – Yumi muito vermelha deu um soco no ombro do outro.

- Muito bem feito! Quem foi que se aliou a boneca loira e me fez vir morar com o Uchiha?

- Eu pedi desculpas seu... seu... ah! Eu devia te dar outra joelhada diabinho, mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim. Vou me vingar.

- Humf! – Kai fez pouco caso da ameaça e se sentou na cama. – Yumi, fiz um monte de exames e não conseguiram descobrir o que o jutsu faz comigo.

- Isso é um problema dos grandes, kabuto sabia que você ia me tirar do caminho e receber o ataque então você era mesmo o alvo. Ele está trabalhando com o Madara e podemos deduzir que a múmia está metida nisso também.

- Claro, odeio não saber o que aqueles dois estão planejando.

- É mesmo irritante, mas agora você tem que se recuperar antes de qualquer coisa.

- Eu vou cuidar dele! – Opinou um Ryou que já voltara a seus desenhos.

- Claro que vai pequeno. – Disse Yumi bagunçando os cabelos do irmão do amigo. – Tenho que voltar a mansão dos Hyuuga.

- Então está com eles?

- Sim, Hyuuga Hiashi é bastante incisivo, não pude dizer não para ele.

- Tudo bem. Vemo-nos amanhã?

- Sim. Ja ne!

- Ja ne Yumi-chan. – Responderam os dois Uchihas de uma vez.

Os dias se passavam numa monotonia irritante para Kai que não tinha permissão para nada e ainda tinha que aguentar a boneca loira, como insistia em chamar Naruto e Sasuke que já começava a perder a paciência com o primogênito e seu mau humor.

Yumi visitava o amigo todos os dias, apesar de ter que passar horas com Hiashi para estudar sobre os Hyuuga. Os pergaminhos eram intermináveis e numa manhã de muito estudo o patriarca decretou:

- Você deve treinar com seu pai o uso do byakugan.

- Mas Ojiisan eu nunca usei o kekei genkai da família nas batalhas. Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Claro! Amanhã mesmo quero que comece a treinar. Que jutsu usa para disfarçar os olhos?

- Não é um jutsu. Creio que por não ter uma linhagem "pura" eu consiga trocar de olhos com minha de acordo com a minha vontade. É mais como um botão de liga e desliga.

- Interessante isso. Sempre acreditamos que a linhagem não passaria se um dos pais não tivesse byakugan.

- Geneticamente falando é possível sim, na verdade, os genes que contêm Kekkei genkai mostraram-se dominantes sobre os genes comuns. Minha teoria é que a linhagem e transmitida, mas que sua ativação vai depender de cada indivíduo. Não posso afirmar com certeza porque seria necessário fazer mais estudos e eu sou a única Hyuuga mestiça de que tenho conhecimento.

- Ah, então já reconhece que é uma Hyuuga?

- E adianta lutar contra o inevitável? – Ela odiava aquele ar vitorioso no rosto do mais velho, mas aprendera a gostar muito de Hiashi.

- Sempre soube que você é uma moça muito inteligente.

- Obrigada, devo me encontrar com a Hokage agora. Vejo-o mais tarde.

- Mande lembranças a Tsunade-sama.

- Hai!

Assim que entrou na sala da Godaime Yumi estranhou o clima pesado.

- Ei velhota, achou alguma coisa nos pergaminhos de jutsus proibidos? Por isso essas caras? – Tsunade e Naruto pareciam desanimados e tristes.

- Ah pirralha! Velhota coisa nenhuma! – uma veia pulsava na testa da loira.

- Yumi-chan é que não aguentamos mais! Olha quanto papéis temos que ler e analisar. Não tenho tempo nem de treinar.

- Ele não me deixar beber meu saquê!

- Se eu não posso sair pra missões você não pode beber Baa-chan! – Naruto cruzou os braços e quando Shizune entrou com mais uma pilha de papéis nos braços os dois gemeram.

- Por Kami parem de agir feito crianças! Velhota você nem devia pensar em beber nessa idade, e conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa nos pergaminhos ou não?

- Eu bebo o quanto quiser pirralha atrevida! E ainda não sei do que se trata o jutsu, mas já liberei o seu amigo pra sair de casa. Ele está novo em folha.

- Isso é que me preocupa! Kabuto sensei não dá ponto sem nó.

- Vamos saber o que houve mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Tsunade disse calmamente.

- Tem razão velhota. Eu vou...

- Vai dar aulas na escola ninja.

- Como é que é? Esclerosou de vez velhota?

- Vai ver já já quem é a velhota se não tiver mais respeito.

- Por que diabos eu daria aulas na escola ninja?

- Por que Temari-chan está grávida e a Baa-chan quer que ela fique em casa até o bebê nascer. Hina-chan não pode por causa dos negócios do clã. Ino e Sakura matariam as crianças... então eu disse que você é muito boa com os pequenos.

- Sabe Naruto-san... vou dizer ao Kai que você me fez chorar.

- Nani? – Perguntou Naruto assustado, o enteado já andava de péssimo humor se ela falasse aquilo ele ia ter que lutar com moleque. – Yumi-chan! Não faria uma coisa dessas não é?

- Hum... vou pensar no seu caso. E o que os faz pensar que eu ficaria no lugar de uma professora grávida? Não sou uma das suas ninjas.

- Mas mora em Konoha pirralha! Tem que me obedecer.

- Até parece. – Desdenhou Yumi.

- Yumi-chan, é por pouco tempo. Por favor, não podemos deixar os meninos sem aulas e nem posso tirar um ninja da patrulha ou de missões só para isso. Temari-chan vai explicar o que você deve fazer e eu agradeceria muito.

- Não quer que eu fale com o Kai isso sim.

Naruto corou e ela se deu por vencida.

- Tudo bem, faço isso. Mas vai ser por pouco tempo.

- Só até a Temari ter o bebê, e é por meio período e do jeito que ela é vai até mesmo preparar as aulas pra você.

- Não sei de onde saiu essa idéia de que gosto de crianças... – Yumi resmungava ao sair da sala.

- Por que ela não admite que adora os pequenos?

- Porque é uma pirralha teimosa. Naruto, o que acha de você ir treinar o resto da tarde enquanto eu bebo um saquê?

- Que coisa mais feia Tsunade-sama! – Esbravejou Shizune.

Sabaku no Gaara bateu na porta da casa de sua irmã e esperou por exatos trinta segundos antes de ficar bravo e arrombar a porta com um chute. Logo o seu cunhado inútil e preguiçoso apareceu com cara de susto.

- Poxa Gaara-san! Por que não espera como toda pessoa normal?

Em vez de responder Gaara fez com que a areia na cabaça em suas costas envolvesse o cunhado que lutava para não sufocar.

- Gaara, eu acabei de limpar a casa. – Temari reclamou quando entrou na sala e viu areia espalhada.

- Não devia fazer isso no seu estado. Esse inútil não serve pra nada mesmo! Vou matá-lo de uma vez.

- Ainda com essa implicância? Preciso dele para criar meus filhos, sabia? E sua sobrinha o adora, vai ficar furiosa se machucar o Otousan dela.

- Droga! – Recolheu a areia tomando o cuidado de não deixar nada no chão. Shikamaru tossia tentando se livrar dos grãos em sua boca e amaldiçoando o cunhado psicopata que o odiava desde que trouxera Temari para Konoha.

- Você é muito problemático Kagekage-sama.

- Ainda acho que se ela ficar viúva volta pra casa. – Explicou-se o ruivo.

- Nani? Tema-chan seu irmão quer mesmo me matar.

- Ele só é superprotetor. Mas conte-me o que o traz a Konoha.

- Tenho uma reunião com a Hokage e com o Naruto. Então resolvi passar por aqui e verificar se o preguiçoso está cuidando direito da minha irmã. Afinal, posso mata-lo se não estiver.

- Ele está sendo um bom marido, mas...

- Tem um "mas"?

- Temariiiiii! Ele vai me matar se você reclamar. – Implorou um Shikamaru desesperado para sua esposa que fez que não o ouviu.

- Ele ainda não pintou o quarto para o novo bebê, sabe? Acho que vou ter que pintar eu mesma com essa barriga enorme. – Exagerou um pouco na voz chorosa, mas o resultado foi o que esperava seu marido foi atacado pela areia novamente.

- Quer que eu o mate ou só uma surra está bom?

- Preciso que ele pinte o quarto.

- Ouviu isso inútil?

- Vou pintar... prometo! – Disse entre ataques de tosse e grãos de areia que entravam em seu nariz e boca.

- Tenho que ir para a reunião.

- Vou preparar seu quarto e vou fazer seu prato preferido no jantar.

- Obrigada, mas não faça esforço. Mande o preguiçoso fazer alguma coisa pra variar.

O ruivo levantou e saiu da casa levando a areia que sufocava o cunhado junto. Se dirigia a torre de Konoha para a reunião que o trouxera ali quando viu o filho de Naruto acompanhado de um desconhecido que levava uma enorme espada nas costas. Intrigado ele constatou que o maior se parecia com Sasuke.

- Kazekage-sama!

- Ryou-kun, como está?

- Bem! Hoje meu nii-san pode sair de casa e me deixou o ver treinar.

- Nii-san?

- Hai, esse é meu nii-san Kai. – O menino puxou a blusa do irmão. – Ele é o Kagekage, tem que ser educado!

- Humf! Não ligo pra quem ele é, quero ir treinar, deixei você vir comigo, mas está me atrasando. – Reclamou Kai ignorando a presença do outro.

- Ei moleque! Seu otouto tem razão, devia ser mais educado com as pessoas.

- Quem você esta chamando de moleque ruivinho?

Ruivinho foi demais para Gaara, ele era o Kazekage pelo amor de Kami! Aquele garoto ia pagar pelo atrevimento. Assim que ele avançou para cima do garoto viu-o sacar a espada e sorrir. Enquanto a lâmina era bloqueada pela areia os dois se encaravam bufando.

- Ei Gaara, não é bom que alguém na sua posição seja visto brincando com um moleque mal saído da infância. Deixe de besteira e vamos logo.

Sem desviar dos olhos de Kai, Gaara respondeu:

- Vai levar só uns minutos Yue.

- Eu não me subestimaria se fosse você.

- Nii-chan! Você é muito mau humorado. Gaara-sama é o kazekage, não pode brigar com ele no meio da rua.

- Quem foi que disse? – Era divertido confundir o irmãozinho, mas lutar era melhor. Ativou o sharingan para poder prender o kazekage num genjutsu, porém não pôde completar seu intento já que o dono da voz que admoestava o ruivo surgiu atrás de sie usando dois dedos acertou um ponto em suas costas paralisando-o.

- Não tenho tempo para perder Gaara, vamos logo!

- Tudo bem. Estraga-prazeres! – Recolheu a areia e olhou pesaroso para Kai. – Quando meu primo não estiver por perto podemos continuar moleque.

Ele não conseguia nem responder.

- Yue seja bonzinho e liberte-o sim?

- É um moleque malcriado e atrevido. Por que faria isso?

- Porque não é bom que alguém na sua posição seja visto brincando com um moleque mal saído da infância. – Debochou o kazekage usando as palavras do primo contra ele.

- Tem razão. – Yue se aproximou mais ainda de Kai fazendo-o sentir sua respiração nos cabelos. Passou os braços em volta do tronco dele e com a palma da mão pressionou-lhe o baixo-ventre fazendo com que os movimentos voltassem.

Kai assim que se viu livre virou e deu de cara com o homem que o paralisara e que não pôde sentir se aproximando. Alto, de longos cabelos ruivos e lisos Sabaku Yue era muito belo e altivo.

- Por que não posso senti-lo?

- Isso é para eu saber e você ficar imaginando rapaz. Vamos Gaara?

- Claro.

Aturdido Kai ficou olhando os dois ruivos sumirem de sua vista. Por que ele não podia sentir o tal Yue e por que a proximidade dele o fez ter arrepios?

- Ei Ryou o que deu no Kai? – Yumi que acabara de chegar olhava curiosa para o amigo distraído.

- Ele ia lutar com o kazekage-sama, mas ai o outro moço disse que não podia e bem...

- Entendi. – Ela se aproximou e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. – Kai, o que houve?

- Não pude senti-lo se aproximando. Nem sabia que estava por perto até ele começar a falar e ele me tocou sem eu saber da sua presença.

- Preocupante, desde quando você parou de sentir as pessoas?

- Não. Sinto todos, menos ele.

- Estranho.

- Sim, muito. Onde estava indo?

- Pra casa. A velhota e Naruto me colocaram para dar aulas na escola ninja, acredita?

- Credo! Quer ir treinar comigo?

- Claro, vamos para a floresta.

- Não tenho permissão ir até lá.

- Que pena, então não vai poder ir comigo hoje. Te deixamos em casa no caminho.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". Vamos!

Ryou segui na frente deles de braços cruzados e olhar sério.

- É a parte legal de ser irmão mais velho. – Sussurrou Kai. – Ele sempre me obedece.

- Sorte a sua.

Assim que deixaram Ryou em casa os dois saíram correndo para a floresta. Pararam em uma clareira perto de uma cachoeira.

- Você está inquieto diabinho. O que há de errado?

- Aquele cara... me dá um mau pressentimento.

- Só porque não pode senti-lo não quer dizer que seja alguém ruim.

- Não é só isso. O cara me deu arrepios.

Yumi franziu as sobrancelhas e depois riu.

- Qual a graça?

- Se não fosse te deixar irritado eu diria que se sentiu atraído pelo cara.

Kai corou fortemente e esbravejou:

- Eu não sou gay caramba!

- Se você diz, eu acredito. – Ela soltou o obi que prendia seu quimono amarelo e extremamente caro fazendo o tecido deslizar por seu corpo e revelar o uniforme azul e preto que lhe moldava as curvas juvenis e generosas.

- Caras gays não te achariam gostosa nessa roupa.

- Caras educados não usariam esse linguajar.

- Só disse a verdade. Devia agradecer pelo elogio.

- Foi um elogio vulgar, mas obrigada mesmo assim. – Ela dobrou o quimono e o colocou cuidadosamente sobre uma pedra. – E conheci dois ou três caras que não tinham problema nenhum em ficar com ambos os sexos.

- Por Kami! Que raio de lugar era esse onde foi treinar?

- Um menos hipócrita. – Ela juntou os longos cabelos e os prendeu num rabo de cavalo alto.

- Ou mais promíscuo. Seu mestre era mesmo um velhinho, não é?

- Não. Na verdade, era um cara lindo de trinta que me seduzia todas as noites... deixa de ser paranoico! Parece um irmão mais velho chato.

- Sou ciumento, o que posso fazer?

- Se controlar?

Ambos se posicionaram um pouco distantes e ela pegou um pergaminho de onde invocou suas duas katanas preferidas.

- Posso tentar não matar todos os seus pretendentes.

- Que pretendentes? – Ela perguntou enquanto corria na direção dele e o atacava.

- O clã vai te arrumar alguns, garanto. – Ele bloqueou o ataque com a Zambatou e pulou para trás ganhando espaço para contra-atacar com uma onda vermelha da qual ela desviou graciosamente fazendo com que o ataque batesse no paredão de pedra atrás de si causando uma explosão.

- Desses você pode se livrar! – Ela girou no ar usando as espadas para atacá-lo.

- Decida-se, ou quer um Kai ciumento ou um Kai bonzinho. – Ele recolocou a Zambatou nas costas e usou uma kunai para bloquear uma lâmina enquanto a outra segurava o pulso da amiga. – Teremos companhia em breve... por que será que eles estão vindo pra cá?

- Sua explosão exagerada talvez? – Respondeu ela se soltando e saltando para trás.

- Não foi exagerada. – Ele fez alguns selos e atacou-a usando uma bola de fogo gigante que ela dispersou usando lâminas de vento. – Isso foi exagerado. Não ia me mostrar o que aprendeu numa luta? Está ai sua chance.

Naruto liderava um grupo com Gaara, Yue, Sasuke, Neji e Kakashi para verificar a causa da explosão e quando chegaram à clareira todos pararam aturdidos. Era uma luta entre Yumi e Kai que causava todo aquele estrago.

Os seis homens ficaram parados por um momento admirando a maestria com que a jovem criava lâminas com o ar para atacar o oponente que mostrava-se igualmente habilidoso em desviar dos ataques.

- Por que eles estão lutando? – Kakashi perguntou a Naruto.

- Não sei.

- Encontrei com esse moleque mais cedo, vai ver ofendeu a garota e ela resolveu dar uma lição nele. Posso ir ajudá-la? – Perguntou Gaara a Naruto.

- Nani? Claro que não! Além disso, quero ver o que ele pode fazer.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando Yumi concentrou ar na palma das duas mãos e o fez girar em alta velocidade como uma serra de madeira e partiu para cima do oponente que esquivou mas não rápido o suficiente para evitar o corte em sua camiseta e no peito.

- Machucou diabinho?

- Só um arranhão coisinha.

- Só estou vendo o que você já fazia antes de eu viajar, não aprendeu nada novo?

- Na verdade sim, mas pode ser exagerado.

- Mostre.

Ele sacou a espada e ela ficou vermelha antes que fogo a envolvesse em forma de dragão, havia fios azuis de chakra misturados ao fogo e o ataque que ele lançou nela foi realmente exagerado, a explosão fez uma vala por onde passou e mesmo quando ela pulou alçando vôo o dragão a perseguiu numa velocidade impressionante. Só então ela correu para a cachoeira onde fez uma série de selos e direcionou a corrente e água para o dragão. Infelizmente o impacto dos dois ataques a fez ser jogada na direção do grupo de ninjas. Sua queda foi impedida por uma massa de areia que a segurou. Foi levada suavemente até o grupo de ninjas e depositada em pé na frente de um ruivo com lindos olhos verdes.

- Arigato.

- Não foi nada.

Os dois ficaram se encarando até que Kai se aproximou perguntando:

- Ei coisinha, foi só isso?

- Ah diabinho, por hoje chega! Fizemos um estrago por aqui só pra um treino.

- Foi só o aquecimento pra mim.

- Metido.

- Estavam treinando? – Naruto perguntou o óbvio com uma ponta de inveja.

- Claro boneca, ou achou que estávamos brigando de verdade?

- Eu entenderia se ela quisesse quebrar sua cara moleque insuportável! – Esbravejou o loiro.

- Kai, o que eu disse sobre essa sua língua afiada? – Sasuke estava no limite da sua paciência.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas eu realmente não guardo o que você fala.

- Agora chegaaaaaaaa! – Gritou Sasuke agarrando o filho pelo colarinho.


	6. Luta

- Agora chegaaaaaaaa! – Gritou Sasuke agarrando o filho pelo colarinho.

Naruto se adiantou para segurar o moreno, mas ele já havia socado o garoto que ficou com o lábio machucado e estranhamente mantinha um sorriso de canto.

- Pra mim já deu, tentei ser legal, mas você não colabora caramba! – Apertava mais os dedos na camiseta do filho tentando não soca-lo novamente. – E por que raios está sorrindo seu sádico?

- Você tenta me matar, teria conseguido se não fosse pela Yumi é bom ressaltar, depois entra na minha cabeça sem que eu possa me defender e revive um monte de coisas que eu tranquei por um motivo e agora me soca e no fim o sádico sou eu? – Sorriu sarcasticamente e segurou o pulso da mão que o segurava. – Tem que rever esse conceito.

- Para o inferno com seus joguinhos! Peça desculpas ao Naruto!

- Assim que fizer frio no inferno eu peço, prometo!

Outro soco forte do pai o acertou fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Você vai pedir desculpas nem que eu tenha que arrancar as palavras com socos.

- Aham! Estou esperando machão... vem!

Neji sussurrou para Yumi:

- Por que ele está provocando o pai?

- Porque é um tolo, um tolo que eu amo, mas ainda sim um tolo. – Soltou um suspiro desanimado. – Kai! Sabe que isso não vai fazer diferença não é? Mesmo que ele te expulse de casa como você quer não vão te deixar sair de Konoha.

- Não quer dizer que eu não possa tentar.

- Vá em frente, mas faça o favor de não deixar ele te acertar de novo! Não pode tomar duas doses em um espaço de tempo tão curto e não quero me sujar de sangue de novo.

- Será que vocês podem parar com essa mania de conversarem como se não tivesse mais ninguém por perto? – Esbravejou Sasuke. – E que história é essa de ser expulso idiota? Pode tirar essa idéia da cabeça!

- É um baka! – Naruto gritou vermelho. – Yumi-chan explique pra esse burro que não adianta o que ele apronte ele é da família e no máximo vai levar uma surra pra deixar de ser linguarudo!

- E quem foi que te perguntou boneca loira?

Naruto nunca foi muito paciente mesmo, por isso até mesmo Sasuke achou que os trinta segundos que ele levou para voar em cima do enteado foi bastante tempo. Claro que o garoto não conhecia direito o loiro quando bravo, e depois de ser atacado por um bom número de clones o rapaz acabou estendido no chão com bons hematomas e um Naruto sorridente olhando-o vitorioso.

- Quem é a boneca agora?

- Você continua sendo uma boneca loirinho! E ainda não terminamos, tenho mesmo que dar um jeito na minha velocidade. – Resmungou para si mesmo já se levantando e ativando o sharingan, no que levou um soco do pai.

- Quer parar com isso? Estou perdendo a paciência com esses socos porra! – Reclamou massageando o queixo.

- Você não vai lutar a sério com o Naruto seu imbecil. Ele é o próximo Hokage de Konoha e pode te matar! Por Kami, onde está seu juízo? – Sasuke olhava incrédulo para o garoto.

- Vocês é que precisam entender uma coisa. – Kai disse com os braços cruzados e uma postura séria. – Não sou o que vocês pensam, me derrotaram naquela luta porque eu fiquei meio abalado quando parei de sentir o chakra da Tenten-chan e acabei perdendo o foco. Foi sorte de vocês e azar o meu. Madara costumava dizer que sou um prodígio, que nem Uchiha Itachi se desenvolveu tão bem... sou capaz de muito mais coisa do que vocês podem imaginar.

- Mas ainda está lento diabinho. – Yumi alfinetou.

- E ainda assim te venceria porque velocidade não é um problema quando posso te paralisar, é?

- Argh! Que raiva desse sharingan! Ainda arranco seus olhos.

- E... – Kai calou-se abruptamente e olhou para a floresta extremamente alarmado. – Falando no demônio... Madara está por perto. Será que ele ficou com saudade?

Yumi correu até o amigo e segurou-o.

- Que foi?

- Ainda não sabemos o que o Jutsu fez com você.

- Quer jeito mais rápido e prático de descobrir? – Ele estava estranhamente calmo e ponderado. – Você mesma disse que o Kabuto pode tê-lo desenvolvido só pra mim. É improvável que descubramos o que é, prefiro ir perguntar ao Madara a viver com uma espada sob a cabeça.

- Moleque pára de falar besteira inferno! – Naruto sacudiu-o. – Nenhum filho meu vai atrás daquela múmia velha!

Kai olhou incrédulo para o loiro se perguntando de onde saíra aquilo de filho.

- É isso mesmo seu insuportável. F-I-L-H-O! Quer que eu repita?

- Não a menos que queira me traumatizar mais ainda. – Zombou Kai. – Olha boneca, Madara está vindo dá pra largar? Afinal você é o próximo Hokage tem que sair correndo e se esconder na torre debaixo das saias da vovó escandalosa.

- Temeeeeeee! Pára de falar besteira!

- Ei! Não pode me chamar desse jeito, é estranho. – Reclamou o jovem.

- Se acabaram com a briguinha familiar... Naruto temos um problema vindo pra cá. – Gaara chamou a atenção do loiro.

- Gaara, desculpe! Esqueci de vocês por um momento. Devem voltar pra Konoha claro, Não podemos colocar você e o Yue-sama em risco. Eu, o Teme e o Neji vamos resolver isso. – Os dois ninjas se aproximaram de seu líder e assentiram.

- Nem pensar! Destruir Madara é uma missão de todos os kages, vou com você.

- Estou interessado nessa situação toda. Vou com vocês, mas não deveríamos seguir logo aqueles dois? – Apontou para Yumi e Kai que já corriam floresta adentro.

- Nani? – Assustou-se Naruto – Ah seu pequeno rato! Vai levar uma surra quando! – Naruto esbravejou se pondo a correr atrás da dupla e sendo seguido por todos os outros.

Seguindo ao lado do amigo Yumi comentou:

- Acho que ele gosta de você.

- É uma boneca escandalosa. E me tolera por causa do Sasuke, só isso.

- Tão cético.

- Realista, Kabuto acabou de chegar pra festa e o irritante do Tobi veio também! O que será que ele quer?

- Não sei, mas espero que acabe logo.

- Eu também. Essa parte da minha vida eu queria poder esquecer, me livrar do Madara é o jeito mais efetivo de trancar meu passado.

Yumi se absteve de comentar, preferiu se concentrar no encontro que teriam mais a frente.

- Eles estão nos esperando. Cuidado com aqueles dois. São muito traiçoeiros. – Kai avisou para o grupo de adultos atrás de si.

- Conheço o Madara melhor que você Kai, deixe essa luta comigo. – Sasuke pediu. – Você ainda não tem o nível de sharingan necessário para ganhar dele.

- Eu já disse Sasuke que não preciso de proteção. E também conheço o Madara melhor do que gostaria. – Deu um sorriso torto lembrando de coisas que preferia esquecer.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não vem ao caso. Desde que o loirinho e você quase o mataram ele está mais vulnerável. Nunca pôde se recuperar definitivamente.

- Acha que ele quer seu corpo Kai? – Yumi perguntou. – Kabuto sabe como fazer isso por causa do Orochimaru, mas seus olhos não são como os dele, seria uma desvantagem.

- Mais sabe o diabo por ser velho do que por ser diabo. – Yue disse. – Madara vive há um longo tempo, talvez o corpo em que ele esteja não faça diferença com os conhecimentos que ele tem. Além disso, o sharingan do garoto pode evoluir com o Madara.

Kai olhou para trás e encarou os olhos verdes do outro.

- Quem você afinal de contas?

- Ainda perguntando do jeito errado garotinho.

- Meu punho na sua cara resolveria o problema? – Grunhiu Kai, no que foi sumariamente ignorado pelo outro.

Apesar de ser um grupo de ninjas experientes ninguém esperava pelo que aconteceu a seguir. Uma explosão os fez recuar e se separarem, logo um par de mãos saiu da árvore na qual Yumi pousara e a puxaram para baixo.

- Yumi! – Kai tentou segurar a amiga, mas ela foi jogada contra o chão e usou um bolsão de ar para suavizar a queda.

- Estou bem.

- kabuto está embaixo de você. – Ele sacou sua espada pronto para atacar, mas Madara surgiu atrás de si segurando-lhe o pulso da mão que sustentava a arma e torcendo o braço livre atrás de suas costas.

- Sentiu saudades Kai-kun?

- Claro, te bater é tão relaxante! – Kai ativou o sharingan e percebeu quando seu pai e os outros chegaram após serem separados dele e de Yumi pela explosão.

- Maldito! Solte o meu filho!

- Eu não preciso soltá-lo Sasuke, ele é meu! – Riu-se Madara. Kai começou a emanar uma energia vermelha e muito quente o que fez com que fosse solto e empurrado. – Kai eu já disse que não gosto quando você fica rebelde e me queima.

- Um Uchiha com medo do fogo... tsc tsc! Que ridículo!

- Vou adorar dar um melhor uso pra sua língua seu atrevido! Ei Kabuto, não dá conta da garotinha?

- Madara-sama ela é mais forte do que eu pensei. Precisa levá-lo para completar o jutsu.

- Eu sei imbecil. – Retrucou o mais velho.

Naruto e Sasuke não estavam para amenidades e partiram para cima do inimigo enquanto Neji ia até Yumi com Gaara. Yue recostou-se no tronco de uma árvore observando.

Atingido pela chidori de Sasuke o corpo de Madara se desfez em corvos.

- Ainda se lembra desse truque Sasuke? – A voz zombeteira se fez ouvir.

- Maldito! – Gritou Sasuke ao ver Naruto sendo atacado por Tobi enquanto Madara se focou em Kai.

- Teme, o que aquele maldito fez com o Kai?

- Eles estão duelando com genjutsu, vou entrar lá.

Era engraçado que a luta mais acirrada e perigosa ocorresse entre os três Uchihas que ficavam imóveis. Assim que penetrou na luta dos dois Sasuke comprovou que seu filho era mesmo forte. Ele lutava ferozmente contra Madara apesar de que naquela dimensão já tinha se passado muito tempo.

- Ah, não atrapalhe Sasuke! Ele está se cansando, não tem tanta experiência quanto nós nesse mundo.

Sasuke foi amarrado por tentáculos negros que o apertavam, mas se livrou depois de um tempo e correu pra onde estava o filho. Antes que o alcançasse a figura de Itachi surgiu e atacou-o. Ele sabia tratar-se de uma ilusão, mas mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda o perturbava lembrar ter matado o irmão que só fizera protegê-lo. Quando se livrou do falso Itachi reuniu chakra e tirou todos daquela dimensão e assim que voltaram a realidade verificou que o filho estava muito ofegante e aparentando cansaço.

- Você é mesmo um intrometido Sasuke. Eu ia mostrar a ele umas coisinhas que vamos fazer mais tarde.

Recusando-se a questionar o mais velho Sasuke resolve deixar de brincar e ataca-o com uma chidori ao mesmo em tempo que Naruto usa o rasengan para acabar com Tobi, dessa vez ele morrera mesmo. Assim que se viu livre o loiro se juntou ao companheiro para lutar contra o Madara e foi quando Yue se manifestou:

- Esse garoto nunca ficaria parado assim, tem algo errado não acham?

- Nani? – Naruto percebeu que Kai estava de pé com a cabeça baixa, se aproximou e tocou o garoto que se desfez numa nuvem de corvos assim como o Madara que Sasuke atacara.

- Ele levou meu filho! – Sasuke não conseguia acreditar que deixara tal coisa acontecer.

- Sem chanche! Kai está aprontando alguma, tenho certeza. – Opinou Yumi que acabara de acertar em seu mestre uma agulha envenenada já que este fora deixado indefeso por Neji e sua técnica de bloqueio de chakra.

- Só um veneno Yumi-chan? Por quê?

- Ah, esse eu mesma preparei para você Kabuto-sensei. Já pode senti-lo se espalhando como fogo pelas suas veias? Não vai ser rápido... vão ser umas setenta horas de agonia em que você vai sentir dor, mas o que mais me alegra é que mesmo usando jutsus médicos você só vai adiar o seu fim inevitável e mesmo assim com dor.

- Ensinei-te bem não é?

- Com certeza. – Ela fez uma série de selos com as mãos e acertou-o no peito. – Esse selamento te prende nesse corpo. Não há escapatória sensei.

- Eu não esperava por isso Yumi, mas fico contente em saber que você vai sofrer o resto da vida sabendo que sacrificou seu querido Kai para me matar.

- Ele vai ficar bem.

- Você sabia não é? Que ele ia pra longe lutar com o Madara. Não tem idéia do que ele vai passar nas mãos daquele homem, deve estar louca pra saber que jutsu era aquele, não?

- Você não vai contar e eu não vou perder tempo perguntando. Tenha uma morte bem dolorosa sensei.

Ela se virou para o grupo de ninjas e percebeu que todos a olhavam. Naruto foi quem perguntou.

- É verdade? Ele foi lutar com o Madara?

- Acredito que sim, quando sentiu a presença dele e nos avisou eu previ que algo assim podia acontecer, Kai é um teimoso e acha que pode derrota-lo.

- E não passou pela sua cabeça louca nos dizer? Sabe-se lá o que aquele louco pode fazer com meu filho! – Esbravejou Sasuke.

- Calma, provavelmente eles escaparam quando vocês estavam usando genjutsu. Podemos ir atrás deles.

- E como vamos saber pra onde eles foram? – Gaara perguntou.

- Imagino que esse clone pode ter a gentileza de nos dizer. – Disse ela olhando para Yue.

- Ah sim, posso levá-los. Como descobriu?

- Fui treinada para fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Observava você, a luta deles e a minha.

- Uma mulher de muitos talentos. – Gaara comentou quando todos já seguiam o clone recebendo um olhar gelado de Neji.

Yumi sorriu, mas as palavras de Kabuto martelavam em sua cabeça. Teria sido muito egoísta focando-se em sua vingança e deixando o amigo ir lutar com Madara? A medida que avançavam já podiam ouvir uma série de explosões e a fumaça negra que vinha do local onde dois Uchihas lutavam.

Quando chegaram no local podiam ver Kai apoiado num dos joelhos e tossindo sangue enquanto Madara tinha dificuldade em se soltar do agarre de Yue que segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça.

Sem perder tempo Naruto e Sasuke correram até eles combinando seus ataques como fizeram na última luta com Madara e assim que Yue soltou o Uchiha seu corpo foi estraçalhado pelo golpe dos dois ninjas. Claro que só aquilo não seria fatal para Madara, mas Kai levantara-se e com a espada em punho deixou ondas de chakra a envolverem tornando-a negra.

- Afastem-se. – Ordenou.

Eles obedeceram e quando a onda negra que saiu do golpe desferido pelo jovem fez tudo que tocou sumir, inclusive o corpo de Madara. Enfim ele morrera.

- O que foi isso? – Naruto questionou o enteado no que foi sumariamente ignorado pelo garoto que se dirigiu a Yue.

- Quem foi que te mandou se meter? Eu não pedi ajuda caramba!

- Além de manhoso é mal agradecido. Por que não estou surpreso? – Ironizou Yue.

- O que quer em troca? – Perguntou Kai sério.

Em vez de responder Yue deu-lhe as costas fazendo a longa cabeleira ruiva flutuar elegante a seu redor e caminhou até o primo.

- Vamos Gaara? Não tem mais nada interessante aqui.

- Hai! Nos vemos em Konoha Naruto, Temari está fazendo o jantar e me mata se eu me atrasar.

- Obrigada pela ajuda Yue-sama! E Gaara-chan também!

- Não fiz nada, vocês tiveram todo o trabalho. – Respondeu o ruivo. E logo saiu correndo atrás do primo.

Yumi se aproximou do amigo tocando-lhe o rosto.

- O que houve? – Perguntou passando os dedos pelo rosto marcado de lágrimas.

- Não quero falar disso.

- Descobriu o que era o jutsu?

- Ele só ficou resmungando sobre seu herdeiro. Estava louco.

- Ei moleque! Que idéia foi essa de lutar com o Madara sozinho? – Sasuke Sacudiu o filho antes de abraça-lo. – Ele podia ter te matado imbecil! E o que eu ia dizer ao Ryou? Seu maldito irresponsável! Vou te dar uma surra!

- Teme! Se alguém vai bater nesse Uchiha teimoso sou eu... e vai contar o que aconteceu aqui nem que eu tenha que arrancar a história a socos!

- Acho melhor deixarem isso pra depois. Ele está quase sem chakra, precisa descansar antes que caia. – Disse Neji.

- Vamos voltar pra Konoha então.

Eles seguiram lentamente porque Kai se recusou a ser carregado e não podia correr. Ele e Yumi ficaram para trás e ela cansada da mudez do amigo perguntou:

- O que houve lá antes de chegarmos?

- O inferno. – Foi a perturbadora resposta do amigo.

Assim que chegaram na vila Naruto, Neji e Sasuke foram fazer o relatório que a hokage apresentaria aos demais países sobre o fim de Madara. Kai foi para a mansão Uchiha e entrou debaixo do chuveiro reprimindo as lembranças que Madara trouxera de volta e lembrando-se da vergonha que passara diante do arrogante ruivo. Não podia ficar em dívida com Yue, tinha que pagar. Mas como?


	7. Revelações

Naruto e Sasuke chegaram tarde da reunião com a Hokage encontrando a casa escura e silenciosa. Assim que chegaram ao segundo piso a audição treinada dos dois captou os gemidos e palavras murmuradas vindas do quarto do Kai.

- Se ele estiver com a filha do Neji-san vou capar o imbecil! – Grunhiu Naruto se dirigindo a porta, mas foi impedido por Sasuke.

- Ele não está com ninguém e parece estar agoniado.

Os dois abriram a porta para encontrar Kai num sono inquieto balbuciando palavras desconexas e se mexendo muito, apertava os lençóis e os cabelos grudavam na testa suada.

- Kai, acorde! – Sasuke o sacudiu sem conseguir despertá-lo. – Você esta tendo um pesadelo, vamos lá acorde! – Deu um empurrão forte no ombro do rapaz quase derrubando-o da cama mas finalmente logrando o intento de despertá-lo.

Ofegante Kai passou a mão nos cabelos com o coração martelando no peito.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Naruto preocupado.

- Foi só um pesadelo boneca, nada demais.

- Tem certeza? – Insistiu Sasuke.

- Querem parar com isso? Já sou grandinho o suficiente pra me cuidar sozinho! Faço isso há um longo tempo, não preciso de duas amas secas caramba!

- Sério? E eu pensando em ficar aqui até você dormir. – Falou Naruto sarcástico.

- Como é que é? Já querendo trocar o velho por um modelo mais novo e mais potente? Nem vem que não curto esse tipo de perversão. – Kai fez uma careta e Naruto avermelhou.

- Mas é um abusado mesmo! Estou te devendo uma surra desde que foi atrás do Madara, acho que vou dá-la agora. – Disse o loiro arregaçando as mangas da capa que ainda usava.

- Naruto, pode nos deixar a sós, por favor?

- Só uns sopapos Teme! Deixa vai! – Pediu o outro sendo colocado pra fora pelo companheiro, que o empurrou e fechou a porta.

- Pode ir com ele! Não estou a fim de conversa agora.

- Eu não ligo. Uma das vantagens de ser pai é que posso ignorar sua vontade quando me der na telha.

- Acha realmente que o fato de ter transado com a minha mãe te torna meu pai.

- Não, mas eu me importo e isso faz diferença. Não vou repetir o discurso, mas eu nunca soube que ela estava grávida e que...

- Não temos platéia Uchiha, não precisa mentir.

- Eu não minto.

- Com seus olhos é impossível que não tenha percebido. – Kai ainda se lembrava das vezes que ouvira isso da mãe.

- Não é assim que funciona. Eu teria que entrar na mente dela e olhar no subconsciente como fiz com você nos hospital para poder notar a gestação. E eu sempre quis filhos, nunca deixaria um solto por ai. Mas não é disso que quero falar agora.

- Eu quero é dormir. – Resmungou Kai.

- O que você tranca na sua mente por mais fundo que seja não some. Eu tentei, não funciona. O passado sempre volta garoto, não adianta fugir. – Disse Sasuke com voz monótona.

- Não estou a fim de ouvir sua psicologia barata.

Sasuke deitou-se ao lado do filho com as mãos sob a cabeça olhando o teto.

- É experiência própria. – Explicou ele. – Por que disse que conhecia muito bem o Madara?

- Porque conheço.

- Posso entrar na sua mente e vasculhar todas as suas lembranças... mas estou perguntando em vez disso. Posso mudar de idéia se continuar tão teimoso.

- Madara sempre soube sobre mim. Minha mãe tentou me abortar muitas vezes, mas o chakra Uchiha me protegia até no útero e repelia as tentativas. Quando eu nasci ela já estava vivendo com o Suigetsu e foi ele que me treinou e ensinou a arte da sobrevivência. Eu precisava saber disso porque quando ele saía pra algum trabalho eu ficava sozinho com ela.

Sasuke sentiu o estômago contrair, sabia que nada de bom ia sair da boca do filho, mas precisava saber daquelas coisas para poder ajuda-lo.

- Karin nunca teve vocação para a maternidade, quando Suigetsu não estava em casa ela não queria ter trabalho comigo então me trancava numa das celas subterrâneas do esconderijo. Eu odiava aquilo. Tinha uns três anos e tinha medo do escuro, dos barulhos, dos bichos que apareciam e então chorava e gritava para a okaasan me tirar de lá. Preciso dizer que era pior? Para não ouvir o barulho ela passou a me colocar na solitária. Eu quase enlouqueci naquele lugar, era pequeno, sufocante e nojento. Uma vez fiquei lá por uns oito dias... tinha uns quatro anos. Acho que foi quando usei o katon pela primeira vez, mas minha mãe não gostou e foi quando levei minha primeira surra séria. – Contou numa voz monótona como se estivesse falando do tempo. – Mas até que não era tão ruim.

Sasuke tinha vontade de ressuscitar Karin só para poder matá-la de novo bem devagarzinho. Tinha medo do que viria a seguir.

- Pra encurtar, eu vivia nisso basicamente até que fiz sete anos. Foi quando Madara apareceu pela primeira vez. Foi nesse dia que eu senti ódio de verdade. Eu não odiava minha mãe naquela época, só queria parar de desagradá-la pra ela poder me amar. Era tão patético. – Suspirou desgostoso. – Madara queria me levar e ela deu pulos de alegria, ele me assustava e eu claro chorei pedindo pra não ir. Foi meu erro, eu devia saber que ele ia usar essa fraqueza.

- Por Kami você era uma criança! Isso não tem cabimento. – Disse Sasuke revoltado.

- Minha mãe não me deu ouvidos claro e eu fui levado. Dois anos, não. Foram 686 dias com aquele sádico. Madara sabia usar o medo que eu tinha dele, não era só tortura física, era mais sutil e bem mais doloroso. Ele me deixou fazer amizade com uma das cobaias do Kabuto só pra usar o garoto contra mim. Torturava-o na minha frente se eu não fizesse o que ele queria... claro que muitas vezes eu não conseguia e tinha vê-lo ser machucado. Aquilo doía como se fosse em mim, eu me sentia um fracasso, um inútil... mas um dia ele foi longe demais. Madara sempre foi um pervertido de primeira linha, nunca tinha tentado nada comigo, mas teve a infeliz idéia de molestar o Kon. – Kai sorriu amargo. – Foi uma idéia ruim, eu reagi quando vi o que ele iria fazer e vou te dizer velho... foi memorável. Foi quando ele começou a dizer que eu era mais desenvolvido que o Itachi, fugi naquele dia com o Kon depois de matar pela primeira vez na minha vida mais de dez pessoas de uma vez. Claro que não fomos longe antes do Madara nos achar e matar o Kon, eu nunca fui muito rápido, mas Yumi e a Tenten sim. Quando ela me viu coberto de sangue e assustado me pegou no colo e correu... com minha habilidade de sentir chakra conseguimos despistá-los e só então ela perguntou meu nome. Era uma mulher incrível. Fiquei com elas desde então, achei o Suiguetsu algumas semanas depois, minha mãe tinha dito que eu não havia aguentado uma surra e morrido. Ele era um bom mestre e gostava de mim, voltou a me treinar escondido da minha mãe claro. A perseguição do Madara foi ficando mais acirrada com o passar dos anos, Yumi foi para outro continente e eu fiquei com a Tenten porque era perigoso deixa-la sozinha. O resto você já sabe.

- Ainda não disse o que houve antes de chegarmos à luta. Aliás, ainda estou furioso com isso! Se te bater resolvesse o problema desse seu ego gigantesco eu te daria uma surra.

- Humf!

- Agora, precisa mesmo parar de ser tão homofóbico. Naruto gosta de você e se continuar a magoá-lo vou ficar realmente bravo.

- Defendendo a boneca de novo? Isso me cansa. Não se preocupe, Madara está morto e junto com ele o motivo de me manter na sua casa também.

- Sou da ANBU, sabia?

- O que...

- Significa que sou muito bom em caçar pessoas e captura-las, não sem dor claro, mas nunca tive uma falha. Devia levar isso em conta antes de fugir de casa. Vivi com a Karin tempo suficiente pra saber contornar o seu radar se eu quiser.

- Está blefando.

- Paga pra ver então.

Sasuke saiu do quarto e Kai tentou em vão dormir novamente. Odiava as lembranças e ficar deitado no escuro não ajudava a reprimir as imagens eu voltavam a sua mente. Levantou-se com um pulo e saiu pela janela levando uma camiseta na mão após ter calçado os sapatos. A vila era muito tranquila a noite e sem perceber ele foi parar perto da cachoeira onde treinara com Yumi. Tirou os sapatos e a camiseta disposto a dar um mergulho, levou os dedos ao botão da calça já havia aberto até o zíper quando ouviu a voz plácida de Yue atrás de si.

- Não acha perigoso sair tirando a roupa em locais públicos?

- Maldição! – Esbravejou Kai com o coração aos saltos devido ao susto. – Ora seu cretino! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Que menino mais mal-educado você é. – Disse Yue com a boca colada ao ouvido do mais jovem fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo do moreno.

- E você é um pervertido que fica espionando os outros. – Kai se afastou e pegou a camiseta do chão.

- Eu estava aqui antes de você chegar. É perigoso para alguém que leva sua vida não saber que tem gente a espreita, não é?

- Você é uma aberração que não posso sentir. É a única pessoa no mundo que pode me pegar desprevenido. – Grunhiu Kai mal-humorado.

- Que língua afiada você tem. E é muito mal agradecido, não devia ser mais agradável depois de eu ter te ajudado? – Provocou Yue.

- Já perguntei o que você quer em troca. – Disse Kai baixando a cabeça e corando.

- O que um gatinho manhoso como você poderia oferecer a um homem como eu?

Kai sentiu a respiração do outro em sua nuca e logo depois uma mordida forte em seu pescoço o fez gemer de surpresa e excitação.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou com voz entrecortada.

Em vez de responder Yue lambeu a área que seus dentes haviam marcado e o contato de sua língua aveludada na pele quente de Kai fez o mais jovem ficar de pernas bambas.

- Ah, além de manhoso é um gatinho bem sensível. – Riu-se Yue.

Kai fechou a mão com força e virou para dar um soco naquele rosto bonito, mas teve o pulso agarrado e o ruivo o puxou de encontro ao corpo usando o ouro braço para firmá-lo junto a si.

- Esse seu gênio explosivo é um convite explícito pra ser domado sabia? – A voz rouca do outro enviava arrepios pelo corpo do mais jovem.

- Vai descobrir em dois tempos o que é explosivo aqui se não me largar seu tarado. Não tem vergonha de assediar outro homem?

Yue riu e deslizou a mão pelo corpo do menor até chegar ao meio de suas pernas onde segurou e apertou de leve a ereção evidente do moreno.

- Nem te toquei direito e já está assim? Quem é o pervertido aqui mesmo?

Não suportando a zombaria do outro Kai tentou se afastar, mas como Yue o segurava pela cintura seu movimento só fazia os corpos se roçarem e isso aumentava sua excitação levando-o a morder o lábio inferior com força para conter um gemido. Yue viu quando uma gota de sangue apareceu no lábio que ele mordia e se abaixou lambendo-a, era muito excitante para ele provocar aquele gatinho manhoso. Sem pedir permissão ou dar aviso deslizou a língua para dentro da boca do outro. Surpreso Kai não reagiu de imediato a invasão de sua boca, mas depois de sentir sua língua sendo sugada num movimento sensual resolveu tomar o controle daquele jogo, não devia ser tão diferente do que quando seduzia mulheres certo?

Yue sorriria se pudesse, percebeu quando o jovem decidiu tomar o controle do beijo enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e tentando impor seu ritmo, mas Kai não sabia com quem estava mexendo. Aproveitando o peito desnudo do rapaz correu suas unhas bem cuidadas pelos músculos abdominais do outro. Chegando a seus mamilos que apertou e puxou de leve deixando-os eriçados ao máximo antes de passar uma unha com força arranhando o local sensível fazendo com que Kai soltasse sua boca e gemesse num misto de dor e prazer.

- Maldito! – Rosnou o jovem.

- Vou ter mesmo que te disciplinar não é?

- Até parece! Ninguém pode me domar ruivo pervertido. – Disse Kai numa voz provocante no que imediatamente levou uma palmada forte.

- Quer ver só como consigo? – Yue se deliciou ao ver o garoto corar ao máximo. – Gosta de ser punido gatinho?

Yue percebeu quando o garoto arregalou os olhos e expressou pânico que tinha forçado demais.

- Gostar de jogos de dominação não quer dizer que foi sua culpa. Ele sim era um doente pervertido. – Soltou o garoto, não queria que ele se sentisse acuado naquele momento. Toda vez que se lembrava dos olhos apavorados do moreno quando chegara e encontrara Madara com ele amarrado e com as calças já abaixadas a mercê daquele demônio seu sangue voltava a ferver.

- Argh, você sabe mesmo cortar um clima! – Reclamou Kai por Yue tê-lo feito lembrar-se dos momentos em que mais sentiu nojo na vida. Ser beijado e tocado por aquele velho não era algo pra se ter em mente nos braços do ruivo.

- Está admitindo que te deixo excitado gatinho? – Acariciou o rosto corado do rapaz e ganhou um tapa na mão.

- Tsc, tsc! Tenho a impressão de que vou adorar te domesticar e ver o quanto posso te fazer implorar.

- Você nunca conseguiria ruivo!

Yue riu.

- Já sei o que eu quero por tê-lo ajudado.

Kai ficou com a expressão carregada e deu um sorriso irônico.

- Uma sessão de sexo rápido? Só consegue sexo com chantagem? Patético...

Foi a vez de Yue fechar a expressão e olhar muito sério para Kai. Chegou bem perto do jovem e disse com os lábios praticamente colados aos dele:

- Se eu quisesse moleque te faria implorar pelo um membro bem fundo dentro de você aqui mesmo. E você pediria por mais... não preciso chantagear ninguém pra ter sexo, muito menos um gatinho manhoso e inexperiente.

- Não sou manhoso nem inexperiente. – Retrucou revoltado, mas num tom baixo.

- As vadias com que você dormiu não são nada comparadas a mim. Quando eu te possuir gatinho vai descobrir porque elas nunca te satisfaziam de verdade. – Finalizou Yue e tomou os lábios do menor num beijo voluptuoso. Soltou-o rápido demais na opinião de Kai, que jamais diria isso claro. – Esteja pronto pra vir quando eu te chamar. – Decretou o ruivo e sumiu no ar deixando Kai aborrecido e insatisfeito.

- Mas é um imbecil mesmo! Como se eu fosse sair correndo atrás dele com se fosse um cachorrinho. Vou é arrebentar aquela cara arrogante dele. – Ficou resmungando até chegar em casa, onde tinha uma visita.

- Onde estava?

- Por ai... mocinhas da família Hyuuga não deviam invadir quartos de rapazes direitos como eu.

- Um rapaz direito não entraria pela janela de um quarto onde está uma mocinha da família Hyuuga. – Retrucou ela divertida.

- Percebeu que acabou de admitir ser do clã mais sério e conservador daqui? – Provocou Kai deitando-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Argh! Cretino. – Socou o braço do amigo e fechou a cara.

- Que foi?

- Não acredito que teve cara-de-pau suficiente pra sair atrás de uma dessas oferecidas que andam atrás de você. – Bufou Yumi.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Perguntou Kai incrédulo.

- Dessa marca roxa no seu pescoço canalha! – Yumi usou toda sua força de vontade para não gritar, afinal era madrugada.

- Ah...

- Só isso? "Ah"? – Socou ele de novo com mais força dessa vez.

- O que posso fazer se você é ciumenta?

- Me dizer quem é a vadia pra eu poder arrancar os olhos dela? – Sugeriu candidamente com voz doce.

- Não sei se conseguiria arrancar os olhos do ruivo.

Yui olhou-o surpresa.

- Estava com Yue-san?

- Sim. – Confirmou apertando os olhos e se encolhendo esperando o soco que não veio. Abriu um olho só e a viu sorrir. – Por que está sorrindo?

- Porque não é uma garota.

- Faz diferença? – Kai estava abismado com a reação dela.

- Toda a diferença diabinho. – Ela se aconchegou no peito dele e sorriu sapeca. – Então, você transou com ele?

- O quê? Claro que não. – Respondeu corando de imediato.

- Se não me contar vou ficar fazendo perguntas constrangedoras.

- Você é tão esquisita!

- Charmosa! – Corrigiu Yumi.

- Muito charmosa. – Deu um selinho nela e suspirou. – Nos beijamos, só isso.

- E esse chupão apareceu do nada?

- É mordida na verdade, nos acariciamos também.

- E?

- Ele foi embora.

- Sem mais nem menos?

- Posso ter dito algo que o irritou.

- Sutil e agradável como sempre. – Ironizou Yumi. – Quer dizer que ele te provocou e foi embora?

- Basicamente sim, maldito arrogante!

Ela riu da cara enfezada do amigo, mas logo ficou séria e segurou-lhe o rosto.

- Que foi?

- Já que esteve beijando e acariciando ele, me sinto no direito de ter a mesma coisa. Direitos iguais sabe?


	8. Direitos iguais

Ela riu da cara enfezada do amigo, mas logo ficou séria e segurou-lhe o rosto.  
>- Que foi?<br>- Já que esteve beijando e acariciando ele, me sinto no direito de ter a mesma coisa. Direitos iguais sabe?

- O que quer dizer? Por acaso está querendo se aproveitar de mim é? – Perguntou malicioso.

- Você é que vai se aproveitar de mim, sou a inocente dessa história lembra? – Rebateu Yumi com os lábios colados aos dele.

- Só por que é virgem não quer dizer que não seja uma pequena tarada que veio até meu quarto só pra me tirar do bom caminho. – Ele a segurou pela cintura e inverteu as posições ficando por cima.

- Ah! Bom caminho onde? Você é um perdido há um longo tempo... e eu continuo sendo uma mocinha pura.

Kai adorava o sorriso tranquilo e divertido que ela exibia naquele momento, juntou os lábios aos dela num beijo cheio de segundas intenções. Yumi se perdeu naquele beijo quente e levou as mãos para as costas dele colocando-as por baixo da camiseta e sentindo a pele quente sob os dedos. Sem desgrudar as bocas Kai sentou-se e a encaixou em seu colo. Claro que esse movimento tinha por finalidade dar a ele acesso ao laço da faixa que prendia o quimono azul que ela usava. Um puxão e o laço se desfez afrouxando o quimono e dando passagem as mãos ávidas do rapaz. Ambos gemeram quando ele deslizou as mãos por cima da combinação acariciando os seios fartos da jovem. Ele soltou os lábios dela e distribuiu beijos e pequenas mordidas pelo pescoço alvo.

- Kai... – Ela gemeu em protesto.

- Hum? Estou ocupado aqui. – Ele segurou os seios dela com mais força usando os polegares para esfregar os mamilos que já apareciam salientes e túrgidos contra o tecido fino da combinação. Ele puxou as mangas do quimono libertando os braços dela e fazendo o tecido se amontoar na cintura deixando o tronco protegido apenas pela leve combinação.

Ele segurou uma das finas alças da peça e sem grande esforço rompeu o tecido beijando o ombro desnudo e descendo a boca até o bico do seio, que beijou antes de abocanhar. Yumi fincou as unhas nos ombros dele e gemeu assim que sentiu a língua aveludada passar pelo mamilo deixando-o mais duro ainda e enviando ondas de arrepio pelo corpo todo aumentando o ardor entre as pernas. Sentia-o chupar um seio enquanto acariciava o outro com dedos hábeis, gemeu em protesto quando a boca úmida se afastou e puxou de volta pelos cabelos, mas Kai se livrou das mãos exigentes dela para poder tirar a camiseta. Sem avisar empurrou-a no colchão e passou as mãos pelas pernas lentamente subindo o tecido e expondo a pele branca.

Com a respiração ofegante Yumi sentia as mãos de Kai subirem por suas coxas acariciando as curvas generosas e firmes. Contorceu-se de excitação quando os dedos começaram a fazer círculos suaves sobre a calcinha branca, justo em cima do ponto que a deixava em chamas. Arqueou o corpo buscando um contato maior, mas com uma mão em sua barriga Kai a empurrou de volta para o colchão e a manteve imóvel. Enquanto continuava com as carícias leves entre as pernas de Yumi ele abocanhou um dos seios dela novamente, alternando entre um e outro até fazê-la segurar o lençol com força e grunhir pelo crescente desejo que só aumentava.

- Ah Kai, por favor...

- Por favor o que? – Perguntou ele com voz rouca e a boca colada ao seu ouvido, como ela gemeu em resposta ele lambeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e mordiscou o local sensível logo em seguida. – Que foi? Não vai me dizer o que quer? – Perguntou safado pressionando os dedos com mais força em sua intimidade ainda sobre o tecido já úmido pela excitação dela.

Atrevida ela mesma pegou a mão dele que estava entre suas pernas e deslizou para dentro de sua calcinha. Mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar gemer quando sentiu o contato direto dos dedos firmes separando os lábios de sua vagina e encontrando seu clitóris para massageá-lo com movimentos firmes o que a fez arquear o corpo como um arco e soltar um gemido alto.

- Psiu! – Kai colou os lábios aos dela para evitar mais gemidos altos, mas descobriu logo que foi uma má idéia, seu membro já duro feito pedra implorava para se libertar da restrição das calças, mas se fizesse isso perderia o controle. Era difícil manter os pensamentos coerentes com Yumi movendo os quadris sensualmente sob sua mão e sugando sua língua de maneira atrevida. Quando ela enlaçou seu pescoço e grudou seus corpos foi a vez dele gemer ao sentir os seios imprensados contra seu peito, lutando para manter o controle ele sussurrou com os lábios colados aos dela:

- Vou te fazer gozar, abra as pernas.

Ela obedeceu e ele obteve o que queria: mais acesso a intimidade de Yumi. Sentiu seus dedos envoltos pela umidade que saía dela enquanto brincava com o clitóris com movimentos lentos. Sabia da impaciência da companheira que remexia os quadris procurando acelerar as carícias, com cuidado ele procurou a entrada da vagina dela e penetrou um dedo no canal estreito e úmido deixando-a tensa como uma tábua. Habilmente deslizava o dedo dentro dela num vai-e-vem ritmado enquanto usava o polegar para brincar com o clitóris rígido, podia ver como ela gemia desconsolada e agitada presa numa excitação ardente que a cobria de transpiração e desejo. Decido a vê-la ter um orgasmo incrível ele substituiu a mão pela boca, se posicionou entre as pernas dela e as afastou ainda mais a expondo por completo a seus olhos maliciosos. Sem pedir permissão lambeu-a de baixo para cima enviando ondas elétricas pelo corpo da jovem, mas foi quando chupou o clitóris ultra-sensível com firmeza que a sentiu desmanchar de prazer. Mordia o antebraço para evitar gritar diante das sensações deliciosas que a língua experiente de Kai lhe proporcionava. Trêmula e ofegante sentiu seu corpo ir se acalmando, mas ainda era presa de uma excitação inquietante devido a boca do amigo que ainda percorria sua intimidade devagar como um gato num banho de língua. Percebendo a respiração de Yumi normalizar Kai deu uma mordidinha leve bem no clitóris seguida de uma lambida longa antes de aprumar o corpo ao lado dela.

- Isso foi impressionante... – Yumi murmurou abraçando Kai e encaixando os dois corpos, sentia a potente ereção de encontro a seu ventre e decidiu que era a vez dela brincar um pouco. – Posso? – Perguntou deslizando os dedos pela extensão do membro duro dele sobre o tecido da calça.

- Claro que pode, mas tome cuidado com o zíper. – Respondeu ele gemendo.

Ela abriu o botão da calça e baixou o zíper com cuidado, olhando com atenção para o pênis endurecido que se revelava. Assim que o livrou da peça de roupa incômoda acariciou toda a longitude da ereção com seus dedos delicados apertando de leve e fazendo-o gemer. Percebeu que a ponta estava úmida e usou o indicador tocar gentilmente o local olhando fascinada mais daquele líquido brotar da pequena abertura. Curiosa Yumi se debruçou e lambeu a cabeça em formato de cogumelo experimentado pela primeira vez o sabor ácido característico e surpresa com a textura macia e delicada já que ele estava tão duro e inchado.

Lambeu a abertura com a ponta da língua sentindo Kai retesar o corpo e levar a mão até sua nuca forçando sua cabeça para baixo. Apesar de nervosa Yumi engoliu o que pôde do membro túrgido, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas Kai sabia o que queria e ainda com a mão na nuca dela ensinou-a como movimentar a boca em seu membro. A visão da delicada jovem sugando-o mesmo com inexperiência e movimentos ainda tímidos era por demais excitante. Pegou uma das mãos dela levando até a base de seu pênis soltando-lhe a nuca como se desse permissão para que ela continuasse como bem entendesse. Tirando-o da boca Yumi se concentrou em masturbá-lo percebendo que o membro pulsava em sua mão a medida que aumentava o vai-e-vem e a pressão dos dedos. Teve uma idéia pervertida e sorriu largamente ao soltar o objeto de sua luxúria.

- Ah... o que... vai aprontar? – Perguntou Kai com voz entrecortada e ofegante.

- Quero experimentar uma coisa, me diz se gostar.

Ele ficou ainda mais tenso e duro quando ela sentou-se em seus quadris deixando sua intimidade molhada e quente tocar seu pênis latejante. Ela se debruçou sobre Kai e seus cabelos caíram de lado formando uma cortina enquanto ela beijava os lábios dele.

- Gosta de me sentir assim pertinho? – Ela perguntou manhosa movendo os quadris e friccionando-se contra o membro dele.

Kai trincou os dentes antes de responder:

- É uma delícia.

- Então vou brincar mais um pouco.

Ela ergueu o corpo e segurou o pênis enrijecido dele de forma que quando se movia seu clitóris era estimulado pelo contato com a carne dura. Extremamente excitada aumentou a velocidade com que se esfregava nele percebendo que sua umidade natural o lubrificava. Não demorou para que ele gozasse sujando os abdomens dos dois com jatos de sêmen, Yumi excitada ao extremo ainda não tinha alcançado o prazer que sentira pouco tempo antes, por isso, Kai voltou a estimulá-la com os dedos até que ela caiu exausta em seu peito.

- Isso cansa mais do que devia. – Reclamou ela entre ofegos.

- Você não viu nada ainda. E eu tinha razão.

- Sobre o que?

- Você é uma tarada. – Ele provocou levando um soco no ombro em seguida.

- Você aproveitou isso muito bem diabinho.

- Não estou reclamando. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Yumi se moveu sentindo e creme pegajoso entre eles e fez uma careta.

- Precisamos de um banho.

- Frescura a essa altura do campeonato? – Provocou de bom-humor antes de sair da cama e nu mesmo se dirigir para o banheiro que ficava no corredor.

- Exibicionista... – Resmungou Yumi assim que ele voltou com uma toalha úmida.

- Não podemos tomar banho... iria acordar o velho e a boneca.

Kai se pôs a limpar a barriga de Yumi.

- Quando vai parar de chama-lo desse jeito?

- Que jeito?

- "Boneca".

- Ah, isso? Ele é mesmo uma boneca, então não vou parar.

- Eu te amo, mas às vezes você é tão tolo.

Ele beijou-a e gemeu desanimado em seguida.

- Vista-se, eles acordaram e estão vindo pra cá.

- Droga! – Mesmo com sua velocidade elevada ela só pôde vestir o quimono e pegar as sapatilhas antes de sair pela janela no exato momento que Sasuke e Naruto abriam a porta violentamente.

- Nossa! Por que tanta algazarra? Está de madrugada sabiam?

- Eu não disse teme? Ele estava com uma garota.

- Você é completamente insano moleque? – Esbravejou Sasuke vermelho de raiva.

- Só um adolescente saudável praticando a deliciosa arte do sexo. – Kai respondeu despreocupadamente se levantando da cama, o que fez Naruto corar.

- Pelo menos se vista!

- Como se não estivesse gostando do que vê boneca. Tem que controlar essa sua atração por mim sabe? – Provocou Kai vestindo a calça de seu pijama.

- Ah! Eu desisto de conversar com você seu insuportável! – Naruto saiu bufando do quarto.

- Por que fez isso?

- Porque é divertido.

- Uma hora ele vai mesmo cansar de ser legal e ai meu filho, eu não iria querer estar na sua pele. – Disse Sasuke de braços cruzados.

- Uhum... – Resmungou Kai desinteressado.

- E será que pode, por favor, não seduzir a filha do Hyuuga metido? Não gosto do cabeludo, mas ele vai te castrar se souber disso.

- Quê? E quem foi que disse que eu estava com a Yumi?

- Que outra garota sairia nessa velocidade daqui e ela esqueceu a combinação. – Apontou para a peça sobre a cama. – Pelo menos usaram proteção, certo? Sou muito jovem para ser avô.

- Uchiha por Kami! Não diga uma coisas dessas! E nós não... bem não... ah! Por que eu estou te dando satisfações?

- Por que mora na minha casa e é minha responsabilidade garoto! Agora vá dormir. Conversamos amanhã.

Yumi acordou de excelente humor mesmo tendo que ir até a casa de Nara Temari para verificar como seriam as aulas que daria para os alunos dela. Como sempre acordara cedo e andava pela mansão Hyuuga com a leveza de sempre, mas ao entrar na cozinha deu de cara com Neji e Hinata abraçados e se beijando.

- Tem crianças pequenas nessa casa sabia? – Alfinetou não entendendo porque a cena a irritara.

- Costuma-se dar bom-dia as pessoas. Aos pais principalmente, e não estávamos fazendo nada demais. – Hinata replicou com voz doce e firme, já estava cansada da enteada maltratando seu amado Neji.

- Não tenho pai senhora Hyuuga. – Yumi replicou severamente. – Perdi a fome... com licença. – Saiu da cozinha com a graça habitual.

- Ela me odeia. – Disse Neji pesaroso.

- Ela é mimada e voluntariosa, isso sim. Não pode deixar ela te tratar assim.

- Mas... – Calou-se sem saber o que dizer.

- Ah meu amor! Eu não ia dizer nada porque acho que ela tem muito juízo, mas ela chegou em casa altas horas da madrugada ontem. Acho que está namorando com o Kai-kun.

- Como é? – Esbravejou Neji furioso gesticulando nervosamente, o que fez Hinata rir.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Mas porque essa reação? Eles são tão bonitinhos juntos.

- Espera só pra ver como aquele Uchiha pervertido vai ficar depois de uma conversinha comigo.

- Ela vai ficar furiosa se você se meter.

- Vou matá-lo discretamente então. – Finalizou Neji.

Saiu do cômodo antes que a mulher retrucasse, mas não sabia do sorriso satisfeito que ela tinha no rosto ao vê-lo sair irritado e elegante assim como a filha minutos antes.


	9. Toda ação tem uma reação

Kai acordou de excelente humor, se arrumou e desceu as escadas querendo comer alguma coisa antes de sair para treinar. Como dormira mais que o normal não tinha ninguém em casa, preparou um lanche um lanche rápido e logo saia de casa. Dirigiu-se para fora da aldeia onde poderia treinar tranquilo, mas assim que chegou na cachoeira sentiu o chakra de Neji Hyuuga se aproximando.

- Isso é praga da boneca! Só pode... – Resmungou.

Ficou indeciso entre ficar ou fugir, o olhar daquele cara dava medo. Claro que esses instantes de indecisão foram suficientes para a chegada do pai de Yumi.

- Que bom que estamos num lugar sem testemunhas. – Disse Neji de maneira satisfeita.

Kai engoliu seco ao ver o Hyuuga estralar os dedos.

- Estou aqui me perguntando qual das maneiras de te matar é mais adequada, mas sabe o que eu posso fazer ainda melhor?

- Eu quero saber? – Perguntou temeroso.

- Ah, claro que quer! Sabe que posso ver seus pontos de chakra? E fechá-los também?

- Claro, cresci com a Yumi lembra? – Soltou Kai sarcasticamente, o que fez Neji arquear uma sobrancelha mantendo seu ar superior.

- É mesmo moleque? E sabe que se eu fechar certos pontos da circulação do seu chakra você fica impotente? – Perguntou Neji com um sorriso psicótico.

- Nani? – Kai recuou dois passos para trás.

- Isso mesmo... essa é a melhor solução.

- Por Kami! Você é doido, não se aproxime! – Pediu Kai suando frio. Aquele cara era muito intimidador.

- Vamos recapitular... eu sou o quê mesmo? – Neji ia se aproximando e Kai recuando. O mais velho já concentrava chakra nas mãos.

- Affe! O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- Já pensou que pode ter a ver com sua língua afiada e é claro o fato de estar correndo atrás da MINHA filha! – Neji acertou alguns pontos de circulação do rapaz.

- Ei! Caralho, você não pode...

- Eu ainda não terminei seu projeto de Uchiha pervertido. Não posso impedir que ela goste de você, mas se fizer a Yumi sofrer vou te matar bem devagarzinho. Consigo só agora imaginar onze maneiras de te matar usando só as mãos sabe? Me dê um tempo que posso pensar em algo mais sofisticado, certo?

- Mas...

- Só quero ouvir uma coisa e não começa com "mas" moleque.

- Hai Neji-chan! Eu entendi e vou cuidar bem da Yumi.

- E? – Neji perguntou com uma mão muito ameaçadora pronta para atacar os pontos de circulação perto do baixo ventre do rapaz.

- E não vou fazer nada impróprio com ela.

- Sabia que você não era burro como seu pai. – Concedeu Neji. – E faça o favor de nunca mais ficar com ela madrugada adentro, lembre-se dos pontos de chakra que posso fechar. – Disse Neji sombrio.

Kai suspirou aliviado quando o homem foi embora.

- Viu só o que eu tenho que aguentar por você? Seu pai é um psicopata.

Yumi saiu da floresta de onde assistira o pequeno interlúdio entre eles rindo.

- Ele parecia assustador de onde eu estava.

- Imagine daqui então... será que ele consegue mesmo me deixar impotente?

- É bem possível. – Confirmou a jovem se segurando para não rir da cara de desespero do outro.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Fale com ele.

- Hyuuga Neji não é do tipo de cara que se rende a meus lindos olhos.

- Ele parecia bastante irritado.

- Suponho que todos os pais fiquem ao se deparar com um pervertido rondando suas filhinhas.

- Pervertido hein? – Kai puxou-a de encontro ao corpo para beijá-la.

Foi Yumi quem interrompeu o contato das bocas mas ainda manteve os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Tenho que ir até a casa da Temari-chan. Preciso descobrir o que fazer com os pestinhas... digo, alunos amanhã.

- Onde é que a vovozinha estava com a cabeça quando te escolheu pra dar aulas? Ninguém disse pra ela que você provavelmente vai matar os pirralhos antes do recreio? – Disse dramaticamente.

Yumi deu um soco no ombro dele e o empurrou.

- Violenta! – Riu Kai.

- Cretino! Vou indo... se comporte e não arranje brigas.

- Hai okaasan! – Disse imitando uma voz infantil e teve que desviar da kunai que ela lançou contra si antes de sumir floresta adentro.

- Gosto do jeito que ela te trata... te coloca no seu devido lugar não é gatinho? – Perguntou a voz rouca de Yue bem perto da orelha de Kai.

- Maldição! Tem que parar de aparecer do nada sua aberração! – Esbravejou tentando acalmar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração.

- Já é a segunda vez que me chama desse jeito. Não é nada agradável sabe?

- Você é a única pessoa no mundo que não posso sentir... isso faz de você uma aberração. Aliás, por que não te sinto?

- Esse não foi o jeito certo de perguntar.

- Tudo bem. Então que tal assim: por que eu não posso te sentir sua maldita coisa esquisita?

- Tsc, tsc... gatinho malvado! Vou voltar em breve para o meu país, mas hoje a noite quero você. Esteja na minha casa as oito.

- Como é que é? Escuta aqui seu ruivo metido, quem você pensa que é? Eu não sou um cachorrinho que você pode chamar quando quiser.

Yue deu um sorriso de canto antes de puxar Kai para seus braços apertando-lhe a cintura.

- Tem razão. Você é um gatinho manhoso, que está louco pra vir pro meu colo ganhar atenção. Não seja impaciente, vamos brincar bastante hoje.

Baixou a cabeça para mordiscar os lábios deliciosos do jovem antes de deslizar a língua para dentro daquela boca tentadora. Como sempre controlou a intensidade do beijo sugando a língua do menor com intensidade antes de soltá-lo abruptamente e sumir no ar.

- Maldito! Vou matar esse cara.

Yumi já estava com o material e as instruções de Temari e caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha calmamente quando encontrou o par de olhos verdes mais profundos que já vira.

- Bom dia Kazekage-sama.

- Melhor agora admito. O que faz andando sozinha? Não devia estar escoltada por guardas Hyuuga ou por aquele moleque insuportável?

Ela sorriu.

- Os guardas desistiram de correr atrás de mim já que não podem me alcançar e o Kai está treinando.

- Garoto tolo.

- Sabe Kazekage, eu realmente te acho um charme, mas o Kai não é lá muito civilizado quando está numa crise de ciúmes.

- Ele tem meu primo para distraí-lo. Não quer aproveitar para sair com um homem de verdade em vez de um moleque malcriado?

- Será que se meu marido souber desse convite Suna vai ficar sem seu líder? – Perguntou Hinata sorridente.

- Neji é um mal humorado Hinata-chan! Deve lembra-lo que atacar o Kazekage pode causar incidentes diplomáticos.

- Farei isso Gaara-sama.

- Até logo senhoras. – Disse se afastando.

- Você realmente o encantou. – Comentou Hinata.

- Não ligo muito pra isso. Já tenho quem eu quero.

- Kai-kun?

- Quem mais?

- Seu pai vai espumar de raiva se vocês namorarem sabia?

Andando ao lado da madrasta Yumi sorriu.

- É até mais divertido desse jeito. Nunca teve um namorado só pra irritar o ojii-san?

- Nani? Neji foi meu primeiro namorado e meu otou-san é que ficou armando mil coisas para nos juntar.

- Ah...

Notando o ar compenetrado da garota Hinata se xingou mentalmente, afinal, estavam indo bem até ela falar besteira. Lembrou-se de algo embaraçoso, mas talvez ajudasse.

- Mas otou-san odiava quando eu era apaixonada pelo Naruto-kun.

- Como é? Mas ele é gay.

- Mas não sabia disso quando éramos mais novos. Ele e o Sasuke brigavam feito cão e gato e ele era caidinho pela Sakura-chan.

- Não acredito. – Yumi ria.

- E eu desmaiava toda vez que ele chegava perto. – Confessou avermelhando.

- Por que pelo amor de Kami?

- Eu era tímida.

- Pessoas tímidas coram. Desmaiar está mais para insegurança patológica e desequilíbrio emocional. – Yumi percebeu que tinha falado demais. – Desculpe, isso foi rude.

- Foi bastante direta, mas você é assim não é?

- Sim, não gosto de rodeios. Minha mãe era uma mestre de armas e me criou para sempre ir direto ao ponto.

- Acertar 100 em 100.

- Basicamente isso.

- Você é uma jovem muito inteligente e comedida. Imagino que já tenha tido tempo de digerir toda a história que ocorreu com sua mãe e o meu marido.

- Direto ao ponto Hinata-sama, lembra? Seja direta.

- Amo meu marido e odeio vê-lo sofrer. Fiquei quieta por todo esse tempo vendo você esmagar o coração de um homem leal e honrado, agora chega. Comece a se comportar direito com seu pai.

- Ou o quê? – Yumi achou especialmente divertida aquela ameaça da madrasta.

- Não tem "ou" aqui mocinha. Vai se comportar e ponto final.

Yumi riu.

- E por que eu faria isso? Só por que está pedindo?

- Sim, é uma pessoa capaz de reconhecer quando é hora de se render. Sabe que teve um ataque de ciúme hoje de manhã e que...

- Poupe-me! Eu não tenho ciúme dele! Eu nem gosto daquele arrogante maldito. Com licença.

Yumi sumiu esgueirando-se com elegância pelas pessoas na rua e Hinata continuou caminhando calmamente se perguntando se seu plano daria certo. Já irritara a enteada chamando a atenção da mesma para os verdadeiros sentimentos ocultos na raiva demonstrada naquela manhã, agora deveria esperar para ver se todos faziam como ela previa.

Naruto odiava a parte burocrática do trabalho de Hokage. Era irritante e depois da morte de Madara, Tsunade resolvera que podia se aposentar de vez e já estavam preparando a cerimônia onde ele assumiria oficialmente o posto que sempre almejara.

- Olhar de cara feia para os documentos não faz eles desaparecerem sabe?

- Gaara-chan! Como você aguenta esse monte de papel por todo lado? – Perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Kankuro me ajuda bastante. Onde está Shizune-san?

- Ela vai onde a Baa-chan for. E agora as duas devem estar em algum cassino por ai...

- Isso é ruim, precisa de um assistente.

- Eu se, vou arrumar um, mas preciso mesmo é que Yue-sama seja um negociador menos duro. Gaara-chan ele é seu primo, me diga alguma coisa que faça ele aceitar o acordo.

- Yue é teimoso e intransigente, mas pode experimentar oferecer seu enteado amarrado numa cama para ele se divertir. Ah, esqueça isso... ele vai tê-lo sem precisar assinar o acordo em troca.

- Nani? – Gritou Naruto boquiaberto. – Yue-sama gosta do insuportável?

- Ele está interessado, o que no caso do Yue já é muito.

- Ele não vai conseguir, o insuportável é hétero e homofóbico.

Gaara riu e se sentou numa das cadeiras em frete a Naruto.

- O que Yue quer ele consegue Naruto. E se não percebeu saem faíscas toda vez que eles estão perto um do outro. Mas você é o cara que levou anos achando-se apaixonado pela Sakura quando queria mesmo é o Sasuke...

- Humpf! Não acredito nisso... justo o insuportável entrando numa relação homossexual.

- E pra ser uke justo do Yue... pobrezinho!

- Por que diz isso Gaara-chan? Ele pode ser o que ele quiser, mas não pode fazer nada que o garoto não queira se ele... – Naruto bufava vermelho de raiva.

- Relaxa mamãe-urso, é só que o Yue vai deixa-lo sem poder se sentar por uns tempos.

Naruto riu junto com o amigo, mal podia esperar para encontrar com o enteado e aquela língua afiada dele novamente. "Ah! Como é doce a vingança...", ficou pensando o loiro.

Depois de treinar até a exaustão Kai resolveu voltar pra casa. Seu irmão estava brincando no jardim e correu para ele quando o viu.

- Nii-san!

Kai pegou-o no colo e girou-o no ar.

- Yo chibiko. O que fez hoje?

- Tive que fazer lições, mas eu não gosto de lições. Pode falar pra babá não passar mais lições? É chato fazer tudo aquilo. – O beicinho do garoto era de partir o coração, sorte do Kai que já tinha aprendido a resistir ao caçula.

- Não inventa otouto, todo mundo tem coisas pra fazer todo dia. Você só faz lições poucas vezes na semana e pode ficar brincando o resto do tempo.

- Aniki malvado. – Resmungou Ryou encostando a cabeça no ombro do irmão e bocejando.

- É hora da sua soneca é?

- Eu não sou mais um bebê, não preciso de soneca. – Disse forçando os olhinhos azuis a ficarem abertos.

- Aham, sei! Vou te levar pro seu quarto assim você evita dormir em pé.

- Aniki está brincando comigo! – Reclamou o mais novo já caindo no sono pesado.

Kai colocou-o na cama e foi para seu quarto onde estava ninguém menos que Yumi deitada na cama lendo um livro.

- Ah nem pense nisso sua tarada! Seu pai quase me castrou de manhã. – Disse tirando a camiseta e pegando uma toalha no armário.

- Eu não vim namorar Kai. Estou brava.

- Não me diga! Como se seus lábios franzidos e pezinho balançado não tivessem me alertado.

- Acredita que aquela maluca da Hinata disse que eu tenho ciúmes dela com o Neji?

- Você tem mesmo ué.

- Nani? – Ela atirou o livro que o acertou na cabeça antes que ele pudesse desviar.

- Ai Yumi! Isso doeu. – Kai reclamou. – Encare meu anjo, você odeia outras mulheres rodeando o que considera seu.

- E por que eu iria considerar aquele canalha sem lealdade ou responsabilidade meu?

- E eu que vou saber? Mulheres são complicadas... vou tomar banho, pode me esperar na sala?

- Não acredito que está com medo dele!

- Medo não... mas pense por esse lado: se ele me deixar impotente...

- Tenho o Kazekage na reserva. – Provocou já que ele a tinha irritado.

- Como é que é? – Rosnou Kai.

- Ele me chamou pra sair hoje.

- Vou mandar dois ruivos mortos pra Suna em vez de só um. – Disse um Kai muito puto da vida.

- Por que dois?

- Aquele maldito Yue pensando que sou um cachorrinho treinado pra ele chamar quando quiser.

- O encontrou de novo? E Então?

- Então ele ordenou que eu fosse até sua casa hoje! Como se fosse normal sair por ai dando ordens, maldito arrogante.

- Bem, ele deve estar acostumado a isso.

- Como assim?

- Geralmente homens muito poderosos tendem a se acostumar com o tom de comando e são obedecidos tão prontamente em seu cotidiano que simplesmente param de pedir e passam a ordenar sempre. Em algumas ocasiões é um charme.

- Dane-se eu não vou obedecê-lo.

- Ah, eu entendo, está com medo. – Yumi adorava provocar seu diabinho.

- Não tenho medo daquele cara!

- Então vá ao encontro e prove. – Disse pulando da cama e passando por ele. – E depois me conta tudo claro.

- Sua maluca! Aquele pervertido quer...

- Ele já te seduziu diabinho, e você pode não querer admitir, mas adorou a idéia.

- Ele não me seduziu porra nenhuma! E como é que uma louca ciumenta que nem você fica me empurrando pra isso?

- Já disse: Yue-sama não é uma garota. É bem simples na verdade. Agora vá tomar seu banho e fique bem cheirosinho pra impressionar no primeiro encontro! – Ela saiu correndo e rindo quando ele avançou pra ela raivoso.

- Sua tarada! – Gritou no corredor, ainda bem que Ryou tinha o sono pesado.

Ele tomou banho e foi para a cozinha procurar algo pra comer. Sabia que o pai e Naruto estavam lá por isso entrou dizendo:

- Parem de se agarrar, estou entrando!

- Não estamos... ah! Isso não te interessa insuportável! – Respondeu Naruto cruzando os braços, mas sentado no colo de Sasuke que só observava a cena.

- Por que tanto mau humor boneca? Sabe velho isso pode ser falta de sexo. – Disse pegando uma maçã e mordendo.

- Seu insolente! Isso é coisa que se diga? – Naruto se irritava muito fácil.

- Eu não disse? Todo nervosinho... – Provocou gesticulando para o loiro que se agitava no colo do moreno. – Isso é falta.

- Então peça ao Yue-sama para dar um jeito nessa sua vontade de dar, porque você anda insuportável demais moleque!

Kai engasgou com a maçã e quase sufocou. Assim que se recuperou olhou raivoso para o loiro que o olhava enfezado e para o pai que o olhava impassível.

- Repita isso boneca...

- Eu disse que você tem que pedir ao Yue-sama pra dar um jeito nessa sua vontade de dar porque você anda insuportável por causa da insatisfação, sabe? – Disse Naruto sarcástico.

- Eu mato aquele ruivo maldito! – Gritou Kai saindo porta afora bufando.

Sasuke ainda com a face impassível perguntou:

- Acha que devo ir atrás dele?

- Ah não Sasu! Deixa que o Yue-sama dá um jeito nele. Já andei me informando e ele não faria nada contra a vontade do insuportável.

Como confiava no marido o moreno só o puxou para um beijo esquecendo do assunto.


	10. Tentação ruiva

_**Olá, queria agradecer quem tem lido e comentado a fic, principalmente a J M Oliver que não consigo responder e que tem mandado review constantemente. Obrigada por seu apoio! Fora isso queria avisar que esse capítulo tem lemon, pra quem não sabe serão dois homens lindos se pegando, se não gosta, não leia! Pra quem curte espero mesmo que gostem e se possível que comentem.**_

Furioso Kai caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha em direção a uma enorme e imponente mansão que ficava isolada por um grande jardim longe da agitação do centro da vila. Percebia que havia pelo menos três pessoas na casa, entrou sem pedir licença e agarrou um servo pelo colarinho.

- Onde está aquele ruivo maldito? – Perguntou usando o sharingan para hipnotizar o servo que logo disse onde era o quarto de seu mestre.

Foi quando percebeu que o alvo de sua fúria estava no quarto com outra pessoa que Kai ficou mais bravo ainda. Abriu a porta com toda a força esbravejando:

- Ruivo desgraçado!

- Está adiantado gatinho, ainda estou no banho. – A voz rouca e firme de Yue chegou até os ouvidos do mais jovem que avançou até a porta do banheiro da suíte para encontrar o ruivo sentado confortavelmente numa enorme banheira.

- Seu... – Kai engasgou sem conseguir achar um insulto bom o suficiente para expressar a raiva que lhe queimava por dentro.

Yue sorriu malicioso. Sabia muito bem que o que incomodava o rapaz era o fato de sua serva estar dentro da banheira usando uma túnica leve que grudada no corpo e molhada não deixava nada para a imaginação e ainda por cima massageava-o com um óleo aromático. Claro que sendo o Kai levou mais ou menos cinco segundos pra recuperar a fala e a ação.

- É melhor se livrar da vadia antes que eu o faça!

- Você e seus maus modos gatinho! – Censurou Yue antes de acariciar as curvas generosas do traseiro da serva. – Saia e feche a porta. – Ordenou.

Mal a garota passou por si e Kai avançou na direção do ruivo pronto para desferir um soco naquele rosto aristocrático, pela primeira vez Yue não desviou ou segurou-o, deixou que o mais jovem acertasse um soco certeiro em seu rosto. Foi então que Kai percebeu: ele nem tinha se deslocado e a força que havia colocado no punho deveria fazer com que o outro voasse até a parede.

- O que diabos é você?

Em vez de responder Yue saiu da banheira exibindo seu corpo nu e molhado para desespero de Kai.

- Tenha vergonha seu pervertido! Se vista!

- Não quero. Você me pediu para mandar minha serva sair. Agora tem que me enxugar.

- Você não é inválido porra! Se enxugue sozinho e depois quero saber o que andou espalhando sobre mim por ai seu ruivo metido! Eu não sou gay caramba!

Yue riu e se aproximou dele pingando água pelo chão.

- Tenho uma novidade pra você gatinho: quando alguém do sexo masculino sente atração por outro alguém do sexo masculino significa que ele é gay sim.

- Eu não me sinto atraído por você seu maldito arrogante.

- Vou te fazer dizer o contrário depois de ter me saciado usando seu corpo como bem quiser. Agora seja um bom gatinho e faça o que eu mandei. – Yue apontou para as toalhas brancas de linho puro penduradas atrás do mais jovem.

- Pervertido! Já disse que você não é nenhum inválido se enxugue sozinho! – Kai pegou uma das toalhas e jogou nele.

- Má escolha gatinho... – Yue sorriu diabólico ao pegar a toalha e se enxugar superficialmente. Soltou os longos cabelos vermelhos que estavam pesos num coque frouxo e baixo. Enrolou a toalha na cintura e avançou para o moreno empurrando-o contra a parede e colando seu corpo ao dele. Segurava forte os braços do menor colando os corpos de maneira sensual.

- O que está querendo hein tarado? Me larga agora! – Kai percebeu que não conseguia nem se mexer e não entendia o porque.

- Ah não quero te soltar não. E não gaste energia tentando se livrar de mim, hoje você é meu pra fazer tudo que eu quiser.

- Até parece que... – Kai foi interrompido quando Yue roçou os lábios nos dele e mordeu o lábio inferior com força fazendo brotar um filete de sangue que lambeu.

- Vou marcar seu corpo de diferentes maneiras pra você lembrar que me pertence. – Avisou num sussurro sensual antes de deslizar os lábios pelo pescoço do menor dando suaves beijos e mordidas.

Apesar de seu mau gênio gritar para que ele desse um soco naquele atrevido a força que emanava do ruivo o atraía de maneira sem igual. Ficou parado vendo-o alisar o tecido de sua camiseta e olhar feio para a peça de roupa antes de rasga-la ao meio expondo seu tórax. Com lentidão propositada Yue acariciou o peito forte do rapaz antes de deixar seus dedos brincarem com os mamilos rosados deixando-os eriçados.

- Acho que mais para frente vou mandar colocar uma argola de prata num deles, vai te deixar ainda mais sensível do que você já é. – Disse Yue quase que para si mesmo fazendo Kai bufar e resmungar:

- Você não vai colocar porra nenhuma no meu corpo seu pervertido! E que...ai! – Reclamou quando sentiu o beliscão do maior em seus dois mamilos.

- Quieto! Não te dei permissão para falar. Estou apreciando seu corpo e não quero ser interrompido, você só pode gemer. – Avisou antes de descer a cabeça e abocanhar um dos mamilos do moreno se deliciando ao senti-lo ficar mais túrgido com a ação de sua língua.

- Humm, ah não faça assim! – Pediu Kai ao senti-lo mordiscar e puxar com os dentes o pequeno botão eriçado.

- Tsc, tsc! Você não aprende não é? Não pode falar e nem adianta pedir porque seu corpo é para o meu prazer. – Explicou Yue com os lábios colados ao dele e os dedos torcendo os mamilos de leve fazendo Kai arquear o corpo e gemer. – Você é tão sensível aqui... mais que qualquer um que eu conheça. – Comentou antes de puxar o rapaz para mais perto de si e guia-lo para de volta para o quarto.

Yue gostava muito de estar no comando e sabia que seu gatinho queria ser comandado, só ia levar um tempinho pra se acostumar com a idéia. Jogou-o na cama deixando o jovem com as costas apoiadas e as pernas pendendo no ar.

- Vamos brincar um pouco meu gatinho manhoso?

Kai prendeu a respiração quando ele desabotoou sua calça e baixou o zíper lentamente.

- Hum, você já está duro. – Observou o mais velho acariciando o membro do menor por cima da cueca branca, a ponta úmida já despontava para fora do tecido e Yue delineou-a com o indicador fazendo Kai se contorcer.

Com habilidade o ruivo livrou o menor das calças deixando-o coberto apenas pelo tecido branco da roupa de baixo que pouco deixava para a imaginação devido a potente ereção que Kai exibia. Yue acariciou as coxas grossas e musculosas do moreno antes de afastá-las para poder arranhar a parte interna e sensível perto da virilha. A essa altura Kai apertava os lençóis em expectativa, queria que o ruivo o tocasse diretamente no pênis endurecido, que pulsava em uma dolorosa excitação, ainda confinado pelo tecido restritivo de sua boxer. Substituindo as unhas pela boca Yue se dedicou a lamber e dar sensuais chupões pelas coxas brancas do rapaz fazendo-o sentir seu hálito quente e úmido perto do centro de sua excitação, mas sem chegar logo onde o jovem queria. Chegando a um ponto crítico para seu parco controle Kai levou uma das mãos ao membro para poder aliviar um pouco da excitação, antes de conseguir esgueirar os dedos para dentro do tecido levou um tapa na mão e um olhar repreensivo do ruivo.

- Estou vendo que não sabe se comportar gatinho. Vou ter que dar um jeito nessas mãos.

Para estupefação do menor tudo o que Yue fez foi estalar os dedos e ele se viu com as mãos amarradas a cabeceira da cama com tiras de um tecido macio.

- Mas o que você é afina de contas?

- Te deixei curioso não? – Sussurrou Yue com a cabeça enterrada na curva do pescoço do moreno. – Já te disse, há coisas que eu devo saber e você ficar pensando. – Encontrou com a boca outro ponto sensível de Kai, a junção entre ombro e pescoço onde mordiscou fazendo o menor arrepiar-se.

- Pare de provocar maldito! – Kai se contorceu tentando se livrar do contato com a boca úmida e experiente de Yue.

- Não quero ter que te disciplinar hoje gatinho, mas se continuar tão desobediente posso mudar de idéia e açoitá-lo. – Sentou-se sobre os quadris do moreno roçando suas ereções e acariciando-lhe o peito. – Sua pele iria ficar deliciosamente vermelha, mas isso é pra depois.

Ele se inclinou fazendo com que os cabelos caíssem numa cortina sedosa ao lado do rosto deles. Kai sentiu o aroma amadeirado e cítrico que emanava do mais velho adentrar suas narinas seduzindo-o tal como a boca que roçava de leve na sua. Yue gostava de ver seu gatinho corado e ofegante por causa de suas provocações. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele antes de sugá-lo gulosamente e avançar a língua para dentro da boca saborosa. Sentiu a língua do menor se enroscar na sua aceitando seu ritmo sugando-o de leve.

- Bom garoto. – Murmurou ao libertar a boca dele se deliciando por ver os lábios inchados e o inferior até um pouco esfolado.

Yue saiu de cima do menor e afastou-lhe as coxas, inclinou-se e lambeu a glande úmida que despontava para fora do tecido vermelha e gotejante. Kai gemeu ao sentir a língua do ruivo delineando a ponta de seu membro, as lambidas não eram suaves e sim fortes e gulosas, muito diferentes de tudo que já experimentara antes. Soltou um suspiro de alívio quando o ruivo o livrou da última peça de roupa libertando seu membro pulsante.

- Agora escute uma coisa gatinho: você não tem permissão pra gozar, não interessa o que eu faça. – Apertou a ereção do menor com firmeza. – Acha que consegue controlar seu tesão por mim por algum tempo?

Kai mordeu o lábio inferior ignorando a provocação explícita do outro. O agarre firme em seu membro não diminuiu e Yue começou a masturba-lo de forma intensa. Os movimentos eram firmes e fortes, sentia a velocidade aumentar chegando a um ritmo violento e brutal. Kai praguejou num sussurro esganiçado, pois, naquele ritmo ele ia gozar logo e nem queria saber o que o ruivo ia fazer se o desobedecesse. Percebendo a agitação do rapaz Yue não diminuiu a intensidade com que o masturbava, mas passou a puxar com mais força a pele que cobria a glande, fazendo-a espalhar mais ainda o líquido que escorria da ponta melando seus dedos. Sabia que a força com que o apertava e movimentava os dedos era quase dolorosa, mas sabia que o menor estava gostando, pois se contorcia sem parar e abria mais as pernas.

Como não queria que o moreno gozasse ainda, parou de excitá-lo e apertou-lhe as bolas fazendo com que ele urrasse num misto de prazer e desconforto.

- Tem que aprender a segurar seu gozo gatinho... algumas noites vou te manter duro por horas sem te dar alívio. – Avisou num tom sensual e provocativo.

Kai praticamente rosnou em resposta, estava ofegante demais para falar e sua pele luzia com uma camada de transpiração. Ficou olhando apreensivo o ruivo soltar o nó que prendia a toalha em sua cintura exibindo a potente e pesada ereção de seu membro, cujo tamanho superava o do menor tanto em largura quanto comprimento, e o moreno não era nada pequeno.

Yue segurou o tronco do menor erguendo-o e fazendo com que ficasse sentado.

- Agora é minha vez de me divertir. Abra a boca gatinho.

- E morder você? – Perguntou malicioso com um sorriso de canto.

- Experimenta pra ver! – Retrucou Yue com voz provocativa.

Segurou o membro endurecido passando a ponta pelos lábios carnudos do moreno que abriu a boca e lambeu a ponta gotejante que Yue colocou em sua boca. O ruivo deixou que o menor se acostumasse com a sensação de ter seu membro na boca e apreciou quando ele passou a sugar a cabeça de seu pênis gulosamente.

- Engula-o todo gatinho.

Kai arregalou os olhos surpreso, nunca iria conseguir fazer isso. Percebendo a hesitação do menor Yue segurou seus cabelos e foi penetrando aquela boca deliciosa pouco a pouco.

- Relaxe.

Ele bem que tentou, mas era difícil, acabou engasgando e Yue recuou um pouco, só o suficiente para o rapaz voltar a respirar. Segurou seu membro marcando até onde era confortável para o outro recebê-lo e com os dedos entre os cabelos escuros e repicados do jovem passou a entrar e sair daquela boca deliciosa enquanto o menor usava a língua para acaricia-lo, por vezes retendo o falo pulsante na boca chupando-o profundamente.

Decidido a enlouquecer o rapaz Yue tirou seu membro da boca gulosa do menor e puxou o corpo dele deitando-o novamente. Em seguida afastou as pernas dele expondo-o ao máximo que podia, inclinou-se para chegar a entrada rosada do menor que gemeu quando sentiu sua língua tocar-lhe naquele ponto sensível e virgem. A medida que Yue lambia Kai se contorcia mais e mais preso de uma excitação fervente sendo que não podia aliviar-se nem um pouco devido a mãos amarradas e tinha que aguentar a dupla tortura de sua ereção pulsante e da hábil língua do maior torturando-o. Apesar disso Kai estava adorando o contato e arqueava o corpo arremetendo os quadris para conseguir mais daquela deliciosa sensação. Quando o ruivo interrompeu o contato Kai voltou a encostar as costas na cama, ofegante e suado. Tentava acalmar o ritmo de seu coração que martelava em seu peito quando sentiu um líquido viscoso ser derramado por sua ereção e escorrer até sua entrada. A sensação era gloriosa e quando Yue se posicionou sobre si pensou que seria penetrado, mas em vez disso o ruivo encaixou seus corpos e suas ereções. Como o moreno estava lambuzado pelo óleo aromático foi delicioso sentir o maior esfregando a ereção dele na sua, o pênis dolorido foi esmagado pelo peso do corpo do outro e logo o ruivo se movia como se já o fodesse: com movimentos fortes de vai e vem quase levava o menor a loucura. Kai grunhiu sentindo uma vontade louca de chegar ao orgasmo.

- Não se atreva a gozar gatinho... ainda não pode. – Sussurrou Yue em seu ouvido, levou as mãos as suas coxas abrindo-as ainda mais e se esfregando no outro com mais força, o óleo facilitava suas intenções e dava mais prazer ainda aos dois.

Vendo que o menor não iria aguentar muito mais ele se ajoelhou na cama e passou as pernas do menor em volta de sua cintura. Sem esperar mais começou a roçar a glande inchada de seu pênis na enrugada e pequena entrada do menor. Forçou sua entrada com dificuldade mas de uma vez só fazendo o moreno se retorcer e gritar devido a dor súbita.

- Mui...to grandee! – Gemeu Kai incômodo nem percebendo as duas lágrimas involuntárias que desceram por seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe gatinho, é melhor quando se faz de uma vez só. – Explicou o ruivo agarrando o pênis rígido do outro deliciosamente lubrificado pelo óleo, sorriu malicioso, agora sim podia força-lo ao limite.

Sentir a ardência em seu canal e ao mesmo tempo a mão atrevida e firme de Yue em seu membro estava enlouquecendo Kai. As sensações opostas se misturavam sendo que o prazer dos movimentos firmes e rápidos da masturbação era intenso e realçado pela dor que sentia por ter o membro do maior enterrado em si até o talo. Foi ele que começou a rebolar querendo acomodar melhor seu invasor, sentia-se alargar e era tão bom que ele tremeu sentindo seu pênis gotejar na mão do maior. Yue apertou-o com força retendo-lhe o gozo, e firmou os quadris do menor parando com os movimentos deliciosos dele. Recuou saindo quase inteiro do menor só para entrar novamente com força arrancando um gemido alto do rapaz, mas era desse jeito que ele fodia: forte e duro. As arremetidas de Yue impulsionavam o corpo de Kai de tal forma que ele batia contra a cabeceira trabalhada da cama, mas nenhum deles ligava, estavam presos num redemoinho de prazer onde só ouviam os corpos se chocando e os gemidos de prazer um do outro.

- Está gostando gatinho? – Perguntou Yue agarrando os cabelos do moreno e obrigando-o a olhá-lo. Kai fechou os olhos se recusando a responder. Sentiu num passe de mágica suas mãos livres e logo o maior saiu de dentro dele colocando-o de quatro sobre a cama. – Eu fiz uma pergunta, e isso quer dizer que se você não responde é castigado.

Foi com um estalido seco que a mão de Yue desceu sobre uma das nádegas do menor enviando um choque elétrico pelo corpo dele e aumentando a sensação deliciosa de ser tomado por inteiro. Mais algumas palmadas avermelharam a bundinha redonda de Kai que gemia em resposta com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, sentiu o ruivo abrir suas nádegas e lamber seu buraco recém-violado. Logo voltou a entrar nele sem piedade ou hesitação, cravou seu membro bem fundo dentro do outro que gritou e jogou o quadril contra seu invasor.

- Isso gatinho! Se empina pra mim vai. – Outra palmada esquentou aquele traseiro delicioso e o menor já não aguentava mais de excitação, precisava gozar ou ia enlouquecer.

- Diz pra mim que gosta, vai! Pede mais gatinho... – Parou de se mover e agarrou as bolas do menor apertando-as e impedindo o outro de gozar. Mexeu-se devagar saindo e entrando suavemente, prolongando a tortura.

- Seu... infeliz! – Rosnou Kai torturado. – Deixe de frescura e meta logo!

Yue riu, seu gatinho não aprendia mesmo.

- Quer que eu meta como seu insolente? Assim não está bom? – Segurou o cabelo do outro e virou o rosto dele para si continuando a entrar devagar.

- Não porra! Meta com força... me faz gozar.

Sem soltar os fios negros e sedosos Yue investiu com força contra o menor puxando-o pelo quadril com a outra mão, ordenou:

- Toque-se!

Não precisou dizer duas vezes, Kai segurou sua ereção dolorida sentindo o alívio chegar. Masturbava-se seguindo o ritmo violento do ruivo, seu pênis duro e escorregadio deslizava em sua mão conforme seu quadril era impulsionado pelo outro e quando Yue acertou-lhe a próstata pela primeira vez ele estremeceu e gozou lançando jatos de sêmem na cama.

O orgasmo do menor fez com que seu já estreito canal apertasse Yue ainda que adorando a sensação meteu com força mais uma vez já jorrando sua semente dentro do menor que gemeu ao sentir-se preenchido pelo líquido viscoso. Ofegantes Yue caiu sobre o menor sem sair de seu interior. Afastou os cabelos da testa suada e conteve um sorriso ao vê-lo todo corado e ofegante.

- Ainda acha que não é gay?

- Porra ruivo! Você sabe mesmo estragar um clima hein? – Reclamou Kai tentando normalizar a respiração. Estava contrariado com a implicância do outro, mas sentia-se seguro tendo o peso dele sobre si.

- Estou esperando você fazer aquilo.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Você é um gatinho manhoso, está louco para...

- Saber que raio de aberração é você! – Esbravejou o menor empurrando-o de cima de si e sentindo o sêmem dele escorrer por suas coxas assim que ele saiu de si.

- Ah, isso? Ainda não descobriu? – Provocou o ruivo.

Kai bufou e sentou na cama.

- Se soubesse não perguntava.

- Sou o líder do meu povo, vivemos numa imensa cidade dentro do deserto de Suna. Estou aqui porque o Hokage quer assinar um tratado de cooperação.

- Por quê? Nunca nem ouvimos falar de vocês! Deve uma cidadezinha minúscula no meio do deserto. A menos que tenha algo que não está me dizendo.

- Você não pede o que quer... eu não digo o que quer saber!

- Cretino! – Kai gritou antes de partir para cima do ruivo que segurou o punho direcionado a seu rosto e puxou o menor para junto de si abraçando-o.

- Vai levar anos para dar um jeito nessa sua rebeldia não é?

- Você nunca vai dar um jeito em mim ruivo. – Provocou Kai.

- Veremos...

**_Se leu até aqui podia fazer uma autora feliz e deixar um comentário! Me faz publicar mais rápido sabia? Kissus!_**


	11. Separação

Kai entrou em casa sorrateiramente mesmo sabendo que todos já estavam dormindo. Não queria encontrar ninguém naquele momento. Precisava de um banho, entrou rapidamente debaixo da água morna deixando que seu corpo relaxasse sob o chuveiro. Sentia-se dolorido em diferentes locais, sabia que seus quadris iam ficar marcados por um tempo por causa da força com que o ruivo o segurava enquanto arremetia dentro dele, corou e praguejou por esta lembrança causar-lhe um arrepio de excitação. Tinha que se conformar que nunca mais ia ver o ruivo e, portanto sem mais brincadeiras pervertidas com ele.

Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e caiu na cama de bruços, ficou muito tempo acordado lembrando-se da discussão com Yue por causa da partida do mais velho. Não entendia porque ele tivera que sair logo após aquele gavião ter pousado no parapeito da janela.

Não pode evitar de se lembrar dos últimos momentos com o ruivo.

_- Cretino! – Kai gritou antes de partir para cima do ruivo que segurou o punho direcionado a seu rosto e puxou o menor para junto de si abraçando-o._

_- Vai levar anos para dar um jeito nessa sua rebeldia não é?_

_- Você nunca vai dar um jeito em mim ruivo. – Provocou Kai._

_- Veremos... _

_- Você é mesmo um maldito arrogante! _

_- Que você adora! – Devolveu Yue antes de começar a sugar o lábio inferior do menor que estava inchado pelos beijos violentos que haviam trocado e pelas mordidas que havia dado no menor. Inseriu a língua dentro da boca de Kai para poder desfrutar do sabor de seu gatinho._

_Já começavam a se excitar de novo quando Yue parou o que estava fazendoe olhou para a janela. Levantou-se no exato momento em que um gavião pousou no parapeito. Ele retirou a fita vermelha da pata da ave com semblante sério._

_- O que foi ruivo?_

_- Tenho que voltar pra casa. – Respondeu vestindo uma calça e sua túnica rapidamente. _

_- Quer dizer, agora? Por Kami, já é noite. _

_- Isso não faz diferença, tenho que ir agora. – Decretou Yue com calma. _

_- Faça como quiser. – Disse Kai estranhamente calmo e se levantando também. Vestiu-se rapidamente e já ia sair pela porta quando foi agarrado pelo maior que aconchegou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço._

_- Você está estranho gatinho... pensei que fosse gritar e espernear. _

_- Por que eu faria isso? Já consegui matar minha curiosidade, o sexo foi quente, mas isso não quer dizer que temos alguma coisa. – Soltou Kai maldosamente, irritado pela facilidade com que o ruivo ia partir._

_Percebeu que conseguiu irritar o mais velho pelo rosnar bem perto de seu ouvido e o agarre em seus braços que aumentou de intensidade. _

_- Não tenho tempo para te fazer engolir essas palavras Kai..._

_- Agora sabe dizer meu nome é? – Alfinetou de novo, ciente que aumentava o grau de irritação dele. _

_Foi virado de frente e imprensado contra a porta antes dos lábios do outro tomarem posse dos seus de forma violenta. Sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca sem saber se era o seu ou o dele. Sem saber como se viu jogado sobre a cama._

_- Não estava com pressa Yue-sama? – Perguntou zombeteiramente assim que recuperou o fôlego e gemeu num misto de dor e excitação quando o maior mordeu um de seus mamilos. _

_- Continue provocando pra ver o que acontece insolente! – Dessa vez apertou a ereção do menor._

_- Desgraçado! – Arfou Kai._

_A calça logo sumiu também e foi com certa brutalidade que Yue abriu-lhe as pernas e se encaixou entre elas. _

_- Não pode... pare! – Gemeu Kai em protesto quando sentiu a glande do maior brincando em sua entrada._

_- Não era isso que estava querendo? – Provocou Yue descendo a mão para o membro do menor que apertou assim que o invadiu numa estocada só. – Isso meu gatinho é pra você lembrar seu lugar. – Sentiu o canal estreito se contrair a seu redor, recuou quase saindo dele ao mesmo tempo em que espalhava a umidade que brotava na ponta do pênis enrijecido com o polegar._

_- Creti...no! – Resmungou Kai remexendo os quadris para acomodar melhor seu invasor que voltava a maltratar sua abertura recém-violada numa tortura deliciosa. Sentia-o arremeter com força dentro de si num ritmo forte ao mesmo tempo em que o masturbava sem dó, deslizava os dedos por sua ereção num agarre firme._

_- Gosto mais da sua boca sem palavras saindo dela! – Afirmou Yue antes de beijá-lo debruçando-se sobre o corpo do menor fazendo com que o pênis pulsante dele ficasse imprensado contra seu duro abdômen num roçar enlouquecedor para o menor, já que seguia o ritmo das estocadas do ruivo em si._

_Soltando a boca do menor Yue disse aos ofegos:_

_- Está sentindo? Grave essa sensação gatinho. É desse jeito que vou te comer sempre, com força e bem duro. Sabe por que? _

_Kai não conseguia articular uma resposta, sentia o ruivo ir fundo dentro dele e só conseguia girar os quadris e gemer como um animal no cio. A fricção dos corpos e o barulho de quando Yue entrava e saía de si o estavam enlouquecendo. Apertou os ombros dele e mordeu-lhe o pescoço. _

_- Está impaciente pra gozar não é? – Perguntou Yue ofegante. Naquele ritmo não ia durar muito mais tempo. – Está louco pra sentir meu leite encher esse rabinho guloso não é?_

_Ouvir as palavras era tão excitante quanto o ato em si, Kai gemeu se esfregando mais no maior e encontrando sua liberação, ainda soltava jatos de sêmem quando sentiu-se inundado pela essência do maior. Sentia-se trêmulo e ofegante, preso de uma languidez pós-gozo deliciosa. De olhos fechados ergueu os braços para abraçar o ruivo, mas antes de completar seu intento ele já se levantara e limpava-se com uma toalha. _

_Yue não acreditava que tinha perdido valiosos minutos ali só porque o amante o tinha provocado. Vestiu-se rapidamente e passou os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos que grudavam em seu rosto devido ao suor, ele exalava cheiro de sexo, mas precisava se apressar. Aproximou-se do moreno estirado na cama que o mirava com olhar vazio._

_- Você é meu gatinho... se deixar outro homem te tocar, mato você e ele. – Disse segurando o rosto do menor com força. – Vai ter notícias minhas... até lá, se distraia com sua amiguinha._

_- Você não manda em mim porra! E não precisa mandar notícias coisa nenhuma. Quero mesmo é que suma de vez. – Esbravejou Kai irritado. – E se eu quiser arranjo outro pro seu lugar, um que não saia correndo de preferência._

_Surpreso Kai sentiu uma das mãos do ruivo agarrar-lhe o pescoço apertando até quase sufocá-lo. Foi erguido até o nível do rosto do amante, que tinha a expressão séria e ameaçadora, como se talhada em pedra._

_- Sou muito ciumento Kai... experimente deixar outro homem tocar no que é meu pra ver como posso ser malvado. Esse seu rabinho delicioso é só meu! – Finalizou e largou o moreno em cima da cama e sem nem um beijo de despedida sumiu no ar._

E foi desse jeito que acabara seus momentos com o ruivo. Definitivamente ele não podia se relacionar com um cara que podia paralisá-lo daquela forma, pois, quando tentara escapar do agarre em seu pescoço não conseguia se mover. Sua vontade era achar um amante pra esfregar na cara do desgraçado, aliás, era uma excelente idéia. Adormeceu com pensamentos vingativos passando por sua mente.

Yumi acordara de péssimo humor, afinal, naquele dia teria que dar aulas para os alunos de Nara Temari e sabia que um deles pelo menos ia sair voando pelos ares. Chegou na cozinha e deu de cara com o pai e a madrasta abraçados.

- Bom-dia Yumi-chan! – Hinata estava num excelente humor naquela manhã.

- Não sei o que tem de bom. – Resmungou enchendo uma xícara de chá.

- Brigou com Kai-kun? – A madrasta perguntou preocupada.

- Se brigou não tem problema nenhum... posso quebrar as pernas dele. – Neji se pronunciou calmamente, o que fez Yumi sorrir.

- Coitado do meu diabinho. Ele não fez nada, por que não gosta dele?

- Oh, nada em especial. É que ele existe. – Respondeu sentando-se para comer as torradas que a esposa tirava do forno.

- Você é doido, sabe disso não é?

Ele não respondeu, seus filhos vinham entrando sonolentos no cômodo. Kyo como sempre sorriu para a irmã e dengoso pediu:

- Nee-chan, prepara meu café da manhã onegai?

Yumi nunca resistiu a meninos com cara de cachorrinhos abandonados. Inclinou-se e beijou o irmão na testa.

- Você fez de novo! – Kyo fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- É que você é irresistível chibiko! – Respondeu Yumi séria fazendo o menor corar e os pais dele rirem, só Riki continuava com sua seriedade habitual. Ainda não socializava com Yumi, fato que começava a incomodá-la.

- Nee-chan não diga essas coisas embaraçosas!

- Está bravo e não quer minha comida, é isso?

- Ah não! Você me beijou, agora faça a comida. – Decretou o pequeno com toda a arrogância de que só um Hyuuga era capaz àquela hora da manhã.

- Hai otouto. Mas ainda tenho que preparar o chá do ojii-san.

- Sempre ele antes! – Reclamou cruzando os bracinhos e recebendo um pequeno cascudo do pai.

- Não seja manhoso. Ah, sabiam que é sua nee-chan que vai ficar no lugar da Temari-san na escola?

- Nani? – Espantou-se Riki.

- Que legal nee-chan! Por que não contou antes? – Foi a alegre reação de Kyo.

- Eu não sabia que era a turma de vocês oras. – Respondeu calmamente arrumando a bandeja com o chá de Hiashi-sama. – Kyo, vou levar o chá do ojii-san, enquanto isso seja um bom irmãozinho e descasque as maçãs para suas panquecas, sim?

- Hai nee-chan! – Disse pulando e indo até a geladeira para pegar as frutas.

Como sempre pelas manhãs, Hiashi estava sentado na varanda olhando o jardim.

- Por que seu neto me odeia?

- Primeiro diga bom-dia sua atrevida! – Ralhou o patriarca.

- Bom-dia Hiashi ojii-san! Dormiu bem? Linda manhã não acha? – Debochou a jovem para logo repetir a questão. – Por que aquele garoto me odeia?

- Ah, você é impossível jovenzinha! Mas Riki não te odeia, ele só é cauteloso. Crianças se sentem ameaçadas ao ganhar de surpresa uma irmã praticamente perfeita, sabe?

- O que quer dizer com praticamente perfeita? Sou um primor completo ojii-san! – Corrigiu-o arrogante.

- Quanta modéstia Kami-sama, mas Riki sempre se sentiu inseguro apesar de não demonstrar. Não se desenvolve na mesma velocidade que o irmão e acha que por ser mais velho, mesmo só por alguns minutos tem que superar Kyo. Aí aparece você, absurdamente mais habilidosa que ele, entende agora ou vou ter que desenhar hein atrevida? – Debochou o patriarca segurando o riso ao vê-la franzir o cenho e fazer um beicinho.

- Isso não é culpa minha! Mas, depois vejo como dar um jeito nisso... tenho que preparar as panquecas do Kyo. – Levantou-se num salto elegante e foi para a cozinha.

Kai odiava ser acordado, seu humor que já era ruim normalmente ficava pior ainda. Por isso só o olhar que lançou a seu pequeno irmão que pulava em sua cama o fez sair correndo do quarto para se esconder atrás do pai moreno.

- Yo chibi, por que essa correria?

- É que eu fui acordar o nii-chan, mas ele não gostou muito.

- Ryou! – Bradou Kai descendo as escadas com a cara toda amassada e só com a calça do pijama.

- Nii-chan, não bateria no seu otouto, não é?

- Claro que não! – Tranquilizou-o Kai. – Pretendo só te amarrar e pendurar de cabeça para baixo numa árvore.

- Nii-chan malvado! Mas você não pode me pegar. – Disse e saiu correndo pela casa com um Kai furioso atrás de si.

Sasuke preferiu só olhar a traquinagem dos filhos sentado no sofá. Perguntou-se o que havia de errado com o mais velho que geralmente era um poço de paciência com o caçula. Enfim, Kai agarrou o irmãozinho pelo tornozelo e segurou-o de cabeça para baixo.

- Otou-san! Ele me pegou.

- Acho que era essa a idéia chibi.

- Mas... mas... não vai me ajudar?

- Eu? Vire-se, não devia irritar seu nii-chan. É a parte ruim de ter um aniki, ele é maior, pode te pendurar numa arvore se quiser.

- Viu só otouto? Posso ser muito malvado com você!

Kai riu com a carinha desolada do menor e girou-o aconchegando-o junto ao peito.

- Nii-chan, você estava brincando comigo! – Ryou fez um beicinho.

- Claro! Por acaso quer que eu te pendure numa árvore de cabeça para baixo?

- Lie! Mas queria que me ensinasse aquela outra coisa. – Cochichou com a mãozinha ao lado da boca.

- Ensinar o que chibiko? – Questionou Sasuke.

O pequeno Uchiha estufou o peito e disse:

- Meu nii-chan vai me ensinar a lançar kunais, mas o chichiue não pode saber. Ele acha perigoso.

- A boneca é muito superprotetora velho. – Comentou Kai de propósito colocando o irmão no chão e fazendo uma careta, pois o movimento fez ficar mais dolorido.

- A "boneca" pode ser superprotora seu insuportável, mas eu pelo menos não fico exibindo por ai as marcas que seu otou-san deixa em mim. Esses roxos vão ficar por uns dias, sabe? Talvez deva cogitar usar mais roupa, soube que Yue-sama é absurdamente ciumento.

Corando e ficando parecido com um tomate Kai percebeu que estava realmente exibindo marcas por todo o corpo dos beijos e mordidas do mais velho.

- Aquele maldito me deixou todo marcado! Devia matá-lo! Aliás, assim que eu souber que raio de aberração ele é vou fazer exatamente isso: matá-lo. – Disse Kai mais para si mesmo que para os outros.

- Ah, não precisa ficar tão bravo por causa dessas marquinhas de nada insuportável. Logo, logo se acostuma. – Provocou Naruto de novo.

- Mas quem o nii-chan quer matar? E porque deixou ele roxo?

- Ah, responde essa boneca! – Riu Kai subindo as escadas para poder se trocar.

Quando chegou na cozinha estavam só ele e o loiro em casa.

- Onde está meu otouto?

- Sasuke foi com ele ao mercado. Vai tomar cuidado com meu chibi não é? Nada muito perigoso, não quero que ele se machuque.

Kai bufou.

- Escuta boneca, por acaso quer um filho que corra pra barra das suas calças a cada arranhão que tiver? Não pode colocar o menino numa bolha loirinha!

- Você não tem filhos, então não entende! – O loiro emburrou.

- Ah, esses seus chiliques devem ser porque foi você que engravidou... coisa mais esquisita.

- Ah, não foi tão ruim! Depois dos primeiros meses foi até divertido.

Kai fez uma careta.

- Sabe boneca, se quer tanto ser uma mulher já há cirurgias pra isso, sabe?

- Seu atrevido! E quando quero ser uma mulher uso um jutso sexy!

Boquiaberto, Kai balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

- Ainda por cima é transformista! Boneca você envergonha nosso gênero! Seja homem pelo amor de Kami. – Pediu sacudindo o loiro.

- Vai largando pirralho! Não quero confusão com Yue-sama só porque você tem uma paixonite por mim. Não vou te comer, seu pai é ciumento. – Provocou Naruto, tinha que aproveitar já que aquela irritabilidade do rapaz não era comum.

- Argh! Não seja convencido boneca, você não faz meu tipo. – Retrucou Kai irritado.

- Então pare de me agarrar. Mas me conte insuportável, ele é como dizem? – Naruto cutucava o enteado com o cotovelo e tinha um risinho de escárnio no rosto.

- Sim, é um bastardo arrogante! E pode parar com isso antes que eu quebre a sua cara seu pervertido. No fim das contas você é que tem uma fixação comigo, eu já disse que se quer uma versão mais nova e potente do Sasuke vai ter que achar outro por ai.

- Ainda mais porque esse aqui na minha frente, ao contrário do MEU Sasuke que é seme até o último fio de cabelo, é um uke que gosta mesmo é de dar pra um certo ruivo bem dotado que o deixa de pernas bambas e traseiro dolorido. Não concorda?

O loiro até podia ver a fumaça saindo pelas orelhas do menor, o que se tratando de um Uchiha não podia ser bom. Se não fosse tão rápido a imensa bola de fogo poderia tê-lo acertado. Claro que metade da cozinha foi destruída, sem falar das chamas que ele e seus clones tiveram que apagar. Claro que o enfezadinho sumiu assim que fez o estrago, de modo que só o loiro estava em casa quando Sasuke chegou com as compras e gritou:

- Narutoooooooooooooo!

- Ah teme! Não fui eu, não tenho culpa se ele se irrita fácil.

- Eu vou ir pra ANBU, quando voltar quero a cozinha inteira. Entendeu? – Sasuke esperava uma resposta de braços cruzados e cara enfezada, igualzinho ao filho.

- Hai, mas sou o Hokage caramba, faça o favor de mandar aquele projeto de Uchiha mal terminado vir me ajudar. – Pediu o loiro emburrado.

- Deixe metade do serviço pra ele. Vou o mandar terminar o serviço assim que voltar pra casa. Vocês dois se comportam como duas crianças...

Pelo fato de já estar se afastando o moreno não viu Naruto e todos os seus clones mostrando-lhe a língua.

Irritado Kai andava pelas ruas de Konoha ao lado do irmão ignorando que a cada passo sentia uma ardência incomoda em certo lugar... e sempre que lembrava, praguejava contra o ruivo causador de seu desconforto. Seu mau humor era tamanho que até um gatinho desviou dele no caminho. Sentia Yumi se aproximar, e logo a viu sendo seguida por duas pequenas cópias do pai psicopata dela.

- Estou de mau humor coisinha! – Foi logo informando, no que recebeu um soco no ombro.

- Diga bom-dia antes diabinho.

- Ah, também acordou de mau humor. – Constatou esfregando o local atingido. – Onde arrumou os mini-psicopatas?

- Nee-chan, quem é o baka? – Perguntou Kyo apontando Kai.

- Baka? Não tem medo da morte não pirralho?

Os dois ficaram se encarando trocando faíscas com o olhar até que Yumi deu um cascudo em Kai.

- Deixe meu otouto em paz diabinho. Esses são mus irmão, Kyo e Riki. – Ela apontou cada um.

- Vou chama-los de mini-psicopatas já que são iguais ao doido do seu pai.

- Ah, deixe de ser criança! – Yumi pediu. – Esse é meu amigo Kai meninos e aquele bonitinho ali é...

- Ah, ele nós já conhecemos nee-chan! Yo Ryou-chibi.

- Yo Kyo-kun. – Respondeu o pequeno agarrado a perna do irmão e vermelho feito um pimentão.

- Que foi otouto?

- Quero ir treinar, podemos?

- Hai, vou te buscar no fim das aulas Yumi.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

- Não vão se beijar de novo não é? Isso é anti-higiênico. – Ryou fez uma careta e Kai virou alvo do olhar sombrio de dois mini-Nejis.

- Nee-chan vamos embora. Tem que ficar longe do baka! Não precisa ir buscar ninguém cabelo espetado. Eu cuido da MINHA nee-chan. – Yumi ria enquanto seu irmãozinho a arrastava para longe do amigo que bufava.

- Se um psicopata é difícil imagine três. – Reclamou.

- O que é um psicopata nii-chan?

- Algo que todos os Hyuuga homens parecem ser... mas deixa isso pra lá otouto. Vamos treinar, certo?

- Hai! – O pequeno ia pulando feliz ao lado do irmão.

Yumi conseguiu sobreviver ao primeiro dia de aulas muito bem. Até estava feliz quando saiu da sala acompanhada pelos dois irmãos.

- Yumi-nee você é malvada.

- Por que diz isso Kyo?

- Ficou feliz porque atirou o garoto pela janela.

- Ah não foi por isso! – Ela teve a decência de corar. – É que ver aquele malcriado voando janela afora me deixou menos tensa... só isso.

- Ainda parece maldade pra mim.

- Eu sabia que você ia matar um dos pirralhos antes do recreio. – A voz zombeteira de Kai chegou até eles.

- Não matei. O chatinho só voou pela janela. E foi meia hora antes de terminar a aula. Eu estava quase conseguindo, mas ele tinha que continuar cochichando no meio da minha explicação. – Ela emanava uma aura negra e diabólica.

Até mesmo Kai ficou com medo dela nessa hora.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

- Nada não coisinha... vamos? Quero sua ajuda pra fazer umas pesquisas.

- A minha nee-chan não vai sair com você, sei muito bem que você quer beijá-la. – Acusou Kyo apontando-lhe o dedo.

- Eu? Pois fique sabendo que é sua nee-chan que... – Parou a sentença no meio, pois, sabia que no humor em que Yumi estava provavelmente ia parti-lo ao meio. – Digo, fique sabendo que sua nee-chan só beija quem quer.

- Está ficando esperto hein diabinho? Kyo, vá para casa com Riki. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Abaixou-se e acertou-lhe um beijo na testa.

- NEE-CHAN! Não faça isso em público! E se elas virem? – O pequeno olhava em volta preocupado, mas logo agarrou a mão do irmão e saiu correndo de um grupo de meninas que ficavam repetindo seu nome com vozinha aguda.

- Gomen Kyo! Eu esqueci! Tadinho, devo ir ajuda-lo a espantar esse bando de mini-oferecidas?

- Não, ele tem que aprender a se livrar delas sozinhos. Se bem que na idade dele eu estava preso com o Madara e não tinha muitas garotas por lá...

- Vamos analisar seu passado doloroso hoje? – Perguntou segurando a mão dele e começando a andar pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Não! Isso é passado e está morto junto com o Madara. Na verdade, queria te pedir um favor.

- Vá em frente diabinho.

- Você é muito boa em descobrir coisas, será que pode descobrir o que o ruivo maldito é?

- Como assim?

- Ele não é um humano normal. O cara é mais forte que...

- Todos os ninjas que conhecemos, o corpo dele é mais resistente. Tem alta tolerância a dor, pode matar alguém sem muito esforço só com uma mão... coisas do tipo.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Kabuto era maluco e asqueroso, mas um homem sábio. Sua biblioteca tinha um pergaminho falando sobre a civilização que seu ruivo governa. Eles são naturalmente mais fortes que os humanos, os poderes ultrapassam a nossa compreensão. Segundo a teoria do meu sensei, foram eles que desenvolveram os primeiros jutsus, mas evoluíram tanto que não precisam mais deles. Não sei se é verdade, mas Kabuto ouviu relatos dizendo que eles podiam paralisar o adversário com um único toque.

- Ele já fez isso comigo, duas vezes.

- Não é uma nação que se quer como inimiga. Mas não tenho muitas informações, acho que há muito mais para descobrir que isso. São muito fechados, tem uma relação diplomática com Suna por causa dos laços de sangue que unem os governantes, mas é tudo muito obscuro. Terá que perguntar pra ele.

- Não dá, o maldito foi embora.

- Assim, sem mais nem menos?

- Logo depois de transarmos, ele sumiu no ar. Ah, ele também pode estalar os dedos e coisas estranhas acontecem.

Yumi estranhou ver Kai levemente corado, ele era um sem vergonha, se corou havia algo muito estranho ali.

- Coisas estranhas como... – Insistiu.

- Coisas estranhas da cabeça de um pervertido! E não vou falar nisso.

- Ah, não seja malvado! Estou curiosa!

Kai balançou a cabeça.

- Estou cercado por tarados!

- Oh! Pobrezinho. – Yumi soltou-lhe a mão e abraçou-o beijando-lhe os lábios. – Quer que eu te faça uma massagem? – Perguntou mordiscando a orelha dele de maneira sensual.

- Vai se comportar?

- Como uma mocinha de família. – Respondeu com um sorriso inocente.

- Ok, mas tenho que terminar de arrumar a cozinha de casa antes, ou o velho me dá uma surra.

- O que houve com a cozinha? – Perguntou Yumi assim que viraram a esquina se aproximando da mansão principal do bairro Uchiha.

- Foi culpa daquela boneca loira! Ele ficou dizendo coisas constrangedoras.

- Eu só disse a verdade Yumi-chan. Que ele é um uke e que o Yue-sama o deixou de pernas bambas e com o traseiro dolorido.

Yumi mordeu a bochecha para evitar rir.

- Está querendo mesmo morrer hoje né boneca?

- Deixa de ser insuportável. Só vim pegar uns pergaminhos em casa, tenho uma reunião com o Gaara. – Já estava saindo quando se virou para Yumi e disse:

- Devia investir no Gaara-chan sabe? Esse insuportável é mesmo gay.

- Ora seu... – Kai bufava de ódio, mas Yumi riu.

- Ah não Naruto-san! Ele também gosta de mulheres, posso garantir.

Naruto deixou os pergaminhos caírem e se aproximou do enteado muito sério para dizer em tom de voz baixo:

- Sabe insuportável, eu tomaria cuidado com o que apronta com a filha do Neji, ele é um dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo e se acha ele assustador, espere pra conhecer o Hiashi-sama.

- Nani? Só tem psicopatas naquele clã?

Em vez de responder o Hokage pegou seus pergaminhos e saiu de casa.

- Divirtam-se crianças.

- É Kai, arrume logo essa cozinha, vou te esperar no seu quarto.

- O quê? Ficou doida de vez? Quer mesmo que eu morra?

- Ah, você sente se alguém se aproximar! Está com medo deles? – Perguntou deslizando as unhas pela barriga de músculos duros.

- Você é uma tarada, sabe disso não é? – Retrucou Kai agarrando-a pelos quadris.

- Sim, eu sei. Vou estar lá em cima, não demore.

Kai sacudia a cabeça e pensava no quanto sofria sendo alvo de dois pervertidos. Chegou a cozinha e pegou uma tábua para reparar o teto, quando ergueu-a sentiu uma queimação horrível no abdômen e deixou-a cair com estrondo. Ajoelhou-se com a mão no local que queimava e levantou a camiseta só para ver que os símbolos do jutsu que Kabuto usara em si há algum tempo voltavam a ficar rubros.

- Merda!


	12. Frustrados

_Kai sacudia a cabeça e pensava no quanto sofria sendo alvo de dois pervertidos. Chegou a cozinha e pegou uma tábua para reparar o teto, quando ergueu-a sentiu uma queimação horrível no abdômen e deixou-a cair com estrondo. Ajoelhou-se com a mão no local que queimava e levantou a camiseta só para ver que os símbolos do jutsu que Kabuto usara em si há algum tempo voltavam a ficar rubros._

_- Merda!_

Dessa vez em vez da dor aumentar de intensidade foi diminuindo, tanto que quando Yumi chegou à cozinha ele já estava de pé.

- O que houve diabinho?

- É o maldito jutsu que o Kabuto usou em mim. Começou a doer de repente. Já passou, mas foi dolorido. – Ele alisou o abdômen contrariado por aquele incômodo.

- Isso de novo? – Ela franziu o cenho ao se aproximar. – Confesso que deixei isso de lado porque os dois já estão mortos. Temos que ir ao hospital para...

- Ah não! Nem vem! Da última vez deixei vocês me cutucarem e espetarem bastante e não deu em porra nenhuma.

- Não seja malcriado, como quer que eu saiba o que esse jutsu faz com você se não posso te examinar?

- Por Kami, não seja obtusa. O que acha poder descobrir agora que os exames daquela época em que eu estava bem pior não revelaram? – Ponderou Kai.

- Odeio quando você tem razão. – Disse Yumi fazendo uma careta, mas percebendo as faces do outro mais corada. Aproximou-se e tocou-lhe a testa ao mesmo tempo em que a outra mão conferia os batimentos cardíacos. – Está com febre.

- E daí? Pelo menos a dor passou.

- Sua falta de consideração com sua saúde me irrita! – Yumi socou o peito dele fazendo-o rir.

- Só porque você me ama.

- Bem... eu estava pensando que não posso fazer nenhuma brincadeirinha gostosa com você nesse estado. – Disse ela manhosamente arranhando o abdômen dele por baixo da camiseta.

- É uma tarada mesmo! – Riu Kai sendo imprensado contra a parede. Segurou a cintura dela puxando-a de encontro a seu corpo. – Mas nem precisa ficar com essa carinha, é uma febrinha de nada.

- Quem é a especialista médica aqui sou eu. – Disse Yumi dando beijos molhados no pescoço forte do moreno. – Então, trate de terminar isso aqui rapidinho porque tenho que cuidar de você lá no seu quarto. – Apertou de leve o pênis dele por cima da calça e saiu da cozinha rapidamente.

- Provocadora! – Kai gritou insatisfeito.

Claro que tratou de arrumar a cozinha rapidamente para poder se encontrar com Yumi. Estava decidido a se vingar pelas provocações dela e assim que entrou no quarto arrancou a camisa exibindo o tórax definido coberto por uma fina camada de suor. Praticamente pulou sobre a amiga, prendeu-a de encontro ao colchão e sem dar tempo para que ela revidasse beijou-lhe os lábios com fúria, esmagando-os com os seus e sentindo um ocre sabor de sangue. Segurando-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça com uma mão afrouxou o decote do quimono com a outra de maneira afobada expondo a curva delicada dos seios dela, logo sua mão segurava firmemente um deles. Apertou aquela macia esfera sentindo a ponta endurecer contra a palma de sua mão. Prendeu o bico eriçado entre seu polegar e o indicador beliscando de leve o que a fez gemer.

- Como você está malvado! – Provocou fazendo um beicinho e uma vozinha fina.

- É para a mocinha aprender a não provocar e sair correndo. – Informou Kai voltando a beijar-lhe os lábios inchados pela voracidade anterior dele.

Sorrindo de um jeito malicioso Yumi girou o corpo sentando-se sobre os quadris do moreno. Rebolou de maneira a excitá-lo e sorriu quando ele gemeu e segurou sua cintura para controlar seus movimentos. Ela levou as mãos as costas de forma que pudesse desamarrar o obi de seu quimono que logo cedeu e escorregou por seus ombros amontoando-se nos quadris.

Kai mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo seu membro pulsar diante daquela visão. Ela não estava usando combinação de modo que agora já exibia seus seios empinados e com a ponta eriçada. Era uma visão tentadora, ainda mais quando ela atrevidamente levou as mãos para os dois globos brancos apertando-os de leve. Muito atento ele viu-a deslizar as mãos pelo corpo delicado até os dedos chegarem ao elástico da calcinha branca que ela usava. Sem um pingo de pudor Yumi deslizou dois dedos para dentro de sua própria intimidade acariciando o ponto que mais lhe dava prazer. Contorceu-se sobre a ereção de Kai ao aprofundar o contato de seus dedos com seu clitóris aumentando a umidade entre suas pernas.

- Você é uma exibicionista. – Kai disse com voz rouca enquanto tratava de abrir suas calças deixando seu membro livre.

- Sim, sou. E você gosta, não é? – Ela perguntou ao segurar o pênis endurecido apertando-o de leve e vendo brotar uma gota de lubrificação na ponta avermelhada. – Eu disse que queria te fazer uma massagem, mas não disse o que ou como eu ia massagear.

Só de pensar nas possibilidades ele ficou mais duro. Ela ergueu-se um pouco e se livrou de vez do quimono ficando só com a peça íntima branca. Sem pressa ela segurou o membro pulsante do moreno uma das mãos na base e a outra segurando a cabeça em formato de cogumelo que começou a mover fazendo círculos de modo que sentia na palma a umidade que ele soltava, sorriu quando o viu se contorcer. Suas duas mãos passaram a trabalhar juntas estimulando ao mesmo tempo o "corpo" e a ponta do membro.

- Bruxinha... – Gemeu Kai.

- Isso foi uma reclamação diabinho? – Ela soltou-o e deslizou o corpo pelo dele fazendo com que o companheiro sentisse seus seios imprensados contra seu peito.

- Não, foi um grande elogio. Onde aprende essas coisas hein? – Perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço esguio dela.

- Em uns livrinhos que vendem por aqui... Icha-icha ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Ah! Quer dizer que anda lendo coisas pervertidas? E o que mais aprendeu? – Mordiscou a orelha dela e sorriu ao senti-la estremecer.

Dessa vez ela corou.

- Hum... deve ser algo bem pervertido e delicioso hã? – Provocou ele antes de inverter as posições e rapidamente deslizar a mão para dentro da calcinha dela.

- Tarado... – Ela disse ofegante.

- Eu? Só estou devolvendo o favor. Você me deixou todo duro e não terminou o serviço... agora é sua vez.

Ela cravou as unhas no braço dele ao sentir os dedos atrevidos esfregando seu clitóris com firmeza, do jeito que ela gostava. Abafou um gemido quando ele segurou aquele feixe de nervos entre os dedos puxando de leve fazendo-a arquear o corpo e suar.

- Desgraçado...

- Não está gostoso Yumi-chan? – Provocou ele desacelerando os movimentos.

Ela gemeu em protesto e ele deu um sorriso de canto, mas em vez de retomar as carícias retirou os dedos melados com a excitação dela e levou a boca chupando-os sensualmente.

- Deliciosa mesmo! Acho que quero mais do seu melzinho.

Descaradamente ele arranca a calcinha do corpo de Yumi e a faz abrir bem as pernas expondo sua feminilidade para ele que não demorou a abaixar a cabeça e lamber a umidade que saía dali. Sem pressa ele ficou saboreando-a, sentia o pulsar do pequeno botão sob sua língua e chupou-o com firmeza, usando a língua para acariciar aquele ponto que a fazia contorcer-se e gemer baixinho.

- Filho da mãe! – Praguejou ela sentindo fogo líquido correr por suas veias com as carícias daquela língua aveludada. Impulsionava o quadril em direção a boca do moreno enquanto sua mão mantinha segurava-o pelos cabelos e mantinha-o bem onde ela queria.

Mas antes que pudesse chegar a seu ápice ele se desvencilhou e postou-se entre suas pernas. Pincelou a ponta da ereção entre os lábios da vagina sentindo a umidade. Encaixou-se na entrada apertada e ia penetrá-la quando ouviu a voz chorosa dela:

- Por favor, me diga que tem camisinhas.

Frustrado ele negou balançando a cabeça.

- Mas Yumi...

- Mas nada seu incompetente! – Reclamou ela manhosa se esfregando na ereção encaixada contra sua intimidade. – Acho que estou fértil. – Choramingou.

- Que tipo de pervertida é você que vem me seduzir e nem traz a porra de uma camisinha? – A excitação não satisfeita ameaçava a sanidade e a paciência do moreno.

- Ah, ia ser muito divertido ir à farmácia de Konoha e comprar preservativos... ia ser a fofoca do ano e meu papaizinho lindo e ia querer saber com você o porque de eu precisar dessas coisas.

Pensar em Neji foi equivalente a um balde de água fria em Kai. A excitação esfriou e ele fez uma careta.

- Que foi?

- Hoje não é meu dia de sorte! O velho está vindo com o meu otouto.

- Ah não! E como eu fico? – Ela choramingou.

- Como eu meu anjo: com um banho frio.

- Cretino! – Ela gritou vendo-o levantar da cama. Atirou um travesseiro que o acertou no rosto.

- Ah não me culpe! Seria pior se estivéssemos transando e eles chegassem, você não é nada discreta quando goza e ia assustar meu otouto com seus gritos... – Dessa vez foi o abajur que voou em direção a ele e claro, acertou o alvo. – Isso doeu Yumi!

- Era essa a idéia diabinho. – Informou ela maldosa e já se vestindo.

Saiu pela janela assim que Sasuke e Ryou entraram na mansão.

Naruto e Gaara finalmente haviam terminado todos os documentos referentes aos negócios de Suna e Konoha e o loiro soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Finalmente! Ser Hokage é bem mais trabalhoso do que ser ninja... não me deixam nem treinar direito.

Gaara não respondeu optando por seu silêncio habitual o que fez Naruto revirar os olhos.

- Vai voltar pra Suna logo?

- Amanhã cedo eu viajo, ainda tenho que vigiar o inútil do meu cunhado.

O loiro riu.

- Você implica demais com o Shikamaru! Ele adora a Tema-chan e a filhinha deles.

- Não faz mais que a obrigação.

Naruto revirou os olhos.

- Aquele preguiçoso deixar minha irmã trabalhar demais. E grávida ainda por cima.

- Não se preocupe com isso, já arrumei uma substituta para a sua oneechan! A amiga do insuportável sabe?

- Yumi-chan é? Tem certeza que é seguro para as crianças?

- Ela suporta o mau humor do Kai. O que pode ser pior?

- Não sei o que ela vê naquele moleque atrevido. – Contrariando sua natureza séria e contida o ruivo fez uma careta de desgosto, o que não passou despercebido ao amigo.

- Ah, quer dizer que está mesmo interessado na filhinha do Neji? – Naruto deu ênfase no "filhinha".

- O Hyuuga tem que relaxar. E sim, é uma garota interessante.

- E você tem um fraco por garotas mais novas desde que teve um caso com a Matsuri hein? – Naruto sabia mesmo ser inconveniente e riu quando o ruivo corou.

- Ela tinha dezoito anos e...

- Relaxa Gaara-chan, só estou te irritando. Claro que o Neji não vai achar graça nenhuma nisso.

- Posso sequestrá-la e prender em Suna, quando ele chegar lá já vou ter domado a fera.

- Yumi-chan tem um gênio horrível. É teimosa feito a mãe e arrogante e metida que nem o pai, vai ver é por isso que combina com o insuportável...

- Está defendendo seu enteado agora é?

- Nani? Claro que não! Aquele insuportável continua me chamando de boneca mesmo depois de passar a noite com o Yue-sama. – Naruto fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Por falar no meu primo... ele mandou um pedido de desculpas pela saída repentina?

- Claro que sim, mas ele foi embora sem fazer o acordo! O que eu faço? Os Kages e o Senhor Feudal esperam que eu o convença, mas aquele ali é mais fechado que uma ostra.

- Sim, ele foi criado para proteger seu povo e sua civilização.

- Desse jeito vão é ser atacados! – Esbravejou Naruto.

- É melhor que não... provavelmente não ia sobrar muito do mundo ninja pra contar história.

- Não acha isso de verdade.

- Eu conheço o Yue-san há tempo suficiente para temê-lo, já o vi matar um esquadrão ANBU sem sair do lugar e ele estava calmo nesse dia. Na verdade, nunca o vi bravo... imagine o que pode acontecer se ele se irritar.

Era algo que Naruto tinha que considerar.

- Vou mandar outra mensagem pedindo um acordo... outra vez. – Disse o loiro suspirando desanimado.

Já era madrugada e Kai dormia inquieto, pois estava tendo um sonho nada apropriado com certo ruivo pervertido. Sentia o corpo quente e seu fluxo de chakra parecia anormal, coisa que o fez acordar. Percebeu os lençóis molhados de suor e seu corpo trêmulo.

- Maldição! – Praguejou passando a mão sobre o local onde Kabuto acertara o jutsu algum tempo antes. Não sentia mais dor, mas sabia que a bagunça em seu chakra provinha dali. – O que você fez sua cobra maldita?

- Falando sozinho insuportável?

- Veio me encher por que boneca? – Claro que ele tinha sentido o padrasto perto, ele sempre ia visitar o filho pelo menos uma vez por noite. – Você é mesmo uma bicha superprotetora hein? O garoto está dormindo, o que poderia acontecer?

Naruto corou quando percebeu que o enteado sabia de suas visitas noturnas a Ryou.

- Ah, deixa de ser enxerido! Está com febre é?

- Um pouco, começou de tarde quando eu estava consertando a zona que você fez na cozinha.

- Eu? Oh, claro. Fui eu quem invocou uma bola de fogo gigante dentro de casa. – Naruto ironizou pondo a mão na testa do mais novo. – Hum... você está sentindo outra coisa?

- Não... e por que quer saber hein? Vai ficar mais feliz se eu morrer mesmo.

Naruto deu um murro na cabeça dele e olhou-o sério.

- Não fala besteira seu insuportável! Eu me preocupo com você.

- Por causa do velho e do otouto claro! Corta essa de bonzinho boneca, eu sei que você preferia que eu não existisse.

- Cala a boca agora! – Naruto gritou sem se importar com o adiantado da hora fazendo Kai arregalar os olhos. – Vou trocar a merda desses lençóis enquanto você toma banho e se eu ouvir mais besteira desse tipo vou te afogar numa bacia d'água!

- Por...

- Eu disse pra ficar calado porra! Vai pro banho! – O loiro segurou o menor pela gola da camiseta e empurrou porta afora.

Kai saiu do quarto vendo que o padrasto estava irritado, e nem percebeu que os olhos azuis brilhavam com lágrimas contidas.

Em seu escritório na manhã seguinte Naruto ainda remoía as palavras do enteado quando Yumi entrou pela porta com sua habitual arrogância.

- Preciso que arrume outra professora para os pirralhos.

- Bom-dia Yumi-chan! Vou bem obrigado. – Disse achando divertido o atrevimento da garota. O fazia lembrar-se dele mesmo. – E não vou substituí-la só porque jogou um aluno pela janela.

- Isso foi ontem. Hoje só enterrei aquelas garotinhas irritantes.

- Nani? Enterrou de verdade? – Naruto realmente estava surpreso.

- Não seja tolo! Só até o pescoço, e deixei os outros desenterrarem pouco depois do recreio. – Disse calmamente ignorando o olhar assombrado do outro. – Mas isso não é importante. O fato é que tenho que viajar para achar o esconderijo do Kabuto-sensei. Preciso descobrir o que é o jutsu que ele usou no meu diabinho. Ontem essa coisa voltou a incomodar.

- Então era por isso que ele estava com febre?

- Sim, ele piorou?

-Era uma febre normal... não muito alta e de manhã já tinha passado.

- Bom, mas então... pode arrumar uma substituta?

- Não. Isso é trabalho para uma equipe de ninjas Yumi-chan.

- Sou melhor que a maioria deles e conheci o Kabuto bem melhor que qualquer um. Sei das armadilhas e dos perigos em um esconderijo dele. Saio hoje e volto em duas semanas no máximo. O lugar é no deserto, trago todos os pergaminhos pra estudar aqui.

Naruto não gostou da idéia e já ia retrucar quando a solução para seus problemas entrou pela porta.

- Gaara-chan! Preciso de um favor! – Gritou ele com sua vivacidade habitual.


	13. Ciúmes

_Naruto não gostou da idéia e já ia retrucar quando a solução para seus problemas entrou pela porta._

_- Gaara-chan! Preciso de um favor! – Gritou ele com sua vivacidade habitual._

- Sabe que só vim me despedir... já deveria ter partido, mas minha sobrinha queria brincar.

Naruto controlou-se para não rir e Yumi olhou desconfiada para o Hokage.

- O que está querendo aprontar hein?

- Yumi-chan não posso deixá-la sair pelo país dos outros sem permissão. Mas se viajar acompanhada do Kazekage não terá problema nenhum. – Explicou Naruto. – Claro que você ainda tem que avisar sua família...

- Não tem problema, Neji saiu em missão e meu ojiisan viajou para resolver negócios do clã. Quando eles voltarem...

- Vão arrancar meu fígado e comer ainda pingando sangue! – Esbravejou o loiro.

- Isso não é problema meu, mas ainda acho desnecessário ir com ele. Vai me atrasar, sem querer ofender Kazekage-sama.

Gaara deu um sorriso de lado.

- Duvido muito que não... mas se o esconderijo do Kabuto ficava mesmo no deserto é do interesse de Suna que tenha ninjas nossos com você. Afinal, preciso saber o porque dessa falha no meu esquema de segurança.

- O deserto é grande demais para poder controlá-lo todo, não acha? – Perguntou Yumi sarcasticamente.

- Na verdade não. – Gaara respondeu impassível deixando seu olhar se fixar no da jovem.

- Tudo bem, vou com ele. Mas temos um probleminha...

- Que seria? – Naruto perguntou ao vê-la corar.

- Kai.

- O que tem o insuportável?

- Ele vai querer ir.

- Vai ficar na vontade, não posso arriscar esse insuportável tendo um troço e resolvendo botar fogo numa cidade por ai. Ele fica! – Decretou o loiro.

Yumi deu um sorriso brilhante para o loiro.

- Isso mesmo Hokage-sama! E já que foi você que chegou a essa conclusão pode dizer a ele que eu viajei com o Kazekage e volto logo? Oh, sim e que o amo claro. – Disse ela agarrando a mão do ruivo e arrastando-o para fora do escritório antes que o loiro saísse do estado aparvalhado em que se encontrava.

Só depois que a porta bateu Naruto percebeu na enrascada em que estava. Teria que dizer ao enteado que mandara Yumi numa viagem com Gaara na qual o moreno não podia ir. E não ia demorar muito para o moreno perceber o afastamento da outra com o Kazekage.

- Ah, tudo o que eu precisava... mais uma briga com o garoto.

Prevendo que o enteado iria tentar ir atrás de Yumi assim que a sentisse se afastar ele foi para os portões da vila e não demorou muito para que Kai aparecesse. O mais novo claro sabia da presença do loiro.

- Eu sabia que tinha dedo seu nessa história sua boneca loira! – Esbravejou assim que viu o padrasto.

- Nani? Eu não fiz nada! Ela queria sair invadindo o esconderijo do Kabuto sozinha e eu só pedi ao Gaara-chan que cuidasse dela na viagem. – Disse o loiro cruzando os braços.

- Ah é? E tinha que ser justamente o maldito do ruivinho que está babando nela desde que a viu pela primeira vez?

- Era o arranjo mais conveniente!

- Só se for para o filho da puta do Kazekage! Agora saí da frente que tenho que alcançar aquela maluca e o tarado!

- Mas nem pensar! Você não me disse que a febre era por causa do jutsu, nem sei o que mais pode estar escondendo. Então vai ficar na aldeia até descobrirmos exatamente o que está acontecendo com seu corpo.

- Escuta aqui boneca... se não sair da minha frente por bem vou ter que te tirar daí por mal!

- Sua arrogância é de rir pirralho! – Naruto enfatizou o pirralho. – Não sei de onde tirou a idéia de que pode me vencer.

- Quer descobrir? – Perguntou Kai já ativando o sharingan e levando a mão para a espada a suas costas. – O velho está vindo pra cá, ele sempre vem te salvar né loirinha?

Sem perder tempo Kai partiu para cima do loiro, mas teve uma desagradável surpresa, pois além de desviar do golpe da espada o padrasto conseguiu acerta-lhe um belo soco no rosto fazendo-o chocar-se contra a parede de uma loja.

- Insuportável? – Naruto correu até o mais jovem que ainda estava debaixo dos escombros.

Respirando com dificuldade Kai não conseguia controlar seu chakra o suficiente nem para quebrar o concreto em cima de si. Foi Naruto quem o tirou de lá olhando-o com os olhos azuis arregalados de preocupação.

- O que houve? Eu sabia que tinha mais coisa errada.

- Vê se cala a boca boneca!

- Quem vai ficar calado aqui é você seu moleque! – Sasuke tinha chegado e ergueu o filho pelo colarinho. – Estou cansado das suas malcriações!

- Humpf! Não sei do que está falando velho, sou o garoto mais doce e carinhoso do mundo.

- Viu só? É dessa sua atitude que eu estou falando! – Esbravejou Sasuke irritado. – E que porra de idéia foi essa de brigar com o Naruto seu imbecil? Esqueceu-se de quem ficou cuidando de você ontem a noite hein? E nem se atreva a abrir a boca porque está terminantemente proibido de falar, aliás, estou cogitando arrancar sua língua.

- Teme...

- Que foi Dobe?

- Seria bom parar de sacudir o garoto, acho que ele vai passar mal de novo.

- E você pode ir parando de defender ele! Se vai ficar doente agora a culpa dele porque não disse que voltou a sofrer os efeitos do jutsu daquela cobra.

- Não estou defendendo o insuportável coisa nenhuma! Só que depois sobra pra mim cuidar dele.

- Vamos recordar que ninguém pediu pra você cuidar de mim boneca. – Disse Kai tentando em vão se livrar do agarre do pai.

- Deixa de ser mal-agradecido! E ainda não disse porque não conseguiu lutar.

- Meu chakra está uma bagunça porra! Não posso controla-lo. Agora pode ficar feliz porque não posso mesmo ir atrás da Yumi desse jeito e seu amiguinho vai poder roubá-la de mim.

Kai inexplicavelmente desanimou. Sasuke soltou-o e ficou olhando o menor escorregar para o chão ficando de joelhos.

- Não confia na sua namorada garoto? Deixa de drama! – Sasuke foi incisivo. Tocou a testa do filho e olhou preocupado para o marido.

- Ele já está com febre de novo?

- Sim, vou levá-lo pra casa e chamar a Sakura.

- A coisa cor de rosa não vai poder fazer nada. Estou preso na porra dessa vila até descobrir o que essa merda de jutsu está fazendo comigo. E eu só quero deixar registrado que odeio, sério mesmo, eu ODEIO vocês!

Levantou e ignorando os machucados doloridos foi em direção ao bairro Uchiha.

- Desde quando ele é emocional assim? Deve estar mesmo irritado por causa da Yumi-chan né Teme?

- Humf! Ainda não terminei com ele... vou pra casa terminar essa conversa. – Avisou Sasuke já se pondo a andar.

- Por que está tão bravo com ele hein? – Perguntou Naruto segurando a mão do marido e caminhando a seu lado.

- Porque ele te fez chorar ontem.

Naruto corou. Pensara que o moreno estava dormindo quando voltou para o quarto e não sabia que o tinha ouvido.

- Não sabia que tinha percebido.

- Ah Naru! Depois daquele seu grito só mesmo o nosso chibi não acordaria. Não vou mais deixar ele te machucar.

- Mas eu não chorei pelo que ele disse...

- Deu pra mentir agora? – Questionou Sasuke sério.

- É que ontem ele disse uma coisa que me machucou muito, mas porque era a mais pura verdade.

Sasuke parou de andar só para encarar o loiro.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ele disse que eu preferia que ele não existisse... – O loiro engoliu em seco e olhou nos olhos do marido. – E é verdade. Eu tento não ser assim, mas às vezes me pego desejando que ele nunca tivesse vindo pra Konoha. Porque ele é parte de você e não minha. É seu filho com uma mulher e toda vez que o vejo lembro que você dormiu com aquela vadia ruiva! É egoísta e eu sei disso, mas não consigo evitar. Eu estava chorando sim, mas de vergonha.

- Naruto...

- Ele tem razão de não confiar em mim! Eu sou uma péssima pessoa!

Para desespero e raiva do loiro Sasuke começou a rir.

- Isso não tem graça Teme!

- Claro que tem! Você é a pessoa menos egoísta e má que eu conheço. Esse seus sentimentos ruins com o Kai são reflexo do seu ciúme por mim, mas isso é normal... e você cuida muito bem dele mesmo ele sendo tão insuportável.

- Mas ele sabe Teme... e isso é tão embaraçoso.

- Você está imaginando coisas.

- Não estou! Toda vez que eu penso essas coisas ele me olha daquele jeito sarcástico e sorri como se estivesse me dizendo que sabe.

- Está ficando paranóico Naru.

- Não estou. Acho que é por isso que ele me detesta tanto... mas eu realmente me preocupo com ele.

- Eu sei Dobe, e vou fazer aquele imbecil perceber isso também.

Sasuke segurou o rosto do loiro e nem ligando para as pessoas na rua beijou-o carinhosamente.

- Vou atrás do meu filho imbecil.

- E não se esqueça de ver aqueles cortes. – Gritou Naruto vendo o moreno se afastar.

Sasuke sorriu, o seu Naruto era mesmo a melhor pessoa que ele conhecia.

Não demorou a chegar em casa e encontrou o filho no quarto. Kai estava sentado na cama com um kit de primeiros socorros ao lado e limpava os cortes fazendo uma careta.

- Machucou muito?

- Menos do que estou acostumado. – Foi a resposta sarcástica.

- Por que está tão irritado? – Perguntou Sasuke sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Você também ficaria bem irritado se a boneca saísse pra viajar com um cara louco roubar ele de você! – Kai esbravejou.

- Pensei que estivesse com o tal Yue.

Kai corou. Ainda não tinha falado desse assunto com ninguém além de Yumi.

- Você corou mesmo? Tem vergonha de falar de sexo com o seu pai? – Sasuke começava a se divertir com o embaraço do filho.

- Podemos, por favor, mudar de assunto seu velho intrometido?

Sem alterar a expressão Sasuke deu um murro na cabeça do filho.

- Sou muito jovem ainda seu atrevido. E qual o problema? O ruivo só é gostoso e ruim de cama?

- Deixa a boneca ouvir essa...

- Sou casado, não cego.

- E safado, não se esqueça.

Em vez de continuar trocando farpas com o filho Sasuke fixou nele seu olhar inquisitivo e frio.

- Eu amo a Yumi!

- E daí?

- Ela é minha porra! Se aquele ruivinho metido encostar nela Suna vai ter que procurar outro Kazekage.

- Então você pode ter sexo com Yue-sama sem problema nenhum, mas ela tem que ser fiel? Percebe como isso soa absurdo?

- Não é não! Eu não importaria se ela quisesse transar com uma amiga... se bem que ela não tem amigas, mas ainda sim seria interessante. – Kai suspirou sonhador.

- Por Kami! Você é mesmo pervertido! – Decretou Sasuke entre divertido e abismado com a declaração do mais jovem.

- Eu? Sou o mais inocente no meio desses dois tarados! – Kai se defendeu ofendido.

- Ah, isso quer dizer que tem um relacionamento com ela ao mesmo tempo que com o Yue-sama?

- Não! Aquele ruivo arrogante foi uma boa transa, só isso. –Teimou Kai.

- Aham, e só por uma boa transa que você anda todo irritado e soltando ofensas a torto e a direita?

- Eu não...

- Sim, você faz! E magoou o Naruto ainda por cima, se não fosse meu filho estaria morto agora, sabia? Ninguém machuca o meu homem e saí ileso da história.

- Ah! Eu sabia que a boneca ia entrar na história.

Sasuke nunca fora conhecido por uma grande paciência, por isso logo depois de dizer isso o filho estava deitado na cama com o pai a aperta-lhe a garganta de forma que não pudesse responder. Foi com uma voz rouca e autoritária Sasuke decretou:

- Isso acaba agora! Eu não sou paciente e já te dei muitas chances. A partir desse momento está proibido de se dirigir ao Naruto com algo menos que respeito e por Kami garoto não se atreva a me desobedecer. Não precisa gostar dele, mas vai respeitá-lo nem que eu tenha que te surrar pra isso.

Assim que foi solto Kai se endireitou na cama evitando o olhar do pai.

- Eu...

- Entendi as regras Uchiha-sama. – Interrompeu-o Kai com voz estranhamente calma. – Vou tratar seu marido com todo o respeito de agora em diante. Pode, por favor, me deixar sozinho agora?

Sasuke assentiu e deixou o quarto.

Yumi estava correndo ao lado do Kazekage a frente dos ninjas ANBU que os acompanhavam quando sentiu. Sabia institivamente que seu diabinho estava magoado. Mordeu o lábio inferior e parou de correr por um momento ficando de pé num grosso galho de árvore.

- Algum problema? – A voz monótona do Kage de Suna chegou até ela e foi quando a jovem se deparou com os profundos olhos verdes fixos em si.

- Kai está precisando de mim.

Em vez de questionar mais a garota ele simplesmente ficou parado mirando-a com aqueles impressionantes olhos verdes que pareciam querer desvendar-lhe a alma.

- É algo que desenvolvemos ao longo dos anos. Somos tão ligados que sempre sabemos quando o outro está feliz ou angustiado.

- Isso é impressionante... vem cuidando dele há muito tempo não é? – A aproximação do ruivo era lenta como a de um predador. – Não acha que está na hora de encontrar um homem que cuide de você?

Yumi sentiu um arrepio percorrer quando sentiu o hálito quente do ruivo sobre seus lábios. Mas nesse jogo que o Kazekage estava jogando, dois podiam brincar. E foi com esse pensamento que ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele aproximando ainda mais os corpos e com lentidão calculada passou o nariz pelo pescoço dele subindo até chegar com a boca rente ao ouvido. Prendeu a orelha entre os dentes antes de sussurrar:

- Não preciso que nenhum homem cuide de mim ruivinho!

Soltou-o e graciosamente voltou a correr. Gaara fez algo que há muito tempo não fazia, sorriu ao murmurar para si mesmo:

- Você agora é minha presa Yumi-chan.

Naruto chegou em casa cansado de tantos papéis e missões que tivera que analisar durante o dia. Sorriu quando seu pequeno filho veio correndo e jogou-se em seus braços.

- Chichiue!

- Yo chibiko! Estava com saudade do seu chichi é?

- Sim, você não brinca mais comigo. – Reclamou Ryou olhando feio pra ele.

- Tenho andado ocupado, gomen! Que tal tomarmos um banho hein?

- Com os brinquedos? – Chantageou o pequeno.

- Claro, com todos eles! – Riu Naruto.

Subiu as escadas com o filho no colo. Colocou-o no chão só quando chegaram a suíte que ele dividia com Sasuke e que tinha uma enorme banheira.

- Seu otousan ainda não chegou?

- Ele foi comprar o jantar. Mas estou bravo com ele. – Contou Ryou.

- Nani? Por quê?

- Ainda não sei. – Disse o pequeno simplesmente lutando para tirar a camiseta, o que fez o pai rir e se ajoelhar para ajuda-lo.

- Ah, não sabe e está bravo mesmo assim?

- Claro, o otousan brigou com o meu nii-chan e deixou ele estranho. O aniki é MEU e só eu posso brigar com ele. – Explicou o menor dos Uchiha dando ênfase no fato de que Kai pertencia a ele.

- Desse jeito eu fico com ciúme. – Brincou Naruto, mas já preocupado com o que o filho dissera.

- Ah não precisa chichiue! Também amo você.

Nessas horas é que Naruto sentia o peito inchar de alegria e beijou o menor que já terminara de se despir e colocou-o na banheira entrando em seguida. Como o menor levara seus barquinhos e bichinhos para o banho logo estavam rindo e fazendo a maior bagunça. O chão estava molhado e Naruto estava com o cabelo cheio de espuma que Ryou usava para fazer uma espécie de escultura. Estavam tão entretidos que nem perceberam Sasuke fitando-os com ternura da porta.

- Posso saber que bagunça é essa no meu banheiro? – Perguntou fingindo severidade.

- Ah não chibi! Fomos descobertos. – Riu Naruto.

- Agora vou ter que ir até ai dar um jeito em vocês.

- Ah, e agora Ryou?

- Otousan não pode brincar. Estou bravo com ele, lembra?

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Estranhou Sasuke.

- Diz pra ele chichiue. – Ryou fez um beicinho e ficou de costas para o outro pai causando riso nos dois mais velhos.

- Ah Sasu... é que você brigou com o aniki do nosso chibiko e ele não gosta que briguem com o nii-chan dele.

- Ah, mas ele estava merecendo uma bronca meu pequeno. Agora ele vai ficar mais calmo.

Ryou olhou para o loiro procurando a confirmação e Naruto balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Tudo bem então, você pode vir brincar. Mas, não pode mais chatear o MEU nii-chan! – Decretou apontando o dedinho para o pai, que começou a rir da possessividade do caçula com relação ao mais velho.

Deitado em sua cama Kai ouvia as risadas deles e sentia-se amargamente sozinho. O vento fazia suas cortinas esvoaçarem e foi como num sussurro trazido pelo vento que suas lembranças emergiam fazendo-o sentir ainda pior. Normalmente Yumi estaria com ele para consolá-lo, mas só de pensar nela e no Kazekage dormindo no mesmo acampamento suas entranhas reviravam de raiva. O jovem estava inquieto, sabia que era imprudente o que queria fazer, mas nunca fora muito ajuizado mesmo. Sorriu quando terminou de formular seu plano.


	14. Confusões

_Deitado em sua cama Kai ouvia as risadas deles e sentia-se amargamente sozinho. O vento fazia suas cortinas esvoaçarem e foi como num sussurro trazido pelo vento que suas lembranças emergiam fazendo-o sentir ainda pior. Normalmente Yumi estaria com ele para consolá-lo, mas só de pensar nela e no Kazekage dormindo no mesmo acampamento suas entranhas reviravam de raiva. O jovem estava inquieto, sabia que era imprudente o que queria fazer, mas nunca fora muito ajuizado mesmo. Sorriu quando terminou de formular seu plano. _

Kai sorria ao entrar na cozinha pela manhã, fato que não passou despercebido pelo pai. Como de costume o jovem pegou o irmão caçula no colo aconchegando-o junto a si.

- Bom-dia nii-chan!

- Bom-dia otouto. O que quer fazer hoje? – Perguntou Kai segurando-se para não rir do beicinho que o menor fez.

- Você tem sido um aniki muito malvado. Promete que vai me ensinar a fazer... – O menor fez uma pausa estratégica devido ao olhar desconfiado que seu pai loiro tinha sobre si. – Coisas, me ensinar coisas. Depois me deixa sozinho. Estou bravo.

Contrariando as palavras o pequeno enlaçou o pescoço do irmão com seus bracinhos e posou a cabecinha em seu ombro.

- Gomen! Sou um aniki terrível e você tem que me castigar.

Sua estratégia deu certo como sempre e seu irmãozinho sorriu pra ele.

- Não é terrível, é o MEU niic-chan. Se me levar pra treinar hoje eu te desculpo.

- Ok, podemos fazer o que você quiser. Isso é, se seus pais permitirem.

Naruto e Sasuke entreolharam-se e assentiram.

- Então vamos logo nii-chan.

- Seu irmão ainda não comeu Ryou. – Lembrou Naruto.

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar Hokage-sama. Não estou com o menor apetite. – Disse Kai saindo do cômodo com o irmão no colo.

- Que porra foi essa Teme? Hokage-sama? E de onde saiu essa versão dócil do insuportável?

- Ele está querendo aprontar alguma.

- Isso eu já tinha percebido. A questão é: ele quer nos distrair com esse comportamento ou só está bravo com a briga que tiveram e quer marcar um maior distanciamento?

- Voto na distração.

Naruto suspirou.

- Não acredita mesmo que ele possa estar chateado não é?

- Se estivesse já teríamos nos resolvido com uma boa e saudável briga.

- Mas como ele está com o chakra bagunçado...

- Vai lutar de outros jeitos e isso é preocupante, só Kami sabe o que pode sair daquela cabeça.

- Coisa boa é que não. Mas temos que ficar de olho, o garoto está irritado e pode fazer alguma besteira pra se machucar. É um insuportável que não aceita que está doente.

- Não entendi.

- Ah Teme! Eu não engoli essa história dele aceitar numa boa não poder sair correndo atrás da Yumi-chan.

- Ele não seria idiota a ponto de sair da vila sem poder usar chakra direito.

Um arquear das sobrancelhas do loiro foi suficiente para Sasuke rever sua posição.

- Vou mandar vigiá-lo.

- Sua idéia mais inteligente essa manhã Sasu.

O moreno sorriu de lado ao sentir os lábios do loiro em seu pescoço. Naruto só o chamava pelo apelido quando queria uma coisa e essa coisa era sexo.

- Então tenho que ir até a ANBU, não acha? – Provocou.

- Sim, concordo plenamente. Só vou usar seu corpo um pouquinho antes disso. – O loiro já tinha se sentado no colo do marido rebolando de maneira sensual.

- E quem disse que eu vou deixar você usar meu corpo? – Perguntou Sasuke deslizando as mãos de maneira atrevida pelas macias nádegas do loiro. – Está esquecendo quem manda aqui loirinho?

Naruto estremeceu quando ouviu aquele tom de voz másculo e rouco do moreno. A boca de Sasuke tinha chegado a seu pescoço e ele logo sentiu a língua deliciosamente morna e úmida deslizando em sua pele antes dos dentes afundarem na região.

- Ah Sasu! Vai marcar. – Reclamou com voz manhosa.

- É essa a idéia meu lindo. Deixar você bem marcado pra todo mundo saber que você é meu.

E chupou o pescoço do menor garantindo uma mancha avermelhada. Deslizou as mãos para dentro da camiseta do loiro apreciando os músculos bem trabalhados, já ansiava pelo sabor da pele do marido quando os dois ouviram batidas furiosas na porta.

- Ignore Sasu...

- Com todo o prazer. – O moreno arrancou a camiseta do companheiro aproveitando para abocanhar um dos mamilos dele passando a língua pela por aquele botãozinho sensível que se eriçou ao contato.

Naruto gemeu e deixou suas mãos irem para o cabelo do marido enquanto movia seus quadris sentindo a dura prova do desejo que despertava no companheiro quando uma voz fria e arrogante chegou a seus ouvidos através da porta.

- Vou esperar um minuto Uzumaki, depois disso vou arrombar essa porta e arrancar seus olhos azuis.

O loiro engoliu em seco e paralisou no colo do moreno. Sasuke logicamente fechou a cara.

- Dobe, por que o Hyuuga está gritando e esmurrando nossa porta? Ah, e ameaçando o Hokage?

- Digamos que ele pode não ter ficado feliz com uma decisão minha, vou sair rapidinho Teme. Diga a ele que eu... sei lá... fui pro monte dos sapos.

Naruto pulou do colo do moreno e saiu de casa pela janela da cozinha exatos três segundos antes de Hyuuga Neji arrombar a porta.

- Tarde demais ele já fugiu. E eu estou de mau humor agora.

Sasuke rosnou para o Hyuuga, mas percebeu que apesar de tudo era o outro que emanava uma aura negra.

- Qual o problema Hyuuga?

- Minha filha e o Kazekage. – Disse Neji pausadamente.

- Ah... ele deve ter se escondido no monte dos hokages.

- Obrigado.

- Por nada. – Sasuke sabia que era maldade, mas era bem feito. Aquela era sua vingança pelo loiro ter fugido sem leva-lo junto pra terminarem o que haviam começado.

Kai sabia que tinha um ANBU observando ele e seu irmão. Ele chegara há algum tempo e isso significava que seu plano estava dando certo.

- Nii-chan está sorrindo.

- E o que te isso?

- Não é normal. Está aprontando alguma travessura?

Dessa vez Kai sorriu largamente enquanto atirava duas kunais contra o menor que desviou graciosamente.

- Seu aniki nunca apronta Ryou. De onde tirou essa idéia.

- Sou uma criança, não estúpido. – O menor emburrou.

Kai realmente não gostava de ver o menor irritado ou chateado.

- Você é meu otouto, claro que não é estúpido. É lindo e esperto que nem seu aniki.

- E metido também? – Provocou o menor com um risinho de canto típico de sua família.

Kai deu pulo para pegar seu pequeno e espertinho irmão que esquivou dele e saiu correndo. Claro que ele o deixou fugir um pouco antes de pegá-lo virando-o de cabeça para baixo e segurando os tornozelos dele.

- Tsc, tsc... quando vai aprender a não provocar seu aniki hein? Agora devo ou não pendurá-lo na árvore?

- Claro que não nii-chan! Quer me causar traumas irreversíveis e me fazer virar um menino triste?

- Você literalmente tem toda a genialidade dos Uchiha! – Disse Kai colocando-o no chão. – Nada de genes loiros e escandalosos.

- Não entendi...

- Quando for mais velho vai entender.

Ryou fez beicinho e cruzou os braços.

- Os adultos sempre falam isso quando não querem explicar as coisas. Vou perguntar pro Sai-chan, ele sempre tem paciência e explica.

- É uma boa idéia. Quer que eu o deixe lá?

- Você está querendo se livrar de mim? – Desconfiou o menor.

Kai resolveu ser sincero.

- Não é isso, mas quero sair da aldeia.

- E meu otou-san disse não?

- Sim, mas eu preciso achar a Yumi-chan. Aquele kazekage maldito quer tirar ela de mim.

- Mas você não pode sair da aldeia sem permissão. É perigoso.

- Eu sei me cuidar otouto.

- Promete que não vai sumir? Que vai voltar pra casa?

- Sim. Eu vou voltar.

- Tudo bem então. Eu não conto para os papais que você está aprontando.

- Obrigado. – Kai fez carinho nos cabelos do irmão.

Logo tinha deixado o menor na casa do amiguinho. Sentia que o ANBU continuava seguindo-o e sorriu. Ele era especialista em fugas e foi com certa rapidez que ele despistou o ANBU. De seu esconderijo nas árvores pode ver toda a movimentação do ninja de elite dando o alarme de sua fuga. Foi quando se lembrou das ameaças de seu pai sobre saber como driblar suas habilidades sensoriais que ele se apressou para mais longe de Konoha sentindo seu chakra normal e podendo inclusive correr por entre as árvores.

Claro que ele estava bravo com a Yumi por ter aceitado viajar com o ruivo tarado sem consulta-lo. Por isso havia refeito seu plano original. Decidido a não correr atrás da garota, ia simplesmente se divertir por ai, sem se preocupar nem com Yumi nem com o outro, nem mesmo pensava no nome do amante que era pra não evocar lembranças.

- Incompetentes! – Naruto gritou para o esquadrão ANBU assim que foi informado que seu enteado fugira deles com uma facilidade constrangedora. – A elite dos ninjas de Konoha foi despistada por um moleque de dezesseis anos!

Os ninjas não retrucaram, sentiam-se envergonhados e a irritação do líder era perfeitamente compreensível. Claro que a bronca seria mais efetiva se o loiro não estivesse com um olho roxo dado por Neji Hyuuga pouco antes.

- Vão achar o garoto! Estão esperando o quê?

Assim que os ninjas sumiram no ar Naruto largou-se na cadeira desanimado.

- Ah! Isso não vai dar em boa coisa Neji.

- Seria bom que ele fosse encontrado logo. Ainda acho que seu enteado é um imbecil imprudente, mas não quero que ele seja capturado. Isso chatearia minha filha.

- Quando ele voltar vai levar uma surra tão grande que vai ficar um mês sem poder andar! – Naruto passava os dedos pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Onde já se viu sair da aldeia com ninjas renegados querendo capturá-lo.

- Mas ele não sabia disso não é? – Ponderou Neji.

- Eu disse que não podia sair e devia ser o bastante. – Naruto decretou.

A missão de Neji havia sido verificar os boatos de que o jovem Uchiha havia ficado famoso depois da morte de Madara tornando-se um alvo por causa de seus olhos. E o fato de ser enteado do Hokage e herdeiro de um dos clãs mais poderosos do mundo ninja não ajudava muito para sua segurança.

- E como foi que o Uchiha reagiu quando soube?

- E o que eu devia saber? – Sasuke perguntou entrando na sala.

- Seu filho irresponsável fugiu! Aquele insuportável saiu sozinho da vila justo quando tem a droga de uma recompensa por ele.

- E ficar irritado desse jeito ajuda no que mesmo?

- Ah Teme! Ele está com o chakra bagunçado! E se for atacado e não puder se defender? Como pode ficar tão calmo?

- Estou planejando o castigo dele... de várias formas. E precisamos da droga de um plano, já que o irritante tem os poderes da Karin. Pode desviar de quem quiser.

- E como ele vai saber que tem que desviar dos outros? Ele está fugindo de nós e pode se tornar alvo fácil para qualquer bandido que se aproxime.

Neji e Sasuke olharam sem saber o que dizer para o loiro.

- E podem parar com essas caras. Ele é muito novo e sempre vivei isolado do mundo, como é que vai saber quando alguém não for confiável?

- Vamos achá-lo logo. – Sasuke disse para acalmar o marido.

- Então logo Teme! Quero pegar esse moleque para ensinar-lhe uma lição da qual ele nunca vai esquecer.

Apesar das palavras encorajadoras de Sasuke dois dias se passaram sem que eles tivessem notícia do filho desaparecido. Naruto já perdia a paciência e estava pronto para sair ele mesmo da aldeia e arrastar o enteado pelos cabelos quando Yumi voltou.

- Olá Hokage-san! Eu já mandei guardar toda a biblioteca do sensei e os experimentos num local seguro e... – Yumi notou a cara de poucos amigos do loiro. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? O diabinho deu muito trabalho?

- Aquele insuportável fugiu! Saiu da aldeia e ninguém sabe do paradeiro dele! Hoje o Sasuke saiu pra tentar localizar aquele imbecil.

O Hokage ficou intrigado ao vê-la franzir as sobrancelhas e soltar um muxoxo desanimado.

- Ele está muito chateado.

- Como é pode saber?

- Ah, eu soube no primeiro dia que saí de viagem, mas pensei que ele ia esperar eu voltar pra termos uma boa briga! – Ela andava de um lado para o outro irritada. – E em vez disso ele saiu da aldeia e não foi atrás de mim, o que significa que está chateado demais comigo.

- E como fazemos para achar o imbecil?

- Quando Kai não quer ser encontrado ele pode se esconder muito bem. Sorte a nossa que para mim ele é previsível.

- Sério? Sabe onde ele está?

- Não exatamente, mas se ele continuar seguindo o mesmo padrão comportamental deve estar numa cidade costeira provavelmente cercado de vadias.

- Ele teria que ter dinheiro para isso.

- Suiguetsu deixou dinheiro pra ele. Mas claro que um diabinho não sumiria só por causa de um ataque de ciúmes. Quem foi que o chateou.

- Ah, o Teme deu-lhe uma bela bronca e ele ficou estranho. Foi na mesma noite que você saiu daqui.

- Oh droga! Preciso falar com ele, odeio quando ele fica remoendo o passado e os sentimentos que não consegue lidar. Ele fica guardando ressentimento até explodir.

- No momento não estou nem ai. Só quero que achem o imbecil pra eu poder bater nele até esquecer o susto que ele deu em todo mundo!

- Ah sim! Essa é realmente uma atitude racional e adulta. – Zombou Yumi. – Vou para casa, quando tiver notícias me avise.

- Tudo bem.

Assim que colocou os pés na mansão Hyuuga ela sentiu dois olhares perfurantes. Seu pai e seu avô estavam parados lado a lado com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

- Yo! Eu cheguei. – Disse o óbvio odiando o leve tremor de sua voz.

- Eu posso ver que sim. O que está me deixando curioso é quem foi que te deixou sair.

Um Neji com fala mansa e suave era muito mais assustador que um Neji espumando de raiva. E Yumi aprendera desde muito cedo a arte da sobrevivência para não arriscar provocar o pai.

- Naruto-sama concordou comigo que era urgente descobrir que jutsu Kabuto-sensei usou no Kai. Eu fui acompanhada do Kazekage até o esconderijo. Sob protestos, devo acrescentar, ele me atrasou. Mas a volta foi bem mais rápida.

- E por que raios tinha que ser você mocinha? – Explodiu Neji.

- Porque é minha culpa droga!

Hiashi saiu discretamente da sala. Não sabia lidar com mulheres sensíveis, era melhor deixar seu sobrinho lidar com aquela faceta da filha. Ele preferia lidar com o atrevimento dela, era mais fácil.

- Posso saber por que raios pensa isso?

- Porque ele me ama. Ele entrou na minha frente pra me proteger e recebeu o ataque. E eu sabia que não podia ser algo inofensivo e mesmo assim optei por matar o único que sabia exatamente o que esse jutsu faz com o corpo dele. Fui uma tola vingativa. – Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

Era uma nova faceta da filha que Neji não gostou. Odiava vê-la triste e abraçou-a fazendo com que a jovem Hyuuga corasse ferozmente escondendo o rosto vermelho no peito do pai.

- Não seja tola, nada disso é sua culpa. O garoto é corajoso e impulsivo, isso é uma combinação perigosa por si só e Kabuto não teria falado nem que tivesse sido trazido vivo pra Konoha. Você é muito mais inteligente que ele e vai dar um jeito de reverter o que quer que a cobra maldita tenha feito.

Ela ainda fungava, mas pelo menos ele estava calmo e teve a decência de não comentar o rubor nas faces delicadas nem as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto.

- Mas eu ainda vou ter uma conversinha com o Kazekage.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir isso.

- Não gosta dele também?

- Na verdade não gosto de nenhum homem que se aproxime de você.

- Isso é um bocado neurótico não acha?

- Na verdade não.

Já fazia quatro dias que Kai estava fora da aldeia e nessa noite ele queria ceder a um impulso que o perseguia desde que Yue partira. Estava hospedado num osen e vinha recebendo olhares cobiçosos de certo hóspede há algum tempo. O rapaz devia ter sua idade, com cabelos pretos longos e rosto andrógino, era muito bonito mesmo.

Ele estava com um toalha enrolada na cintura e entrou nas águas termais com um suspiro satisfeito. Sentia alguém se aproximar e deu um sorriso de lado ao constatar quem era. Os dois vinham trocando olhares desde o dia anterior e como estavam sozinhos o rapaz se sentiu livre para entrar na água e se aproximar perigosamente do outro.

- Ainda não nos apresentamos devidamente. Meu nome é Rain, e o seu?

- Kai.

- E está aqui sozinho Kai? – Perguntou se inclinando de modo que seu hálito fosse sentido pelo outro.

- Não acha que está curioso demais?

- Só quero saber se vou ter que lidar com uma namorada ciumenta ou um amante possessivo. Isso seria desgastante, mas ainda sim interessante. – O rapaz era atrevido e se inclinou para mordiscar o lábio inferior do moreno sensualmente.

- Você é bem atrevido não é? – Sentia no chakra do outro uma excitação mal contida e outra coisa que ainda não podia distinguir já que o desejo sobrepunha o resto.

- Sou impaciente, quero você desde o momento em que te vi.

A teimosa imagem de um certo ruivo insistia em aparecer na mente de Kai, mas ele queria se vingar há algum tempo e o tal Rain era muito bom naquilo. Sentiu as mãos de dedos esguios passearem por seu peito chegando a seu sexo.

- Vamos ver se você é tudo o que parece? – Rain esfregou seus lábios nos dele e introduziu a língua para aquela umidade convidativa. Enquanto as línguas se acariciavam num duelo erótico Kai fechou os olhos numa vã tentativa de ignorar a imagem do ruivo que voltava a atormentar-lhe.

- Se gosta de viver é bom largar o que é meu.

Em câmera lenta os dois desgrudaram os lábios e Kai fez uma careta ao se deparar com Yue em sua majestosa figura parado na porta.

- Só ignore-o. – Falou num tom de voz desinteressado. Mas imediatamente sentiu o perigo.

Ao ser interrompido Rain sentira sua excitação esfriar, deixando sua missão voltar ao primeiro plano. Ergueu o braço para segurar a garganta do Uchiha, mas seu pulso foi agarrado antes de atingir o alvo.

- Não é educado querer matar um cara logo depois de tentar seduzi-lo.

- Sexo seria um bônus, mas agora que fomos interrompidos vou ter que levá-lo mais cedo. E como sei que é estúpido demais para não reagir vou ter que te machucar, mas prometo que depois podemos nos divertir. – O menor parecia não ter noção do perigo e se inclinou lambendo o pescoço de Kai.

Claro que Yue-sama não gostou nada daquele atrevimento. Fervia de ódio e por isso levou mais tempo que o normal para reagir ao ataque que o desconhecido desferiu contra seu gatinho. Não entendeu bem porque o Uchiha não desviou, mas o soco de Rain o acertou em cheio na boca do estômago fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

Mal o aturdimento causado pelo golpe passou e ele percebeu que o alto ruivo tinha erguido o inimigo pelo pescoço e com grande facilidade quebrou os ossos causando a morte do outro jogando o corpo na água.

- Agora gatinho... nós dois. – O tom de voz apesar de baixo não deixava dúvidas de que Kai estava encrencado. Mas o moreno estava fervendo de raiva também.

- Não me venha com essa de gatinho seu maldito! – Esbravejou saindo da água e se aproximando do maior com o punho cerrado.

Antes que pudesse concluir seu intento de acertar aquele rosto aristocrático e arrogante seu pulso foi agarrado e habilmente Yue torceu seu braço para trás, fazendo com que Kai sentisse dor e encostando-o a si.

- Eu avisei pra não fazer isso gatinho. Eu disse que sou ciumento, mas você tinha que ser estúpido e me desobedecer, não é?

As palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido o fizeram sentir um arrepio de apreensão, mas ele era um Uchiha afinal de contas e não ia ser dominado assim tão fácil.

- Foda-se se é ciumento ou não! Posso sair e dar pra quem eu quiser seu maldito arrogante! Não fui eu quem sumiu sem dar a porra de uma explicação. E é uma pena que você tenha interrompido, ele tinha mãos habilidosas.

A torção em seu braço aumentou quase a ponto de quebrar o que o fez gemer involuntariamente.

- Sabe Kai... está na hora de aprender umas lições seu moleque mimado.

Antes que o menor pudesse replicar sentiu a estranha sensação de seu corpo se desfazendo e logo sumiram do Osen indo parar num amplo quarto.


	15. Castigo parte 1

_- Sabe Kai... está na hora de aprender umas lições seu moleque mimado._

_Antes que o menor pudesse replicar sentiu a estranha sensação de seu corpo se desfazendo e logo sumiram do Osen indo parar num amplo quarto._

- Mas...

- Não me lembro de ter te dado permissão para você falar. – Yue continuava segurando o braço do menor com força. Aproximou-o mais de si. – Vai usar sua boca pra outras coisas.

Antes que Kai pudesse retrucar jogou-o na imensa cama coberta de lençóis vermelhos. Avançou para o menor arrancando a toalha que ainda envolvia os quadris esbeltos. Segurou o queixo dele firmemente obrigando-o a olhá-lo.

- Vai pagar por ter deixando outro homem te beijar. Seus lábios são só pra mim. – Dito isso o ruivo se inclinou não para beijar o menor, mas para prender seu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Primeiro mordiscou levemente enviando arrepios de excitação pelo corpo do menor, mas então se lembrou da cena nas águas termais e aumentou a pressão fazendo Kai gemer e um filete de sangue escorrer para sua língua.

Porque não afastava o homem era um mistério para Kai, mas quando ele deixou de morder e passou a lamber o lábio que tinha ferido uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo do jovem. Enquanto o ruivo sugava-lhe os lábios sem deixá-lo sair do lugar ou corresponder ao beijo as mãos atrevidas chegaram a seu peito. Os dedos esguios brincaram com seus mamilos, primeiro toques suaves para aumentar a sensibilidade, depois os polegares fazendo movimentos circulares eriçando-os ao máximo. Kai adorava aquelas carícias, mas o que o fez prender o fôlego e conter um gemido foi quando Yue impiedosamente torceu os frágeis botões antes de largar seus lábios e substituir os dedos por sua língua. A deliciosa e morna umidade acalmou a ardência da pele, mas por pouco tempo já que depois das lambidas o ruivo prendeu um dos mamilos entre os dentes puxando-o até Kai gemer e arquear as costas, com a respiração ofegante.

Sem dar tempo para o menor sequer respirar Yue escorregou a mão até suas coxas, acariciando os músculos firmes. Erguendo o corpo o ruivo olhou para uma mesa de canto onde havia uma caixa de madeira ricamente entalhada. Sob o olhar atento do menor ele levantou e pegou a caixa colocando-a ao lado de Kai na cama.

- Curioso Kai?

Ele sabia que o ruivo ainda estava fervendo de raiva porque continuava chamando-o pelo nome e não pelo apelido.

- Eu? Impressão sua Yue-sama... – Claro que provocar mais o ruivo não era boa idéia, mas desde quando Kai tinha juízo?

Yue estreitou os olhos diante do tom sarcástico do menor, mas em sua mente o pequeno atrevido já pagava por todos aqueles desaforos. Sem pressa abriu a tampa da caixa e de dentro retirou um vidro com óleo aromático.

Kai ainda o olhava desafiante quando ele ordenou:

- Afaste as pernas.

Nunca que iria confessar, mas ele adorava jeito que a voz do ruivo soava máscula e imperativa. Claro que não ia ser bonzinho e obedecer, afinal, ainda tinha seu orgulho.

- É um maldito arrogante mesmo! Eu não vou...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Yue agarrou suas coxas e as separou de uma vez só ajoelhando-se entre elas para impedir que o menor as fechasse. Assim como Kai havia previsto ele derramou um fio generoso de óleo sobre seu membro e sentir o líquido frio naquela zona quente e sensível fez o moreno ondular o corpo inquieto. A reação do menor era exatamente o que Yue queria, adorava o jeito espontâneo dele e sua impaciência para gozar. Mas ele ia se vingar pelo atrevimento daquele vadio. Tinha muitos brinquedinhos pra isso.

Com um sorriso sádico nos lábios o ruivo deslizou seus dedos pelo membro do moreno. Espalhou o óleo pela longitude sentindo o endurecimento aumentar, Kai gemeu quando ele deu especial atenção a cabeça em forma de cogumelo. Seu agarre era firme e forte, do jeito que o menor gostava. Deslizou os dedos para as bolas inchadas segurando-as firmemente fazendo o menor prender a respiração. Ainda em suspenso Kai viu o ruivo estender a mão para a caixa e pegar um anel de couro... tentou erguer o tronco, mas com um toque em sua coxa Yue o tinha paralisado.

- Com medo? – Provocou com voz rouca passando as unhas pelas coxas grossas do amante. Sorriu satisfeito quando viu a ereção dele pulsar por causa dos carinhos atrevidos.

- Vá se ferrar ruivo desgraçado.

- Tsc, tsc! Estava planejando te deixar gozar depois de uma surra, agora vou te torturar por horas...

Kai sentiu os dedos firmes rodearem sua ereção de novo só que dessa vez num ritmo lento e torturante. Fechou os olhos aproveitando a atenção dos dedos longos. Gemeu quando ele usou a outra mão para segurar suas bolas com firmeza enquanto aumentava o ritmo da masturbação, já estava incrivelmente duro e sabia que iria gozar logo. Contorceu-se quando o ruivo deu especial atenção a ponta de sua ereção usando o indicador para esfregar a abertura e espalhar a umidade que dali brotava.

- Você geme e se contorce que nem uma cadela no cio sabe? – Disse Yue ao ouvido do outro baixinho.

Kai ouviu aquilo e mais um arrepio de excitação o fez empurrar seus quadris para cima, queria que o ruivo voltasse a masturbá-lo forte e bruto como na primeira vez, mas em vez de conseguir o que queria teve seu membro abandonado. Abriu os olhos para ver o que o amante fazia e arregalou-os quando ou viu rodear seu pênis logo abaixo da cabeça bulbosa com o anel de couro e ajustá-lo firmemente. Isso fez o menor gemer num misto de excitação e frustração, isso porque ao mesmo tempo em que o aperto firme do anel deixava a ponta do membro ainda mais intumescida e sensível era uma restrição a sua ejaculação.

- Ah, não achou mesmo que fosse ser tão fácil, achou?

- Sacana...

Kai estava muito duro e precisava alivia a pressão que sentia, levou uma das mãos ao membro latejante com a clara intenção de fazer o que Yue se recusava: uma forte e rápida masturbação. O ruivo ficou olhando enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pelo próprio abdômen mas assim que os dedos chagaram aos pêlos que rodeavam sua masculinidade o maior segurou-lhe os dedos.

- Você não tem permissão para isso. Infelizmente você ainda não merece isso. Precisa aprender a obedecer primeiro.

Com extrema habilidade virou o menor da cama deixando-o de bruços, expondo a seus olhos ávidos o traseiro redondo e macio. Yue sorriu sombrio, quando a noite acabasse aquela pele pálida e delicada estaria do jeito que ele gostava: vermelha e marcada. Segurou os braços do amante juntando-os em suas costas e com precisão usou um lenço macio para amarra-lo. Sabendo que ia deixá-lo ainda mais excitado sentou-se sobre os quadris dele forçando-o para baixo, o que fez a ereção sensível do menor roçar contra os lençóis macios e gelados da cama. Kai quase gritou quando ele fez o mesmo movimento repetidas vezes, erguia levemente seu quadril e depois prensava-o contra a cama. Era exaustivo para o menor que já ofegava inebriado pelas sensações.

Mas o ruivo sabia que o amante precisava ser disciplinado. Saiu de cima dele e sentou-se na cama ao lado do corpo ofegante do moreno. Agarrou uma das nádegas do menor sentindo a maciez daquela carne entre os dedos enquanto falava.

- Hora de começar a pagar cadelinha. – Provocou e sorriu ao ouvir o menor grunhir ante a frase. Virou-o de costas novamente e deixou a cama e foi para o divã que ficava logo ao lado encostado na parede. Acomodou-se confortavelmente deixando as pernas bem afastadas.

Kai ergueu o tronco olhando ressentido para o ruivo que sorriu debochado e usando o dedo indicador chamou-lhe para mais perto.

- Seja um bom menino e venha aqui. A menos que queira ganhar sua coleira e uma corrente agora.

Kai estreitou os olhos pronto para mandar o ruivo a um lugar nada educado, mas hesitou, era bem capaz do maluco cumprir a ameaça e não aliviá-lo. Levantou de cara amarrada e parou a dois passos do ruivo exibindo sua possante ereção. Ficou olhando enquanto o maior abria suas calças deixando seu membro libertar-se da restrição do tecido, sem o menor pudor Yue apertou a ereção enquanto Kai via a ponta umedecer e o membro endurecer mais um pouco.

- Da última vez você não consegui me chupar direito, lembra? Engasgou porque sou grande demais pra sua boquinha linda. – Disse enquanto seus dedos hábeis deslizavam pela ereção.

O mais jovem olhava-o temeroso do que o ruivo ia querer.

- De joehos Kai. Vou te ensinar como se chupa como um homem. – A voz firme e autoritária não admitia réplica e o menor obedeceu.

Era um afrodisíaco ver o másculo rapaz ajoelhado diante de si com as mãos amarradas. Com truculência calculada agarrou os cabelos negros rente a raiz e com força puxou a cabeça do amante para si. Segurou sua ereção pulsante e levou a boca do menor, mas em vez de obrigá-lo a engolir toda sua longitude esfregou a ponta nos lábios macios do outro, melando-os com o líquido que brotava ali. Ficou nessa brincadeira por um tempo adorando ver o menor fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios dando pequenos beijos em sua glande.

- Abra a boca. – Ordenou com voz calma e clara. – E abra os olhos cadelinha, sei que está adorando chupar seu macho.

Para a surpresa e deleite do maior Kai corou violentamente com a frase. Envergonhado e irritado tentou se afastar, mas o agarre em seus cabelos o fez grunhir de dor.

- Mandei abrir a boca. – Repetiu Yue de maneira controlada.

Sem falar nada, mas lançando um olhar mortal para o ruivo Kai obedeceu. Sem avisos ou delongas Yue tratou de deslizar seu membro para dentro da umidade convidativa daquela boquinha linda. Claro que ele era grande e grosso por isso sentiu quando o menor tentou afastar antes mesmo que ele tivesse entrado o quanto queria. Firmou a cabeça do moreno no lugar puxando-lhe os cabelos.

- Respire um pouco agora e relaxe os músculos. – Instruiu calmamente apesar da deliciosa sensação de ter seu membro na boca do jovem amante.

Kai fez o que ele dizia e logo sentiu sua cabeça ser puxada de novo obrigando-o a engolir ainda mais daquele membro pulsante. Sentiu-o na garganta e engasgou, mas logo Yue o fez recuar saindo um pouco de sua boca só o suficiente para ele pegar um pouco de ar e logo estava investindo novamente obrigando o menor a aceitar em sua boca quase toda sua ereção.

- Esqueceu o que tem que fazer quando meu pau está na sua boca? – Escarneceu o maior.

Revoltado Kai resolveu enlouquecer o ruivo também. Começou a movimentar a língua massageando a ereção que o deixava de boca cheia e lambia a cabeça quando ele recuava. Deixava os dentes rasparem naquela pele sensível e apesar do controle ferrenho que o ruivo tinha viu-o trincar os dentes depois de uns minutos. Mas claro que ele é quem estava pior, era excitante demais ter sua boca fodida pelo amante. Porque era isso que Yue estava fazendo: fodendo sua boca. E o fazia com a mesma intensidade e força com que tirara a virgindade de seu cuzinho algum tempo atrás. O moreno sentia seu pênis pulsar implorando por alívio.

Claro que Yue sabia disso, mas Kai o havia provocado. E ia pagar. O ruivo se levantou e tendo o menor firmemente seguro pelos cabelos afastou-o de sua ereção ouvindo um excitante ruído de sucção. Segurou sua própria ereção dando leves batidinhas no rosto corado do amante, sem dó voltou a enfiar-se na boca dele sentindo a gula com que o menor o recebia. Mantendo a cabeça morena no lugar com uma mão ele estocou forte na boca conseguindo pela primeira vez entrar quase até o talo. Faltava tão pouco, mais três dedos apenas, porém o ruivo sabia que o amante estava em seu limite. Recuou para que ele respirasse rapidamente e voltou a entrar com força, repetidas vezes sentindo tremores pelo corpo quando a língua macia e aveludada de Kai o massageava. Ficou ainda mais duro, se é que isso era possível e enquanto seu pênis pulsava na boca do menor ele exibia um sorriso sádico. Não ia gozar na garganta dele. Queria um pouco mais de submissão.

- Está querendo beber meu leitinho, hã cadela? – Perguntou descaradamente saindo da boca do menor. Deixou seu membro bem próximo ao rosto do amante de modo que ele assistisse bem perto os movimentos firmes de sua mão apertando e masturbando sua ereção fortemente.

Kai nunca iria responder aquela pergunta claro. Ainda era muito orgulhoso, mas Yue prometeu a si mesmo que ia transformar aquele garoto numa puta. Sua puta exclusiva, claro. Mataria de novo quem ousasse tocar no que lhe pertencia. Lembrar-se daquela cena o enchia de ódio e adrenalina fazendo-o aumentar o agarre em seu membro. Sentia suas bolas se contraindo, ia gozar logo.

- Abra a boca de novo cadelinha.

Kai não obedeceu dessa vez o que o fez sorrir de maneira sádica e torcer os fios de cabelos do menor sabendo que alguns foram arrancados, o que fez seu jovem amante gemer em protesto e lutar contra o tecido amarrado a seus pulsos. Essa demonstração de rebeldia inflamou ainda mais Yue. Ele largou os cabelos do menor e agarrou seu queixo apertando até ele abrir a boca, manteve-o assim sentindo os primeiros espasmos de gozo e logo viu jatos de seu sêmem indo para a boca do amante, que ficou deliciosamente lambuzado com sua essência.

- Está sentindo o gosto putinha? Engole tudinho... grava o gosto do seu macho. Só eu posso ter sua boca.

Seu pênis pulsou de excitação novamente quando viu o menor lamber os lábios e limpar seu pênis com a língua ávida. Mas ainda não estava satisfeito, não ia deixar ele se safar só por causa de uma chupada, uma maravilhosa, mas ainda sim só uma chupada. Limpou o queixo e a bochecha dele com seus dedos, colocando-os em sua boca em seguida, ao que o menor lambeu-os deliciosamente.

- Ah, é uma puta mesmo. – Zombou Yue. – Acha que vou te deixar gozar só por causa dessa boquinha linda? Não senhor...

Kai fechou a cara ao ouvir isso, jurava que depois do orgasmo o ruivo ia soltá-lo e finamente fodê-lo até ele desmaiar de prazer. Mas Yue tinha outros planos. Foi até a caixa de madeira novamente, mas antes de pegar qualquer coisa arrancou a parte de cima de suas vestes e ajeitou a calça, deixando apenas seu peitoral definido a mostra.

- Vê aquela poltrona Kai? Vá até ela e se debruce sobre o encosto. Quero essa bundinha bem empinada pra mim.

O mais jovem estremeceu de antecipação, mas não se mexeu de seu lugar no chão. Ainda de costas pra ele Yue perguntou:

- O que ainda faz ai que não me obedeceu ainda?

- O que vai pegar nessa caixa seu pervertido?

- Ah, isso é uma surpresinha... você vai gostar muito.

- Eu vou é gostar de partir a sua cara seu maldito arrogante! Me come logo e acaba com isso!

O ruivo se virou pra ele e andou lentamente até segurá-lo pelo pescoço e levantá-lo do chão. Deslizou um dedo por sua barriga até chegar a ereção dolorida do amante. Passou o indicador pela longitude do membro endurecido quando chegou na cabeça bulbosa viu uma gota se formar na pontinha. Maldosamente levou o polegar até lá e esfregou levemente o que fez o menor guinchar de prazer já que aquela zona estava hiper-sensível devido ao anel que restringia o pênis.

- Tão duro... aposto que está querendo que eu entre nesse seu rabinho apertado e te foda rápido e duro né? – Perguntou Yue ao ouvido do outro sem deixar de esfregar levemente a cabeça pulsante do membro dele. – Quer me sentir estirando seu cuzinho? Te fodendo até encher você com minha porra? É isso que quer?

Kai se contorcia tanto pelas palavras descaradas tanto quanto pela carícia excitante, mas suave demais para seu gosto. Ofegava quando Yue empurrou-o na poltrona. Estava grogue de desejo, nem protestou quando ele colocou uma venda em seus olhos, mas sorriu quando sentiu seus pulsos livres.

- Agora escute bem Kai: está solto, mas não pode se tocar de maneira nenhuma. Se tentar se masturbar eu paro tudo que estiver fazendo até pelo menos amanhã a noite... e não se engane. Vou te manter amarrado e excitado o tempo todo sem liberação. Entende?

- Que você é um filho da puta sádico? Oh sim, entendo.

Assim que proferiu as palavras sarcásticas Kai levou um ardente mas delicioso tapa nas nádegas nuas.

- Controle a língua, putas só podem gemer e obedecer. Se incline mais, eu disse que queria essa bunda bem empinada.

Kai obedeceu porque queria acabar logo com aquilo. Yue é que mordeu os lábios para conter a vontade de foder logo aquele moleque. Foi até a caixa e pegou o objeto que tanto queria, seu pênis contraiu e endureceu de antecipação... aquilo ia ser muito divertido.


	16. Castigo Parte 2

_Kai obedeceu porque queria acabar logo com aquilo. Yue é que mordeu os lábios para conter a vontade de foder logo aquele moleque. Foi até a caixa e pegou o objeto que tanto queria, seu pênis contraiu e endureceu de antecipação... aquilo ia ser muito divertido._

Silenciosamente Yue se aproximou do jovem amante. Com suavidade calculada deslizou a ponta do objeto em sua mão pela coluna do menor e assim que sentiu o contato do material, Kai arrepiou-se e arqueou as costas. Com um sorriso sádico no rosto aristocrático Yue fez com que a ponta do chicote serpenteasse pelas nádegas macias do amante. Ele não gostava de chicotes com muitas correias, preferia aquele simples, tal qual uma vara: fino, flexível e que atormentaria seu atrevido moreno.

- O que você pensa que...

- É hora de começar a pagar.

O som seco da vara cortando o ar encheu o quarto, e quando a ponta fina acertou a carne pálida do traseiro de Kai na medida certa, ele grunhiu de surpresa e encolheu o corpo.

- Nada disso cadelinha! Eu disse que era pra se inclinar e deixar essa bundinha empinada não é?

Outro golpe certeiro fez Kai perder o fôlego. Nunca teria imaginado que ser açoitado era tão erótico. Só dois golpes e ele sentia a pele formigando, mas não era dor, era um calorzinho incômodo que mais provocava do que machucava. Sentiu uma das mãos fortes do ruivo agarrar sua cintura e o puxar para trás de modo que ele ficou inclinado do jeito que o amante queria. O chicote agora passeava por suas coxas grossas enquanto a voz rouca dizia em seu ouvido:

- Agora seja obediente e não saia do lugar. – Sugou o lóbulo da orelha devagar enviando um arrepio de prazer pelo corpo do amante. – Está sensível hoje não é? Mas me diga, está gostando de ser castigado Kai?

Yue era um mestre habilidoso e enquanto conversava com o companheiro usava a ponta do chicote para atormentá-lo. Deslizava com suavidade pela parte interna das coxas chegando até a virilha e sentindo o moreno segurar o fôlego se aproximou de seus testículos inchados.

- Ah, hoje não vou te fazer experimentar isso... já pensou em como seria se eu resolvesse dar especial atenção as suas bolas? – Para enfatizar o que dizia deu uma levíssima pancada no local recebendo como resposta um espasmo de prazer do menor.

Kai estava se segurando para não choramingar como uma garotinha. Aquilo era torturante, a ponta fina do chicote passeando por locais sensíveis só fazia sua ereção piorar e para sua vergonha tudo que ele mais queria era que o ruivo voltasse a dar-lhe golpes.

- Sabe por que está sendo castigado Kai? – Pergunta calmamente ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acerta outro golpe.

- Ouch! Por... que você é per...vertido? – Mais um golpe o faz engasgar e a pele atingida pelo açoite formiga. Seu traseiro já exibia as finas linhas vermelhas causadas pelo chicote do seu amante.

- E você gosta... está duro feito pedra e rebolando que nem uma puta. Está praticamente pedindo mais. – Yue acertou-lhe novamente e Kai abraçou o encosto da poltrona para evitar que suas mãos fossem para sua ereção.

Yue sorriu ao ver o desespero do amante, a pele pálida e macia do traseiro do menor já estava vermelha inchada. Deixou o chicote de lado e se aproximou do amante, debruçou-se sobre o corpo trêmulo dele e atacou o pescoço exposto. Sabia que ele era sensível ao extremo, chupou uma porção de pele adorando os gemidos sofridos de Kai, que apertava com força o estofado da poltrona. O moreno sentia o ruivo sobre si. O peito largo grudado em suas costas, e assim que os quadris do amante se encaixaram nos seus ele apertou os olhos com força por detrás da venda e xingou-se mentalmente, pois assim que sentiu o contato da potente ereção do amante inclinou-se mais e pôs-se a girar os quadris provocantemente.

- Eu não disse que você é uma puta? – Disse Yue em sua orelha. – Está se esfregando em mim doido pra ser fodido depois de umas pancadinhas de nada.

Kai apertou os dentes com força. As pancadas do chicote haviam sido certeiras. Seu traseiro formigava de maneira enlouquecedora, a cada vez que o ruivo lhe acertara um espasmo fizera seu pênis endurecer mais, se é que isso era possível. O irritava profundamente ficar tão excitado com a voz e as palavras do ruivo justamente porque realmente estava louco para o amante fodê-lo.

Colou mais seu traseiro maltratado aos quadris do outro, esfregando-se nele sem nenhum pudor e ficando revoltado ao notar que o ruivo nem gemia. O contato do tecido da calça do amante estimulava mais ainda sua pele e o controle de Yue mostrava ser imenso já que seu membro latejava de encontro ao menor.

- Quer que eu te coma hein cadelinha?

Kai hesitou por um momento, mas ele nunca foi bom em controlar sua língua ferina.

- A menos que queira que eu arranje um macho que faça o serviço.

Foi a coisa mais estúpida que ele podia ter dito. Antes mesmo de terminar a frase Yue já havia agarrado seus cabelos para soltar a venda que tapava seus olhos. Assim que mirou os olhos verdes brilhando de fúria ele descobriu que estava encrencado de verdade. Sentiu o agarre em seus cabelos ficar mais forte puxando os fios sem piedade.

- Eu sou o único macho que pode te satisfazer seu vadio! – Yue rugiu e Kai adorou ter conseguido arrancar alguma reação dele.

Sem o menor cuidado o ruivo ergueu-o e logo jogou o corpo do menor na cama. Kai estava meio atordoado, mas adorando o jeito rude e descontrolado do amante, parecia que ele ia conseguir o que queria. Sorria internamente quando o ruivo montou sobre si esmagando-o com seu corpo forte. Teve seus lábios atacados com ferocidade, Yue invadiu-lhe a boca com furor e capturou sua língua e se pôs a sugá-la com voracidade ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos desceram pelo peito do menor e os hábeis dedos pinçaram seus mamilos. Ele gemeu em meio ao beijo quando o ruivo torceu seus sensíveis mamilos, ainda se recuperava dessa carícia bruta quando ele soltou sua boca e fez um caminho de beijos molhados até um dos bicos túrgidos que tinha acabado de maltratar. Abocanhou o pequeno cume endurecido, mas em vez de chupar pôs-se a mordiscar o locar fazendo com que Kai se contorcesse sob si gemendo com uma manha que deixava mais duro ainda. Sentiu as mãos do menor tentando afastar suas calças e se deu conta de que estava a um passo de satisfazer os caprichos daquele moleque mimado. Foi então que deixou o mamilo dele de lado, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos e encarando a face afogueada do rapaz embaixo de si.

- Você é uma puta muito traiçoeira! – Disse deslizando uma das mãos para as coxas do amante. – Quer que eu te coma? – Perguntou enquanto acariciava as coxas grossas sem tocar no membro excitado.

Kai pensou que não poderia ficar pior, então resolveu ceder:

- Quero.

- Mas não é assim que você tem que pedir. Quero ouvir essa sua boquinha falando coisas pervertidas só pra mim.

Kai sempre fora muito boca-suja e atrevido, mas era muito inibido para falar para aquele ruivo o que ele queria ouvir. Virou o rosto de lado para fugir dos olhos maliciosos do amante, e por isso não viu o sorriso sacana do ruivo ao perceber seu embaraço.

Apesar de ter planejado algumas outras brincadeiras para o menor Yue estava disposto a mudar os planos. Sentia-o a ponto de explodir, ainda não era bom em controlar sua excitação e já devia estar dolorido. Abriu-lhe as coxas obtendo uma visão deliciosa do membro que latejava de tesão cuja ponta estava molhada de pré-sêmem sob o olhar guloso do ruivo uma gota se formou na cabeça em forma de cogumelo e escorreu pela longitude do membro. Sem conter-se, Yue baixou e lambeu aquele líquido picante fazendo com que Kai estremecesse de prazer. Com satisfação levou sua úmida língua a cabeça do membro, mais especificamente a abertura dali. Usava somente a ponta da língua para lamber o local enquanto Kai ondulava o corpo e apertava os lençóis com tanta força que seus dedos doíam.

- Peça do jeito que eu quero. – Decretou o ruivo antes de abaixar-se de novo e prender a cabeça do membro do menor entre os dentes dando lambidas molhadas.

Kai inspirou o ar em golfadas para ver se acalmava o ritmo louco de seu coração, a essa altura faria qualquer coisa para poder gozar.

- Me come logo seu ruivo desgraçado!

A única resposta de Yue foi um sorriso sacana seguido de uma mordida na glande sensível do membro. Kai arremeteu os quadris para cima querendo entrar na boca do maior, mas ele parou-o usando uma das mãos para firmá-lo no colchão.

- Rui...vo filho da puta! Por favor, mete em mim. Quero sentir seu pau me abrindo meu rabinho.

- E quer que eu te coma devagarzinho, com cuidado? – Provocou mais um pouco, adorando ver o menor ficar ainda mais vermelho.

- Não, quero que me coma com força, quero um macho de verdade me fodendo.

Satisfeito com as respostas, Yue abriu mais as pernas do amante deixando a língua chegar a abertura franzida e apertada do menor. Separou as nádegas fartas do amante e penetrou-o com a língua, deixando o local molhado e fazendo Kai girar os quadris louco de tesão.

Depois dessa rápida preparação ajoelhou-se na cama e agarrou o chicote de novo, lambia os lábios quando deslizou a ponta do objeto pelo peito do menor, com um sorriso sádico deu-lhe dois golpes num dos mamilos fazendo o amante urrar entre o desespero e o prazer.

Kai sentiu o mamilo inchar e arder, mas era tão bom, ele queria mais. Com gemidos choramingados viu Yue deslizr o chicote para o outro mamilo e quando a ponta afiada açoitou-lhe novamente ele contorceu-se e arqueou o corpo esfregando a ereção no abdômen do outro.

- Fica de quatro cadelinha.

Kai obedeceu prontamente. Claro que aquele chicote balançando na mão do ruivo o fazia pensar em todo tipo de perversão. Yue afastou mais seus joelhos de modo que sua abertura ficasse ainda mais exposta. Sentiu o chicote acariciando a pele que anteriormente marcara antes de se dirigir a junção de suas nádegas e contornar perigosamente seu buraquinho. Foi sé ele pensar na sensação que teria se apanhasse naquele local que o amante o atingiu fazendo suas pernas fraquejarem. Ele já estava pegando fogo antes e agora latejava literalmente. Outro golpe e ele fundou o rosto nos travesseiros para abafar seu grito. Aquilo era delicioso e ele sentia-se mais sensível do que jamais estivera antes. Sem poder evitar rebolou quando a ponta do chicote voltou a contornar sua abertura, gesto que incendiou seu amante.

Sem perder mais tempo Yue largou o chicote e segurou firmemente a cintura do amante. Abaixou o tecido leve de sua calça libertando seu membro ereto e gotejante. Adorava provocar seu pequeno, por isso encaixou-se entre as nádegas macias se esfregando sem penetrá-lo.

- Yue! – Bradou Kai num grito revoltado.

- Não tá gostoso minha putinha pervertida?

- Mete logo no meu cuzinho. – Pediu manhoso e rebolando. – Sei que você quer me foder.

O garoto não fazia nem idéia, pensou Yue antes de atender o amante. Segurou seu membro e pincelou na entrada do amante, ele era deliciosamente apertado. Deixou sua glande passar pela abertura assistindo o buraco se dilatar e acolhe-lo, depois disso meteu de uma vez, até sentir suas bolas batendo nas de seu amante.

- Tão apertadinho. – Disse sem se mover.

Kai adorava sentir o amante dentro de si, preenchendo-o, mesmo que dolorosamente devido a falta de um lubrificante, mas ele queria mais. Começou a girar os quadris provocando o ruivo, e para sua surpresa Yue não o parou, pelo contrário soltou sua cintura dando-lhe liberdade de movimento. Mas o que ele não esperava era que esse ato fora apenas para ele pegar o chicote e acertá-lo numa das coxas.

- Agora vou te foder do jeito que eu gosto! – Exclamou agarrando seus cabelos com uma das mãos enquanto a outra ainda segurava o látego.

Yue recou saindo de dentro do amante quase totalmente antes de investir com força contra ele fazendo os corpos se chocarem com ruído. Repetia o movimento freneticamente adorando os gemidos manhosos que escapavam dos lábios do moreno. Saiu de dentro dele e separou suas nádegas para ver a entrada antes pequenina e franzida do amante dilata e pulsante.

- Levanta. – Ordenou com voz rouca.

Kai obedeceu, e ele se sentou com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama e as pernas afastadas. Segurou seu membro masturbando-se enquanto olhava perversamente para o moreno.

- Quero que me cavalgue. Assim vai poder praticar seu dom nato de rebolar no meu pau.

Kai estava tão entorpecido de prazer que nem replicou ao comentário provocador. Tratou de colocar uma perna de cada lado do ruivo e vendo que ele não faria nada pra ajuda-lo segurou o membro do amante e com a outra mão afastou uma de suas nádegas. Encaixou a ponta do pênis enrijecido do amante em sua entrada só para descobrir que naquela posição a penetração o abriria mais. Era uma idéia excitante, apoiou as mãos nos ombros fortes do ruivo e baixou o corpo de uma vez só gemendo quando sentiu o membro fincado dentro dele. Aproveitando a posição girou os quadris no colo do ruivo estavam tão próximos que seu pênis se esfregava na barriga definida do amante. Era mesmo uma excelente posição. Ainda girava o corpo sensualmente quando Yue agarrou seus cabelos e puxou-o para um beijo violento. Estavam tão colados que podia sentir o coração do amante batendo junto ao seu, foi nessa união de corpos que Yue segurou sua cintura fazendo-o começar a cavalgá-lo. Claro que era o ruivo quem impunha o ritmo, forte e constante. Seus corpos deslizavam um contra o outro, o suor de ambos se misturavam e o cheiro de sexo e desejo impregnava o quarto.

Yue largou os cabelos do amante e soltou seus lábios para deslizar as mãos até seu membro que pulsava e retirar o anel de couro que apertava a ereção de Kai. Aproveitando e liberdade o moreno se grudou mais ao companheiro de forma que seu membro se esfregasse nele na mesma intensidade com que ele se movimentava cavalgando o ruivo.

A impaciência de Kai atingiu níveis insuportáveis e ele quebrou o ritmo intenso para se levantar deixando o membro do amante sair de si para logo em seguida sentar-se com força acolhendo-o de novo. Repetiu gesto mais três vezes enquanto masturbava-se e logo gozou banhando o abdômen do ruivo com seu sêmem. Ofegante e enlevado ele se recostou no amante aninhando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, levou um tempinho para perceber que o ruivo ainda estava duro dentro dele. Sorriu de leve enquanto se punha a rebolar suavemente no colo dele arrancando um ronronar de satisfação do amante. Foi aumentando o ritmo gradualmente até sentir que o maior o inundava com sua semente, coisa que ele adorava.

- Você é uma puta, sabe disso não é? – Yue sussurrou em sua orelha.

- Se sou, você gosta. – Disse Kai sonolento.

- Que tal um banho hein gatinho?

- Voltei a ser gatinho é? – Perguntou Kai com sarcasmo.

- Sim, está enroscado em mim que nem um gatinho manhoso querendo carinho. Mas prefiro te acariciar na banheira.

Yue levantou-se com o menor enroscado em si, curiosamente sem sair de dentro do corpo do amante. No grande banheiro Kai se impressionou, o que o ruivo chamara de banheira era praticamente uma piscina, dez pessoas caberia ali sem problema nenhum.

- Gosto de espaço para as minhas orgias. – Yue informou com ar sério, o que fez Kai franzir o cenho e se desvencilhar dele.

- Você é um pervertido mesmo! – Gritou irritado.

- E você ciumento. – Disse o ruivo calmamente enquanto entrava na água perfumada e morna.

Sem dar atenção ao amante emburrado, ele mergulhou de cabeça na água aparecendo pouco depois com os cabelos molhados. Fez um gesto chamando o menor.

- Vem gatinho, quero brincar mais um pouco.

- Prefiro que me diga como me achou. – Disse Kai andando com certa dificuldade e entrando com cautela na água. Suspirou quando o calor relaxou seus músculos maltratados.

- Ah, isso? – Yue desdenhou. – Pensei que a essa altura já teria descoberto mais sobre seu dono.

Claro que isso irritou o volátil adolescente.

- Não se dê tanta importância ruivo! Você foi uma boa foda, mas não valeria o esforço ficar te investigando já que não nos veríamos de novo.

A única coisa que o maior fez foi revirar os olhos.

- É sério, como me achou?

- Posso sentir seu chakra, e tenho te monitorado claro. Quando senti que estava perto demais de outro homem me teletransportei e te livrei de uma enrascada.

- Eu poderia me virar muito bem sem você! – Protestou veemente.

- Não poderia, já que quase foi morto. O que há de errado afinal?

- Não é da sua conta! Já tem gente suficiente me enchendo o saco por causa de uma disfunçãozinha de nada!

- E por isso fugiu suponho?

- Continua não sendo da sua conta!

Yue se aproximou do amante e enlaçou sua cintura trazendo-o para perto.

- Isso meu caro está errado, tudo relacionado a você me interessa de sobremaneira.

- Imagino... por isso que saiu correndo depois de me praticamente me violentar. – Kai era sarcasmo puro.

- Você adorou cada minuto, admita! E só pra você parar de pirraça, tive que vir matar um idiota que achava que podia dar um golpe e roubar meu trono.

Kai ficou chocado com a informação. Arregalou os olhos e não disse nada, por isso o ruivo continuou com naturalidade:

- Claro que depois tive que prender e executar os homens dele... uma bagunça. E minha noiva ficava dando chiliques. Uma irritação realmente.

Ao ouvir a palavra "noiva" Kai viu tudo vermelho e Yue nem teve tempo de desviar do soco que o atingiu em cheio, mas como sempre nem mesmo o fez ir para trás.

- Noiva? Você tem a porra de uma noiva?


	17. Mais jogos

Yumi sempre soube quando Kai precisava dela. Não era como ele sentia, já que o diabinho era um ninja sensor, mas ela soube na viagem que ele estava chateado. Naquela sala rodeada pelos pergaminhos de seu antigo sensei ela se recriminava por ter ido com o Kazekage em vz de ter voltado. Já fazia dias que ele estava fora da aldeia com o chakra desequilibrado e pelo que o Hokage dissera tendo a cabeça a prêmio no mundo ninja e for dele.

- Quando eu te pegar diabinho vou te dar uma joelhada que vai acabar com as suas chances de procriar! – Resmungou enquanto colocava mais pergaminhos na prateleira. No dia seguinte começaria as pesquisas.

Já era bem tarde em Konoha e ela não estava no melhor dos seus humores quando terminou de catalogar tudo e rumou para o bairro Hyuuga. Entrou em casa e percebeu que tudo estava muito quieto, as pessoas já deveriam ter ido dormir. Ia para seu quarto quando ouviu barulhos vindos da sala de treinamento. Silenciosamente foi até o local e pôde verificar que era seu irmão caçula que treinava no escuro, claro que isso não era problema para um Hyuuga, mas mesmo sem ativar seus olhos ela podia ver o pequeno Riki exausto repetindo os movimentos da técnica do clã. Era verdade que o mais velho dos gêmeos não tinha a mesma precisão e leveza do irmão, devia ser bastante frustrante.

- Não é educado espiar as pessoas. – O menor disse com apatia sem interromper seus movimentos.

- Se não é bom o suficiente para se esconder, não deve reclamar de ser visto.

Ele parou os movimentos e caiu sentado ofegante, parecia sem fôlego nenhum, prestes a sufocar. Ela conhecia o suficiente de medicina para saber que aquilo era um ataque de asma. Sem perder tempo correu até o quarto dos meninos acordando Kyo com um safanão.

- Nee-chan, por que fez isso? – Reclamou esfregando os olhos.

- Riki está tendo um ataque de asma, onde ele guarda o remédio?

O geralmente brincalhão e extrovertido Hyuuga arregalou os olhos e apontou para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama intocada do gêmeo. Yumi mais que rápido pegou o remédio e saiu correndo do quarto percebendo-se seguida pelo pai que chegou no dojo quando ela já tinha entregado a bombinha para o menor que se auto-aplicara o remédio e olhava para o chão ofegante e com a face muito corada.

- Obrigada Yumi-san. – Agradeceu entre ofegos e sem olha-la.

- Não foi nada. Você está bem?

Ele não respondeu, nem protestou quando o pai o pegou no colo como se fosse um bebê e saiu da sala fria.

- Depois conversamos Yumi. Eu cuido dele agora.

- Tudo bem. – Ela estava com o coração disparado e com uma sensação de aperto no estômago. Era angustiante ver o irmão sufocando sem poder fazer nada para ajudar. Foi nesse humor negro que ela foi dormir. O episódio só servira para deixá-la ainda mais depressiva.

Talvez por esse motivo foi que chegou a seu quarto e nem percebeu que a janela estava aberta, sendo que um dos empregados sempre a fechava. Mas foi com surpresa que ela viu o pergaminho sobre sua cama. Olhou em volta apreensiva e foi até a janela certificando-se de que não havia um inimigo a espreita. Com um suspiro resignado fechou a persiana e foi até a cama, sentou-se e abriu o pergaminho. Aquela caligrafia combinava perfeitamente com o Kazekage, era firme e formal.

_Cara Yumi, _

_Não foi nada educado sumir sem se despedir, principalmente devido aos acontecimentos recentes. Gostaria muito que nos encontrássemos o mais breve possível, mas deve entender que devido a minha posição não posso sair da aldeia. Que tal me visitar para terminarmos nosso agradável interlúdio do deserto? _

Ela teve vontade de amassar o papiro, mas sabia que seria de uma infantilidade absurda. Sentia-se culpada e envergonhada por ter tido aquele "interlúdio" com o ruivo, mas Kami-sama era testemunha de que aquele Kazakage era um perito em sedução. Precisava mesmo conversar com seu diabinho. Só esperava que não corasse de vergonha assim que o visse.

Kai olhava furioso para o ruivo. Para sua terna vergonha seus socos pareciam nunca fazer efeito nele.

- Sim, eu tenho uma noiva. Acabei de dizer que ela estava dando chiliques na ocasião da tentativa do golpe. Você não entendeu alguma parte do que eu disse?

- Eu não entendi porque diabos você não disse isso antes de me foder seu filho da puta traidor!

- Isso é irrelevante gatinho.

- Ela é sua NOIVA! Você é comprometido caralho!

- E você não é exatamente livre é? Não está se esquecendo da graciosa mocinha Hyuuga?

- É muito diferente! – Kai esbravejou indignado.

- Por quê?

- Ela não é minha noiva. – O moreno se perguntava se o amante estava fazendo força para ser tão cretino e obtuso.

- Não, mas você a ama. O que eu tenho é um compromisso firmado pelo meu pai anos antes de eu nascer, nunca nem a beijei. E acredite, a nobreza daqui não liga para essa coisa de fidelidade.

- Então de onde vem seus ataques de ciúme? – Kai perguntou mordaz.

Yue preferiu não responder. Seria revelador demais informar ao garoto já arrogante que esse sentimento de posse e ciúme havia se iniciado com ele. Desde que conhecera o jovem o achara intrigante. A língua afiada, o jeito prepotente e arrogante, sem falar na beleza. Todos esses fatores fizeram com que ele o quisesse somente para si, coisa que não ocorria geralmente, já que crescera num ambiente onde a maioria dos casais era liberal em relação a sexo. Lembrar-se de certas coisas acabou dando idéias ao ruivo, pensamentos nada puros que enviaram uma onda de excitação a sua virilha.

Alheio a isso Kai se encontrava confuso, mas ainda bravo. Tinha a nítida impressão de que o ruivo só queria enrolá-lo. E ainda o tinha feito lembrar-se de Yumi! A essa altura imaginava que a garota já estava de volta em Konoha, sorriu maquiavélico visualizando ela nervosa e preocupada. Era bem-feito por ter viajado com o outro ruivo tarado. Devia ser mal de família, o Uchiha refletia, já que o Kazekage era primo do Yue.

- Está pensando em quê?

- Ah! Era só o que faltava, você querendo mandar nos meus pensamentos agora.

- Talvez eu queira... mas me contento em mandar no seu corpo. – Provocou o ruivo fazendo com que Kai bufasse e lhe virasse as costas para ensaboar-se.

Ficou observando o menor lavar-se, quando ele terminou pediu:

- Venha cá.

Desconfiado Kai se aproximou devagar de onde o ruivo continuava sentado. Surpreendeu-se quando ele entregou-lhe um sabonete e uma esponja macia.

- Pode começar gatinho.

- Por acaso você é inválido? – Bradou assim que percebeu o que o outro queria.

- Quero que você me lave, ou devo chamar uma das servas? Elas foram treinadas para me agradar desde que nasceram...

Kai se lembrou da voluptuosa serva que ele vira em Konoha e de má vontade se aproximou do ruivo. Sem pressa, fez espuma com o sabonete enquanto Yue manobrava a massa úmida de seus cabelos fazendo um coque frouxo, que para Kai o fazia ficar muito sensual.

Com as duas mãos o moreno ensaboou todo o peitoral do amante, deslizando os dedos pela pele quente. Estava curioso com o corpo do ruivo já que quando faziam sexo era sempre o ruivo quem comandava e ele não o tocava muito. Pela primeira vez acariciou os mamilos do ruivo que continuou recostado tranquilamente. Sentiu os dois botões escuros enrijecerem entre seu polegar e o indicador, se fosse ele já estaria gemendo e pedindo mais.

- Sou mais controlado. – Disse o ruivo como que lendo seus pensamentos. – E você é especialmente sensível nos mamilos, vai ficar ainda mais quando furá-los.

- Eu não vou colocar a porra de um brinco nos meus mamilos.

- Vai sim, mas veremos isso depois. Quero usar mais um brinquedinho com você. O que acha?

- Que você é um pervertido de marca maior! – Kai protestou corando. De jeito nenhum ia admitir que estava dolorido.

- Você vai adorar, e vou cuidar para que você não esqueça quem é seu dono. – Disse Yue agarrando-lhe as nádegas macias e doloridas fazendo-o gemer num misto de incômodo e excitação. – É uma dor estimulante não é?

- Não...

- Mentiroso, eu sei que é.

- Por acaso já deixou alguém te surrar Yue-sama? – A voz doce não escondia o sarcasmo do mais jovem, mas a pergunta divertiu Yue.

- Eis outra questão que é pra eu saber e você ficar imaginando.

O ruivo separou-se do amante e terminou seu banho sozinho. Estava saindo da banheira quando Kai perguntou:

- Onde estamos afinal?

- Na minha casa claro, não sente as presenças a nossa volta? – Perguntou desconfiado.

Na verdade Kai não podia sentir, fato que o fez cerrar os punhos. Aquele jutsu já estava se tornando um perigo real.

- Gatinho? – Yue pressionou quando ele ficou calado.

- Não porra! Não consigo sentir ninguém aqui, estou tendo uns probleminhas com meu chakra...

- Que tipo de "probleminhas"? – O ruivo estreitou os olhos, desconfiando.

- Bem, eu... numa luta com Kabuto ele usou um jutsu estranho em mim e parece que um dos efeitos é que ele desregula meu chakra. Não consigo lutar basicamente, mas podia sentir as pessoas até lá no osen. – Franziu os lábios e apontou o dedo acusativo para o ruivo. – É você! Provavelmente essas suas perversões estão me deixando mais fraco.

Yue fez uma cara de descrença.

- Sabe que isso é ridículo certo? E onde é que você estava com a cabeça quando saiu de Konoha sem poder lutar seu retardado? Aposto que queria só irritar seus pais.

Realente, parecia infantilidade falando daquele jeito, mas na hora fazia muito sentido para o Kai e isso o deixou irritado.

- Eles não são meus pais! E você não é ninguém pra ficar me dando lição de moral. – Um irritado Kai saiu da água e começou a se secar.

De braços cruzados Yue ficou olhando o amante ir para o quarto apressado.

- Se está querendo dar um chilique e ir embora devo lembrá-lo que não tem roupas.

- Chilique tem a sua mãe seu ruivo dos infernos! – Esbravejou Kai irritado. Usava uma toalha em volta da cintura e olhou feio para o amante que tinha um sorriso zombeteiro na face.

Sem poder revidar foi agarrado pelos braços e jogado na cama. Yue montou em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril.

- Acho que eu quero você de novo. – Disse ao se inclinar para mordiscar o pescoço do menor.

Kai se contorceu embaixo dele, mas prevendo a rebeldia do amante, Yue segurou-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça.

- Infelizmente quando fui te buscar larguei uma reunião importante, tenho que voltar. Mas você tem uma tarefa enquanto eu estou fora.

- Não estou com paciência pra brincar ruivo. E será que você não cansa? Nós acabamos de transar!

- Tão jovem e tão sem vigor. – O ruivo zombou pouco antes de afastar a toalha dos quadris do amante. – Se quer saber, mal gozo nesse seu rabinho apertado e já estou pensando em te foder de novo. – Disse ao pé do ouvido de Kai que estremeceu.

- Pervertido... – Murmurou o jovem arrepiando-se com a vibração que a voz rouca fazia correr por seu corpo.

Yue saiu de cima dele por um momento e logo voltou com algo na mão. Logo Kai sentiu o contato de metal frio em seu peito, um misto de surpresa e incredulidade o fez arregalar os olhos. Seu amante ruivo passava a ponta de um plugue de metal em seu peito com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ele rosnou.

- Te mostrando o brinquedinho que eu mandei fazer especialmente pra você.

Yue girava o objeto numa das mãos, era pequeno, menos de um palmo e numa das extremidades tinha uma pedra vermelha.

- Esse rubi é pra combinar com seus olhos.

Kai corou violentamente e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Você não vai colocar isso em mim.

- Claro que não! Não seja bobo, isso não teria graça. Vou me sentar ali na poltrona e você vai abrir suas pernas para lubrificar seu cuzinho e colocar você mesmo esse plugue.

Kai fechou os olhos com força, como se isso fosse impedir as imagens eróticas de passarem por sua mente. A verdade é que ele queria se exibir para o amante, bem lá no fundo estava louco para excitar o ruivo até que ele perdesse o controle, assim como o amante fazia com ele constantemente. Mas ainda tinha alguma vergonha na cara e não ia ceder tão fácil.

- Você tem uma reunião lembra? E já é muito tarde.

- Tem razão gatinho, mas eles são meus subordinados, vão esperar o quanto eu quiser. Aqui minha palavra é lei e eu quero ver essa pedra brilhando no meio dessa sua bundinha linda antes de ir para a reunião. – Dito isso Yue sentou-se na poltrona depois de colocá-la mais perto da cama e bem de frente para onde Kai estava deitado.

Kai estava com o objeto numa das mãos e viu que vidro contendo o óleo que Yue tanto gostava de usar estava largado perto dele. Se era provocação que o amante queria era exatamente o que ele ia ganhar. Pegou o óleo e despejou um pouco em suas mãos esfregando um pouco e espalhando um aroma amadeirado pelo quarto. Fechou os olhos para evitar ver o amante e sem sair da posição em que estava com as pernas pendendo para fora da cama e a toalha embaixo do corpo espalhou o óleo pelo peito. Há algum tempo que não se tocava por isso deixou as mãos passearem pelo peitoral definido e usou o indicador para fazer círculos em volta de um de um dos mamilos. O ruivo tinha razão, estava muito sensível no local ultimamente, o pequeno botão eriçou-se com o contato e ele logo esfregava o montinho de carne entre os dedos sentindo o contato enviar choques de excitação para seu membro que já começava a se mover excitado.

- Pegue dois travesseiros para se apoiar, quero ver seu rosto enquanto se exibe pra mim.

Sem pensar muito na ordem Kai obedeceu, recostado nos dois travesseiros ele podia ver o rosto do amante que apoiava o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e tinha uma taça de vidro na mão com uma bebida dourada.

- Bom garoto. Gosta mesmo de brincar com seus mamilos não? Puxe-os.

Kai obedeceu e com o indicador e o polegar puxou-os de leve soltando um gemido e sentindo-os mais eriçados ainda.

- Agora torça.

Já ofegante e com uma fina camada de transpiração na testa ele fez o que lhe era ordenado e fechou os olhos para curtir melhor a sensação. Deixou uma das mãos escorregarem e a voz imperiosa do ruivo ressoou firme:

- Não! Não toque seu pênis, isso está expressamente proibido.

Kai soltou um grunhido de protesto.

- Sádico filho da puta...

- Não me faça te amordaçar gatinho... gosto de te ouvir gemer. Erga as pernas e abra-as.

Mais uma vez o moreno fez o que lhe era dito, apoiou os pés no colchão ficando com os joelhos flexionados e as pernas abertas. Já que não podia tocar seu membro excitado tomou o óleo nas mãos e derramou um pouco nos dedos, deixou os dedos envolverem seus testículos adorando o contato escorregadio naquela parte sensível do corpo. Seu pênis pulsou e ele quis se tocar, mas preferia esperar pra ver qual era o jogo do ruivo. Com cuidado porque ainda estava sensível por causa da ferocidade com que o ruivo sempre o penetrava contornou sua entrada com um dedo se surpreendendo por encontrá-la pequenina.

- Abra mais as pernas, desse jeito não posso ver nada.

Kai abriu-se mais, agora estava exposto para o olhar guloso do amante. Esfregou o dedo em sua entrada, estava um pouco inchado pelas chicotadas ali, mas não havia rasgado a fina pele, e só de lembrar que foi surrado ali o fez querer ter o ruivo dentro dele de novo estocando forte. Visualizando isso em sua mente deixou o dedo médio escorregar para dentro de si, o que foi fácil e indolor, mas insuficiente. Estava ansiando pelo pau do amante enterrado em si, girou os quadris forçando o dedo mais fundo e começando um vai-e-vem lento com a mão. Aquilo era muito bom, lambeu os lábios quando tirou o dedo totalmente para untá-lo com mais óleo. Dessa vez deslizou dois dedos em si mesmo e voltou a foder-se bem devagar, controlava a respiração e tentava ignorar os choques que pareciam dar em seu pau de tão e pulsante que estava.

Com a mão que estava livre pegou o brinquedinho que seu amante havia dado e esfregou-o em suas bolas adorando o contato do metal que deslizava fácil pela pele com óleo. Tirou os dedos de dentro de si e quase cedeu a tentação de se tocar, mas preferiu levar o plugue até sua entrada sentindo a ponta mais fina gelada encostar-se a sua entradinha molhada. Com cuidado inseriu a ponta do brinquedo parando quando chegou na parte mais grossa, tendo o formato de gota aquela era a parte mais difícil e por isso mesmo mais excitante. Segurando firmemente o plugue ele ergueu os quadris e começou a rebolar de leve, o movimento giratório alargando seu cuzinho e fazendo o metal entrar até a extremidade achatada onde estava o rubi encaixar na sua entradinha. Caiu na cama com um espasmo de tesão fazendo seu pênis pulsar dolorosamente e ele enrijeceu o corpo para evitar tocar-se. A sensação era nova, tinha algo duro e maciço dentro de si, bem menor que o amante, mas muito provocante. Se contraísse seu canal sentia-o se mexendo e aquilo era uma tortura, levou uma das mãos para agarrar ao plugue e continuar se masturbando quando sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado. Nem havia percebido que o ruivo se aproximara.

- Eu disse que queria ver você colocar, não que podia usá-lo. Só eu posso foder seu rabinho.

Com um sorriso perverso Yue afastou as coxas do moreno admirando o brilho do rubi bem no meio dos dois globos carnudos do traseiro do amante. Adorava ensinar controle para seu gatinho, era tão excitante. Olhou para a ereção que ele não havia tocado e viu a cabecinha do pênis ainda encoberta pelo prepúcio, sem pressa deixou seus dedos acariciarem o membro pulsante, puxando devagar a pele e expondo a cabeça em formato de cogumelo úmida e inchada para seus ávidos olhos. Baixou a cabeça e deu uma lambida lenta no local fazendo Kai arquear o corpo inquieto.

- Tenho mais uma surpresa. – Sem dar tempo ao outro para perguntas salpicou a glande com um pó branco e esfregou com a ponta do indicador.

Kai engasgou com o ar, ele sabia o que era aquilo. Cocaína deixa o local levemente dormente, era mais difícil gozar se usasse aquilo.

- Eu não uso... isso. – Conseguiu articular.

- Nem eu deixaria, é só pra você não gozar enquanto eu não volto. – Deu um sorriso sacana.

Kai arregalou os olhos.

- Você não se atreveria a me deixar assim.

- Tenho uma reunião lembra? Fique aqui e me espere, não pode usar o plugue, só tocar essa delícia de pau. – Apertou de leve o membro do menor antes de sair porta afora.

- Filho da puta! – Kai gritou. Estava ofegante e sentia-se pegar fogo, seu membro pulsava de excitação e sem a menor hesitação


	18. Encontrado

_- Filho da puta! – Kai gritou._

Estava ofegante e sentia-se pegar fogo, seu membro pulsava de excitação e sem a menor hesitação deslizou sua mão até sua dolorida ereção. Arqueou as costas e soltou um gemido afogado quando finalmente se tocou. Lambeu os lábios ressacados e começou a masturbar-se com golpes fortes, desde que o ruivo o tocara pela primeira vez tomara gosto pelos toques violentos e rudes.

- Ora, ora... um brinquedinho bastante interessante o do meu noivo.

Só mesmo anos treinando suas reações impediram que o rapaz soltasse um grito de susto, mal teve tempo de virar-se em direção a voz melodiosa e a sua visitante inesperada sentou-se sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril.

- Ei! Saí de cima vadia. – Ele tentou se levantar, mas ela firmou-o na cama om as duas mãos plantadas em seu peito.

- Isso é uma surpresa, geralmente Yuezinho treina os brinquedinhos pra serem meninos obedientes e nos divertirem. – A esguia e elegante mulher dos olhos amendoados se inclinou mais deixando sua respiração mesclar-se com a do mais jovem. – Meu noivo te disse que gosta de me ver usando os amantes dele?

Kai manteve a calma e não respondeu, coisa que ela tomou por assentimento e cobrindo a pouca distância entre as bocas se pôs a beijá-lo. Soltou um grito abafado quando uma mordida forte deixou seu lábio sagrando, surpreendendo-a o bastante para ser empurrada de cima do moreno, indo parar diretamente no chão.

- Quando eu disser pra sair vadia, simplesmente saia. – Rosnou antes de pular da cama e ir para o banheiro, onde se dedicou a tomar uma ducha fria rápida.

Remoendo sua raiva ele localizou uma calça preta do pijama de seu amante ruivo. Vestiu-a e qual não foi sua surpresa ao sair e dar de cara com a "noiva" de Yue encarapitada no colo dele fazendo um beicinho.

- Ah, foi ele! Seu brinquedinho novo é um perigo. Ele me mordeu! E me empurrou! Devo estar toda roxa. – Reclamou manhosa, o que fez o ruivo revirar os olhos e dar-lhe um beijo nos cabelos negros.

- Sim, eu sei. Ele é um gatinho muito rebelde, devo surrá-lo pela ofensa a você?

Ela enrugou o delicado nariz e ainda com um beicinho nos lábios disse:

- Devia dá-lo pra mim. Sou boa em educar meninos malcriados, você sabe. – Disse para o ruivo, mas com os olhos fixos no menor dos homens enquanto alisava descaradamente o peito d noivo. Ela achava divertido ver as reações de Kai.

- Duvido que possa dar conta desse ai, é um gatinho mimado. Precisa de uma mão mais firme que a sua. – Respondeu Yue, se divertindo com os jogos da noiva.

- Pensei que fosse do seu pau que seus amantes gostavam mais. – Mudou o beicinho para um sorriso malicioso deslizando os dedos

- Vai querer experimentar Misa-hime?

- Já chega! – Explodiu Kai desistindo de se conter e esmurrando uma mesinha próxima a si. – Parem de agir como se eu não estivesse aqui. E você sua vadia, devia deixar de ser tão delicada se quer ser esposa desse ai. – Fez um gesto de desprezo sinalizando o ruivo. E logo tratou de corrigir-se com expressão consternada e voz inocente:

- Ah! Como pude me esquecer? Você não precisa que o seu noivo durma com você porque vagabundas do seu tipo abrem as pernas pra qualquer um que tenha um pênis!

Geralmente Misa era uma mulher controlada e altiva, mas decidiu que o amante de seu noivo havia passado dos limites e isso se refletiu em seu rosto. O sorriso malicioso deu lugar a uma expressão fria e perigosa que alertou o ruivo, ela ia se levantar quando ele firmou o braço ao redor de sua cintura.

- Eu não disse que ele precisa de uma mão firme hime? Não se preocupe sim? Vou dar um jeito nessa insolência em dois tempos e se ele se comportar até deixo você brincar com ele. – Assim que proferiu as palavras ele sabia que acalmara a noiva, mas que só irritara mais o amante. Mas a situação em seu reino não permitia um desgaste com a filha de seu general, tinha acabado de reprimir um golpe e precisava de estabilidade.

- Vai me deixar assistir? Acho que ele ia aprender a se comportar em dois tempos com uma mordaça e correntes. – Apesar de ter recuperado o sorriso malicioso ela já não mirava o garoto com os olhos pacíficos. Era uma mulher bastante irritável e gostava de se vingar.

- Oh desculpe vadia-hime, mas correntes devia pôr em você. Sabe como é né? Cadelas no cio não devem andar soltas por ai.

- Kai já chega! – Ordenou Yue segurando a noiva que queria avançar em cima de seu amante com língua afiada.

- Já chega mesmo Yue-sama! Livre-se desse impertinente! Se não consegue aprender seu lugar certamente não pode ficar no Palácio! – Disse ela se acalmando e o travando uma guerra de olhares com Kai. – A cadela aqui é você garotinho. Eu sou a noiva! Você é o brinquedinho que só serve pra distração e pra arrefecer apetites que eu não posso mesmo. E sabe por que putinho? Porque não sou a droga de um homem másculo que gosta de ser tratado como uma fêmea. Por que é esse o caso não? Ele trata você com a mesma rudeza que trataria uma prostituta de beira de estrada.

Kai tremia por dentro num misto de ódio e surpresa. Aquela mulher havia dito com clara e rude sinceridade exatamente o que ele vinha negando a si mesmo: o fato de que era a puta particular do grande Yue-sama.

- Misa-hime, acho que já chega de se desgastar não é? – Pediu Yue com voz suave apesar de seus instintos gritarem para dar uma boa bofetada na noiva. Ela estava passando dos limites.

- Tem razão Yue-sama. Vou me retirar, mesmo porque estar no mesmo lugar que sua nova putinha não está sendo divertido. Ele não tem classe nem pra limpar o chão do palácio, menos ainda pra ser amante do honorável rei. – E ia saindo quando uma explosão a impulsionou para trás e uma cortina de fumaça entrou no quarto.

Totalmente alerta Yue segurou a noiva que tossia atordoada. Deixou-a na sentada na cama e saiu para o corredor onde percebeu que a confusão era causada por sua guarda pessoal. Enfurecido agarrou dois dos guardas pelo pescoço percebendo pelos olhos desfocados que estavam num genjutsu. Libertou-os sem demora e voltaram para o quarto onde Misa-hime continuava sentada na cama com a testa franzida. Mas foi pela falta do amante que o ruivo franziu o cenho.

- Onde está o Kai?

- Seu amante malcriado? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim, onde ele está hime? – A noiva conhecia aquele tom de voz. Era calmo e pausado, mas ela sabia reconhecer a fúria que fervia por baixo daquela placidez do ruivo.

- Assim que você saiu um Uchiha apareceu. Era muito parecido com seu putinho sabe? E não parecia muito contente, segurou o garoto pelo braço e sumiu num redemoinho. Pensei que os Uchiha fossem mais educados.

- Então foi o pai dele... – Concluiu Yue mais tranquilo ao perceber que o amante não fora levado pelos mesmos ninjas que o atacaram no osen.

- Por Kami! Você seduziu a droga de um herdeiro Uchiha? – Misa-hime parecia realmente escandalizada.

- E o que tem?

- Yue! O garoto me tirou um pouquinho do sério, mas...

- Um pouquinho hime? – Ele zombou.

- Tudo bem! Esse moleque conseguiu mesmo me irritar! Mas você me conhece, sabe que não fico brava muito tempo. – Ela disse gesticulando e tirando importância do assunto. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que você seduziu o filho de um dos clãs mais importantes do mundo ninja.

- Não vejo o que isso tem de tão importante.

- É por isso que você acabou de sofrer um golpe! – Ela disse calmamente. – Se você tivesse visto a cara do Uchiha maior saberia que corre o sério risco de ser atacado por um bando de Uchihas querendo seu sangue e Kami sabe que isso nunca é bom.

- Você tem mesmo que sair mais vezes. Os Uchiha são só os dois e o irmão caçula do meu gatinho. O clã foi dizimado há muito tempo atrás. O que nos livra de um ataque massivo dos Uchiha.

- Isso é um alívio. Vou dormir um pouco, não valeu a pena esperar pra conhecer seu amante. Ele não me divertiu e ainda por cima me irritou.

- Ele nunca entenderia que estava brincando com ele. Não conhece nossos costumes, ele não é uma serpente como nós. – Disse simplesmente.

- Sendo assim meu caro, talvez tenha magoado o garoto. – Ela contestou antes de sair.

- Será? – Perguntou a si mesmo.

Assim que se viu em terra firme Kai caiu de joelhos tonto.

- Que diabos foi isso velho?

- Teletransporte. Madara não era tão inútil, podia fazê-lo com muita facilidade lembra?

- Agora que está dizendo sim.

Olhou em volta e percebeu que estavam num oásis ainda no deserto. Levantou-se e ajeitou a calça do pijama que era maior que o número dele.

- Devo perguntar porque não está vestindo nada além disso? – Alfinetou Sasuke.

- Você deve ter ouvido os gritos da cadela-hime, por isso não faça perguntas tolas.

Sim, o mais velho dos Uchiha tinha se infiltrado no palácio para arrastar o filho pelos cabelos até em casa, mas parara no corredor ouvindo a discussão da noiva do ruivo e do filho. Custara todo seu autocontrole não enfrentar o maldito ruivo aproveitador em seu território, mas ele não resistira a retirar o filho de lá antes que aqueles dois continuassem machucando-o.

- Como sabia que eu estava lá?

- Um ninja nunca ataca antes de reconhecer o território velhote. Se bem que paciência nunca foi seu forte segundo o Suigetsu.

- Isso foi muito tempo atrás. Quer que eu volte lá e mate o desgraçado? Vai levar uns minutos, mas a noite está fresca e...

Kai franziu o cenho antes de começar a rir.

- Qual é a graça?

- Você. Disposto a vingar minha honra papai? – Perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Ele te magoou! É um maldito bastardo arrogante e aproveitador!

- Sim, ele é. Mas é problema meu! – Decretou Kai cruzando os braços.

- O desgraçado tem noiva! Não se atreva a defender o maldito. Ele não vai continuar brincando com você.

- E se eu quiser continuar? Quem você pensa que é pra impedir? – Frustrado o adolescente descontava sua raiva no alvo mais próximo.

- Sou seu pai merda! E filho da puta nenhum vai brincar com filho meu! – Rugiu Sasuke irritado.

- Entre vocês dois não dá pra saber quem é mais arrogante ou me machucou mais. – Desabafou o jovem.

Desarmado Sasuke se limitou a começar a correr.

- Vamos embora. Naruto ficou preocupado e deve estar louco em Konoha.

- Claro, tinha que ser por causa da boneca! – Concluiu num sussurro pondo-se atrás do pai.

Yumi não conseguia se concentrar nos pergaminhos da biblioteca de seu sensei. A verdade é que a preocupação com o amigo se mesclava com um duplo sentimento de culpa. A jovem Hyuuga se martirizava por não ter voltado quando pressentiu que ele estava com problemas e tinha que admitir a si mesma que não o fizera principalmente por causa de um certo ruivo de olhos profundos.

- Maldito Kazekage! Ruivo dos infernos que me deixou desse jeito!

Sem se conter deu um soco na mesa em que trabalhava fazendo a madeira rachar. Fechou os olhos num intento de afastar as imagens, mas foi assaltada pelas lembranças de forma inapelável.

_Era fim do primeiro dia da jornada rumo a Suna, ela ainda podia sentir em seus lábios o formigamento de ter sido beijada pelo kage da areia. Ele era ágil como um caçador e os olhos refletiam nada mais que interesse intenso. Ela sentia-se como a presa de uma grande águia, sendo observada enquanto esperava o ataque final. Estavam acampados na floresta de onde já podiam ver o deserto. Tinha a nítida impressão de que quanto mais perto de seu território ele chegava mais perigoso se tornava. _

_Foi só quando estava deitada em sua barraca que ela percebeu o tamanho da encrenca em que tinha se metido. Sempre tivera um sono leve, fora treinada para acordar ao menor sinal de ataque, mas como ouvir areia se movendo? Ela acordou assustada ao sentir os pulsos presos e afogou um grito de susto ao ver que o a mantinha deitada era areia. Lutou inutilmente contra o agarre da areia, só precisava pegar a lâmina que sempre tinha embaixo do travesseiro e iria mostrar ao maldito ruivo que não era tão fácil de subjugar. Foi apenas pensar que ele apareceu. Deslizou para dentro da pequena barraca com elegância e deitou-se calmamente sobre o corpo dela, apoiou um dos cotovelos no chão e descansou o queixo na mão. Olhando fixamente para os olhos albinos da jovem abaixo de si deixou a mão livre escorregar para baixo do travesseiro em que a cabeleira castanha repousava e pegou a bem feita faca que ali estava. Sem nada dizer deixou a lâmina afiada passear pela pele branca do pescoço de sua presa, sabia que a mais leve pressão e o fio abriria a veia que podia ver pulsar sob o aço. _

_- Com medo Yumi?_

_- Raiva, são coisas bem diferentes ruivinho. _

_Ele permitiu um esboço de sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios. Jogou a faca do outro lado da barraca e moveu seus quadris. Havia se deitado confortavelmente entre as pernas entreabertas dela e sem o menor pudor obrigou-a a abrir mais as coxas. _

_- Não devia me provocar sabe? Adoro caçar mocinhas atrevidas e fazê-las gemer meu nome enquanto gozam. _

_Yumi deu seu melhor para não gemer ouvindo a voz rouca junto a seu ouvido ou quando a boca experiente chegou a seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que a areia deixava-lhe livre. Sem a restrição ela permitiu-se duvidar entre socar o ruivo ou embarcar naquela loucura. Perdeu o poder de escolha quando sentiu a língua aveludada num ponto sensível entre seu pescoço e o ombro. Um arrepio perpassou-lhe o corpo e ela institivamente se arqueou em direção a boca que a torturava. Sorrindo Gaara deixou o pescoço e capturou a boca suculenta da jovem introduzindo sua língua na úmida cavidade. Descobriu que ela tinha um sabor de frutas e ansioso por ter mais dessa essência se dedicou a sugar-lhe a língua num movimento erótico sincronizado com os movimentos de seus quadris. _

_Incapaz de gemer por ter a boca tomada pelo ruivo Yumi fechou os dedos na túnica do homem sobre si sentindo a necessidade de tê-lo mais perto. Arquejou por ar quando ele afastou a boca da sua e gemeu quando o par de mãos firmes afastou rudemente o tecido de sua blusa expondo seus seios ao olhar luxurioso do homem. Sem prévio aviso ou um pedido de permissão essas mesmas mãos tomaram posse daquela pele suave acariciando com firmeza e pressão. Yumi sentiu os mamilos endurecerem de encontro as mãos ásperas do ruivo e enredou seus dedos nos fios curtos e vermelhos de seu cabelo quando a boca voraz substituiu uma das mãos. Ele era intenso em cada toque e ela se sentia presa num redemoinho de sensações que faziam com que seu corpo formigasse. Uma fina camada de transpiração cobria seu corpo e podia sentir seu sexo umedecer-se impaciente, sentia-se derreter e sabia que a culpa era do homem provocando-a. Foi surpreendida pela ação dos dentes de Gaara, que seguraram o pequeno botão eriçado em que seu mamilo se transformara e puxara. Soltou um silvo misto de indignação e prazer. _

_- Quietinha, não quer que todo o acampamento te escute não é?_

_Ela poderia matá-lo se tivesse tido tempo de ficar brava. Sua raiva foi substituída pela necessidade de morder os lábios quando os hábeis dedos do ruivo deslizaram para dentro de suas calças indo embrenhar-se diretamente entre os lábios inchados e molhados de seu sexo. Ele era um amante impiedoso, ela conseguiu pensar enquanto arqueava as costas e abria mais as pernas dando mais acesso ao kazekage. O que conseguiu foi que ele localizou o botão entumecido de seu clitóris e pinçou-o entre o polegar e o indicador girando-o de um lado ao outro. Sentindo seu ventre tensionar pela onda de pura luxúria que varreu seu corpo fazendo-a levantar os quadris de maneira cadenciada indo de encontro aos dedos firmes e ásperos que a manuseavam como se fosse um instrumento. Deixou de morder seu já ferido lábio quando Gaara começou a lamber sensualmente sua boca. Deslizou a língua entre seus lábios no mesmo momento em que um dedo atrevido penetrava seu sexo firmemente. Isso, sem que ele parasse de estimular seu inchado clitóris. _

_Com os dedos empapados pela essência da excitação da companheira Gaara sabia que seu plano ia bem. Esfregou com mais força o feixe de nervos entre os dedos enquanto a penetrava sem só com o outro. Sentiu-a ficar tensa como uma tábua e logo estremecer violentamente num orgasmo que lhe tirou o fôlego. Podia sentir o sexo dela ainda pulsando de prazer e viu-a deixar-se cair no fino colchão trêmula e relaxada. Era hora de atacar de novo. Retirou a mão que ainda estava entre as pernas da jovem e levou os dedos a boca provando da essência que os envolvia vendo-a estremecer de novo e fechar as coxas como que para conter a nova onda de excitação. _

_- Estou louco pra sentir essa suavidade com o meu pau. – Ele murmurou sensualmente ao ouvido dela. _

_Levou uma das mãos dela até sua ereção que lutava contra a restrição do tecido. Ela fechou os olhos e seus delicados dedos o acariciaram por cima da roupa. Sim, ele poderia tê-la, mas ai não seria tão divertido. _

_- Mas é claro que não vou fazer agora. Antes de te tomar, vou te ver me seduzindo como fez mais cedo. Quero ver como faz pra ter meu pau em vez dos meus dedos indo bem fundo dentro de você, uma e outra vez, com força e até que eu esteja saciado. Você é minha presa Yumi, mas já te peguei. Agora é sua vez. _

E depois disso o maldito tinha saído da barraca tão silenciosamente quanto entrara deixando-a num mar de confusão e culpa. Porque gostando ou não tinha que reconhecer que se ele quisesse ela teria se entregado bem ali, numa barraca no meio de um acampamento ninja. Era isso que a enchia de vergonha, nem mesmo tinha se lembrado do amigo naqueles momentos e ainda sentia-se quente em pensar no que tinha acontecido.

Estava com a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados quando o pai entrou na sala.

- O que é agora?

- Algo para melhorar seu humor. Sasuke mandou uma mensagem, já achou o moleque insuportável e eles chegam em dois dias. Não é ótimo?

Hyuuga Neji nunca se sentiu tão confuso quanto quando sua filha se jogou nos seus braços chorando. Não era uma boa notícia afinal?


	19. Um acerto de contas?

_Estava com a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados quando o pai entrou na sala._

_- O que é agora?_

_- Algo para melhorar seu humor. Sasuke mandou uma mensagem, já achou o moleque insuportável e eles chegam em dois dias. Não é ótimo?_

_Hyuuga Neji nunca se sentiu tão confuso quanto quando sua filha se jogou nos seus braços chorando. Não era uma boa notícia afinal?_

- Se não quer que ele volte posso matá-lo. – Gracejou sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Yumi riu entre lágrimas ainda escondendo o rosto no peito do pai.

- O que houve? – Perguntou sério enquanto acariciava as costas da filha.

- Fiz uma coisa ruim. E estou envergonhada, mas não arrependida.

- Ah, e suponho que isso envolva o moleque insuportável?

- Sim.

- Bem, suponho que vocês dois já passaram por coisas suficientes para poder superar qualquer briguinha. Na idade de vocês tudo parece grande e definitivo, mas posso garantir que nada que você tenha feito pode ser tão ruim que não possa ser perdoado.

- Tem certeza? Mesmo que o magoe muito?

- É verdade que certas coisas podem demorar mais para serem perdoadas, mas estou certo de que ele vai ser razoável.

- E se não for, ainda posso te pedir pra ter uma conversinha com ele, certo? – Perguntou ela rindo e enxugando as lágrimas.

- Essa sempre é uma opção. – Garantiu o Hyuuga maior.

- Você é mesmo meio psicopata como diz o Kai! – Ela riu. – Vou ver se consigo trabalhar um pouco.

Neji olhou para a enorme quantidade de pergaminhos e disse:

- Isso vai dar trabalho.

- Sim, Kabuto-sensei tinha uma biblioteca bastante grande. Mas sou persistente e vou descobrir que diabos ele fez com meu diabinho.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Você é uma Hyuuga e nós sempre conseguimos nos superar.

Depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa dela e saiu rápido para que a filha não percebesse o rubor que lhe subira ao rosto. Ainda era difícil pra ele demonstrar seus sentimentos, só mesmo sua doce Hinata conseguira arrancar dele gestos de amor espontâneos com facilidade.

Mais calma Yumi voltou aos pergaminhos com vontade renovada. Queria muito encontrar o jutsu usado em Kai para ter outro tema de conversa que não remetesse ao kazekage ruivo.

Infelizmente para ela quando o amigo chegou a Konoha dois dias depois ela ainda não tinha encontrado nada novo. Estava na sala revisando mais um pergaminho medicinal quando suaves batidinhas na porta a distraíram.

- Entre.

- Yumi-chan! Meu nii-chan já está em casa. – Disse Ryou alegremente mirando-a com seus olhinhos azuis brilhantes.

- Isso é bom, ele está bem? – Ela falou depois de digerir a informação e controlar o nervosismo.

- Eu acho que ele está triste, mas é que o chichiue gritou tanto com ele que deve ter deixado o MEU nii-chan chateado. Mas não precisa ficar brava, eu já disse que eles não podem brigar com o MEU aniki e estou de mal dos dois. – Contou o pequeno Uchiha cruzando os braços e parecendo muito com o irmão mais velho quando aborrecido.

- Você é muito possessivo sabia disso? – Ela disse divertida.

- O que é pos.. possivo?

- Possessivo é uma pessoa que não gosta de dividir, nem quer que ninguém fique com o que é seu.

- Ah, mas o nii-chan é meu, por que eu iria dividir com alguém? Quem quer roubar o meu nii-chan de mim? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos numa expressão muito Uchiha.

- Ninguém, foi só um exemplo. Imagino que vou ter que entrar pela janela já que o diabinho deve estar de castigo. – Ela ponderou.

- Ah sim, o chichiue disse que ele não vai sair de casa nunca mais e gritou alguma coisa sobre castrar o ruivo aproveitador e maníaco sexual. – Ele olhou pra ela com os olhinhos curiosos. – O que é um maníaco suxual Yumi-chan? Não posso perguntar pros papais porque eles estavam conversando sozinhos e eu não devia ouvir.

Pela primeira vez na vida Yumi ficou sem saber o que dizer balbuciando.

- É... isso... digo... é... uma coisa... que... ah! Chibi isso é algo que se pergunte?

- Mas como eu vou aprender se não pergunto? Você é sensei, tem que saber.

- Eu sei o que é! Mas pergunte aos seus pais! Afinal são eles que ficam gritando coisas inapropriadas pela casa. Par de malucos irresponsáveis e você é um chibi-enxerido!

O menino fez um beicinho ofendido e apontou pra ela com o dedo em riste.

- Decidi que não vou mais gostar de você nem deixar o MEU nii-chan te beijar. Vou ficar com ele só pra mim! – Decretou e saiu com passos firmes da sala.

- Não Yumi, você não pode jogar o otouto do diabinho pela janela. Lembre-se que o Kai adora esse pirralho e no mínimo ia queimar seus cabelos usando o katon. – Disse a mesma controlando as ganas de atacar o garotinho.

Deixou de lado o pergaminho que lia e decidiu ir até a casa do amigo. Escolheu ir andando lentamente pelas ruas de Konoha aproveitando a noite fresca e a calmaria da vila para controlar suas próprias emoções. Pensava pelo que o pirralho dissera que Kai deveria ter tido problemas com o amante ruivo, uma coincidência já que ela também tinha tido problemas com um ruivo primo do "maníaco sexual". Soltou um suspiro cansado, claro que tinha que ser complicado. Se fosse fácil não seria a vida deles.

Com a agilidade e graça que lhe eram peculiares escalou pela parede da mansão Uchiha, onde havia chegado após suas reflexões, e deslizou seu corpo para dentro do quarto de Kai num movimento fluido.

- Meu otouto está bravo com você. – Disse sem olhá-la deitado na cama e fitando o teto.

- Queria que eu dissesse o quê? Como explico pra um garotinho o que é um maníaco sexual?

- Eu disse que era um homem com comportamentos inadequados com as outras pessoas e ele parou de perguntar. Você é a professora, devia saber lidar com isso. – A voz modulada e calma a estava irritando.

- Não vai nem olhar pra mim? – Reclamou. – Vamos recordar que eu devia estar furiosa aqui! Você é um maldito irresponsável que sumiu da aldeia quando sabia perfeitamente que não podia lutar se fosse atacado! E é claro que isso não te impediu! – Continuou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. – Porque seu juízo sempre é menor que seus impulsos infantis.

- Eu sei, você sempre soube disso. A questão aqui Yumi é que você teria saltado na minha garganta assim que entrou por essa janela se meu impulso infantil não tivesse fundamento. Você e o ruivinho tiveram alguma coisa. – Acusou Kai já de pé e fulminando-a com seu olhar escarlate.

Fincando as unhas nas palmas das mãos Yumi impediu-se de desviar o olhar e se aproximou até poder sentir o cheiro dele.

- Tive, mas isso não muda o fato de que me matar de preocupação foi muito cruel. Faz idéia de como foi ficar parada sem saber se você estava vivo ou morto? – Perguntou com voz embargada sentindo os olhos arderem. – Não tem o direito de me deixar assim! Prometeu que ia ficar sempre comigo.

Ver as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto delicado da jovem Hyuuga foi a ruína de Kai, afinal, ele nunca pôde vê-la chorando. Envergonhado por ter feito a amiga chorar envolveu-a num abraço caloroso.

- Sinto muito por te fazer chorar. – Murmurou com a cabeça enterrada nos cabelos castanhos dele.

- Só por isso? – Perguntou com voz afogada.

- Tudo bem, fui um idiota sem consideração e peço desculpas. Melhor assim?

- Efetivamente. – Ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés e beijou-lhe castamente os lábios. – Eu também sinto muito por ter ido sem te dizer e ainda por cima com o kazekage, mas foi necessário.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas e um sorriso cínico adornou seus lábios antes de afastar Yumi.

- Mas não sente por ter se enrolado com ele, certo?

- Não, na verdade não. Te incomoda muito?

- Imagine... não sou nem um pouco ciumento. – Disse sarcástico.

- Kai... não foi exatamente importante, e você tem um amante caramba!

- Não tenho mais e não vou discutir sobre isso com você. Lembra que você disse que eu podia sair com homens? Bem, seguindo a sua lógica você deveria sair com mulheres, mas por que estamos discutindo? – Perguntou com voz subitamente cansada. – Você me magoou, eu te magoei. Estamos empatados.

- Não é um jogo seu idiota!

- Concordo, é a porra da minha vida! Ser machucado por quem eu gosto! – Vociferou socando a mesinha de cabeceira. – E doí Yumi, você sabe que sim. Então que tal nos pouparmos um pouco mais de feridas e darmos um tempo?

- Dar um tempo?

- É, até não doer tanto.

Yumi olhou desolada para o amigo. Ele parecia tão maduro, tão machucado e isso a feria profundamente.

- Mas nós nunca ficamos brigados. – Disse num fio de voz.

- Não estamos, só magoados. É diferente, talvez pior. Mas nos amamos e só precisamos de tempo.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês dois que te fez isso?

- Incrivelmente isso... – Sinalizou os dois com o indicador. – Não tem nada haver com o que ele fez, apesar de que as situações são similares. Doí mais vindo de você sabe? Sei que não é racional já que não temos exatamente uma relação definida, mas doí assim mesmo.

Sentindo-se vencida, Yumi saiu do quarto do amigo pela porta. Desceu as escadas devagar encontrando com Naruto e Sasuke de braços cruzados a olhando atentos.

- Yumi-chan? Tudo bem? – Perguntou o loiro preocupado. – Por que não fica com ele mais um pouco?

- Porque ele não quer. – Respondeu simplesmente. – O que houve entre ele e o Yue-sama? Por que meu diabinho está tão triste? – Ela perguntou com voz cortante.

- Vou matar esse maníaco-sexual aproveitador de filhotes alheios! – Afirmou Naruto com os olhos ficando vermelhos devido ao poder da Kyuubi.

Yumi olhava essa raiva do loiro impressionada pelo chakra poderoso da raposa que o hokage canalizava. Ele subiu as escadas envolto numa aura vermelha.

- Acontece quando ele fica muito bravo. – Explicou Sasuke. – A raposa depois da gravidez dele se tornou muito protetora em relação ao Ryou, é filhote dela afinal...

- E isso se estende ao Kai?

- Sim, percebi o quanto ele gosta do Kai quando chegamos e ele ficou sabendo do que houve com o ruivo maldito.

- O que houve afinal? – Perguntou cansada do mistério.

- Tem uma noiva.

Yumi franziu o cenho ao ouvir isso, mas ao contrário do que Sasuke esperava não perguntou mais nada só saiu da mansão depois de acenar a guisa de despedida. Com a mente fervilhando de idéias ela resolveu que o melhor para passar o tempo que seu diabinho tinha pedido era trabalhar, de modo que decidiu se dedicar as aulas na escola ninja e a revisão dos pergaminhos de Kabuto.

Naruto não aguentava mais. Fazia duas semanas que seu enteado tinha voltado pra casa e nesse meio tempo ele já tinha enxotado meia dúzia de mensageiros da parte de Yue-sama, mas isso não era o pior. O que realmente o estava cansando era ter um adolescente depressivo em casa. Ele sentia-se inútil por ver que o rapaz passava a maior parte do tempo trancado em seu quarto aceitando apenas a companhia do irmãozinho por pouco tempo. Estava pensando no que fazer para animar o insuportável quando um pequeno furacão de olhos azuis desceu correndo as escadas.

- Chichiueeeeeeee!

- Hai chibi, o que foi?

- É meu nii-chan, ele não está bem. Ele caiu, ajuda ele chichiue! – Pedia o pequeno desesperado.

Rapidamente Naruto subiu as escadas para encontrar Kai sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na cama e o supercílio sangrando.

- Que aconteceu? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado do jovem.

- Caí e bati a cabeça na mesinha.

- Isso deu pra perceber gênio! – Disse Naruto sarcástico. – Quero saber porque caiu.

- Me levantei da cama e meu chakra resolveu que além de não funcionar agora pode me fazer perder o equilíbrio.

Naruto levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo. Com o rosto pegando fogo pela vergonha Kai confessou num sussurro:

- Não posso me mexer, tremo demais e acho que cairia de novo.

Desde que Ryou tinha nascido os instintos protetores do loiro estavam aguçados por isso ele não hesitou em pegar o enteado no colo e deitá-lo na cama. Ignorando a tensão do corpo do menor pela humilhação ele pegou no banheiro um pano limpo úmido e uma das pomadas cicatrizantes que Hinata lhe dava e se pôs a cuidar do machucado dele.

Claro que nesse meio tempo um pequeno e silencioso Uchiha já tinha subido na cama e se encarapitado ao lado do irmão.

- Nii-chan, você contou pro meu chichiue que não tá comendo tem uns dias? – Soltou o menor com carinha de inocência.

- Nani? Às vezes tenho vontade de te rachar a cabeça pra enfiar algum juízo sabia insuportável? – Naruto praticamente grunhiu.

- Que você me odeia? Sim hokage-sama, eu já sabia. – Respondeu Kai com voz monótona, mas arregalou os olhos quando o padrasto segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos obrigando-o a olhá-lo.

- Eu não odeio você! Tinha ciúme é verdade, mas passou. Eu amo você porque é parte do meu Sasu, na verdade, o que você sentiu em mim não era bem direcionado a você e sim a sua mãe. No começo eu realmente emitia energias ruins em relação a você, mas agora não. Queria que pudesse sentir isso. – Concluiu num fio de voz.

O que ele não esperava era ver os olhos vermelhos do enteado se enchendo de lágrimas, mesmo que o adolescente as tenha disfarçados elas estavam lá.

- Nii-chan! De novo? – Disse Ryou abraçando-o. – Ele anda tão triste chichiue e tem pesadelos, pede pra baa-chan vir ver meu aniki? – O pequeno parecia desolado.

- Otouto você não devia sair por ai falando meus segredos! – Vociferou Kai assustando o menor que começou a chorar e saiu correndo do quarto. Kai tentou levantar, mas seu corpo trêmulo não permitiu. – Ah não! Desculpe, foi sem querer! – Gritou.

- Isso foi muito errado sabe? Ele só está preocupado. E você devia se envergonhar de deixar seu irmãozinho preocupado por causa desse maldito maníaco sexual perseguidor de filhotes alheios.

- Quê? Perseguidor?

- Sim, tive que despachar a pontapés uns mensageiros desse ruivo maldito, isso já está ficando incômodo.

- Ele me mandou mensagens? E quem diabos você pensa que é para reter o meu correio? – Vociferou Kai irritado.

- Sou o Hokage de Konoha e seu padrasto! E estou avisando que aquele maldito nunca mais vai chegar de você pra te machucar de novo! – Devolveu o loiro no mesmo tom de voz. – E faça o favor de ficar quieto ai que eu vou buscar a Tsunade Baa-chan pra ver o que há de errado com você.

Kai ficou resmungando no quarto e algum tempo depois viu o loiro arrastando uma não muito sóbria Tsunade até o quarto.

- A vovózinha além de escandalosa está bêbada! E não vai tocar em mim de jeito nenhum!

Tsunade que estava rindo ficou vermelha de raiva e avançou até a cama para agarrar o rapaz pelo colarinho da camiseta e sacudir.

- Quem diabos você está chamando de vovózinha? E por que está trêmulo? – Perguntou mudando para o tom sério e profissional. – O que houve gaki? – Se dirigiu a Naruto assim que deitou o moreno na cama.

- Eu não sei baa-chan! Hoje ele caiu quando tentou levantar da cama e não conseguia levantar sozinho, mas também não anda comendo.

Rapidamente Tsunade começou a revisar seu paciente emburrado e Naruto não gostou nada de ver como a medinin franzia as sobrancelhas e mordia o lábio inferior.

- Seu chakra está uma bagunça, seu corpo protesta quando se levanta porque deitado é mais fácil para seu organismo manter o pouco chakra que ainda tem circulando corretamente.

- Meu chakra desregulado não é uma novidade velhota, por que a cara de enterro?

- Porque há grandes diferenças entre uma disfunção e o que está ocorrendo com você. Para um melhor diagnóstico preciso de alguém que possa ver sua rede de distribuição. Vá buscar a garotinha de língua afiada gaki, preciso dela aqui. Vou só buscar algumas coisas no hospital e já volto.

Kai gemeu em protesto porque se sentia muito fatigado para protestar de verdade. Antes de começar a cochilar pensou que era bom que chamassem a Yumi, sentia falta da amiga e já era hora de fazer as pazes. O reencontro ser causado por terceiros ajudava já que assim nenhum deles tinha que largar o orgulho e dar o primeiro passo, com esse pensamento alentador fechou os olhos prometendo a si mesmo que ia dormir só um pouquinho, nada de dormir mais de doze seguidas como vinha fazendo.

Yumi estava chocada. Ela não conseguia acreditar nas anotações de seu sensei. Sentada no chão e rodeada de pergaminhos ela não podia deixar de mirar fixamente uma rachadura na parede da sala amaldiçoando as das mentes retorcidas que tinham Kabuto e Madara. Seu estômago dava voltas só de pensar no que seu querido diabinho teria passado se aqueles dois tivessem levado o plano ao fim.

Ela foi consciente das batidas na porta e do hokage esbaforido que entrou na sala, mas as palavras apressadas do loiro não faziam sentido pra ela naquele momento. Naruto percebeu que a jovem Hyuuga estava estranha quando ela não se moveu, por isso, agachou-se junto a ela e segurando-lhe os ombros sacudiu-a de leve.

- Yumi-chan? Preciso que fale comigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu... – Balançou a cabeça tentando ordenar seus pensamentos. – Preciso achar a velhota e...

- A baa-chan também quer falar com você, o insuportável está muito mal pelo que parece.

Foi a vez de Yumi arregalar os olhos e sacudir o loiro pelos ombros.

- Que diabos você quer dizer com muito mal? O que o Kai tem?

- Eu não sei dizer exatamente Yumi-chan, é melhor falar com a vovó Tsunade.

Rapidamente Yumi agarrou alguns pergaminhos e seguiu o loiro rumo a mansão. Assim que chegaram Tsunade com a ajuda da sempre eficiente Shizune já havia transformado o quarto do rapaz numa pequena enfermaria. Ele estava recebendo soro e seus sinais vitais sendo monitorados por máquinas. Agoniada a jovem Hyuuga largou os pergaminhos em cima de uma mesa e sentou-se ao lado do amigo acariciando seus cabelos ternamente.

- Você deu tranquilizantes pra ele? – Questionou sem desviar o olhar do rosto adormecido de Kai.

- Não, está dormindo por si mesmo desde que chegamos aqui. Só resmungou quando colocamos o soro e os sensores. – Respondeu Shizune com voz profissional.

- Estranho, geralmente ele tem o sono leve. – Disse Naruto agoniado mudando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra. – Baa-chan, ele não está em coma está?

- Não gaki, mas isso é tão estranho... é como se ele... ah! O saquê ainda deve estar me confundindo, isso não é possível. – Tsunade parecia intrigada demais para o sossego do loiro superprotetor.

- Como foi que descobriu? – Yumi voltou-se para olhar a mais velha com olhos arregalados.

- O que quer dizer pirralha? Eu estava divagando, ele tem sintomas similares a um paciente que tive, mas a situação clínica é impossível de replicar. – Assegurou a loira.

- Não quando estamos falando de Madara e Kabuto. Aqueles dois planejaram isso.

- O quê? Isso é impossível pirralha! – Esbravejou a medinin.

As duas iam continuar discutindo quando sentiram o chakra fervente de Naruto se liberando e ele praticamente grunhindo:

- O que meu filhote tem?

Yumi olhou para Tsunade que continuava balançando a cabeça negativamente e depois para o loiro impaciente e potencialmente violento que fulminava as duas com seus olhos agora demoníacos. Tomou fôlego e disse:

- Acho que Kabuto...


	20. O jutsu

_Yumi olhou para Tsunade que continuava balançando a cabeça negativamente e depois para o loiro impaciente e potencialmente violento que fulminava as duas com seus olhos agora demoníacos. Tomou fôlego e disse:_

_- Acho que Kabuto..._ – Tomou uma profunda respiração e disse sem titubear. – Tenho quase certeza na verdade, que o jutsu que o Kabuto usou no Kai era pra modificá-lo internamente e permitir que ele engravidasse.

Dizer que o loiro ficou pasmo é pouco para descrever a surpresa e estupefação estampadas no rosto do Hokage. Ele perdeu a fala por alguns instantes e quando se pôs a falar foi para balbuciar coisas inteligíveis, se acercou do enteado e sentou-se na cama acariciando o cabelo negro.

- Nem pense nisso teme... vá gritar lá embaixo vai. – Disse o loiro gesticulando como se espantasse um mosquito.

As três mulheres olharam para a porta e encontram Sasuke Uchiha parado com os punhos cerrados com força e um semblante que pareceu a Yumi mais ameaçador que surpreso.

- Era isso que o maldito queria dizer com "herdeiro". – Disse num tom cortante.

- Creio que sim. Ele não falava do Kai, mas do filho que pretendia ter com ele. – Yumi confirmou com voz hesitante. O Uchiha maior parecia disposto a aniquilar alguém.

- Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Naruto gritou ao ver o marido envolto de novo por aquele chakra sombrio que ele tanto odiava.

O loiro conseguiu que Sasuke voltasse ao normal, mas também acordou o enteado com o grito que começou a resmungar e esfregou os olhos de maneira manhosa.

- Por que está gritando Boneca? E por que demônios me espetaram? – Kai acordava num humor irascível. E tentou arrancar a agulha com o soro do braço, mas um belo cascudo do padrasto o fez desistir da idéia. – Por que me bateu porra? – Esbravejou irritado.

- Porque se a baa-chan colocou isso é porque precisa.

- Ah, essa velhinha escandalosa só quer fiar me apalpando e nem sabe o que eu tenho! – Disse com acidez.

Com uma veia palpitando na testa a antiga Hokage ia avançar no adolescente, mas Sasuke segurou-a e arrastou pra longe do filho.

- Nem pense nisso Tsunade-sama! Não pode bater nele.

- Quem falou em bater? Vou é arrancar a língua desse atrevido. – Ela estava vermelha de raiva.

- Tsunade-sama! Não pode agredir um paciente, ainda mais no estado dele. – Como sempre Shizune repreendia sua sensei com severidade.

Isso pareceu acalmar a loira irritada que se soltou de Sasuke e se aproximou muito séria do paciente.

- Ela tem razão moleque, pare de provocar porque não posso te surrar por enquanto.

- Claro que não velhinha. A idade sempre chega sabe? É normal ficar fraquinha na sua idade, se continuar tentando atacar jovens tão fortes como eu vai acabar quebrando a bacia. – Yumi sufocou o riso e Naruto deu uma cotovelada no enteado, mas por segurança se ajeitou melhor na cama ficando na frente dele.

Com veia voltando a pular em sua testa Tsunade respirou fundo.

- Ah, eu vou te quebrar os ossos assim que esse bebê nascer. – Prometeu.

- Eu não acredito que você está grávida daquele ruivinho tarado dos infernos! – Esbravejou Kai vermelho de raiva fulminando Yumi com o olhar.

Revirando os olhos e se munindo de paciência a jovem de olhos castanhos sentou na cama ao lado do amigo, deixando Kai entre ela e Naruto.

- E por que está franzindo esse narizinho traidor pra mim? – Ele cruzou os braços irritado e fez uma careta quando o movimento fez a agulha se mover e machucar seu braço.

Munida de toda a paciência de que era capaz Yumi segurou o braço do amigo. Ignorou o olhar gelado e rancoroso do moreno e tirou a agulha do braço dele para fazer um curativo.

- Eu estou muito bravo com você, sabe? Como é que...

- Você vai ter um bebê. – Informou calma.

- ... comigo você pára por causa da maldita camisinha, e pro maldito tarado... – Ele se deu conta do que tinha ouvido e franziu o cenho. – Não posso ser o pai pequena traidora descuidada! Engolir esperma não engravida, pensei que soubesse já que é medinin e tudo o mais.

Ficando mais vermelha que um tomate Yumi cerrou os punhos para evitar socar o amigo. E soltou por entre os dentes:

- Eu sei disso seu imbecil e ao contrário de você, eu não transei com um ruivo gostoso sem camisinha! Isso teria evitado que você engravidasse sabe?

- Eu sou um homem, o que andou bebendo? – Olhou feio para Tsunade e apontou-lhe um dedo acusativo. – Sua velhinha escandalosa está levando meu anjo pro mau caminho né?

- Eu? Só queria entender essa fixação de vocês com ruivos. – Disse com um sorriso de escárnio. – E aceite moleque, você está gestando um bebê. E antes que comece a dizer que é homem, nós já sabemos disso. Mas se você se lembra aquela múmia do Madara e do Kabuto usaram um jutsu experimental em você. A idéia era que você tivesse um filho do Madara.

Kai olhou para todos arregalando os olhos pouco a pouco. Sacudiu a cabeça como se tentasse clarear os pensamentos. Sentiu a mão delicada de Yumi segurando a sua, mas sua surpresa era tão grande que ele não disse nada, ficou olhando para um ponto na parede como se estivesse em choque.

- Insuportável? Precisa soltar o fôlego.

Ele nem havia percebido que fazia isso, soltou a respiração e começou a tremer.

- Isso não é possível. É loucura, absolutamente impossível. – Murmurou pra si mesmo.

- Ah diabinho! – Yumi abraçou-o sentindo o coração apertar quando ele escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço e pôde sentir as lágrimas quentes do amigo molhando sua pele. – Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem.

Naruto se levantou e olhou para o marido.

- Acho melhor deixarmos ele descansar e se acalmar. Depois a baa-chan pode fazer exames, mas agora ele tem que ficar em paz.

Claro que ao longo dos anos Sasuke havia aprendido que quando o loiro usava esse tom de voz era melhor não contrariar, por isso, segurou Tsunade e foi arrastando pra fora do quarto e logo Yumi e Kai estavam sozinhos. Ela fez ele se deitar e se ajeitou a seu lado acariciando os cabelos.

- Por que eu? Por quê? – Perguntou com voz sumida.

- Vou tentar descobrir nas anotações do Kabuto.

- Por que fazer isso comigo se ele podia ter filhos com alguma mulher? Por que todo esse trabalho? – Kai precisava de respostas.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir. Agora precisa se acalmar, está tremendo e eu não quero te dopar.

Tentando obedecer Kai respirou profundamente um par de vezes e ficou tenso quando sentiu a mão da amiga deslizar por baixo da camiseta que usava para pousar sobre seu ventre plano.

- O que está fazendo?

- Sentindo ele, você não gosta? – Perguntou suavemente enquanto concentrava seu chakra na palma da mão tentando sondar o feto.

- Não sei... não sinto nada diferente. – Disse Kai afastando a camiseta para ver Yumi movendo a mão e franzindo o cenho. – O que tem de errado?

- Não sei se tem algo errado, mas seu chakra continua fazendo uma barreira bem aqui. Antes eu pensava que era pra ocultar as marcas do jutsu ou que fosse algum mecanismo da técnica para desestabilizar seu poder de luta, mas agora acho que pode ser porque seu chakra está voltado para a proteção do bebê.

- Por Kami... isso é verdade mesmo? – Perguntou desgastado.

- Sim. Você vai ser pai. – Ela deu um sorriso triste. – O estranho além do fato de você ser o gestante é que eu sempre pensei que seu filho ia ser meu também.

Kai levou uma das mãos até o cabelo castanho e macio da amiga atraindo a cabeça dela para seu peito.

- Eu sinto o mesmo. É quase como ter perdido uma coisa sem nunca ter tido.

Os dois ficaram um tempo abraçados e em silêncio. Yumi viu que já era noite e deu um suspiro contrariado.

- Tenho que ir. Preciso estudar mais os pergaminhos, entender o mecanismo do jutsu pra cuidar de vocês ou... bem, verificar uma forma de interromper a gestação.

Kai sentou-se num impulso só e se afastou da amiga fixando nela um par de olhos arregalados.

- Quer dizer matar meu filho? Igual minha mãe tentou fazer comigo?

Yumi sentou na cama calmamente.

- Seria compreensível você querer isso dadas as circunstâncias. – Ela se levantou com um gracioso movimento. Ajeitou o quimono e se aproximou do amigo. – Eu sei que você não é como a sua mãe, mas precisa pensar bem no que quer fazer. Vou estar do seu lado seja qual for a opção.

Ela saiu do quarto depois disso deixando um Kai deprimido deitado na cama. O jovem seguia sem assimilar a notícia, nem ouviu quando Naruto e Sasuke entraram no quarto. Sendo que o loiro carregava uma bandeja com comida.

- Está acordado Kai? – Perguntou Sasuke, mais calmo que quando recebeu a notícia.

- Ainda acho que isso é um pesadelo, se for, vou acordar e rir muito. – Sussurrou desanimado.

O pai sentou-se ao lado dele atraindo sua cabeça para o ombro forte. O maior dos Uchiha estranhou o fato de que em vez de ser empurrado ou ouvir um comentário rascante do filho este se aconchegou melhor junto a seu corpo.

- Insuportável eu trouxe comida. Uma sopinha de peixe pra não te deixar com enjôo.

Naruto se segurou para dar risada do beicinho que o enteado fez antes de esconder o rosto no pescoço do pai.

- Não estou com fome. – Disse com a voz abafada.

- Temeeeeeee! – Naruto silvou com o marido que só sorria. – Ele é cabeça dura e a culpa é toda dos genes Uchiha, faça alguma coisa.

- Ele pode ser teimoso, mas está manhoso por causa dos hormônios igualzinho um loiro que eu conheço já ficou. – Zombou Sasuke.

Ao ouvir isso Kai se afastou do pai de chofre e cruzou os braços e olhou para os adultos com um rosto sério.

- Eu não estou manhoso e nem de longe tem hormônios me afetando. Estou perfeitamente normal. Passa a sopa Boneca!

Sem contrariar porque sabia o quanto o humor do enteado era volátil o loiro entregou-lhe a bandeja e junto com Sasuke segurou o riso ao vê-lo comer desafiando-os com o olhar a dizer que estava sensível ou manhoso.

- Não sei porque estão rindo, e eu sei que estão! – Gritou quando os dois iam negar. – Seu eu vou ser pai os dois vão ser avôs!

Sasuke ficou horrorizado com a perspectiva, mas Naruto olhava com os olhos brilhando para o enteado.

- Que foi Boneca? Eu já disse que não vou ter um caso com você, ainda mais agora que vai ser avô... seria estranho.

- Ah insuportável... eu vou ser o melhor avô do mundo! – Garantiu Naruto.

- Dobeeeeee! Como é que você diz isso nessa calma? Somos muito jovens pra ser avôs.

- Ah Sasu, não se preocupe. Você vai ser o vovô mais sexy de Konoha. – Disse insinuante.

- Ei! Estou tentando comer sem vomitar. – Kai protestou ao ver a troca de olhares maliciosos.

- Insuportável você sabe? – Disse Naruto risonho.

- Não tenho culpa se vocês são dois velhinhos pervertidos que ficam se agarrando. Não sei como meu otouto ainda não é traumatizado.

- Ah, por falar no chibi tenho que ir colocá-lo na cama. – Lembrou Naruto. – Teme, fique vigiando o insuportável.

- Eu não sou um bebê pra ficar sendo vigiado! – Gritou Kai irritado, mas o padrasto já tinha saído do quarto.

Assim que terminou de comer Sasuke deixou a bandeja na mesinha e sentou-se ao lado do filho na cama.

- Suponho que vai ter o bebê, certo? – Perguntou meio temeroso.

- Por que diabos todo mundo presume que quero matar meu filho? Não sou igual a Karin! Eu nunca tentaria matá-lo antes mesmo de nascer. – Grunhiu entre raiva e mágoa.

Sasuke quase começou a bater em si mesmo. Claro que devia ter pensado no passado traumatizado do filho antes de tocar no tema.

- Desculpe, sou um idiota sem tato na maior parte do tempo. Nem sei porque o Naruto se apaixonou por mim.

- Somos irresistíveis, é a genética sabe? – Tentou brincar o menor, mas Sasuke continuou sério.

- O fato é que não sei a coisa certa pra dizer na maior parte do tempo. Eu não acho que você seja como a Karin. Por Kami eu agradeço todos os dias por você ser insuportavelmente normal apesar de ter tido a pior das infâncias porque sou um desgraçado descuidado. Eu só queria dizer que não precisa se preocupar com nada, vamos cuidar de você.

Kai podia negar, mas sabia que estava um poço de hormônios. Era a única explicação plausível para a vontade que sentia de abraçar o pai e dizer que ele não precisava sentir tanta culpa.

- Eu... é...

- Não precisa dizer nada, tem que descansar. Quando Naruto estava gestando dormia muito.

Kai fez uma careta ao ouvir isso.

- Por Kami eu estou grávido! É a coisa mais retorcida que aquele maldito podia ter feito.

- Não é de todo ruim, o plano deles era que você tivesse um filho com o Madara o que felizmente nunca vai acontecer. Pense nisso como uma antecipação, afinal, um dia você ia ter filhos.

Sasuke não sabia porque o semblante do filho ficou sombrio de repente.

- O que eu disse dessa vez? – Choramingou o maior.

- Nada demais... só lembrei que o bebê é do ruivo também.

Kai se sentiu estranhamente contente quando viu o pai rilhar os dentes e estreitar o olhar antes de grunhir algo que Kai entendeu como "castrar o aproveitador". Era estúpido, mas isso o fazia sentir tranquilo.

- Teme, deixe o insuportável dormir, Tsunade baa-chan vai vir cedo pra examiná-lo. – Decretou o loiro encostado no batente da porta.

- Já estava indo. Boa-noite filho.

- É, boa-noite insuportável! – Disse Naruto estranhamente feliz.

Assim que os dois saíram do quarto Kai voltou a se deitar já que se sentia realmente fatigado. Dormitava já quando a imagem do ruivo tomou-o de assalto, apertou os olhos com força tentando espantar as lembranças, mas ficava se perguntando em qual das vezes que tinham feito sexo o bebê fora concebido. Passou alguns minutos se revirando na cama até que desistiu de lutar contra o inevitável e deixou a mente viajar nas lembranças dele com o ruivo, adormeceu tendo certeza que ia sonhar com Yue e que seriam sonhos nada inocentes.

Quando acordara naquela manhã e se dirigira para a ANBU Sasuke nunca diria que no fim do dia seria informado que seu filho estava grávido, por isso deu um suspiro cansado quando finalmente saiu do banho e deitou na cama ao lado de Naruto que lia um pergaminho.

- Esse vai entrar para o ranking dos dias mais bizarros da minha vida. – Resmungou com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

- Podia ser bem pior Sasu. Ele podia estar morrendo, mas está gestando um filho, nessa família não é a coisa mais estranha que já aconteceu não é? – Provocou o loiro.

- No seu caso é diferente, a Kyuubi nunca danificaria seu receptáculo. No caso do Kai são aqueles dois malditos nos infernizando da tumba! Só fico tranquilo quando o bebê nascer sem problemas.

Largando o pergaminho Naruto decidiu fazer o marido relaxar. Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios sentou sobre os quadris fortes de Sasuke cobertos apenas pela calça fina do pijama. O moreno sorriu-lhe de volta, mas era um sorriso predador não divertido. Sem deixar de mirar os olhos azuis do loiro ele deslizou as mãos coxas torneadas do companheiro até alcançar a cintura onde seus dedos se puseram a brincar com o elástico das calças.

- Está querendo alguma coisa Dobe? – Perguntou quando Naruto estremeceu ao sentir-lhe os dedos por dentro do elástico em contato com a pele nua.

- Não sou eu quem está com as mãos metidas nas suas calças.

- Isso porque está ocupado rebolando em cima do meu pau. – Devolveu o moreno em voz provocativa ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava as mãos pra dentro do pijama do loiro segurando as nádegas macias.

- Ah Temeeee! – Naruto gemeu quando o marido puxou-o mais de encontro ao corpo encaixando suas semi-despertas ereções. – Eu nunca me divirto...

- Nunca né? – Perguntou Sasuke beijando-lhe o pescoço, adorando sentir os pequenos arrepios na pele do loiro.

Naruto se inclinou sobre o corpo musculoso do moreno e capturou os lábios carnudos num beijo voraz. Sentiu uma onda de excitação perpassar-lhe o corpo quando teve sua língua sugada continuamente. Adorava a voracidade com que Sasuke o beijava, soltou um gemido de protesto quando o moreno abandonou sua boca.

- Tanto tempo e não aprendeu nada Dobe? – Provocou o maior fazendo com que os dois girassem na cama e ele ficasse por cima.

Naruto ia retrucar quando teve seus lábios atacados novamente. Estava tão embriagado pela língua do marido enroscada na sua que mal percebeu as mãos atrevidas afastando a calça do pijama que vestia expondo seu membro. Com um sorriso predador Sasuke deixou de beijá-lo e terminou de se livrar da calça que o loiro usava. Sem o menor pudor afastou as coxas do amante para apreciar a visão do corpo dourado que tanto amava.

Anos de intimidade fizeram com que Naruto não corasse sob esse olhar guloso do marido, mas também aprendera a desfrutar provocando o moreno. Com uma carinha safada desceu uma das mãos para agarrar sua ereção, gemeu quando começou a se estimular devagar; deslizou os dedos pela dureza palpitante expondo a glande que brilhava com gotas de pré-sêmem, sorriu descarado quando o moreno passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Querendo alguma coisa Teme?

- Na verdade sim. – Respondeu Sasuke se inclinando sobre ele. – Primeiro vou te chupar até você gozar na minha boca... – Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro fazendo-o estremecer. – Depois vou te colocar de quatro e te foder até você pedir clemência.

A próxima coisa que Sasuke fez foi descer a boca em direção ao pênis palpitante do amante. Engoliu a ereção do loiro com sofreguidão sugando fortemente e fazendo com que Naruto arqueasse as costas em busca de mais contato. Sasuke adorava provocar o amante, ver como ele resistia ao prazer para prolongar as sessões de sexo, pensando nisso retrocedeu soltando o membro pulsante de sua boca, mas por pouco tempo. Segurando-o pela base começou a masturbá-lo devagar, mas com um agarre firme enquanto com a língua envolvia a glande chupando-a com movimentos giratórios e ganhando com isso um gemido quase animal do amante. Deixou a mão deslizar do pênis para as bolas apertando-as de leve do jeito que fazia Naruto rebolar de tesão, e deixou a língua deslizar pelo membro enquanto ia engolindo-o, entrando num ritmo forte de sucção.

Naruto sentia uma fina camada de suor em seu corpo e resistia ao impulso de sujeitar a cabeça morena e obrigá-lo a terminar o "serviço" em vez de ficar levando-o a beira do orgasmo e retrocedendo. Quando sentiu as leves mordidas em sua glande grunhiu a agarrou os lençóis com força, estava a ponto de implorar para que o moreno o fizesse gozar e afogou um grito de desespero quando um dedo atrevido deslizou para dentro de sua entrada fodendo-o no mesmo ritmo das chupadas em seu pênis. Desistindo de qualquer dignidade o loiro começou a se empurrar na direção da boca do amante enquanto abria mais as pernas aproveitando os agora dois dedos em seu interior que Sasuke habilmente girava. Afundou os dedos nos cabelos negros e puxou a cabeça do moreno mais para si, desfrutando o fato de que ele engolia-o por inteiro. Sentiu seu ventre tensionando-se num espasmo de prazer, aumentou o agarre nos cabelos do marido para fazer com que ele aumentasse o ritmo das chupadas que lhe dava e já o segurava no lugar com as duas mãos quando sentiu as primeiras ondas do orgasmo recorrendo-lhe o corpo. Puxou-o com força para si enquanto explodia em gozo direto em sua garganta.

Trêmulo e ainda envolto numa nuvem de prazer o loiro sentia a hábil língua do marido percorrendo seu ainda pulsante membro dando especial atenção a cabeça gotejante e ainda inchada. Mais um arrepio de prazer subiu por seu corpo quando em vez de parar de sugá-lo Sasuke continuou a trabalhar em seu pênis enquanto esticava uma mão para pegar um pote de lubrificante na mesinha de cabeceira. Sem deixa de estimular o membro do parceiro com a boca untou dois dedos com o gel frio e sem prévio aviso penetrou o loiro que arqueou as costas e deu um gemido longo quando o sentiu dentro.

Sem dar importância aos gemidos quase chorosos do parceiro Sasuke dedicou-se a deixá-lo duro novamente enquanto continuava movendo os dedos em seu interior duramente, sem dar descanso ao loiro que ofegava e rebolava acompanhando o ritmo duro de seus dedos. Com uma ultima chupada deixou o membro e lambeu os lábios antes de sorrir sadicamente e mirar nos olhos azuis enevoados de excitação.

- Pronto pra se render Dobe? – Perguntou estocando-o com os dedos novamente.

- Você é que está louco pra me comer Teme... não quer entrar em mim? – Disse com voz provocativa, rebolando e desfrutando dos dedos do amante.

O moreno sentiu sua ereção pulsar e quando o loiro se libertou de seus dedos e deitou-se de bruços na cama com as pernas afastadas ele não aguentou mais e libertou o pênis das calças. Dessa vez foi o moreno que gemeu quando se tocou, estava pulsando e louco para entrar no corpo do parceiro, pensou que ao longo dos anos tinha criado um monstro quando o loiro virou o pescoço e alcançou-lhe o olhar. Naruto fez uma carinha inocente e um beicinho enquanto levava as mãos as suas próprias nádegas abrindo-as ao mesmo tempo em que empinava o quadril.

- Não gosta do que vê Sasu? – Perguntou em tom choroso. – Não quer mais entrar no meu cuzinho e...

Ele foi interrompido para gemer alto quando o moreno penetrou-o de um só golpe encaixando o corpo perfeitamente em cima das costas do loiro. Enquanto lutava para se controlar e não investir loucamente contra o cálido e estreito canal que o acolhia Sasuke aproximou a boca do ouvido do loiro.

- Eu disse que ia te fazer pedir clemência Dobe, agora por causa da gracinha vou te foder tão duro que vai passar o dia todo amanhã lembrando do meu pau te abrindo até o limite. – Prometeu com voz rouca.

Sem poder se conter Naruto moveu os quadris lutando por acomodar melhor o intruso dentro de si ao que recebeu uma mordida forte que o fez grunhir e logo Sasuke lambeu o local que tinha marcado enquanto murmurava:

- Quer que eu te coma loirinho? Só tem que pedir. – Disse com voz rouca.

Se o moreno pensava que ele ia se negar a pedir enganou-se redondamente, Naruto voltou a girar os quadris de forma provocante enquanto contraía sua entrada fazendo Sasuke gemer. Apoiou as mãos no colchão para poder erguer um pouco o corpo e girou para olhar o moreno enquanto murmurava.

- Quero Sasu, quero que me foda. Vai deixar seu maridinho sem satisfação?

- Atrevido... – Silvou o moreno antes de dar uma palmada no traseiro macio do parceiro e sair quase todo do corpo dele antes de voltar a entrar com força.

Como estavam deitados cada vez que o moreno investia contra o corpo do menor ele era prensado contra o colchão e sua ereção roçava nos lençóis ultra macios de cetim. Naruto ter o moreno dentro de si e respondia aos golpes abrindo ainda mais as pernas e empurrando os quadris de encontro a ereção potente do marido que continuava entrando nele com força.

Sem prévio aviso Sasuke saiu de dentro do loiro devagar, causando um gemido de protesto por parte do parceiro.

- De quatro loirinho. – Ordenou.

Naruto quase choramingou, não confiava em si mesmo para conseguir sustentar essa posição, mas preferiu agradar ao parceiro e se colocou na posição pedida. O loiro ouviu Sasuke soltando um chiado aprobatório quando as mãos do moreno afastaram suas nádegas expondo seu dilatado ânus. Logo passou suavemente os polegares pela circunferência da entrada fazendo com que esta se contraísse e o loiro gemesse, logo foi a inchada ponta do membro dele que se esfregava na entrada sem completar a penetração. Levou uma das mãos para a ereção do loiro acariciando-a com vagar.

- Ah... por favor... faça mais... mais...

- Mais o que Dobe? – Perguntou ofegante o moreno.

- Mais forte. – Disse o loiro sem fôlego.

Sasuke não se fez de rogado e voltou a entrar no loiro numa só estocada e deixando a ereção gotejante dele para firmar seus quadris esmerou-se em entrar cada vez mais fundo no parceiro. Quando num dos fortes golpes o loiro soltou um grito abafado e deixou o tronco cair no colchão ele soube que tinha acertado a próstata do loiro e repetiu o golpe sentindo o canal em volta de si apertar em espasmos regulares fazendo-o gemer também. Viu como o menor levou uma das mãos a seu próprio pênis masturbando-se no ritmo em que seu corpo era acertado pelo do marido, quando Naruto achou que ia gozar o moreno agarrou sua mão e prendeu junto a seu quadril aumentando a força com que o acertava. O loiro choramingou em protesto, mas ouviu a voz do marido:

- Vai gozar só com meu pau nesse cuzinho guloso.

Sentindo-se como um animal no cio o loiro adorou essa demanda do amante e começou a rebolar e ir de encontro as investidas do moreno.

- Goza em mim vai... quero te sentir gozar em mim.

Ouvir o parceiro pedir isso o deixava louco, cravou os dedos na carne macia dos quadris dele sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar e soltou um gemido gutural quando o menor começou a contrair sua entrada quando ele recuava e voltava a entrar. Começou a gozar dentro do loiro sem parar de estocar contra a entrada e ainda sentia sua semente inundando o interior do amante quando Naruto explodiu em mais um orgasmo. O menor trêmulo e ofegante caiu na cama serpenteando o corpo com as ondas de prazer que o percorriam e sentindo o sêmem do companheiro escorrendo por suas coxas.

Sasuke deixou-se cair ao lado dele e atraiu-o para um beijo demorado.

- Eu te amo, sabia loirinho?

- É, eu te amo também Teme. – Respondeu Naruto se aconchegando melhor no marido e colocou sua melhor carinha mimosa. – Que tal levar seu loirinho pra um banho hein?

- O que meu Dobe quiser.

Naruto sorria quando o marido pegou-o no colo em direção ao banheiro.

Gaara poucas vezes tinha visto o primo tão mal-humorado como naquela manhã. Estavam numa reunião tratando de uma parceria entre os ninjas de Suna e os soldados de elite de Yue e o ruivo maior parecia pronto para assassinar alguém. Assim que terminaram de acertar os termos e encarregaram seus respectivos secretários de formalizar a documentação ele perguntou:

- Por que esse olhar assassino primo?

A resposta de Yue foi um grunhido ameaçador.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. O moleque insuportável está envolvido?

A mirada que recebeu teria sido suficiente para intimidar a maior parte dos homens, mas Gaara sabia que era o primo preferido de Yue e por isso até se permitiu um sorriso de lado ao afirmar:

- Sim, é seu gatinho malcriado o problema. O que ele fez agora? Greve de sexo? Isso sim seria cruel com você. – A falta de resposta começou a irritá-lo. – Vamos lá homem, desembuche.

- Ele foi embora. – Disse o ruivo maior num tom descontente.

- Sim, eu soube que Sasuke entrou aqui e tirou o filhinho das suas garras depravadas. Só não entendi porque o escândalo, não tem muito o que salvar da honra de ninguém que passe duas horas na sua cama.

Yue-sama permitiu-se sorrir diante dessa verdade.

- Minha querida noiva se apresentou e devo dizer que os dois não se deram muito bem.

Dessa vez Gaara pareceu surpreso e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Quer dizer que nossa querida Misa-hime não quis brincar com ele?

- Claro que quis, mas não gostou de ser rejeitada.

- Ah, ele ficou possessivo. Devia ter explicado que aqui vocês vivem de outro modo.

- O maldito Uchiha não me deu tempo! E agora o Hokage não permite que meus mensageiros entrem em Konoha, estou começando a me irritar.

Novamente Gaara se surpreendeu, mas dissimulou isso para dizer:

- São os pais do garoto, mas não entendo essa sua reação. Se está te dando tanta complicação esqueça o gatinho malcriado e escolha outro amante, e é claro que não pode esquecer que se Misa-hime se irritar de verdade com você o pai pode retirar seu apoio e a quebra dessa aliança deixaria as coisas bastante instáveis por aqui.

- Não seja tolinho Gaara-sama! Eu sou caprichosa, não louca. Se nosso querido Yue controlar a língua daquele insolente me comportarei. – Disse a noiva de Yue entrando na sala. – Kami sabe que não queremos outra insurreição. E no fim das contas fiquei com a consciência pesada sabe? O garotinho só é ciumento e esse... ah... tapado do meu noivo nem explicou como são as coisas aqui.

Gaara escondeu um sorriso, só Misa-hime teria coragem suficiente para chamar Yue de tapado e ainda sentar-se em seu colo.

- Não vejo porque tudo isso, é só achar outro amante certo?

- Ah, mas ainda não percebeu Gaara-sama? – Perguntou Misa fingingo inocência.

- Misa-hime...

Ela ignorou o aviso do noivo e continuou:

- Yue-sama está complemente apaixonado por aquele moleque malcriado. Não é a piada do século?

Ela saltou do colo do noivo e saiu correndo depois de dizer isso, afinal, era atrevida não louca. Ainda ria correndo pelo palácio e podia até ouvir o noivo praguejando, mas tinha um plano e ia pedir ajuda ao Kazekage para juntar o noivo com o amante malcriado.


	21. Previsões e perigos

Se tinha uma coisa da qual ninguém poderia acusar Kabuto era de falta de organização. Depois de achar os pergaminhos relativos ao jutsu o resto foi fácil, Yumi passou a maior parte da noite analisando os dados e referências que seu antigo sensei deixara acerca da técnica e o pouco que conseguiu dormir foi um sono agitado e incômodo.

Assim que entrou na cozinha encontrou com sua madrasta dando o café da manhã para os gêmeos.

- Nee-chan! – Kyo gritou indo abraçá-la.

- Bom-dia chibi. Por que tanta emoção? – Ela perguntou divertida.

- Isso seria porque você só vem pra casa dormir ultimamente não acha mocinha? – Hiashi disse entrando na cozinha com o semblante fechado. – Pode levar meu chá no jardim.

- Mas eu tenho que...

Ignorando o que quer que a neta fosse dizer ele saiu.

- Nee-chan, vovô tem razão. Você sumiu, nem dá mais aulas pra gente. – Completou o irmão caçula.

- Ela tem coisas importantes pra fazer, não seja criança.

Yumi se espantou por ser defendida pelo gêmeo maior e sorriu para ele.

- Meu amigo Kai está doente, estou ajudando Tsunade-sama a cuidar dele. Prometo que assim que tudo ficar bem vou voltar ao normal sim?

O menor ainda parecia desconfiado, mas assentiu. Ela ia começar a fazer o chá do avô quando a madrasta entregou-lhe a bandeja já pronta.

- Ah... obrigada.

- Não foi nada, diga ao Kai-kun que desejamos melhoras.

- Vou dizer.

Depois de servir o chá do avô e segundo ele ter uma agradável e educada conversa ela comeu rapidamente e carregando alguns livros e vários pergaminhos saiu em direção a mansão Uchiha.

Para seu espanto encontrou Tsunade e Shizune já na sala falando com Naruto e Sasuke.

- Está atrasada atrevida. – Ralhou Tsunade.

- É que pensei que sua ressaca ia atrasar o início do trabalho velhota, sinceramente não sei como seu fígado aguenta. – Depositou os pápeis que carregava na mesinha ignorando o olhar letal da loira.

- Yumi-chan o que descobriu?

- Que meu sensei era um gênio apesar de muito mal caráter. – Disse tranquilamente. – O jutsu está bem detalhado nos manuais e se tudo correr como ele predisse o Kai corre uma série de riscos que eu não imaginava no começo. Veja isso velhota.

Entregou um pergaminho para a loira que começou a ler e franzir o cenho. Naruto se colocara em alerta ao ouvir a palavra "riscos" e pulava atrás da maior medinin do mundo ninja tentando ler o pergaminho.

- Ah, isso é complicado.

- Eu sei, mas muito interessante não acha? É claro que o Madara o queria morto depois do nascimento, sorte a nossa que o maldito do meu sensei era obsessivo com os registros e...

- Será que as duas podem compartilhar informação antes que eu me irrite? – Sasuke praticamente sibilou sem se levantar do sofá, mas com um olhar bastante intimidador.

Yumi suspirou e se sentou.

- Seria mais fácil explicar uma vez só de modo que proponho irmos logo pro quarto do Kai. Afinal, ele é o mais interessado.

- Não creio que seja prudente informar tudo pro pirralho, pode ser estressante demais e...

- Pode ir parando ai velhota! Ele vai saber de tudo que eu descobri.

- Mas Yumi-chan se ele se estressar pode prejudicar a gestação e...

- Ele aguenta Dobe. Vamos logo com isso Hyuuga. – Sasuke foi taxativo e Yumi quase beijou-o, mas se conteve e apenas segui-o rumo ao quarto.

Não foi surpresa para o grupo encontrar o paciente dormindo a sono solto. Nem as sacudidas enérgicas do pai arrancaram dele mais que grunhidos.

- Posso tentar Sasuke-sama? – Pediu Yumi candidamente.

- Não pode bater nele.

- Acordo o Kai há mais tempo que você, sei o que estou fazendo.

Com a arrogância característica de sua família Yumi tirou Sasuke do caminho e se sentou ao lado do amigo na cama e sem nem fazer caso aos espectadores se inclinou e enfiou a mão debaixo da camiseta do amigo sorrindo ao passar as unhas pelas costelas dele suavemente. Dessa vez ele começou a soltar gemidos que bem podiam passar por um gatinho ronronando, sem um pingo de pudor ela continuou acariciando-o enquanto a boca mordiscava os lábios dele preguiçosamente.

Os demais no quarto ou estavam corados como Shizune e Naruto ou enfadados como Sasuke e Tsunade quando o garoto agarrou-a pela nuca puxando-a para aprofundar o beijo.

- Isso é nojento. Tem mais gente no quarto sabe? Par de pervertidos. – Resmungou Tsunade.

- Por que a vovó escandalosa está aqui? – Perguntou Kai se espreguiçando. – Será que posso te convencer a descer a mão?

Yumi olhou-o maliciosa e se levantou.

- Não sabia dessa sua veia exibicionista. – Foi a vez do Kai corar por causa de certas lembranças. – Depois tem que me contar isso. Mas agora vá tomar um banho, tenho umas coisas pra te explicar e uns exames pra preparar.

Como uma criança birrenta Kai cobriu-se de novo e virou as costas pra amiga.

- Não seja malcriado Diabinho!

- Estou grávido e com sono, quero dormir mais! – Disse com voz abafada.

- Está com sono só porque tem que fazer exames, porque nem se lembrava da gravidez agora a pouco que queria uma sessão de sexo.

Resmungando e se dando por vencido ele levantou da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Depois de um banho já se sentia mais relaxado e a letargia deixou seu corpo. Quando voltou para o quarto enxugando os cabelos com um toalha branca a habitação já tinha se transformado de novo em um mini-hospital.

- Como é que vocês conseguem até trazer esse cheiro horrível pra cá?

- São os remédios e os produtos esterilizados Diabinho. – Explicou Yumi à guisa de desculpas.

- Só não me faça ficar num lugar assim o tempo todo.

- Prometo que não, pronto pros exames?

Em vez de responder ele fez uma careta e deitou na cama.

- Ei Boneca, por anda meu otouto?

- Está bravo ainda, você gritou com ele lembra?

- Malditos hormônios! Não foi de propósito. – Queixou-se com uma carinha de dar pena.

- Vou falar com ele está bem? Não precisa chorar! – Se apressou em dizer o loiro.

- EU NÃO ESTOU CHORANDO PORRA! – Esbravejou o menor mesmo com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Tudo bem, não está! Fique calmo! – O loiro sentia-se desorientado enquanto Sasuke e Tsunade compartilhavam um sorriso perverso.

- Por que esses dois estão rindo? – Yumi perguntou a Shizune que a ajudava a preparar os instrumentos para a coleta de sangue.

- É que o Naruto-kun fazia a mesma coisa quando estava gestando o Ryou. Ficava insuportável e apesar de ser o Sasuke o maior afetado ele deve ter infernizado meia Konoha.

- E agora está com o Kai na mesma situação. É mesmo engraçado.

Ignorando que o amigo que ainda resmungava com o padrasto que tentava consolá-lo Yumi sentou-se na cama enquanto colocava luvas.

- Seu braço Kai. – Pediu.

- Precisa mesmo de mais sangue?

- Preciso. – Foi taxativa. E fez das tripas coração pra não se compadecer das caretinhas manhosas que o moreno fez. – Caramba, quando eu engravidar vou fazer isso também? É quase infalível.

- Ouça o que eu digo atrevida: a gravidez é uma arma letal. Os hormônios transformam o gestante numa máquina de beicinhos, caretas e pedidos absurdos que todo mundo corre pra atender. É um horror.

- Isso não foi nada agradável de ouvir velhota. – Reclamou Kai ganhando automaticamente carinhos no cabelo por parte do padrasto que olhou feio para a loira.

- Viu só o que eu disse? – Espetou mostrando a língua para a dupla.

Yumi só sorriu da infantilidade dos três e entregou as amostras pra Shizune.

- Vou fazer as análises agora mesmo Yumi-chan.

- Obrigada.

Assim que a assistente saiu Tsunade decretou:

- Hora de contar o que descobriu pirralha.

Yumi se viu presa de quatro pares de olhos muito sérios e intensos. Soltou um suspiro e resolveu ser o mais direta possível.

- Segundo as informações do Kabuto-sensei essa técnica foi o Madara que pediu a ele muitos anos atrás, pouco depois de você ter escapado Diabinho. A múmia velha queria você especificamente porque queria a garantia de um Uchiha capaz de desenvolver o sharingan ao máximo porque a idéia era uma transferência de corpo, como fazia o Orichimaru.

Kai empalideceu e os três adultos mostravam-se prontos para matar aqueles dois de novo.

- Esse jutsu modificou seu organismo, o que já era óbvio. Madara não ligava se você ia sobreviver ou não, mas precisava que você ficasse indefeso durante a gestação pra não ter que usar força pra te controlar. Seu chakra todo canalizado para a proteção do feto, porque assim não poderia usá-lo pra se defender. Isso nos leva a uma série de outros problemas. Você passou sua vida usando seu chakra pra equilibrar seu corpo e até mesmo seus poderes sensoriais estão afetados, o que deixa seu organismo em constante estresse.

- Por isso me deixa tão agoniado não sentir as pessoas?

- Você tem palpitações, seu coração acelera e tem falta de ar? – Diante do assentimento do amigo ela fez uma careta. – Kabuto tinha previsto que você poderia desenvolver síndrome do pânico, mas isso é secundário. Nosso maior problema é que essa técnica está usando seu chakra para proteger o feto, mas isso não é o suficiente. Você não tem mais que cinco semanas e está muito fraco, nesse momento seu chakra não só protege o bebê, mas também mantém as mudanças no seu organismo.

- Vou comer tudo que você mandar e tomar todos os remédios. – Garantiu Kai não gostando nada do rosto sério da amiga.

- Não é tão simples, infelizmente. Segundo o plano do Madara te deixar fraco assim era algo necessário, mas pelas anotações do Kabuto você ainda teria que estar selado e por seguridade numa sala inibidora que ele projetou. Isso quer...

- Alguma coisa deu errado. – Soltou o jovem num sussurro.

- Sim, pela lógica o que Kabuto previu está correto. O chakra dos Uchiha tende a ser maior e mais poderoso para a proteção do kekkei genkai da família, eu não entendo porque o seu está tão baixo. É como se estivesse sendo usado em uma quantidade bem maior do que o previsto pelo sensei, pelas previsões dele você deveria estar perfeitamente normal até agora. Não poderia lutar, mas suas habilidades sensoriais e o taijutsu estariam intactos até pelo menos a vigésima semana quando o bebê estivesse grande o suficiente para demandar mais chakra.

- Essa cobra maldita dos mil demônios errou feio! Estou mal desde o começo da gestação! Quero matar esse maldito e que se foda que ele está morto! Vou matar outra vez.

- Acredite, sei como se sente. – Ela disse amarga. – Mas precisamos ser práticos agora, a velhota é a melhor médica de que já se teve notícias, espero que não esteja tão caduca e nos ajude a dar um jeito na bagunça do Kabuto e do Madara.

Ignorando as provocações da jovem Hyuuga Tsunade assentiu e se aproximou do paciente. Sentou na cama e reuniu chakra na palma da mão e levou ao ventre plano e firme de Kai.

- Por que vai fazer isso se nunca dá certo? – Perguntou Kai intrigado, e institivamente recuou quando o chakra entrou em contato com sua pele irradiando calor. – Ei! Isso nunca arde, o que está fazendo?

- Uma exploração mais efetiva. – Disse simplesmente. – Imobilize-o pirralha.

- Quê? Não vou deixar você chegar perto de mim velhota maluca! – Kai esbravejou se sentando na cama e afastando Tsunade com um safanão.

Yumi parecia indecisa, mas resolveu dar um voto de confiança para a loira. Segurou os ombros do amigo obrigando-o a deitar novamente.

- Prometo que se ela machucar seu bebê a mato bem devagar e com muita dor. – Disse para o moreno. – Entendeu velhota?

Tsunade voltou a ver o olhar que meses antes Yumi dado a ela e um grupo de ninjas de elite com o amigo entre os braços e sangrando.

- Sim pirralha, entendi que você é uma atrevida presunçosa! – Esbravejou. – Só vou examinar, mas para passar pela barreira de chakra tenho que ser ofensiva com o meu. Foi como consegui passar pelas proteções da Kyuubi.

- Foi sim insuportável, foi assim no começo da gravidez que nem com você porque os dois não confiavam na Kyuubi. – Disse Naruto apontando para a loira e Sasuke. – Deu tudo certo, e ela pôde ver as camadas de proteção do Ryou.

Ainda olhando feio para a medinin Kai relaxou um pouco e agarrou a mão do padrasto coisa que fez com que Sasuke afogasse o riso com uma tosse.

- Está rindo do quê hein velho? – Kai fulminou-o com o olhar.

- Nada, nada! – O maior se apressou em afirmar para logo ficar tenso com a careta de incômodo que o filho colocou.

Foi tudo muito rápido e graças a seus reflexos rápidos é que o moreno pôde segurar Tsunade que foi impulsionada com força para longe do corpo de Kai pouco tempo depois de ter iniciado o exame. Assim que firmou a mulher ele pôde ver que uma luz dourada envolvia o ventre do filho e que este respirava rápido e tinha os olhos arregalados com medo.

- Não fiz isso... – Sussurrou. – Juro que não!

Yumi se afastou para preparar remexer em remédios e Sasuke largou a loira para sentar ao lado do filho e abraçá-lo puxando a cabeça dele para seu peito.

- Eu sei, não foi nada. Ela está bem, ninguém está dizendo que você fez alguma coisa.

Kai assentiu e devolveu o abraço do pai.

- Otou-san, nii-chan? – A vozinha assustada do menor dos Uchiha chamou a atenção de todos para o pequeno parado na porta ainda de pijama.

- Ei chibi, já acordou? Quer seu café da manhã agora? – Naruto tratou de falar normalmente para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Ryou negou com a cabeça e correu para a cama do irmão ajeitando-se pra ficar no colo dele com os bracinhos rodeando-lhe o pescoço.

- Quem brigou com o meu nii-chan? Eu já disse que não podem! – O pequeno disse bastante aborrecido olhando para os pais.

- Pensei que estava bravo com ele chibi. – Disse Sasuke divertido.

- Eu "tô"! Mas só eu posso brigar com o nii-chan, adultos às vezes são tão bobos né? – Disse se aconchegando melhor no irmão e quando viu que ele deixava umas lágrimas escaparem dos olhos secou-as com os dedinhos macios. – Não precisa mais ficar triste, vou cuidar de você e eles não vão mais te aborrecer.

Yumi que segurava uma seringa não sabia se ria ou se aplicava o calmante no amigo.

- Ryou-kun, ninguém brigou com seu aniki. – Ela disse firmemente. – Ele está assim porque é muito especial e tem um bebê crescendo dentro dele, então ele fica mais sensível.

O pequeno Uchiha enrugou o narizinho e pesou as palavras da Hyuuga antes de olhar o irmão pedindo confirmação. Kai assentiu e ele soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Mais um pra eu cuidar!

Dessa vez os adultos caíram na risada.

- Isso mesmo chibi, um bebê pra você cuidar e poder brincar. Agora por que não é bonzinho e vai com seu papai preparar um café da manhã saudável pro seu aniki? Ele é muito desobediente na hora de comer. – Yumi completou.

- Vou fazer ele comer tudinho! – Garantiu o menor antes de beijar a bochecha do irmão e pular da cama pra sair do quarto ao lado de um Naruto sorridente.

- Yumi... você não vai me espetar com essa coisa né?

Ela deu um sorriso de lado e ele começou a choramingar.

- Não quero!

- Tudo bem, sem injeção, mas só porque você já se acalmou sozinho.

- Você é muito mole com ele pirralha. Vamos ele precisa ficar calmo e nós duas temos um trabalho pra fazer. – Disse Tsunade antes de sair.

Yumi soltou um suspiro beijou o rosto dele e foi atrás da loira.

Gaara nunca gostou de ser alvo das manipulações da noiva do primo ainda mais quando as armações da caprichosa princesa pudessem irritar Yue até o limite, mas quem pode dizer não a Misa-hime? Ele não podia.

- Qual é a sua idéia?

- Muito simples, você vai mandar uma mensagem para a mocinha Hyuuga e junto com a carta dela a minha para o gatinho manhoso do Yue.

- Como você sabe dela?

- Gaara-sama, eu sou filha de um político e fui criada pra saber de tudo. Informação é poder. – Disse simplesmente.

- E por que eu ia querer que ela se aproximasse desse insuportável?

- Os dois já são próximos e podem ficar bem mais se o gatinho em questão não estiver na cama do Yue.

A contragosto Gaara pegou a carta que ela lhe estendia e depois de escrever uma nota para Yumi mandou uma de suas aves para Konoha.

- Espero que Yue mantenha esse garoto pra ele. – Resmungou.

Misa sorriu com deboche antes de dizer:

- Não sei porque vocês dois buscam suas presas tão longe, afinal, são governantes e não podem se dar ao luxo de ir por eles sempre que tem uma birra.

- O que posso dizer Misa-hime? Da minha parte eu diria que gosto de longas caçadas e de encurralar minha presa, e essa menina torna tudo tão interessante! – Disse malicioso.

- Que interessante... estou até curiosa pra conhecer Konoha. – A noiva de Yue disse com expressão pensativa.

Gaara rogou a Kami que ela não inventasse de ir perturbar o garoto, conhecia os pais dele e nem um nem o outro hesitaria em atacá-la se a vissem como uma ameaça ao insuportável Kai Uchiha.

O restante do dia Yumi passou com Tsunade e Shizune realizando testes de laboratório e planificações. Havia um gráfico que mostrava as previsões de Kabuto e a perda real de chakra e força de Kai.

O exame realizado pela loira apesar de rápido permitiu que ela visse dois chakras envolvendo o bebê, a camada exterior sendo a do gestante e a inferior de uma luz dourada que as duas supunham ser a manifestação do chakra do bebê. Yumi já havia planejado cardápios, vitaminas e fortificantes; mas mesmo fortalecendo o corpo o gráfico de chakra era preocupante. O bebê só iria aumentar a demanda enquanto Kai não poderia repor suas fontes, o temor pela vida do amigo fazia seu estômago se apertar e se tivesse comido estaria vomitando. Tsunade se colocou a seu lado.

- São só prospectos pirralha. Talvez não haja tanto desgaste quanto previmos e...

- Nem você acredita nisso. – Cortou Yumi sem poder ouvir palavras de consolo por parte de ninguém.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi ao longo da vida é que sempre há esperança.

- Engraçado... eu aprendi que tudo que puder dar errado vai dar e da pior maneira possível a menos que algo impeça.

Saiu do prédio do hospital dando graças a Kami pela brisa noturna que a acariciava. Sentia os olhos encherem de lágrimas a medida que caminhava rumo ao bairro Hyuuga e pensava no perigo a que o amigo estava exposto. Estava distraída e por isso se assustou quando uma águia de Suna desceu rapidamente do céu e entregou-lhe um envelope.

- Sorte a sua que não me apareceu por aqui Kazekage... ando querendo matar os ruivos do mundo.

Foi pra casa e deixou o envelope na mesinha de cabeceira e tomou um remédio pra dormir. Precisava descansar para o dia seguinte.

Acordou ouvindo passarinhos cantando no jardim e com um agradável cheiro de chá. Esforçou-se para dar um olhar enfadado aos irmãos que a olhavam expectantes atrás de uma bandeja com comida.

- Tão novos e já invadindo quartos femininos? – Brincou.

O gêmeo maior ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos, mas o menor riu e colocou a bandeja na cama.

- Okaa-san pediu pra te fazer comer. – Ele disse alegremente. – Depois podia ser uma boa nee-chan e ir nos ver treinar. A menos que goste mais do projeto de Uchiha do que de mim...

- Você nasceu assim manipulador ou ficou bom depois que me conheceu?

- Ele é sempre assim. – Riki afirmou com sua expressão sempre séria.

- Me compadeço do seu sofrimento Riki-san. Então, por que eu deveria ir ao treinamento dos dois pirralhos? – Perguntou dando pequenos goles no chá.

- Pra ver como eu sou forte nee-chan! – Disse Kyo animado, ao passo que seu gêmeo se mexeu incômodo.

- Certo otouto. Vou assisti-los, tenho certeza que os dois são muito bons.

Kyo deu um pulo de alegria e saiu correndo, Riki deu um suspiro resignado e se voltou graciosa e suavemente para sair do quarto quando a voz da irmã o parou.

- não é uma competição sabe? Não tem que vencê-lo porque nasceu cinco minutos antes. Não existe mais souke ou bouke.

- Existe meu orgulho. – Disse simplesmente sem se virar.

Yumi começou a comer se perguntando se era apenas ela que achava o gêmeo mais velho precoce e sério demais para uma criança. Sonolenta pegou o envelope em cima da mesa e abriu-o e tirou de dentro uma folha de papel e outro envelope menor. Na folha pôde reconhecer a letra do Kazekage.

_Olá minha pequena presa, _

_Para sua surpresa essa não é uma mensagem sobre nosso inacabado interlúdio na floresta, apesar de que aceitaria de bom grado uma visita sua. O caso é que a noiva do meu todo-poderoso primo me pediu para fazer chegar uma mensagem ao insuportável herdeiro Uchiha. Logo, agradeceria se entregasse o envelope. Misa-hime tem garras afiadas, mas gosta do Yue calmo e devo dizer que a afastá-lo do gatinho malcriado (registre-se que é Misa-hime quem o chama assim) é a maneira mais segura de fazer o chão da Cidade tremer, e o digo literalmente. Entendo se não quiser entregar a mensagem, mas tinha que fazer minha parte para ajudar a proteger a integridade física da Guarda-Real, já que Yue inventou de treiná-los e os está surrando pra passar o tempo._

_Sempre seu. _

_PS: Ainda esperando sua resposta ao meu desafio, te fiz rogar por mim. Não vai nem tentar me seduzir? _

Ela bufou ao ler o fim da nota. Era um maldito arrogante que se divertia provocando. Tomou um banho e se trocou, ainda não tinha decidido se iria entregar ou não a mensagem ao amigo. Foi para a sala de treinamento da família onde a madrasta já estava sentada no chão ao lado de Hiashi assistindo os filhos treinando com o marido. Silenciosamente ela sentou ao lado do avô, deixando-o entre as duas mulheres da família.

- Bom-dia.

- Bom-dia Yumi-chan, como dormiu? – Perguntou Hinata amável.

- Bem. – Respondeu distraidamente olhando os movimentos firmes de Kyo e percebendo a hesitação de Riki.

- São tão parecidos e tão opostos, não acha? – Disse Hiashi sabendo que a resposta dela seria afirmativa.

Yumi apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Talvez se treinassem separados ele não se sentisse tão pressionado.

- Seu pai não poderia treiná-los separado. Isso pareceria uma cisão entre o mais velho e o mais novo e o clã ainda não aceita de todo o fim da souke e da bouke.

- E Neji ainda tem a ANBU, faltaria tempo. – Explicou Hinata suavemente.

- Por que você não o faz então? Ou vai me dizer que sua técnica é fraca demais? – Soltou Yumi mordaz.

- Eu...

- Cuidado com a língua jovenzinha. – Asseverou Hiashi. – Seus irmãos são a mistura perfeita de dois gênios do clã Hyuuga. A força...

- É isso! – Ela interrompeu o avô e se levantou num pulo.

- Mas o que deu em você essa manhã mocinha?

- Gomen ojii-san! Tenho que ir. – Disse já caminhando para a saída. – Excelente trabalho Kyo, e devia fazer o Riki controlar a respiração otou-san ele está perdendo a concentração porque está sem fôlego! – Gritou antes de sair.

Usando sua incrível velocidade ela pegou o envelope do Kai e correu até a casa do amigo. Nem se preocupou em bater na porta, simplesmente entrou e passou como uma lufada de vento pelo casal na sala rumo ao quarto do amigo.

- KAI ACORDA! – Gritou no ouvido dele sem paciência pra persuasão agradável.

O garoto deu um pulo assustado e a olhou com uma cara de desagrado e sono.

- Eu não gosto quando me acordam. Tô com sono sua bruxa! – Disse antes de fazer um beicinho e ajeitar o travesseiro pra dormir de novo.

- Ah como eu odeio seus hormônios! – Ela reclamou arrancando a coberta de cima dele e fazendo das tripas coração para não ceder diante dos olhos magoados e lacrimosos. "São os hormônios Yumi, não ceda", disse a si mesma.

- Por que está brigando comigo? Eu não fiz nada sabe? – Ele reclamou.

- Eu sei, mas preciso da sua colaboração aqui.

Como o amigo não parecia disposto a levantar ela sentou em cima dos quadris dele e se deixou os dedos escorregarem pra debaixo da camiseta do pijama alisando o ventre plano e musculoso.

- Sua barriga devia ser suave e macia, você é tão másculo que me custa crer que tem um bebê ai dentro.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Se você acha estranho imagine como eu me sinto. Fora essa fraqueza de morte e minha levíssima alteração de humor não tem nada diferente, nem sinto ele.

- Eu sei. Tenho uma teoria sobre o porquê dessa perda de força e de chakra absurdamente maior que o previsto.

- Eu estou com sono, dá pra andar logo?

Os dois sabiam que os pais do rapaz estavam na porta, mas não ligavam.

- Você é rabugento de manhã. Odeio isso em você, sabia?

- Você já disse milhares de vozes. Mas eu estou me debatendo entre a vontade de dormir e de desamarrar seu quimono, e me acariciando não ajuda exatamente na minha concentração.

- Você não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara insuportável! – Disse Naruto rindo. – Está grávido pelo amor de Kami, se comporte.

- Não sei por que está falando dele dobe, quando estava gestando suas perversões atingiram o ápice!

Dessa vez Naruto corou até as orelhas e os outros três riram.

- É verdade, tinha esquecido que a libido dos gestantes tem altos picos. – Disse Yumi saindo de cima do amigo. – Mas vamos falar da minha teoria. A velhinha disse que o chakra do Kai é azul e é a camada exterior da proteção do bebê, já que era assim na gestação do hokage era o chakra do seu pai que protegia o bebê da Kyuubi.

- Vai começar a fazer sentindo quando...

- As linhagens com kekei genkai tendem a ser mais cansativas porque a mãe tem uma grande força em formação dentro de si, o chakra trabalha para a proteção da linhagem e boa formação do bebê. Isso deixa a mãe mais fraca, mais vulnerável. Acho que no seu caso há uma sobrecarga na gestação, o plano era o bebê ser um Uchiha. Com essa linhagem especificamente, nenhuma outra herança no meio. O caso é o outro pai não é um Uchiha.

- É o ruivo maldito que tem poderes estranhos. – Entendeu Kai.

- Exato! Preciso saber se ele tem um kekei genkai específico. A causa da sobrecarga pode estar no Yue e não em você.

Naruto e Sasuke se olharam e compartilharam um sorriso diabólico. O moreno até estralou os dedos.

- Pode deixar Yumi-chan vamos ter uma conversinha com esse ruivo e descobrimos o que você quiser. – Garantiu Naruto.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Nem pensem nisso! Preciso dele vivo.

- Prometo que ele sobrevive, sem algo entre as pernas, mas sobrevive! – O loiro disse.

- Mas... – A garota ia protestar de novo quando Kai se manifestou.

- Ah não! Não pode fazer isso Naru-chan! – Disse, mas em vez de esbravejar estava com uma carinha meiga e ameaçando chorar. Claro que isso deu certo e o loiro foi se sentar ao lado do enteado para mimá-lo.

- Você me chamou de Naru-chan! – Disse emocionado.

- Não gostou? – Reclamou o menor com um beicinho.

- Está tudo bem Kai, vamos dar um jeito no aproveitador. – Disse Naruto.

- Mas sem castrar ele? Promete? – Incitou o jovem sabendo que o pai nunca iria contra o marido e vendo o moreno trincar os dentes por rabo-de-olho.

- Mas filhote ele...

- Você não gosta de mimmmmmm! - Começou a chorar Kai.

- Eu gosto! Eu juro! Não precisa chorar! – Se desesperou. – Tudo bem, nada de matar ou castrar, só dois ou três rasengans e nem deixo seu pai fatiar ele com a chidori!

- Sério? – Perguntou ainda choramingando.

Naruto ia concordar quando Sasuke explodiu:

- NÃO PORRA! Eu não caio nessa espertinho, vou caçar esse maldito descobrir o que ela precisa saber e mandá-lo direto pro inferno! – E saiu batendo a porta.

- Vou dar um jeito nele filhote! Volto já já... – Disse Naruto com um sorriso sinistro.

Yumi que tinha assistido tudo se pôs a rir.

- Sua família é doida!

- Eu sei, e por que eu defendi o ruivo? Estou ficando louco...

- São os hormônios. – Ela mentiu sem querer reconhecer em voz alta que o amigo estava apaixonado por alguém que não fosse ela. – Ainda o quer não?

- Sonho com ele. – E corou por causa do teor dos sonhos. – É como se tivesse a necessidade física de ter ele, de sentir o cheiro, o gosto...

- Tem uma mensagem da noiva dele pra você. – Entregou o envelope. – Eu vou atrás do seu ruivo pra dar a notícia, quer que a mate enquanto estou por lá?

Kai deu um sorriso que ela conhecia muito bem. Ele tinha algo planejado.

- Não precisa, decidi que o quero pra mim. E se for preciso arrancar essa vadia do caminho posso muito bem seduzir o pervertido não é?

- Então eu mato.

- Não, quero esfregar na cara dela que eu o satisfaço mais que ela.

- Ah, estamos vingativos então?

- Você nem imagina. Vou até pedir uns conselhos pro Naru-chan.

Ela pareceu surpresa com isso.

- Sim, como acha que ele está convencendo o meu pai?

Nessa hora ouviram um estrondo seguido de uma praga gemida pelo Uchiha maior. Os dois jovens compartilharam um sorriso de cumplicidade, ao que parecia o loiro controlava o marido pela cabeça de baixo.

- Vou atrás dele sozinha. Acha que ele vai querer vir e enfrentar as feras?

- Espero, eu disse que o quero, não que não gostaria de o ver levar uma surra por deixar aquela cadela andar por ai sem uma coleira e uma focinheira.

Yumi sorriu para esconder o desconforto. Ela sentia que estava o estava perdendo e pretendia deixar claro ao ruivo que teria que lidar com ela se queria o amor do moreno.

- Já vu indo, segure os dois aqui.

- Claro, vou aproveitar que você vai lá e pegar umas dicas com o meu engenhoso padrasto.

Dessa vez ela riu de verdade e saiu depois de dar um beijo no amigo. Quando passou pela porta do quarto dos pais dele ouviu mais gemidos e sacudiu a cabeça rindo.

Yue estava de mau humor, era noite e seu dia fora irritante por causa da incompetência de seus guardas pessoais. Supunha-se que eram a elite guerreira da Cidade e não um bando de fracos, era por isso que estava bravo. Não tinha nada haver com o amante perdido, ele podia ter quantos quisesse afinal.

Estava em seu quarto aproveitando a brisa que entrava pelas janelas abertas e agitava as cortinas vermelhas quando viu a silhueta dela espreitando. Lançou a kunai que nunca chegou a seu destino porque foi rebatida por uma lâmina certeira que desviou seu ataque e fincou-se no respaldar da poltrona de veludo bem ao lado de seu rosto.

- Você errou.

- Na verdade não Yue-sama, eu nunca erro. – Informou Yumi aparecendo finalmente.

- Ah, a pequena Hyuuga dele.

- Sim, eu mesma. Sabia que o Kai vai ser pai? – Disparou a queima-roupa esperando vê-lo perder a pose, mas em vez da explosão que previu ele se levantou calmamente e se aproximou dela com passos felinos.

Mesmo sendo rápida não pôde evitar que uma das mãos fortes envolvesse seu pescoço com suavidade e que a paralisasse. Ele não apertava, mas tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos quando se inclinou sedutoramente cheirando seus cabelos e aproximando a boca do seu ouvido para dizer:


	22. Planos

_Mesmo sendo rápida não pôde evitar que uma das mãos fortes envolvesse seu pescoço com suavidade e que a paralisasse. Ele não apertava, mas tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos quando se inclinou sedutoramente cheirando seus cabelos e aproximando a boca do seu ouvido para dizer: _

_-_ Não sou o tipo de homem com quem queira brincar sabe? – A voz potente do homem enviava arrepios por seu corpo e por um minuto ela entendeu o que o amigo via nele, mas logo lembrou porque estava ali.

- Você com certeza não é meu tipo Yue-sama. Mas temos algo em comum, por isso agradeceria se fosse educado e me soltasse, ele não gosta muito que me toquem sabe?

Ela sorriu e congratulou a si mesma quando ele rilhou os dentes e soltou-a. Com um movimento fluído que fez com que seus cabelos esvoaçassem a seu redor ele voltou a se sentar na confortável poltrona. Yumi sentia-se um tanto malvada, e em vez de ir direto ao ponto se pôs a observar atentamente o quarto ricamente decorado onde se encontrava. Sentia a mirada dele acompanhando-a pela habitação enquanto admirava os detalhes do lugar, sorriu quando ele perdeu a paciência.

- Eu já disse que não sou o tipo de homem com quem queira brincar, não sei o que quer, mas se me provocar o suficiente posso esquecer que está grávida e te mostrar um pouco das masmorras da Cidade. Meu carcereiro é conhecido por adorar ver sangue.

- Dado interessante, vou me lembrar dele futuramente. – Ela disse calmamente, mas sabia mesmo sem poderes sensoriais que era hora de falar sério. O homem fervia de fúria. – Você não é divertido, se fosse o Kazekage eu poderia brincar mais.

- Gaara é uma espécie diferente de homem, ele gosta de ser provocado. Eu não.

- A menos que a provocação envolva alguém em trajes sumários e com o corpo untado com óleos aromáticos suponho. – Disse seca cruzando os braços e sentando na beira da cama.

- Se for uma proposta devo avisar que sou um amante difícil de agradar, apesar de que você pode ser interessante de domesticar.

Yumi bufou indignada.

- Você não poderia me domesticar, antes eu te teria comendo na minha mão.

- Isso não seria possível, mas se quiser tentar...

- Ah chega! Nem sei como essa conversa desviou tanto de rumo! Você é mesmo um pervertido.

Ignorou a expressão maliciosa e vitoriosa do imponente homem a sua frente e retomou o assunto.

- Vim aqui porque como disse anteriormente, Kai vai ter um filho.

- Eu tinha entendido, mas não precisa ficar preocupada, gosto de crianças. E até posso deixar você viver aqui também. – Ele disse gesticulando suavemente como se o assunto não tivesse importância. – Um dia ele ia querer filhos dele mesmo, mas ele dorme comigo, não quero ofender, mas você nem de longe tem o que é necessário pra mantê-lo satisfeito.

- Ah, não? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Não. Ele gosta mais de estar debaixo de mim com...

- Eu entendi! Não preciso dessas imagens mentais no momento mesmo porque sei que você é muito ativo nessa relação. E por que todo mundo deduz que eu sou a grávida dessa história? – Perguntou irritada.

- Não é você? Quem é a vadia então? – Yue estava se irritando.

- O Kai, mas ele anda sensível, não sei se vai gostar de ser chamado de vadia.

Yue foi criado para nunca mostrar suas emoções ou pensamentos facilmente, por isso, em vez de deixar a confusão transparecer em seu rosto arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse:

- Você está sendo irracional e confusa de propósito?

- Na verdade não. Deve se lembrar que o Kai recebeu numa luta um jutsu certeiro do Kabuto. Era uma técnica desenvolvida para modificar o corpo dele e deixá-lo apto para engravidar. O plano era que o bebê fosse do Madara, mas foi você quem teve a sorte de fecundar o Kai.

Dessa vez ele não pôde esconder o espanto.

- Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- É loucura. – Disse num sussurro.

- Eu sei, mas o fato é que é real. O bebê está naquela barriguinha sarada, e entre manter as mudanças no organismo e nutrir o seu filho o corpo do Kai está se ressentindo. A gravidez pode matá-lo.

Yue cerrou os olhos com força enquanto pressionava as têmporas. Tudo aquilo estava lhe rendendo uma dor de cabeça monumental.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi. Além de estar gestando meu filho, o gatinho pode morrer? Ou seja, perco de um golpe só os dois? Ou podemos interromper a gestação?

- Duvido, há muito chakra protegendo o bebê e o Kai não pode ouvir falar disso que ataca que nem um animal acuado. – Disse oscilando entre orgulho e enfado.

O sorriso que o ruivo deu era de puro orgulho e confiança.

- Não sei por que está com essa cara de tolo apaixonado, ainda é muito perigoso. – Yumi reclamou. – O nível de desgaste dele está acima de qualquer estimativa feita pelo Kabuto. Ele mal passa de um mês e apresenta um desgaste físico como se estivesse no sexto, nesse ritmo não sei quanto ele aguenta.

- Minha família costuma exigir grande potencial da mãe por causa das necessidades dos bebês. Em certos casos o pai doa chakra a gestante para estabilizá-la e...

- Doar chakra? Nunca ouvi falar nisso e fui aluna de um dos medinins mais retorcidos de todos os tempos.

- Claro que não, isso é um dos segredos da Cidade. – Ele informou com superioridade.

- Acha que isso vai ajudar?

- Não sou médico, mas tenho quase certeza que sim. O fato é que se pensar bem o bebê deve precisar de grandes quantidades de chakra já que tem em seu pequeno organismo duas linhagens muito poderosas.

- Também tem um kekei genkai?

- Isso mocinha, não é da sua conta. – Disse ele batendo com o indicador na ponta do nariz dela.

- É da minha conta tudo o que for afetar o Kai e o bebê.

O ruivo nem fez caso de seu protesto.

- Quer se teletransportar comigo ou vai dar birra e voltar sozinha pra Konoha?

- Claro que vou com você. – Principalmente porque não queria perder o espetáculo do ruivo enfrentando o casal Uzumaki-Uchiha.

- Espere aqui, tenho que resolver alguns problemas. – Ele já podia ouvir as reclamações do conselho da Cidade sobre mais uma saída.

Yumi ia replicar que o estado do amigo era urgente, mas lembrou-se que o homem diante de si era um governante e não devia ser simples se afastar das responsabilidades que isso acarretava.

Ela esperou pouco mais de uma hora e estava ficando impaciente quando ele voltou seguido de um homem magro de cabeça raspada e que aparentava ser muito velho. Apoiando-se num cajado de ouro ele parou em frente a Yumi avaliando-a com os olhos negros e um tanto opacos.

- Essa é Yumi Hyuuga ancião. É a ela que deve explicar a transferência de chakra da minha família. Seja rápido, por favor.

- Um dos seus defeitos mais irritantes é essa sua mania de achar que o tempo obedece as suas vontades só porque nasceu privilegiado.

Yue bufou o que lhe rendeu um golpe na cabeça com o cajado do ancião. Yumi arregalou os olhos achando que o velhinho ia ser esmagado pelo alto e forte ruivo.

- Ainda posso te dar uns corretivos jovenzinho! – Exclamou o miúdo senhor sentando-se e sinalizando para que ela fizesse o mesmo. – Não ligue, meu sobrinho é um homem irritante, vou explicar como vai se dar a transfusão e depois eu mesmo me encarregarei desse caso peculiar.

- Mas...

- Quer me aborrecer mocinha? – Perguntou balançando o cajado, coisa que fez Yumi sentar-se e ficar quietinha. – Mocinha esperta, agora se é mesmo uma medinin deve saber que...

E começou a explicar os mecanismos que possibilitavam o chakra da família de Yue ser transferido para o gestante de seu filho e assim ajudar a estabilizar as funções do corpo de Kai.

Yumi ouviu tudo com atenção comportando-se exatamente como fazia quando seu avô passava-lhe um sermão. Apesar de ter ralhado com Yue por apressá-lo o ancião foi conciso em dar instruções e completou o relato tranquilizadores tapinhas em sua mão garantindo-lhe que Yue era capaz de cuidar do amante e do filho.

Kai passou o dia sem forças pra levantar da cama e como dormia bastante nem teve tempo para conversar com o padrasto. Estava justamente sonhando com um ruivo e coisas pervertidas quando enérgicas sacudidas o tiraram do mundo dos sonhos para dar de cara com um loiro preocupado.

- Você dormiu o dia todo, tem que tomar seus remédios e comer agora.

- Mas eu comi tem pouco tempo. – Reclamou.

- Baa-chan te mandou comer de quatro em quatro horas e já te deixei dormir. Vamos lá, tome um banho que vou trazer sua comida em vinte minutos e você tem que ficar acordado um pouco pelo menos, umas duas horas no mínimo.

- Mas eu estou tão cansado.

Kai tentou se levantar e caiu sentado na cama trêmulo e ofegante. Naruto correu em direção ao enteado preocupado.

- Está com dor ou é o de sempre?

- Sem dor, só a tontura habitual. Odeio isso. – Reclamou subitamente sombrio.

- Não se preocupe, a baa-chan e a sua amiga vão dar um jeito em tudo e eu vou ter um bebê pra mimar! – Fez o jovem deitar de novo. – Agora fica ai que eu vou trazer seu jantar, mas antes o Ryou te traz uma bacia com agua pra poder pelo menos lavar o rosto.

Sem muito ânimo ele deixou o irmãozinho ajudá-lo a lavar o rosto e quando o padrasto chegou com a bandeja estava recostado num monte de travesseiros macios.

- Seu otou-san teve uma missão na ANBU e não volta hoje eu acho.

- O que ele foi fazer?

- Não sei. – Disse o loiro simplesmente.

- Você é o Hokage, como pode não saber?

- A ANBU tem suas próprias regras e a seção onde o Teme trabalha não se reporta a mim.

- A quem então?

- Não sei. – O loiro riu quando viu a cara de espanto do enteado. – Somos ninjas afinal de contas, não pensava mesmo que ser Hokage me dava acesso a todos os segredos de Konoha né?

- Sou um rapaz inocente. – Zombou Kai.

- Filhote, não acho que tenha sobrado nenhum fio de inocência em você! – Disse Naruto rindo e quando o moreno corou e começou a mexer a sopa com a colher sem comer ele franziu o cenho. – O que foi?

- Eu... é... – Kai não sabia exatamente como chegar no assunto que queria. – É, eu queria um conselho.

- Algo com o bebê? – Naruto estava curioso.

- Com o pai dele na verdade. Quero saber como você faz pra controlar o velho, decidi que quero o ruivo só pra mim e a vadia da noiva dele é uma espécie de pervertida extrema que sabe um monte de coisa e eu não. – Disse o jovem de um fôlego só.

O loiro piscou um par de vezes surpreendido e rilhou os dentes. Não queria mesmo seu filhote enrolado com o aproveitador, mas quando um Uchiha decidia que queria uma coisa era duro de mudar de idéia. E sendo assim soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Não vai falar nada?

Dessa vez foi um sorriso malicioso que despontou no rosto do loiro.

- Me conta uma coisa filhote, o quão pervertido você já foi?

Kai que tinha levado uma colher de sopa à boca engasgou e olhou feio para o loiro enquanto sentia as bochechas ardendo de vergonha.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – Perguntou envergonhado.

- Como vou saber o que te dizer se não me conta o que já sabe? – Naruto se segurou pra não rir e até o deixou terminar a sopa sem soltar nenhuma piada acerca do quanto ele era puritano.

Kai levou uma eternidade comendo a sopa e pensando nas palavras corretas para responder o padrasto.

- Digamos que eu já fui amarrado, deliciosamente surrado e que por isso deduzimos que o ruivo é muito ativo.

- Ah, um dominante. – Concluiu Naruto mais naturalmente do que Kai esperava. – Que foi? Não é como se eu não amarasse seu otou-san de vez em quando.

Ainda bem que Kai não tinha nada pra engasgar de novo.

- Ele merece uns castigos às vezes, mas nunca leva na esportiva e sempre acabo com problemas pra sentar depois. – O loiro parecia distraído e mordia o lábio inferior como se lembrando de certos acontecimentos, e quando soltou um suspiro sonhador Kai mesmo ruborizado pediu:

- Vamos manter o foco aqui, por favor? Não gosto de saber detalhes da vida sexual dos meus pais.

- Ah, mas vai ter que saber alguns... por exemplo, sabia que pra homens do tipo do seu ruivo aproveitador é bastante excitante olhar o parceiro se tocando?

Corando até a raiz dos cabelos Kai assentiu.

- Já fiz isso uma vez, mas não acho que fui bem... quero que ele perca o controle sabe? Odeio que ele sempre me vença!

- Entendi... nesse caso tenho uma idéia, mas acho que vamos precisar da ajuda da Hina-chan.

- A madrasta do meu anjinho? Ela é tão... respeitável.

- Sim, mas é ela quem consegue as melhores fantasias. – Disse malicioso.

- Como assim fantasias? – Kai estava confundido.

- Se quer deixar seu ruivo louco e explodindo vai ter que usar algo mais que sungas pretas!

Kai podia ainda estar envergonhado, mas gostou do sorriso perverso do padrasto.

- Me fale mais dessa idéia...

E os dois estavam assim conversando sobre o que Kai devia fazer pra enlouquecer o ruivo e fazê-lo perder o controle quando o alvo dessas maquinações simplesmente se materializou no quarto abraçando Yumi pela cintura.

- Vai tirando a pata de cima dela seu tarado! – Esbravejou Kai de mau humor e num rompante atirou a tigela de sopa na direção da figura imponente.

Com um leve arquear do sobrolho ele agarrou o objeto e disse:

- Continua escandaloso, me pergunto se segue tão manhoso ou mais. – Comentou com ar de enfado.

Yumi foi rápida o suficiente pra desviar, mas Yue foi pego de surpresa e conheceu na pele o chakra fervente da Kyuubi quando um soco certeiro do Hokage o acertou. Mal se recuperava do susto quando ouviu o inconfundível som de chakra girando rapidamente, só teve tempo de girar o corpo e receber o rasengan na parte lateral do tronco em vez de ser no peito conforme queria o loiro. Dispensável dizer que ele voou até a parede fazendo um estrago no concreto, a rachadura chegou ao teto e a nuvem de pó tomou conta do lugar o que fez Yumi se enraivecer.

- Seus dois imbecis! – Gritou a todo pulmão. – Isso são instrumentos médicos e agora estão sujos e Kai não pode ficar nesse lugar imundo!

Naruto imediatamente recolheu o chakra do demônio e olhou envergonhado para a raivosa jovem e para o enteado que tossia.

- Desculpe Yumi-chan, a culpa é do aproveitador de filhotes alheios.

- Sim claro, eu é que decidi começar a lutar dentro de casa. – Disse sarcasticamente o ruivo levantando e espanando o pó da roupa, mas percebendo que não tinha mais como salvar a túnica.

Os outros na habitação ficaram pasmos de vê-lo de pé após o golpe.

- Seria pedir muito que me curasse? Não posso continuar impedindo o sangramento se vamos fazer a transferência, gasta bastante chakra. – Disse em direção a Yumi.

Mais que rápido a jovem foi até ele e verificou que o locar atingido pelo rasengan sangrava abundantemente já, mas nem um gemido de dor ou queixa saiu dos lábios do ruivo enquanto ela o curava rapidamente.

- Isso não foi educado Naruto-sama.

- Foda-se a educação. Você não é minha pessoa preferida nesse momento e só não continuo te batendo porque ia chatear o meu filhote. – Informou o loiro cruzando os braços.

- Naru-chan, pode abrir a janela? Esse pó todo está me sufocando.

Claro que o maior correu pra fazer o que lhe era pedido. Yue franziu o cenho ante ao tratamento carinhoso do amante com o padrasto. Estava usando toda sua disciplina para não sibilar de dor e evitar ofegar pelo golpe do loiro. Nunca devia ter se distraído tanto, mas é que ao ver seu gatinho pálido e fraco sentira uma estranha angústia tomando conta de seu interior.

- Vamos ter que mudar o Kai de quarto e a velhinha vai querer te enforcar quando ver o que aconteceu com o equipamento dela Naruto-sama.

Dessa vez o loiro pareceu envergonhado.

- Eu tinha razão Kai, a família do seu ruivo tem alguma herança que consome mais chakra que o normal. O bom é que na Cidade eles desenvolveram uma técnica que permite ao pai fazer uma transfusão de chakra para a gestante, no seu caso o gestante. Isso vai estabilizar seu fluxo de energia e seu organismo vai voltar a absorver os nutrientes necessários pra...

- Resumindo, você vai ficar bem. – Interrompeu Yue ignorando a olhada azeda que recebeu da jovem.

- Mas isso não vai te deixar fraco? – Kai perguntou confundido.

- Não, tenho quase tanto chakra quanto o demônio dentro do seu padrasto, com a vantagem de que meu corpo não sofre pra usá-lo.

A revelação pegou os outros três de surpresa o que fez um sorrisinho satisfeito surgir no rosto do ruivo.

- Vamos fazer o ritual logo, tenho que voltar à Cidade.

- Seu maldito filho de uma puta! – Kai voltou a explodir. – Eu aqui sofrendo porque estou carregando seu filho e você só consegue pensar na porra da sua cidade?

- Eu sou o governante da Cidade Kai, não posso sair de lá do mesmo modo que seu padrasto não fica saindo de Konoha. E não precisa ficar agressivo gatinho, você vai comigo.

Dessa vez Yue estava alerta o suficiente para esquivar do irritado loiro que voltava a atacá-lo com ganas renovadas.

- Por Kami! Não pode machuca-lo hokage, prometo que te deixo surrá-lo depois da transfusão. – Yumi se interpôs entre os homem e segurava o punho do loiro com dificuldade.

Naruto praticamente grunhiu em concordância e se deixou ser arrastado pela jovem para fora do quarto.

- Por que não o atacou de volta?

- Estou na casa dele, seria bastante impróprio e nada educado.

Kai revirou os olhos ante essa resposta e logo fez um beicinho e cruzou os braços emburrado .

- Que foi meu gatinho? Por que tanta manha hã? – Yue não resistiu a ir abraçar o moreno que tentou em vão dar um safanão na mão atrevida em sua cintura.

- Ainda estou bravo com você seu imbecil! E pode ir soltando que não quero que fique me alisando!

- Sempre tão voluntarioso. – Disse Yue com voz rouca ao pé do ouvido do menor fazendo-o estremecer. – Senti falta das nossas disputas.

Kai ia replicar, mas foi impedido pelos lábios do ruivo que capturaram os seus com intensidade. O moreno não queria nem tinha forças pra afastar o ruivo, por isso, largou-se de encontro ao peito amplo soltando um gemido afogado quando sentiu a língua aveludada do outro invadindo sua boca, a verdade era que adorava quando Yue o beijava dessa forma, como se o quisesse devorar. Estavam assim quando Yumi voltou e entre irritada e divertida plantou as mãos na cintura e disse num tom ácido:

- Seria bom que ele pelo menos pudesse se levantar da cama sozinho antes de começarem a se agarrar não acham?

- Confesse que está com inveja. – Disse Yue calmamente.

- Eu? Quem você acha que o consolou esse tempo todo? A gravidez o faz ficar extremamente sensível sabe? – Espetou a jovem, feliz que o amigo não a contradizia.

Kai achou divertido o duelo de olhares entre Yumi e Yue, um sorriso bobo surgiu em seu rosto por ver que os dois brigavam por ele. Era uma massagem no ego que ele andava precisando.

- Vamos lá, não briguem. Ainda não estou bem, mas assim que estiver normal vai ter Kai pra todo mundo.

Yumi riu da cara-de-pau do amigo enquanto Yue só revirou os olhos.

- Vamos deixar de besteira sim? Naruto-sama já arrumou o outro quarto pra você, quer ajuda no banho? – Ofereceu.

- Claro...

- Que eu posso ajudá-lo. – Cortou Yue franzindo o cenho pra ela.

- Não seja estraga prazeres, eu gosto de ver o diabinho no banho.

Yue ia replicar quando Kai o beliscou.

- Não seja malcriado ruivo! E que eu saiba você tem servas só pra te banharem, não ia ser de muita ajuda.

Com um sorriso vitorioso Yumi ajudou o amigo a levantar da cama e apoiando-o com seu corpo foram até o banheiro dos pais do moreno. Sem o menor pudor Kai deixou Yumi tirar sua roupa e deslizou para dentro da banheira.

- Por que vocês dois estão se estranhando hein?

- Porque ambos queremos a mesma coisa. – Yumi respondeu calmamente enquanto com uma esponja ia esfregando as costas e o peito dele. – E se resta alguma dúvida essa coisa é você sim.

Kai estremeceu ao sentir a língua atrevida dela em seu pescoço. Yumi estava ajoelhada ao lado da banheira e ele de costas pra ela envolto pela água morna. Ele gemeu quando as mãos hábeis e delicadas continuaram espalhando espuma por seu peito usando os dedos finos para atiçar e eriçar seus mamilos sensíveis.

- Você também é pervertida. – Disse num sussurro ofegante.

- Nunca disse que não era. – Respondeu divertida deixando uma das mãos alcançarem o ventre plano e logo brincarem com os pêlos que estavam logo antes do já excitado membro do moreno.

Kai girou o pescoço para poder capturar os lábios macios e carnudos de Yumi que mais que feliz abriu a boca para deixá-lo enredar a língua na dela pondo-se a sugá-la gulosamente. O beijo só cessou porque ela agarrou a potente ereção do moreno e começou a masturbá-lo fazendo com que ele arqueasse o corpo e soltasse um choramingo.

- Mais forte. – Pediu o rapaz ofegante.

Yumi sorriu antes de se dedicar a satisfação dele. Percebeu que Kai havia afastado as pernas ao máximo e deixou sua outra mão escorregar do peito para as coxas firmes dele usando as unhas para arranhar um pouco antes de segurar com delicadeza os testículos e massageá-los de leve. Voltou a brindar o pescoço dele com beijos e chupadas enquanto mantinha a ereção presa entre seus dedos firmemente do jeito que ele gostava, não precisou de muitos outros movimentos fortes e sentiu as bolas endurecerem mais e ele gozar num espasmo de prazer.

Sem deixar de acariciar o pênis ainda palpitante e endurecido do moreno ela voltou a usar a esponja para espalhar espuma pelo peito dele sentindo as fortes batidas do coração de Kai retumbando contra sua mão. Ofegante e com um sorriso safado no rosto Kai disse:

- Pode me ajudar no banho quando quiser. Mas eu preferiria que estivesse aqui dentro sabe?

- Ela não pode, pelo menos não enquanto você não pode nem levantar sozinho da cama.

A voz de Yue fez os dois jovens olharem para a porta, onde o ruivo estava recostado no umbral com os olhos brilhando.

- Você não me disse que ele era voyeur diabinho. – Yumi comentou continuando a ensaboar o moreno.

- Ele gosta de me olhar, mas pensei que fosse ciumento demais pra me ver com alguém.

- Simplesmente sei quais batalhas posso ganhar. – Yue disse enigmaticamente. – Se bem que minha adversária não foi de todo justa...

- Eu nunca disse que jogo limpo.

Kai estava começando a se irritar com aqueles dois se olhando tão profundamente que jurava poder ver chispas saindo.

- Ei! Eu não sou um brinquedinho pra vocês disputarem! Podem parar com a briga.

- Mas quem está brigando gatinho? Isso se chama sedução. – Declarou o ruivo antes de se virar saindo do banheiro fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem elegantemente.

- Como ele faz pra sempre ter essas entradas e saídas triunfais?

- Eu é que sei? – Perguntou Kai emburrado. – Pode se concentrar no meu banho se faz favor?

- Ah, não precisa ficar ciumento. Você sempre vai ser o mais amado! – Disse ela dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Tá, mas não quero vocês dois se seduzindo! – Ele decretou com um beicinho.

- Egoísta. – Ela murmurou divertida antes de jogar água no cabelo negro dele.

Kai continuou com o beicinho até o fim do banho que não demorou muito mais. Assim que entraram no quarto onde esperavam Yue e Naruto Kai deitou-se na cama pronto para mais uma sessão de bons sonhos, mas o ruivo o fez sentar e tirou-lhe a camiseta.

- Ei! Mais respeito, não pode ficar tirando minha roupa sem permissão.

- Preciso fazer a transfusão, pode por favor ficar quietinho agora? Vai se sentir melhor quando acordar e meu filho vai estar mais forte.

- Correção, o filho é meu seu... – Kai não pôde terminar o que ia dizer porque Yue tocou sua testa e ele ficou inconsciente.

Naruto ia avançar no ruivo de novo, mas Yumi segurou pelo braço.

- Kai é muito agitado. É bom que esteja dormindo.

A contragosto e rilhando os dentes Naruto ficou quieto enquanto via o ruivo desenhar com um pincel fino uma série de símbolos no ventre de seu filhote. Ele teve que morder os lábios e conter o instinto da Kyuubi que gritava para atacar o homem que executava uma série de selos e logo plantava a mão em garras no ventre do moreno fazendo os símbolos brilharem dourados e girarem desaparecendo pouco depois.

- Calma hokage, falta pouco. – Yumi continuava segurando-o, mas duvidava que pudesse contê-lo de verdade caso perdesse o controle.

Yue parecia como sempre impassível, mas por dentro sentia sua energia vital passando ao corpo do amante e o mais incrível é que podia sentir a vida dentro dele. Era pequena, calorosa e inexplicavelmente o fazia sentir bem. Quando os chakras pararam de fluir ele manteve a mão no ventre do moreno até que Yumi perguntou:

- Deu tudo certo?

- Creio que sim, ele vai dormir até de manhã pelo menos e estará quando acordar. Volto para buscá-lo amanhã à noite.

E dizendo isso desapareceu.

- Ah, isso nós vamos ver seu aproveitador! O tomara que o Teme esteja em casa amanhã...

- Naruto-sama, ele precisa estar vivo pro Kai ficar bem. – Asseverou Yumi.

- Nada de mortes... umas pernas quebradas no máximo. – Disse Naruto tirando importância do assunto.

Kai acordou muitíssimo bem disposto. Depois de comer na cozinha girou seu otouto no ar antes de abraçá-lo e aconchegá-lo no seu colo.

- Vejo que está bem melhor diabinho!

- Sim estou mais saudável que antes de engravidar se quer saber.

- Ótimo, mas poderia colocar esse mini-diabinho no chão. Não pode abusar

Ryou como era de se esperar franziu o cenho pra ela e decretou:

- Eu não gosto mais dela nii-chan!

- Eu sei, ela pode ser tão chata às vezes. Que tal darmos um passeio e deixar a "psicopatinha" falando sozinha?

Os olhinhos brilhando do caçula foram resposta suficiente, mas logo Yumi cortou a felicidade do moreno dando-lhe um belo cascudo.

- Mandei colocar o chibi no chão e vim até aqui te buscar porque seu padrasto está te esperando com a minha madrasta na torre. Os dois estão cheios de segredinhos...

- Ah! Finalmente! Gomen otouto, te levo pra tomar sorvete mais tarde, mas agora tenho que ir.

Kai colocou o irmão no chão e saiu puxando Yumi pelo braço.

- Por que a pressa diabinho?

- Porque segundo o Naru-chan sua madrasta tem algumas coisinhas que vão me ajudar a fazer o ruivo perder o controle e pular em cima de mim em vez de ficar sentadinho só olhando a diversão. E me deixando louco de tesão por tabela.

- Ah, e o que se supõe que serão essas coisinhas?

- Ele não quis contar, disse que é melhor eu ver. Aliás, tem alguma idéia pra me ajudar a seduzir ele?

- Além de transar com você com ele olhando? Nenhuma...

Kai parou de andar e ela trombou com ele.

- Ei! Por que parou?

- Porque sua idéia é muito boa. – Kai disse com um estranho brilho no olhar antes de beijá-la profundamente fazendo Yumi soltar um suspiro quando se separaram.

- Agora antes de colocarmos nosso plano em prática vamos ver o que sua madrasta tem pra mostrar? Quem sabe uso com você antes do ruivo... – Disse Kai em seu ouvido.

Um arrepio correu pelo corpo da jovem ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e potente ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Você é o pervertido agora. – Murmurou.

- Culpa de vocês dois. Vamos!

E voltou a puxá-la rumo à torre do Hokage.


	23. Sedução

Um sorriso travesso enfeitava os lábios de Yumi ao ver como as idéias de sua madrasta e do Hokage haviam deixado Kai constrangido. Os dois já tinham saído da sala do padrasto do moreno e o diabinho segurava junto ao peito o pacote com os presentes recebidos poucos minutos antes.

- Que foi diabinho? Quem te olha pode pensar que é um virgem sendo corrompido.

- Aqueles dois são pervertidos! – Kai sussurrou. – Sua madrasta com aquela carinha de anjo tinha me enganado direitinho. Mas até que faz sentido né? Ela teve que seduzir o psicopata-mor.

Foi a vez de Yumi fechar a cara e corar. A parte ruim da reuniãozinha fora saber coisas íntimas do casamento do pai. E apesar de ter sentido pontadas de ódio gostou de saber que ele tinha terminado com sua mãe antes de cair nas garras da herdeira Hyuuga.

- Que foi anjinho? – Kai a olhou preocupado.

- Nada de importante. É que de repente percebi que não a odeio tanto assim.

Um sorriso sacana se desenhou no rosto de Kai, ele se inclinou e passou o nariz pelo pescoço dela enviando um arrepio pelo corpo da jovem.

- Se for boazinha te faço se esquecer dos seus problemas e só se lembrar da minha boca atormentando seu corpo. – Ele disse bem junto ao ouvido da Hyuuga.

Num misto de confusão e atrevimento Yumi segurou-o pelos ombros e prensou-o contra a parede amassando o pacote entre eles, mas conseguindo se aproximar o suficiente para que seus hálitos se misturassem já que ela estava nas pontas dos pés.

- Por que não escolhe de uma vez diabinho? Quer ele ou a mim?

Kai não perdeu o sorriso sacana só balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de se inclinar para mordiscar sem pressa o lábio inferior de Yumi, ela ia protestar quando ele começou a sugar em vez de mordiscar e logo sua boca era tomada com ânsia pelo moreno. Quando ele parou de beijá-la olhou bem dentro de seus olhos e disse:

- Não quero escolher, sou egoísta e quero os dois.

Sem dar tempo para que a jovem retrucasse porque a conhecia bem demais e sabia que vinha uma enxurrada de reclamações, ele saiu rapidinho pelo corredor fazendo questão de encarar o ruivo que certamente tinha visto e ouvido os dois.

- Só não acertamos nossas contas agora porque a Yumi está muito perto.

Gaara fez pouco caso do que classificou como rosnado do Uchiha menor.

- Ainda não aprendeu a ser cordial moleque?

- Meu punho está louco pra ser cordial com a sua cara, mas agora não posso.

Foi só o garoto sair correndo que Yumi apareceu com um olhar assassino.

- Ora, ora se não é minha mais bela presa.

- Péssima hora pra ruivos do deserto cruzarem meu caminho.

Gaara revirou os olhos.

- Esqueça o moleque, ele pertence ao Yue e meu primo não parece muito disposto a dividir.

- Quem disse que eu quero dividir? Sou do tipo que prefere tomar o que quer.

A postura desafiante da jovem era uma novidade deliciosa para o Kazekage, já que geralmente as mulheres mesmo as ninjas tinham medo de seu ar carregado e obscuro. Com lentidão calculada ele agarrou-a pelo pescoço trazendo-a para junto de si.

- Isso por acaso foi um convite? – Ele perguntou sentindo a pulsação acelerada da jovem sob seus dedos.

- Pareceu um? – Perguntou Yumi numa voz provocativa. Era divertido brincar com aquele ruivo.

- Vocês dois poderiam se encrencar sabe? Meu marido está com o Hokage agora esperando você se não me engano Gaara-sama. Imagine se ele resolve vir te chamar.

A voz suave e doce de Hinata fez com que os dois se separassem relutantes, mas ainda mantinham os olhares conectados.

- Salva pela madrasta.

- Não preciso ser salva ruivinho, mas é sempre divertido brincar com você.

Ele ainda sorria quando passou pela Hyuuga de cabelos negros e fez uma leve reverência. Hinata olhou curiosa para a enteada.

- Não consigo te entender, pensei que era apaixonada pelo Kai.

- Eu sou, mas não posso negar que o Kazekage me tira o fôlego. E o Kai está numa situação bem complicada agora.

- Eu já tive essa dúvida também, quer um conselho?

Yumi apenas deu de ombros.

- Não pode saber quem prefere se não testar. Talvez ame o Kai de verdade, mas talvez seja só comodismo.

- E como se supõe que vou testar?

O arquear de sobrancelhas foi o suficiente para que Yumi arregalasse os olhos e corasse.

- Na sua idade é muito difícil resistir a um homem tão envolvente e charmoso como o Gaara-sama. Devia se deixar experimentar não acha? O que falamos pro Kai hoje também serve pra você, aliás, vou providenciar algumas coisas pra te ajudarem.

Yumi ainda sacudia a cabeça tentando se refazer da surpresa quando percebeu que a madrasta já tinha saído.

Kai passou o resto do dia de bom humor, já sentia novamente as pessoas a seu redor e era reconfortante não se sentir indefeso e doente. A noite já tinha caído e ele estava em seu quarto quando o padrasto entrou segurando uma caixa de presente.

- Acho que já me deu material suficiente para o resto da vida Naru-chan.

O loiro sorriu e sentou na cama ao lado do enteado entregando-lhe o pacote. Curioso Kai abriu o embrulho e se sentiu estranho ao ver uma roupinha de bebê branca.

- É tão pequena. Ele vai mesmo nascer assim tão pequenininho?

- Depende, seu otou-san carregava o Ryou com um braço só.

- E por falar nele... por que está parado lá na porta da frente?

- Esperando o ruivo aproveitador.

Mal foi o loiro terminar de falar que ouviram a explosão e Kai sentiu um chakra assustador vindo do pai.

- Que diabos é isso?

- Suzano, não precisa se preocupar. Vou lá fora fazer esses dois pararem de brigar.

- Eu vou também! – Kai já estava levantando da cama, mas Naruto empurrou-o de volta.

- Nem pense nisso! Você fica aqui bem longe dos golpes desses dois, pense no bebê.

Emburrado e resmungando Kai observou seu padrasto saindo do quarto muito alegre e despreocupado para as explosões que continuavam a estremecer a casa. O jovem pôde jurar que ouviu o loiro gritando com os dois lutadores lá fora, o chakra do loiro se acendia com uma rapidez assustadora. Logo as explosões pararam e ele sentiu o pai mais calmo e estranhamente satisfeito.

- Por Kami, ele matou o ruivo!

- Claro que não! Nem mesmo um Uchiha seria capaz de matar meu sobrinho mau humorado.

Kai quase caiu da cama ao ver o ancião parado a seu lado. Ele tinha um cajado e vestes brancas com bordados dourados.

- Maldição dos infernos! – O moreno esbravejou. – Eu não sinto você também.

- Isso é normal. Pode por favor, se acalmar? Não faz bem no seu estado.

- E levar sustos de morte com certeza faz bem. – Retrucou sarcástico.

Um sorriso despontou nos lábios do homem.

- Você tem o mau gênio da minha primeira esposa. Mas como sou descuidado, ainda não me apresentei. Sou Myouga-sama, tio de Yue e vou cuidar de você durante a gestação com a ajuda daquela jovenzinha Hyuuga muito bonita.

- Não sendo louco que nem a vovó escandalosa tudo bem. Mas onde está aquele ruivo imprestável? Enquanto aqueles três ficam brigando alguém podia entrar aqui e me sequestrar.

- Ele tem razão em te chamar de manhoso não é?

Kai cruzou os braços e fez um beicinho o que fez o ancião rir. O jovem continuou olhando-o feio e ficou tenso quando sentiu o pai se aproximando do quarto. Sasuke Uchiha abriu a porta com a roupa cheia de pó e sangue, segurava o braço esquerdo e tinha um olho inchado e um machucado no abdômen.

- Otou-san? O que aquele ruivo maldito fez com você?

- Isso? A maior parte foi o Dobe, mas o bastardo ficou pior. – Disse com um sorriso sádico e uma careta de dor.

- E onde está o desgraçado?

- O Dobe levou pra sua amiguinha dar um jeito nele. E me mandou ficar aqui esperando a Tsunade-sama. – Só então se virou para o homem ao lado do filho. – Quem é você?

- É o tio do ruivo, Myuoga-sama. Ei velhote, se é medinin podia cuidar do meu otou-san não é?

- Creio que não me custa nada. Sente-se jovem Uchiha.

Sasuke obedeceu e viu o filho franzir o cenho inquieto.

- O que foi Kai?

- Não gosto da idéia da Yumi cuidando do Yue sem que eu esteja por perto.

- Mas... ouch! – Sasuke reclamou ao ter o braço colocado no lugar.

- Ora essa jovenzinho, por que te incomoda a perspectiva de seus dois amantes se conhecendo melhor? Não sei por que vocês tem essas idéias raras sobre sexo, minhas duas esposas se adoravam e por isso é que fomos tão felizes!

Os dois Uchihas ficaram se fala olhando para o velhinho. Sasuke pensando em que tipo de antro seu filho tinha ido parar e Kai maquinando sobre como arrancar o Kazekage da jogada e ficar com os dois amantes só pra ele.

Yumi estava em seu quarto terminando de se arrumar quando foi avisada que o Hokage a chamava no hospital. Com um muxoxo atou o quimono e prendeu os cabelos num coque elaborado. Seu leve enfado passou quando viu que na sala de exames estava o ruivo prepotente que Kai tinha por amante.

- Outro encontro com o Hokage?

- Dessa vez foi com o marido dele. – Yue respondeu simplesmente.

- E posso saber o que você ainda não curou sozinho?

- Não é exatamente fácil curar o corte feito pela chidori e eu tenho que fazer a transfusão como você bem sabe.

Com um sorriso de lado Yumi se aproximou e deslizou a túnica dos ombros largo do maior. Segurou-se para não suspirar, o peito largo e musculoso era suficiente para fazê-la babar, Kai escolhia bem afinal de contas. Se concentrou em terminar de fechar a ferida em suas costelas dizendo distraidamente:

- Tem duas costelas quebradas.

- Me curo rápido.

Yue estava mais interessado em deixar seu nariz passear pelo pescoço alvo aspirando o perfume da jovem tão próxima de si.

- Percebi que sim, afinal, já está tentando me seduzir de novo.

- E como estou me saindo? – Perguntou antes de beijar a pele sedosa.

- Até que bem, mas pensei que preferisse morenos malcriados e de olhos vermelhos.

- Esse pirralho me prendeu a ele definitiva e irrevogavelmente desde o primeiro momento, admito. Mas eu ainda não o tenho totalmente... você é a chave pra isso.

- Sou? – Perguntou com fingida inocência.

- Sabe que ele te ama, e nenhum de nós quer arriscar um ultimato, ou queremos?

Yumi mordeu os lábios indecisa. Sabia que o moreno era apaixonado por ela, mas em pouco tempo o ruivo havia se infiltrado no coração machucado de Kai como erva daninha e ela sabia que não podia arrancá-lo de lá.

- E por isso quer me seduzir e o que?

- Tenho alguém pra aguentar o gatinho mimado e gravido. Sem falar nas mil e uma possibilidades de ter vocês dois pra me satisfazer na cama.

Yumi gargalhou pela tamanha cara de pau do homem, mas seu riso foi abruptamente cortado quando uma mão imperiosa agarrou sua nuca e lábios firmes cobriram os seus. Suas pernas bambearam quando ele a sentou em seu colo e sem dar trégua a jovem deslizou sua língua para a boca dela capturando-lhe a língua e pondo-se a suga-la possessivamente.

- Ei ruivo, ela é minha sabia?

Sem dar importância a voz de Kai que os observava encostado na porta que acabara de fechar Yue continuou desfrutando da boca feminina até que se sentiu satisfeito e soltou-a não sem antes mordiscar os lábios já inchados da jovem.

- E você é meu, o que a torna minha por tabela não acha?

- Vocês dois são impossíveis! – Yumi reclamou sem dar sinais de querer sair do colo do ruivo. – Eu não tenho dono.

Os dois fizeram um ruído depreciativo ante suas palavras o que só a fez franzir o cenho e dizer:

- Eu definitivamente devia ir correndo pro Kazekage, ele é bem mais civilizado.

- Mas justo agora que ele e a loirinha da floricultura estão num momento íntimo? Ela está em cima do balcão e ele está com a boca bem ocupada se é que me entende...

Yumi arregalou os olhos e Kai sorriu com superioridade.

- Sim, ele é um canalha! Não devia nem cogitar se aproximar desse tipinho nunca mais, aliás, devia contar pro seu pai que ele estava te encurralando por ai.

A jovem Hyuuga sacudiu a cabeça sem saber se ria ou chorava.

- Ei ruivo, poderia nos levar pro seu quarto?

- Claro que sim, mas isso depende do que eu ganho com isso.

- Além de eu não chamar o Naru-chan e dizer que você está me chateando? – Kai ameaçou.

- Só diz isso porque sabe que não é educado eu atacá-lo aqui. – Yue pontuou.

- Não seja irritante, eu QUERO e pronto!

Ele nem se chateou quando seus dois amantes trocaram um olhar resignado e Yue levantou arrumando o que sobrara da parte de cima de sua túnica.

- Tem certeza que dessa vez não vai haver nenhuma tentativa de invasão no palácio?

- Que eu me lembre meu otou-san não tentou, ele invadiu mesmo seu palácio. Mas eu já avisei o Naru-chan que estou indo com você por uns dias.

Yue preferiu não contestar sobre a duração da estadia. Levantou e segurando os dois jovens pelo braço apareceu em seu quarto onde se podia sentir no ar o aroma exótico que provinha de seu banheiro.

- Adoro o cheiro daqui, o que é? – Kai perguntou despreocupado.

- São os óleos do meu banho.

Yumi sentou na cama para poder aproveitar o espetáculo que era ver o ruivo se despindo. Teve vontade de esganar Kai quando ele olhou feio pro outro e apontou-lhe a porta para o banheiro.

- Você é tão estraga-prazeres diabinho! Não o deixou nem tirar as calças.

- Claro que não, ele está castigado até segunda ordem. E você é só pra mim por enquanto.

Kai parecia realmente recuperado porque chegou perto dela num átimo de segundo e empurrou-a contra a cama ficando por cima. Valendo-se do fato de ter recuperado sua força física ele agarrou os pulsos dela prendendo-os acima da cabeça com uma só mão.

- Adoro poder usar as mãos de novo, acho que o chakra do ruivo me fez muito bem. – Kai comentou com o nariz grudado em seu pescoço. – Seu cheiro é tão bom Yumi.

Ela começou a respirar agitadamente ao sentir o hálito quente dele junto a sua pele. Kai não se esquecia de seus pontos fracos e a fez arrepiar inteira quando deslizou sua boca pescoço acima parando junto a orelha que beijou suavemente e sugou antes de dizer com voz rouca:

- Senti falta de você anjinho.

- Não parece... faz tanto tempo que não me faz carinho. – Ela provocou.

Kai nunca fora difícil de provocar, ele se acendia com a facilidade de fogo em mato seco. Sorriu maliciosamente para a jovem debaixo de si antes de arrancar a camiseta que usava, estava mais magro, mas ainda era uma tentação musculosa que fez Yumi morder os lábios.

Com a companheira deitada de costas ele não conseguiria absolutamente nada do que queria, por isso sentou-se apoiado na cabeceira da cama. Puxou-a para seu colo onde Yumi se encaixou com muito gosto, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha os lábios capturados num beijo guloso por parte do moreno. Deixaram suas línguas se entrelaçarem num jogo sensual por dominação, a jovem se lembrou dos conselhos da madrasta nesse momento e cedeu ao parceiro deixando-o sugar sua língua como bem lhe aprouvesse, o que a fazia sentir ondas de excitação saindo de seu ventre e se expandindo pelo corpo.

Kai realmente sentira falta de Yumi e do corpo macio cujas formas generosas ele apertava junto ao seu, percebeu que ela queria brincar quando as unhas grandes e afiadas passearam por seu peito arranhando de leve a pele. Sentiu-a apalpar seus músculos com descaramento e quando parou de beijá-la para tomar ar a garota resolveu atacar seu pescoço dando suaves e molhados beijos num caminho descendente até seu peito. Ele observou como ela deixava de beijá-lo para se dedicar a olhar como seus dedos delicados brincavam com seus mamilos até deixá-los eriçados e foi com uma crescente excitação que a viu molhar os lábios e perguntar:

- Posso brincar um pouquinho?

Com medo de não poder falar ele assentiu e afogou um gemido quando os lábios carnudos e úmidos beijaram seu mamilo repetidas vezes antes dela deixar apenas a ponta da língua passear ao redor daquele botão sensível; isso sem deixar de usar os dedos para acariciar o outro. Kai adorava quando ela ficava atrevida podia esperar coisas muito interessantes quando Yumi se dispunha a ser pervertida. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela e chegou ao laço que prendia o quimono, o desfez sem grande dificuldade, mas foi quando afastou um pouco a jovem de si para terminar de tirar o tecido do caminho que ele engoliu em seco.

Yumi olhava diretamente nos olhos nublados de desejo do moreno enquanto deslizava o tecido macio do quimono pelos ombros deixando-o amontoar em sua cintura e estremeceu de desejo quando a delicada tela do tecido resvalou por seus mamilos ultra-sensíveis. Sentiu entre suas pernas a ereção do moreno se manifestando pela visão que ele tinha.

Kai não moveu um dedo apenas ficou olhando para o corpete vermelho-sangue rendado que Yumi usava. A peça ousada de lingerie sustentava os seios firmes e fartos da jovem da maneira tentadora expondo-os ao olhar faminto do rapaz. Mas o que mais aguçava a excitação dele era o fato de que apesar de sustentar-lhe os seios o corpete não os cobria em absoluto apenas enfatizava o tamanho e a forma, nos dois mamilos ela usava pequenos prendedores em forma de estrela que apertavam mantendo-os rígidos e dolorosamente sensíveis.

Só o olhar guloso e faminto do moreno fez com que Yumi apertasse suas coxas tentando conter uma onda de excitação. Esquecendo a timidez exatamente como sua madrasta havia dito ela se inclinou para trás até ficar deitada de costas na cama, aproveitando o movimento para se desvencilhar do quimono e mostrar ao amante que usava uma minúscula tanga de renda vermelha combinando com o corpete. Sentindo-se corar viu como Kai afastava suas pernas e se sentava entre elas, viu com o canto dos olhos que o ruivo já voltara ao quarto envolto num roupão negro e tomava assento em sua poltrona, mas estava mais interessada no sorriso predador que adornava os lábios de Kai.

O moreno por sua vez já tinha visto o suficiente, e agora queria desfrutar daquela visão. Deitou-se ao lado dela com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão e a cabeça descansando na mão, estava duplamente excitado já que além de Yumi contava com o olhar profundo do amante ruivo acompanhando cada movimento seu. E se tinha uma coisa que ele tinha aprendido com Yue era que a provocação era caminho certo para o prazer. Com lentidão deliberada deslizou um dedo ao redor do mamilo sem encostar na estrela que o prendia, de perto percebeu que se tratava de uma jóia em ouro e diamante. Percebeu que ela se moveu inquieta e mordeu os lábios, só então usou o indicador e o polegar para beliscar de leve aquele botãozinho de carne e quando ela gemeu ele sentiu um espasmo em sua própria ereção. Fez o movimento repetidas vezes deixando a jovem entre a frustração e a excitação.

- Se não fizer alguma coisa eu mesma faço. – Yumi praticamente rosnou o que fez sorrir e Yue arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Estou aqui para o seu prazer.

Yumi não concordava já que ele usava as pernas musculosas para impedir que ela fechasse as suas e pelo menos acalmasse o ardor que crescia em seu baixo-ventre. Era uma tortura deliciosa ela admitia, mas trocaria aquilo pelos dedos hábeis do moreno entre suas pernas. Teve o rumo dos pensamentos desviados quando ele deixou a suavidade de lado e abarcou o seio que esteve torturando com a mão em concha pondo-se a massagear e arrancando dela um gemido de aprovação e uma tentativa vã de mover os quadris. Querendo devolver a tortura ela puxou-o pelos cabelos até ter seus lábios ao alcance, mas em vez de beijá-lo mordeu-o de leve várias vezes e quando ele tentou beijá-la capturou sua língua e sugou-a de maneira indecente. Deslizou a mão até a virilha pondo-se a acariciar a palpitante ereção através do tecido, o que o fez apertar mais o seio que segurava e empurrá-la de volta a cama.

Percebeu que a brincadeira tinha terminado quando ele afastou se ajoelhou na cama entre suas pernas. Com voz áspera ele ordenou:

- Afaste as pernas.

Ela obedeceu abrindo mais as pernas e sentindo-se exposta porque sabia que a renda vermelha já úmida por sua excitação mal continha os lábios de sua vagina.

- Mais um pouco.

Com o coração batendo a mil por hora ela obedeceu e sentiu o tecido ficar empapado e sabia que não cobria mais nada quando os dedos firmes do moreno puxaram a renda para um lado. Ele separou os lábios molhados de seu sexo e deixou seu polegar acaricia-la de cima abaixo lentamente coisa que a fez arremeter os quadris contra aqueles dedos que a torturavam. Kai estava especialmente malvado e a fez choramingar de puro tesão quando localizou seu clitóris e o puxou com o polegar e o indicador, o coque em seu cabelo já estava desfeito e alguns fios castanhos grudavam na pele coberta de uma fina capa de suor. Sem pudor nenhum ela abriu mais as pernas e girou os quadris quando um dedo deslizou para seu interior pulsante começando a estoca-la levemente, afogando os gemidos satisfeitos que insistiam em sair de sua garganta ela lutou para abrir os olhos e encarar a mirada de pura luxúria que o moreno tinha sobre si.

Com um sorriso sacana ela deslizou as mãos pelo corpete até chegar aos seios e gemeu audivelmente quando tirou os prendedores e esfregou seus próprios mamilos tão sensíveis. Teve certeza que Kai pôde senti-la mais molhada nesse momento porque ele introduziu um segundo dedo ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para abocanhar um de seus mamilos sugando-o com força. Yumi não se conteve e gritou num misto de prazer e frustração quando ele se levantou num impulso deixando-a sem contato algum. Sua frustração durou pouco já que ele se livrou da calça e da cueca que usava rapidamente e sem perder tempo alcançava a mesinha de cabeceira onde pegou um pacote de preservativo e colocava sob o olhar atento da garota.

Ainda excitada demais para dizer que finalmente ele pensava em proteção Yumi se livrou da calcinha, mas parou o avanço do moreno com o pé em seu peito quando ele ia se aproximar. Com um sorriso maquiavélico ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente enquanto flexionava os joelhos e abria as pernas o máximo que conseguia para com a mão direita passar a se masturbar rapidamente sob o olhar guloso do moreno. Ela preferia usar seus dedos para esfregar e provocar seu clitóris em vez de se penetrar o que enviava ondas de excitação por seu corpo e espasmos por seu ventre que tornavam difícil manter os olhos abertos. Com a mão livre fez sinal para que Kai se aproximasse e ainda se estimulava quando sentiu a ponta do membro roçar sua entrada, sentiu com os dedos como o membro palpitante do moreno forçava entrada em seu corpo e em como seu canal o acolhia após uma primeira resistência incômoda demais para seu gosto.

- Tudo bem?

- Vai estar quando você me fizer gozar.

Kai tomou aquilo como um desafio pessoal, segurou as duas mãos dela acima da cabeça enquanto começava a investir contra o corpo macio sob si. Yumi passou uma das pernas entre as dele puxando-o para entrar mais profundamente nela enquanto gemia junto a seu ouvido, coisa que só o fazia sentir-se mais duro e excitado.

- Tão estreita e deliciosa! – Ele gemeu entre uma investida e outra.

Yumi não poderia falar nada naquele momento, de olhos fechados só era capaz de sentir a palpitação de prazer em seu sexo que parecia se alastrar pelo corpo todo. Erguia os quadris de encontro ao corpo musculoso de Kai sentindo seu clitóris ser deliciosamente esmagado contra o púbis masculino e sentia-se incapaz até mesmo de respirar. Cravou as unhas nas costas largas do amante quando ele deu uma estocada particularmente forte prensando-a de encontro a cama, ia incitá-lo a se mover novamente quando ele começou a girar os quadris totalmente enterrado nela. Foi o empurrão final para que a jovem gozasse puxando-o para mais perto e gemendo audivelmente.

Kai sentia os espasmos do orgasmo de Yumi em seu membro e estava louco para voltar a estocar contra aquele corpo trêmulo e convidativo. Voltou a se mover, mas uma mão imperiosa em seus quadris chamou sua atenção para o ruivo sentado na beira da cama.

- Devagar gatinho, mova-se devagar.

O plano de Kai era seduzir o ruivo e não o contrário, mas era tão imperioso obedecer aquele homem que ele começou a se mover devagar. Yumi abriu os olhos, ainda ofegante e sentindo seu sexo palpitar pelo orgasmo recente, sorriu para Kai e só então percebeu o ruivo tão próximo.

- Agora é a minha vez de brincar com meu gatinho. Se importa de me ajudar?

O sorriso sádico no rosto dela fez Kai gemer e Yue assentir satisfeito.


	24. Jogando com Yumi

_O plano de Kai era seduzir o ruivo e não o contrário, mas era tão imperioso obedecer aquele homem que ele começou a se mover devagar. Yumi abriu os olhos, ainda ofegante e sentindo seu sexo palpitar pelo orgasmo recente, sorriu para Kai e só então percebeu o ruivo tão próximo._

_- Agora é a minha vez de brincar com meu gatinho. Se importa de me ajudar?_

_O sorriso sádico no rosto dela fez Kai gemer e Yue assentir satisfeito._

- Acho que posso dividir meu brinquedinho com você ruivo. – Ela respondeu com voz langorosa. – Mas depois, é ele quem tem algumas surpresas pra você.

Um sorriso de escárnio se desenhou nos lábios finos de Yue e ele puxou Kai pelos quadris até que o amante saísse de dentro da companheira.

- Você ficou muito tempo sendo mimado gatinho, eu ainda não disse que podia gozar. – Disse sensualmente com os lábios grudados no ouvido do menor.

Estremecendo por causa da voz rouca Kai só gemeu em protesto, mas engoliu as palavras ásperas que estavam na ponta de sua língua porque sabia que se o ruivo queria brincar retrucar só iria atrasar seu orgasmo. Sentiu os dedos fortes livrando-o do preservativo e fechou os olhos o que só aumentou sua excitação já que Yumi não ficava feliz inativa e já tinha se ajoelhado na cama deslizando as afiadas unhas em seu peito.

- Ah, sua amiga também gosta de brincar... acha que ela vai gostar de me ver te fodendo?

Se ela ia gostar ou não o Uchiha não sabia, mas que sua ereção pulsou mais forte quando se imaginou sendo fodido pelo ruivo com Yumi de platéia era um fato.

- Que dupla de pervertidos. – Yumi sussurrou logo antes de se inclinar e capturar o lábio inferior do moreno e sugá-lo bem devagar. – Você é um exibicionista diabinho. Eu deveria fugir de um rapaz tão fetichista.

- Você gosta, e uma pequena voyeur.

As unhas de Yumi estavam atormentando os mamilos sensíveis do moreno quando ela respondeu:

- Não senhor, eu gosto de participar também.

Em questão de segundos o jovem moreno estava imprensado pelos dois amantes. O corpo musculoso e duro de Yue à suas costas e a maciez curvilínea de Yumi junto a seu tronco. Ele levou as mãos aos quadris da jovem puxando-a mais para perto antes de achar sua boca num beijo feroz. Yumi não se fez de rogada e deixou sua língua ser sugada para dentro da boca do amante enquanto esfregava descaradamente os seios no peito plano dele, sentiu o ruivo se afastar e viu-o pegar um pequeno vidro dentro do baú sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Deixou suas unhas arranharem as costas de Kai e fincarem-se no traseiro firme do moreno que gemeu junto a seus lábios.

- Acho que seu ruivo gosta mesmo de te torturar. – Ela disse entre ofegos.

Numa sincronia de dar medo ao moreno ela se afastou no momento exato em que Yue o empurrou de encontro ao colchão. Num estalar de dedos do ruivo ele estava com as mãos atadas à cama, mas dessa vez seus braços encontravam-se afastados.

- Você foi um gatinho muito travesso. Ficou se exibindo com a ajuda dessa pequena pervertida e sabe o quanto eu gosto de te olhar.

- Deveria agradecer pelo espetáculo então. – Kai retrucou malicioso para logo gemer quando teve suas bolas agarradas pelos dedos firmes do ruivo.

- Estamos rebeldes hoje não é? Esqueceu que só fala quando eu mando? – Yue frisou suas palavras apertando-o mais e conseguindo fazer com o menor se retorcesse agoniado entre o desconforto e a excitação.

- Desgraçado... – Kai murmurou.

- Tsc, tsc... viu só como ele é desobediente lindinha? Vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso.

Yumi assentiu interessada no que o ruivo faria a seguir.

- Sabe que ele me deixou muito curioso? – A voz rouca de Yue a fazia estremecer e ela se sentiu uma presa sendo hipnotizada por uma cobra conforme ele a atraía para perto.

- Ah sim?

- Sim, quero saber se você é tão apetitosa quanto parece.

O ruivo posicionou-a de frente para o Kai ficando atrás e encaixando seu queixo no ombro da jovem. Os dedos longos e firmes deslizaram pelas coxas nuas e roliças da jovem fazendo sua úmida vagina palpitar, mas o que fez os dois jovens ofegarem foi quando ele untou as mãos com o óleo que havia pegado anteriormente e segurou os seios dela.

- Meu gatinho é muito ansioso, ele tem que aprender a ser paciente... a degustar.

Kai sentia-se mesmo um pervertido e odiava estar amarrado sem poder ao menos se tocar quando tinha a visão mais erótica do mundo bem a sua frente. O ruivo untou os seios de Yumi com o óleo o que os fazia reluzir a luz das tochas do quarto e os gemidos estrangulados que ela soltava ao ter os mamilos manuseados pelos dedos experientes enviavam um choque a sua dolorosa ereção.

- Gosta de olhar também gatinho? – O ruivo provocou antes de cochichar algo no ouvido de Yumi que assentiu.

Kai engoliu a seco, nada bom ia sair da união desses dois contra ele.

- Assustado gatinho?

O moreno grunhiu, mas sua boca secou quando viu Yumi afastar seus cabelos deixando que o ruivo desatasse seu corpete deixando a mostra seu abdômen suave. As mãos grandes de Yue percorreram aquela pele branca deixando-a brilhante e escorregadia. Logo que terminou ordenou ao amante:

- Afaste as pernas gatinho, e faça do jeito que eu gosto.

Kai sabia que era tolice, mas mesmo assim corou ao se expor tanto diante dos dois, já que "o jeito que Yue gostava" era ele exposto e vulnerável.

- Agora seja um bom menino e deixe a moça se divertir.

Yumi descobriu que atormentar um homem excitado é muito estimulante. Fez como o ruivo dissera e derramou um fio de óleo aromático sobre a ereção palpitante de Kai vendo-o retorcer os quadris pelo contato frio em sua pele quente. Deixou seus dedos delicados se lambuzarem acariciando o membro endurecido com leveza, sabia que ele gostava de uma masturbação dura, mas a intenção era torturar e não fazê-lo gozar. Sentia seu próprio sexo se contrair por ter o moreno a sua mercê e mordeu os lábios pra não sucumbir a vontade de chupá-lo até ter seu sêmem enchendo sua boca. Deixou seus dedos resvalarem para as bolas perfeitamente delineadas e duras na base de seu pênis e seguindo as indicações do ruivo que ainda murmurava em seu ouvido tal qual um demônio; pressionou suavemente a região entre seus testículos e a entrada franzida do corpo fazendo-o arquear as costas e gemer audivelmente.

Yue com um sorriso sádico e grudado as costas de Yumi untou dois de seus dedos com o óleo e enquanto ela voltava a masturbar o moreno deslizou um deles pela entrada apertada do amante.

- Tão estreito gatinho... acho que vou ter que te abrir de novo.

Kai empurrou-se contra o único dedo dentro de si ao mesmo tempo em que procurava mais contato com a delicada mão que o masturbava ritmicamente. Para sua vergonha e satisfação pessoal do ruivo não aguentou mais e acabou gozando na mão de Yumi que mesmo após ter os dedos embebidos pela semente dele não parou de estimulá-lo tirando até a última gota do espesso líquido dele.

- Parece que alguém vai ser castigado não é ruivo? – Disse ela antes de se lamber um dos dedos.

- Sim, pode apostar nisso lindinha. – Garantiu Yue pegando sua mão e ajudando-a a limpar a semente de Kai com a língua.

Ainda com o coração retumbando em seu peito Kai abriu a boca para contestar, mas um simples estalar de dedos do ruivo o amordaçou.

- Ainda não terminamos de brincar gatinho. Hora de ficar de quatro pra mim.

Kai foi desamarrado e ia levar uma das mãos a mordaça para poder falar, mas um chicote que ele nem tinha visto o ruivo pegar acertou-lhe a parte interna da coxa num aviso.

- Nada de trapaças gatinho, de quatro!

O moreno amaldiçoou seu corpo traidor que arrepiou-se de prazer e expectativa com o castigo. Ele obedeceu ao amante sabendo que Yue conseguiria excitá-lo de novo, mas que ia ser deliciosamente torturado antes de gozar novamente. Estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos de Yumi em suas nádegas separando-as e expondo-o mais ainda ao ruivo.

- Vê como ele está apertadinho? Temos que preparar esse cuzinho delicioso pra mim.

O Uchiha sentiu o óleo ser derramado em volta de sua entrada e os dedos grossos de Yue acariciando a entradinha enrugada sem penetrar realmente, ele sabia como deixa-lo com o cuzinho palpitando e implorado por ser fodido.

- Isso vai ser tão divertido gatinho...


	25. Dois contra um

_O Uchiha sentiu o óleo ser derramado em volta de sua entrada e os dedos grossos de Yue acariciando a entradinha enrugada sem penetrar realmente, ele sabia como deixa-lo com o cuzinho palpitando e implorado por ser fodido._

– _Isso vai ser tão divertido gatinho..._

Kai sabia que não devia rebolar e gemer procurando maior contato com os dedos do amante, mas é que era irresistível e ele sabia que excitava o maior vê-lo tão exposto e entregue. E é claro sabia que poderia se vingar logo, por isso, quando sentiu dois dedos firmes entrando em seu corpo praticamente ganiu de prazer girando os quadris.

- Tão guloso gatinho... já quer mais? – Zombou Yue. – Onde foi parar sua resistência?

- Culpa sua ruivo dos infernos... estar grávido me enche de hormônios.

O ruivo riu ao ouvir essa queixa e girou os dedos dentro do menor fazendo-o arquear o corpo e ofegar. Seus dedos deslizaram para fora da entrada de Kai e ele se afastou quando Yumi se aproximou do moreno com um sorriso malvado nos lábios e com dois aparelhinhos interessantes numa das mãos.

- Seu ruivo definitivamente gosta de brinquedos diabinho. Quero ver você usando esses aqui! Mais de um é maldade? – Ela perguntou ao maior.

- Mais de um o que sua pervertida? – Kai sabia desde o princípio que juntar esses dois ia dar-lhe muitas dores de cabeça. Girou o corpo e deitou-se na cama para arregalar os olhos. – Nem pense nisso!

A jovem fez um biquinho e olhou para o ruivo que só sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você quer colocar ou prefere que eu faça?

- Nem pense nisso ruivo! Também quero brincar.

Mais sutil que Yue, a jovem manejava as birras de Kai com muito mais habilidade. Sentou-se sobre os quadris do jovem sentindo que a ereção do moreno começava a dar sinais de vida. Os olhos de Kai ganharam um novo brilho quando a viu deslizar as mãos pelo pele suave do próprio ventre chegando aos seios volumosos, ela sabia que ele podia sentir a umidade de sua excitação em contato com seu membro semi-rigído.

- Foi muito excitante ver vocês dois sabe? Pensei que ia ficar com ciúme, mas eu gostei. Sou mesmo uma pervertida. – Ela sussurrou de olhos fechados beliscando seus mamilos fazendo Kai salivar.

- Sim você é. – Ele sentenciou antes de deixar sua mão passear por uma das coxas bem torneadas da menor indo direto para o centro nevrálgico da excitação dela.

Yumi soltou um gemido abafado ao sentir os dedos fortes do moreno separando os lábios inchados e molhados de sua vagina. Impulsionou-se para baixo quando ele tocou seu clitóris e começou a mexer os quadris no ritmo com que ele esfregava aquele botãozinho de prazer. Sem deixar de se mover ela se inclinou roçando os seios no peito dele e colando seus lábios nos do moreno.

- Vai me deixar usar os vibradores em você? É algo que vai me deixar ainda mais safada...

- Sua enviada do inferno... – Kai resmungou antes de puxá-la pelo cabelo para um beijo guloso.

- Prometo que te deixo usar alguns brinquedos em mim depois. – Yumi continuava provocando.

- Ah, mas o especialista aqui é o ruivo.

Na troca profunda de olhares havia mais do que luxúria. Para que a relação funcionasse como Kai queria ela teria que confiar no outro amante do moreno o bastante para desfrutar de ser o centro da atenção dos dois um dia.

- Isso vai ser mais interessante então, aposto que ele vai me fazer usar algo muito mais pervertido que essas bolinhas inofensivas. – Ela praticamente grunhiu as palavras porque o moreno tinha resolvido beliscar de leve seu clitóris uma série de vezes enviando ondas de puro tesão pelo corpo dela.

Yue que tinha deixado seu gatinho brincar com a amante foi quem deu um fim a doce tortura da jovem segurando-a pelos quadris e afastando-a do moreno.

- Ruivo dos infernos! – Kai exclamou.

- É a minha vez gatinho, ela não é só pra você sabia? – Provocou Yue aproveitando que tinha Yumi com as costas pregadas em seu peito abarcou os seios da jovem em suas mãos fortes pressionando-os.

- Caralho vocês dois vão me matar! – Ela resmungou, o que fez Kai arregalar os olhos. Yumi nunca falava palavrões.

- Se quer brincar com meu primo tem que aprender a aproveitar sua própria excitação. Por exemplo, os vibradores que escolheu são excelentes para te satisfazer enquanto eu estiver fodendo esse pequeno insolente.

Kai sorriu ao ouvir isso, seu pênis inchou e ele mordeu o lábio inferior quando viu o ruivo deslizar uma das mãos até o meio das pernas de Yumi deixando seus dedos molhados pela excitação da jovem. Sem desgrudar os olhos dos dois ele observou como o amante ligava um dos vibradores e colocava o pequeno ovo sobre o clitóris dela que arqueou o corpo e gemeu audivelmente.

- Gosta não é? Esse é um que eu aprecio para dar castigos, imagine ter um desses o dia todo dentro de você? Vamos fazer isso com ele um dia.

Com a face afogueada ela gemeu em resposta e sem esperar pelo ruivo tomou ela própria o pequeno aparato e introduziu em si mesma deixando o controle nas mãos do ruivo. Contraindo as coxas pelo estremo prazer ela tentou controlar seu desejo seguindo o conselho do ruivo.

- Posso castiga-lo por ser tão desobediente?

- O que tem em mente pequena?

De posse do outro vibrador idêntico ao seu ela olhou perversamente para o moreno. Sem deixar de olhar para o rapaz de olhos vermelhos ela capturou a ereção dele e segurou firmemente masturbando-o com força.

- Acho que ele precisa de um lembrete de que deve obedecer. Um anel? – Ela perguntou.

Yue sorriu e pegou um anel peniano de couro ajustável o que fez Kai gemer. Esses dois juntos eram um perigo. Viu como ela ficou com os olhos brilhantes e se inclinou sobre ele o que certamente deu ao ruivo uma visão espetacular daquele traseiro empinado. Má como sempre, ela segurou com uma das mãos a base da ereção dele pressionando o suficiente até ver que a cabeça inchava mais e devagar passou uma de suas afiadas unhas pela ponta vendo-o estremecer ao contato quase doloroso. Adorando a sensação de poder Yumi deixou sua língua passear pela cabeça do membro que podia sentir palpitando baixo sua língua aveludada. Sentiu a velocidade do vibrador dentro de si aumentar e soube que o ruivo gostava mesmo de torturar os amantes, pois, a onda de prazer que percorreu seu corpo a fez gemer e dar uma pequena mordida na ereção de Kai que gemeu num misto de prazer e dor.

Lutando contra a vontade de deslizar seus dedos para seu próprio sexo necessitado, ela sacudiu de leve a ereção do moreno e habilmente rodeou as bolas inchadas do amante com o anel que ajustou para apertá-las.

- Mais um pouco querida, isso é um castigo. – Yue instruiu.

Um tanto insegura, mas vendo que Kai serpenteava excitado pela restrição que o apetrecho proporcionava ela apertou mais um pouco e o corpo do moreno tensinou fortemente e ela teve medo de tê-lo machucado. Ia soltar o anel quando Yue deu-lhe uma pequena palmada, o que a lembrou da posição em que se encontrava, exposta e excitada para o ruivo. Estremeceu quando os dedos fortes passaram por suas nádegas e acariciaram levemente os lábios de seu sexo.

- Agora coloque o outro vibrador nele, e logo logo te deixo gozar junto com meu gatinho.

Yumi percebeu que ela gostava de poder, mas que o ruivo, ele vivia para isso. Ela podia estar começando a gostar de dominar um homem, mas ele, gostava de dominar todos e estava fazendo-o magistralmente. Ela voltou a ficar ajoelhada na cama e viu como Yue usava a ponta de seu chicote para atormentar os mamilos sensíveis de Kai. Pequenos golpes ali fizeram o moreno morder os lábios e choramingar de tesão.

- Sabe que foi muito mal não ter pedido permissão para tocá-la não é? Esse é o meu jogo gatinho, devia saber que isso ia te custar um ou dois castigos.

A voz rouca de Yue enviava arrepios pelo corpo de Kai. Ele tinha os mamilos eretos e sentia como se estivessem formigando de desejo, quando o chicote voltou a castigá-los o moreno não resistiu e gemeu audivelmente. A pressão em suas bolas mantinha-o dolorosamente ereto e impossibilitado de gozar, e isso era uma doce tortura na opinião dele.

- Vire-se. – Yue ordenou.

Sem titubear Kai obedeceu e ficou de bruços, aproveitando para roçar sua ereção nos lençóis suaves de seda, fato que lhe rendeu um golpe certeiro numa das nádegas macias.

- Sem brincar gatinho, sabe que não pode. – Yue acariciou a porção de pele que tinha acertado vendo a marca vermelha que surgia ali. – Abra as pernas.

Kai obedeceu, abraçou um travesseiro junto ao peito e afastou as coxas o máximo que pôde. Ali naquela posição sentiu que Yumi se posicionava atrás dele entre suas pernas abertas e as unhas da amiga percorreram a parte interna de suas coxas fazendo-o tensionar o corpo, vítima de um prazer languido. Os dedos pequenos e delicados afastaram suas nádegas evidenciando ainda mais sua entradinha enrugada, que ela delineou com a unha do indicador devagar. Sentiu um óleo gelado ser espalhado na região o que o fez estremecer e arrepiar-se. Sabia que ia ser delicioso, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ia ser castigado, e se bem conhecia o ruivo isso envolvia ele sendo fodido até a exaustão. Parou de pensar nesse tipo de coisa quando sentiu o vibrador sendo pressionado em sua entrada, a pequena esfera deslizou para dentro de seu corpo e logo começou a vibrar fazendo-o arquejar e institivamente contrair os músculos ao redor daquele pequeno tormento.

Ele nem percebeu quando Yumi saiu de entre suas pernas, mas com certeza sentiu quando Yue aumentou a velocidade do vibrador.

- Dê algum espaço para sua amiga gatinho. Ela precisa da atenção dessa sua boquinha suja.

Kai não entendeu bem o que o ruivo dissera, já que estava mais ocupado arqueando o corpo e tentando não gritar de excitação e frustração, mas quando Yumi sentou-se na sua frente ele entendeu. Apoiou-se nas palmas das mãos para aproveitar a visão dela toda aberta para ele, o fio do vibrador saía da úmida vagina até o controle em sua mão. Ele ficou se inclinou para lamber o palpitante clitóris da amante, que gemeu ao sentir o contato.

- Agora seu castigo pequeno trapaceiro... vou te surrar até que faça ela gozar, por isso, capriche!

Assim que sentiu o primeiro golpe ele arqueou as costas, adorava quando o ruivo se esmerava para estimulá-lo sem ferir a pele realmente. Voltou sua atenção para o corpo palpitante da amiga, tinha que ignorar as pancadas que acertavam suas coxas e nádegas em pontos sensíveis e o vibrador dentro de si, que continuava trabalhando para enlouquecê-lo. Capturou o clitóris da amiga sugando com firmeza e sentindo-a rebolar acompanhando os movimentos de sua língua. Logo, os dedos de Yumi enredaram-se em seu cabelo forçando-o a aumentar o ritmo.

Yumi sabia que ia gozar logo, ver aquele ruivo surrando o moreno que gemia de encontro a seu sexo e que brindava-a com chupadas fortes cada vez que recebia um golpe estava levando-a as estrelas. Via claramente que o traseiro de seu amigo estava charmosamente vermelho e podia apostar que ele queria mais pela maneira gulosa que a estava chupando agora. Sem precisar se conter, ela segurou a cabeça dele contra seu corpo e passou a se esfregar contra a língua que a torturava num ritmo frenético que a fez explodir num orgasmo atordoante que a fez gritar e arquear o corpo num arco tenso. Quando seu corpo relaxou de toda a tensão anterior deu lugar a ondas de prazer ela abriu os olhos e viu que o ruivo tinha deixado de lado seu chicote e que Kai ainda estava entre suas pernas. O que veio a seguir foi uma das cenas mais eróticas que ela já havia visto na vida, o moreno puxou o vibrador de seu sexo ainda palpitante do orgasmo e lambeu tanto a pequena esfera quanto os lábios de sua vagina, degustando de seu prazer.

Ela não foi a única a achar isso estimulante, porque Yue resolveu que já era hora de ter sua parte e sem cerimônia nenhuma ordenou:

- Levanta essa bundinha pra mim gatinho.

Kai obedeceu empinando seu traseiro maltratado em direção ao ruivo que soltou um som de aprovação e o fez separar as coxas. Kai enterrou o rosto em seus braços cruzados sentindo como o vibrador era retirado de seu interior com torturando lentidão. Ele nunca diria em voz alta, mas quando o pau totalmente duro do ruivo começou a se esfregar em sua entrada ele percebeu o quanto tinha sentido falta de ser fodido pelo amante.

- Ansioso gatinho? – Yue provocou quando ele começou a rebolar.

- Não se atreva a jogar comigo Yue! – Kai demandou. – Se não meter a droga desse pau em mim vou te arrancar as bolas e enfiar pela sua garganta!

Yumi se conteve para não rir, ao passo que Yue franziu o cenho para logo constatar:

- Te domesticar vai ser tão difícil... moleque mimado e boca-suja!

Kai sentiu mais uma palmada acertar uma de suas nádegas.

- Quer dizer que você está louco pra ser fodido não é?

- Sim droga! Mete logo esse seu pau em mim, não está louco pra ver o quanto pode me alargar hein?

Da raiva ele tinha passado a provocação se esfregando descaradamente na ereção do maior. Yue entrou nele com uma só estocada, fazendo com que ele se impulsionasse para frente pela força do golpe. Era assim que ele gostava de ser fodido: duro e com força. Sentia a potente ereção do amante estirando-o ao máximo, adorava se sentir preenchido por seu macho, rebolou como uma puta ao ser estocado diversas vezes com muita força. A brutalidade com que era penetrado só o fazia gemer e pedir mais entre tentativas de respirar. Sentia seu baixo ventre se contrair e suas bolas pareciam de pedra pedindo liberação, Yue saiu de dentro dele e o fez virar, ficando de costas na cama.

- Quer que eu te faça gozar minha putinha? – Ele provocou esfregando as duas ereções uma na outra.

- Sim...

- O que você quer especificamente?

Agarrando o ruivo pelo pescoço Kai o atraiu para si colando sua boca ao ouvido do outro para dizer:

- Quero que enfie esse seu pau bem fundo e me faça gozar, depois quero que goze em mim, quero sentir seu sêmem escorrendo de dentro de mim. É assim que você gosta não é?

Se o que Kai queria era ser possuído de maneira selvagem, foi o que ganhou ao dizer essas palavras. Yue liberou-o do anel em suas bolas e sem muita delicadeza voltou a penetrá-lo sem dó, prensando a ereção do moreno entre os dois ventres musculosos. A fricção mais as investidas certeiras do ruivo que acertavam sua próstata sem clemência o fizeram gozar pela segunda vez na noite e as fortes contrações em seu canal ajudaram Yue a gozar abundantemente dentro de si.

Para surpresa de Yue quando se ergueu para sair de dentro do menor percebeu que ele estava pronto para dormir e se enroscou nele, aconchegando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Ei gatinho, não quer um banho antes de ficar todo mimoso e dormir?

Kai resmungou algo inteligível e continuou de olhos fechados. Yue ia acordá-lo quando Yumi deu-lhe um tapa no braço.

- Não seja um brutamontes, ele está exausto e grávido. Tem que descansar, você e suas brincadeirinhas insaciáveis o deixaram cansado.

- Não te ouvi reclamar nem um pouquinho. – Ele cochichou.

Só recebeu como resposta um olhar divertido da jovem Hyuuga, que vestia um dos seus roupões de banho. Ele se desvencilhou do amante adormecido e foi até o banheiro se limpar e pegar uma toalha úmida para deixar seu gatinho dormir mais confortável.

Kai sentia-se confortável e agradavelmente cuidado. Acordou envolvido pelos braços fortes de Yue que dormia a suas costas e com a maciez de Yumi de encontro a seu peito. Isso sim era ser feliz, até que percebeu que seus dois amantes estavam dormindo enquanto ele sentia uma fome de leão. Resolveu que isso o deixava de mau humor e sem cerimônias deu uma cotovelada nada amigável no ruivo atrás de si.

- Que jeito meigo de acordar as pessoas gatinho.

- A culpa é sua que me deixa passar fome, por acaso quer que eu e seu filho passemos necessidades? Naru-chan sempre tinha o café da manhã pronto pra mim. – Kai rebateu fazendo beicinho.

Yumi que tinha acordado só pôde rir da cara enfezada que o ruivo fez.

- Paciência Yue-sama, ele está cheio de hormônios em conflito.

- Está mais manhoso que de costume isso sim. – O maior disse divertido.

Kai em vez de levar na brincadeira se magoou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Você não gosta de mim, me acha repulsivo e manhoso!

- Eu não disse isso gatinho, vem cá.

Kai fugiu quando Yue tentou abraçá-lo e Yumi ficou na cama assistindo a perseguição. Definitivamente ia ser divertido ver esses dois interagindo na gestação...


	26. Aprendendo a dominar

Yumi entendeu porque Yue deu o apelido de "gatinho" para o moreno de olhos vermelhos. Logo que o ruivo naquela primeira manhã finalmente o agarrou e conseguiu abraçar o amante grávido. Kai se enroscava no ruivo e só faltava ronronar enquanto o maior lhe fazia carinho nos cabelos.

- Você é tão manhoso Diabinho. – Disse ela vestindo um roupão.

- E você me ama com todo o seu coração mesmo assim! – O moreno retrucou.

Ela bufou ante a arrogância inata do Uchiha.

- Ruivoooooooooo. – Kai chamou com uma voz pidona.

- O que foi agora? O café da manhã já está vindo.

- Sim, mas antes eu quero um banho, e adivinha só quem vai me ajudar?

Yue estava pronto para replicar que ele não era um servo quando um olhar feroz da jovem Hyuuga o lembrou de que seu amante grávido era muito suscetível. Rilhando os dentes ele ergueu-se com Kai no colo e foi para o banheiro.

- Ele está tão ferrado. – Yumi murmurou com um sorriso.

- Ah, não subestime a habilidade do meu sobrinho de controlar seu pequeno companheiro. Yue-sama gosta de desafios, e ele é tipo de homem que tem bem poucos.

- Demônios! De onde vocês tiram essa habilidade de aparecer do nada?

O velho tio de Yue apenas sorriu e disse:

- Mais um dos mistérios da família real da Cidade.

- Que seja, eu vou voltar pra Konoha antes que meu pai e meu avô resolvam vir me buscar. Acredite, não seria nada bonito.

Yumi ouviu um rugido indignado e logo Yue saía do banheiro com seu robe e cabelos molhados e uma expressão furiosa.

- Vou matá-lo, simples assim. Ele vai me fazer matá-lo. – Murmurou entre dentes.

- Não seja dramático ruivo. – Yumi disse revirando os olhos. – Vou cuidar mais um pouco dele antes de voltar pra Konoha. Vou querer ver o exame do velhinho também pra manter a bêbada informada.

O ancião assentiu e Yue apenas grunhiu enquanto se enxugava. Quando chegou ao banheiro Kai estava cantarolando enquanto se ensaboava na imensa banheira.

- O que ele fez pra merecer o banho?

- Aquele tarado estava querendo me apalpar. Acredita nisso?

- Sim, e por que isso te incomodou?

- Porque agora é minha vez de brincar com ele, e parte do jogo e deixá-lo ver e não tocar. E você? O que pretende aprontar agora?

- Por que acha que quero aprontar alguma coisa?

- Conheço essa sua cara.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso enigmático e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- Saia logo daí, temos que te examinar. – Ela disse antes de sair do banheiro.

- Mandona. – Ele resmungou.

Yumi voltou para Konoha nessa mesma manhã para evitar que o pai e o avô resolvessem ir buscá-la e também para atualizar os pais de Kai sobre a situação do jovem grávido. Ela retomou sua rotina de treinamentos com o avô, ele era um mestre rígido e estava determinado a que ela dominasse o Byakugan.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que tinha voltado e depois de uma sessão com o avô tinha decidido dar uma volta pela aldeia. Admirava os arranjos de flores na floricultura Yamanaka quando sentiu "algo" surgindo atrás de si, quando virou-se quase tropeça em Yue que tinha um olhar mortal.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece perturbado Yue-sama. – Disse ela calmamente.

- Aquele maldito moleque mimado! O que mais poderia ser?

- Ele está bem?

- Está ótimo e adorando cada minuto da minha tortura!

- Vai me dizer o que está errado ou vai ficar reclamando como uma velha rabugenta?

- Dangos! Ele quer dangos! Mas não qualquer um, tem que ser o que a Yumi faz. – Disse o ruivo bufando e cruzando os braços.

- Quer dizer que ele está tendo desejos? Não seja malvado Yue-sama, ele está grávido!

- Ele quer me enlouquecer isso sim! Você vem fazer os dangos do moleque ou não?

- Claro! Só tenho que avisar meu avô.

Com a rapidez que lhe era peculiar, ela levou menos de dois minutos para voltar ate o ruivo que a levou diretamente aos aposentos dele onde Kai estava esparramado no divã com cara de emburrado.

- Feliz agora? Ela vai fazer seus dangos.

Kai ignorou-o olimpicamente e sorriu para Yumi.

- Que bom que veio princesa, eu preciso de alguém que me entenda! Porque certas pessoas acham reuniõezinhas mais importantes que o filho e me deixam largado e passando necessidades nesse quarto! – Kai choramingou.

Yumi jurava que deu pra ouvir o quanto Yue rilhou os dentes tentando se acalmar.

- Eu já disse que não era uma reunião qualquer. Desde que anunciei o fim do meu noivado com a Misa-chan tive que negociar com o pai dela uma compensação e...

- Viu só como ele é? Fica jogando na minha cara que eu só trago problemas! Vai lá ficar com a desmilinguida então seu maldito arrogante! Some daqui!

Yumi não sabia se ria ou se compadecia do ruivo, que quando abriu a boca para se defender de novo teve que desviar de um vaso que o moreno jogou sobre ele.

- Acho melhor sair Yue-sama, eu cuido dele até que se acalme.

- Boa sorte com isso, ele anda intratável!

- Então some daqui e não se atreva a voltar ruivo dos infernos! Vai lá procurar a vadia-sama pra te agradar!

Yue só revirou os olhos e saiu.

- Uau, tudo isso são seus hormônios?

- Não tem porra de hormônio nenhum! – Kai vociferou, mas logo começou a chorar. – Eu não sei o que acontece. – Soluçou. – É só ele chegar perto que me irrito!

- Isso é normal nas gestações femininas, acho que pra você é o mesmo. Quer mesmo os dangos?

- Sim, virei uma máquina de comer. – Disse emburrado limpando as lágrimas.

- Então tem que me mostrar onde fica a cozinha desse lugar. – Disse ela abraçando-o carinhosa.

- Não sei onde é...

- Então é verdade que não sai do quarto? – Perguntou ela franzindo o cenho.

- Claro que saio, o ruivo dos infernos me faz andar pelos jardins e já me levou pra uns banquetes por ai.

- Bem... continuo precisando de uma cozinha.

- É só pedir pra um dos servos, mas me diga, como andam as coisas em Konoha?

Yumi resolveu não comentar com o amigo que ele tinha acabado de passar das lágrimas para uma animação eufórica, afinal, ela não era idiota o suficiente para provocar um poço de hormônios em conflito.

Depois de fazer os dangos e vê-lo comer como se não houvesse amanhã eles voltaram para o quarto onde ele se jogou na cama sorrindo.

- Que bom que veio, fico tão entediado nesse lugar.

- Por quê? Não tem nada pra fazer na Cidade? Já descobriu algo interessante?

- Na verdade sim, uma delas é que sendo companheiro do Yue sou praticamente intocável. Ninguém chega perto por causa do ruivo, ele é tipo um imperador por aqui! No banquete em que me apresentou a sociedade as pessoas só faltavam pedir permissão pra respirar.

- Interessante. – Ela disse deitando-se ao lado do amigo e começando a acariciar os cabelos dele.

- Sim, por exemplo, descobri que a família do ruivo é a governante porque eles tem uma linhagem que os permite usar o chakra de maneira ilimitada sem danar o corpo como em pessoas normais. O maldito é muito forte mesmo.

- Isso explica muitas coisas.

- Sim, mas o legal mesmo é a Cidade! É impressionante, estamos abaixo das areias do deserto, mas esse lugar é até maior que Konoha! Eles são arquitetos incríveis e fornecem armas e arte pra vários países.

- Além de poderoso ele é muito rico então? – Como não obteve resposta ela olhou para o amigo que dormia placidamente a seu lado.

- Ele anda fazendo muito isso.

Yumi detestava a habilidade que o ruivo tinha de aparecer do nada.

- Dormir?

- Sim, do nada ele se encosta e dorme. Meu tio diz que é normal, mas ainda sim acho estranho.

- Ele vai ficar mais ativo no segundo trimestre e mais manhoso no último. Acha que aguenta?

Yue soltou um suspiro e disse dramaticamente:

- O pior é a abstinência!

- Ah, quer dizer que ele não quer sexo? Pobrezinho de você Yue-sama! – Ela riu.

- Sim, não quer transar comigo e fez um escândalo quando a Misa-chan disse que poderia se ocupar disso no lugar dele. – Contou com um sorriso torto.

- Claro que ele faria, você é assim insensível mesmo ou está se esforçando?

- Eu não disse que aceitaria, só que ela se ofereceu. Descobri recentemente como é sentir ciúme e um pouco de possessividade.

- Um pouco? – Zombou Yumi.

- Não brinque com a sorte Yumi-chan, você veio de prêmio nessa relação e ainda não me propus a ter você aberta e molhada pra mim.

Um arrepio de excitação percorreu o corpo dela.

- Mas acho que devemos deixar isso mais para quando meu gatinho não estiver tão volúvel.

- Concordo. Talvez ele se divirta olhando afinal de contas, mas não se esqueça Yue-sama que prometeu me ensinar a agradar seu primo.

- Gaara claro, tinha me esquecido que tem uma fascinação pelo meu obscuro primo.

- Por que obscuro?

- Talvez ele te conte um dia, mas o importante é que ele é obscuro. Na maior parte das vezes gosta de caçar sua presa, mas disso vocês já brincaram não é? Ele querer que você se movimente agora, que domine o jogo.

- E ele também? Posso gostar da ideia de ter o Kazekage de joelhos pra mim. – Ela disse maldosa.

- Nesse caso tenho que te ensinar alguns truques, mas longe do gatinho. Só Kami sabe o que ele faria se soubesse que estou te ajudando a transar com o Gaara.

Yumi descobriu que Kai teria muita coisa pra "sofrer" nas mãos do amante depois que o bebê nascesse. Yue a levou para um local do palácio que ela nem poderia classificar. Grandes portas de madeira davam passagem a um salão amplo e que estava numa penumbra agradável. O cheiro de incenso e especiarias aguçava os sentidos e ela podia suaves gemidos e não foi difícil achar vários corpos parcial ou totalmente nus por ali. Era claramente um lugar para amos e escravos, uma vez que podia ver alguns usando coleiras que iam desde o couro até diamantes. Havia tanto homens quanto mulheres como amos e eles conversavam normalmente enquanto seus parceiros estavam ajoelhados a seus pés ou massageando-os.

- Kai tem razão, você é um grande pervertido.

- Nunca neguei esse ponto, mas por que está me recriminando? Não sou eu quem não consegue nem piscar de tão fascinado.

Era verdade, ela olhava tudo a seu redor avidamente, sem perder nenhum detalhe.

- Vocês realmente são um povo muito liberal não é?

- Sim, mas isso se refere mais a nobreza que ao povo em si. Há regras muito rígidas por aqui. Mesmo um nobre não pode forçar alguém a ser seu escravo, isso que você vê é uma prática consensual. Estupro de verdade é punido com castração pública e despojamento de bens por aqui.

- Interessante.

- Segundo nossos registros essa Cidade foi fundada há séculos por um grupo de pessoas com esse mesmo estilo de vida procurando formar uma comunidade livre dos preconceitos e das amarras morais do resto da sociedade.

- E esses fundadores são os ancestrais da nobreza eu presumo.

- Sim, presume corretamente. – Estando atrás dela, o ruivo se inclinou e encostou os lábios em sua orelha. – Pronta para aprender alguns truques?

- Claro que sim! – Ela confirmou com um arrepio de antecipação percorrendo seu corpo.

Kai acordou se espreguiçando como um gatinho preguiçoso e se surpreendeu quando encontrou o seu amante ruivo sentado na mesa lendo pergaminhos e escrevendo de quando em quando.

- Não deveria estar por ai dando ordens aos pobres coitados dos seus conselheiros?

- Como você é difícil de agradar gatinho, passou a semana toda reclamando que eu trabalho demais e quando resolvo o problema para poder satisfazer seus caprichos fica recamando.

Kai fez um beicinho manhoso e cruzou os braços.

- Não estou reclamando e não é um capricho.

- Claro que não. – Yue concordou placidamente sem ânimo para irritar o menor.

Kai arqueou uma sobrancelha disposto a retrucar que o amante só estava concordando para evitar discutir quando se deu conta de que estava agindo como uma mulher histérica, fato que o fez fazer uma careta. Mudando de estratégia e sentindo uma imensa vontade de ser mimado ele levantou-se e foi sentar-se no colo do amante.

Yue deu graças aos céus quando o menor decidiu não brigar e sim ficar carente. Era muito melhor ter que acariciá-lo do que lidar com seus ataques de fúria. Deixou seu rosto afundar-se no pescoço do moreno, aspirando o cheiro que lhe era tão característico. Mordiscou a pele sensível daquela região e Kai se contorceu em seus braços, mas logo se desvencilhou.

- Depois ruivo, depois.

- Hunf! Está me evitando por alguma coisa que acha que eu fiz? Porque isso não é justo.

- Ah ruivo, isso é uma preparação. Quero você morrendo de vontade antes de te fazer uma surpresa. Você pode ser o amo por aqui, mas eu sou um escravo muito caprichoso. – Disse o moreno junto aos lábios do amante.

- Escravos caprichosos são os mais castigados sabia? – Yue informou com um sorriso sádico.

- Conto com isso ruivo, conto com isso...

Yumi sentia-se ansiosa, sua tarde entre os frequentadores do que ela descobriu se chamar "Labirinto" foi deveras instrutiva. Depois de algumas horas ela sabia exatamente como brincar com o Kazekage, e torcia para que Kai jamais soubesse que ela passou horas conversando com Misa-sama sobre como seduzir o Kazekage. Os dois já haviam tido seus momentos e a ex-noiva de Yue ficou muito feliz (Yumi procurou ignorar a óbvia excitação da outra) em compartilhar informações e orquestrar o encontro dos dois. Assim que ela se encontrava num dos quartos do labirinto depois de ser vestida pela própria Misa, que saiu de lá prometendo que traria Gaara para algumas horas de diversão, promessa que cumpriu fielmente. Yumi quase sorriu ao ver a elegante mulher entrar no quarto seguida de perto pelo ruivo. Os olhos verdes do Kazekage se conectaram com os castanhos de Yumi e os dois travaram uma intensa batalha de olhares, a fome crua que emanava de Gaara fez Yumi cruzar as pernas para conter uma onda de excitação. Coisa que chamou a atenção da nobre que havia se sentado a seu lado na cama.

- Devo dizer que vocês dois são um espetáculo que eu gostaria de assistir.

- Talvez eu a convide qualquer dia Misa-sama. – Yumi disse provocativamente enquanto retomava o controle sobre si mesma.

- Isso é algo que eu vou cobrar pequena Hyuuga. – Afirmou a nobre com os lábios quase roçando com os dela para sair tão sorrateiramente quanto tinha entrado.

- Ela sempre é tão intensa? – Perguntou Yumi ao ruivo.

- Quase tanto quanto você. Assim que decidiu me chamar para terminarmos o que começamos na floresta?

Yumi permitiu que o homem se aproximasse de maneira ladina e sensual, inclusive afastou as pernas para que ele ficasse entre elas. Como estava sentada na cama e ele de pé, tinha o rosto na altura da pélvis do imponente homem diante de si, sentiu o agarre firme em seus cabelos e a maneira com que ele aproximava seu rosto do próprio corpo e deixou-o seguir com seu jogo docilmente. Talvez por isso tenha sido fácil surpreender ao homem quando plantou as mãos em sua cintura e usando toda sua habilidade em combate corporal conseguiu girar o ninja mais experiente que ela de forma que ele terminou deitado na cama com ela por cima, sentada em seu quadril.

- Como você mesmo disse da última vez Kazekage-sama... – Começou ela se inclinando e para morder a orelha dele. – ... é a minha vez de jogar.

Gaara deu um sorriso de lado e arqueou uma sobrancelha arrogantemente, sorriso que morreu quando a viu se desfazer o nó do robe que usava e exibia um corpete negro de couro que ressaltava seus seios fartos e quando ergueu os quadris para se livrar totalmente do tecido revelou uma minúscula calcinha de renda negra. Yumi sentiu-se poderosa quando viu o Kazekage olhá-la com desejo e levantar as mãos para acariciar suas coxas. Seguindo o jogo do ruivo, ela deixou que os dedos firmes passeassem por sua pele se aproximando de sua pouco protegida intimidade.

- Eu ouvi por ai que você é especialista em usar sua língua. – Disse Yumi. – Quero experimentar.

Gaara estava mais que disposto a satisfazer sua companheira, ergueu o tronco pronto para inverter as posições e desfrutar do corpo de Yumi quando ela manteve-o no lugar forçando os quadris.

- Eu já disse que é a minha vez de brincar, hoje sou eu que mando.

Extremamente interessado no rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, Gaara viu que ela se levantava e ia sentar-se na poltrona ao lado da cama. Viu como ela cruzava as pernas e segurava um chicote que estava na mesa ao lado. Uma das vantagens do Labirinto era os servos que sortiam os quartos com os brinquedos que os usuários desejassem.

- Ah, a convivência com meu primo te afetou hein?

- Você não sabe o quanto. – Ela provocou agitando o chicote de várias correias. – Agora, por que não vem aqui e tira toda essa roupa? Tenho que saber se você vale meu tempo.

Claro que ele não desperdiçaria a chance de ter aquela garota em algumas horas de sexo. Levantou-se e ficou em frente à Yumi que o olhava gulosamente enquanto ele desprendia sua túnica e pouco a pouco revelava sua pele bronzeada e os músculos trabalhados em duros treinamentos. Viu-a morder os lábios quando exibiu toda a potência de sua masculinidade e logo após lamber o lábio inferior gulosamente, mas se ele estava esperando ganhar algumas carícias se enganou. O que Yumi fez foi descruzar as pernas e abri-las de forma obscena apoiando os joelhos nos braços da poltrona, ela segurou-se para não gemer quando a renda de sua calcinha roçou em seu clitóris já inchado.

- Está esperando um convite por trabalho para fazer seu trabalho?

Gaara caiu de joelhos na frente dela, mas em vez de cair na tentação de começar a lambê-la de imediato ele resolveu provocá-la e optou por mordiscar as coxas brancas e roliças, adorava provocar suas companheiras que se dispunham a dominá-lo. Ganhou sua recompensa quando o chicote estalou em suas costas.

- Tsc, tsc... eu não mandei morder ruivinho, é pra me mostrar se você realmente sabe o que fazer com essa boquinha atrevida. Como você começou sendo desobediente, vou ter que te castigar até que eu esteja satisfeita com seus "serviços".

Sentiu a ardência do chicote em suas costas de novo ao mesmo tempo em que ela alçava sua pélvis em direção a seu rosto. Estimulado pela disposição da companheira ele se dedicou ao que ela queria: ser chupada até perder a consciência. Deixou seu nariz roçar pela renda negra que mal cobria a intimidade da companheira e sentiu-a se estremecer. Continuando a provocar optou por dar pequenos mordiscos por cima da renda que começou a empapar-se pela excitação de Yumi. Mas se o ruivo começava a pensar que havia tirado o foco da jovem de controlá-lo para o prazer que ele podia dar estava enganado, pois, logo o chicote em suas costas o lembrou de que ela estava no comando e gemendo, afastou a renda e expôs o sexo de Yumi. Segurando o tecido longe de seu alvo principal ele usou a língua para separar os lábios que protegiam a delicada entrada do corpo da jovem que ainda castigava-o com o chicote fazendo suas costas arderem e seu pênis pulsar. Sem pressa ele lambeu-a debaixo para cima até que se encontrou com o pequeno botão endurecido que era seu clitóris, ao qual se dedicou habilmente com um par de lambidas longas e logo descobriu que ela ficava mais molhada e excitada quando era sugada com firmeza. Aproveitou essa ultra sensibilidade da companheira para provocá-la contornando o pequeno botão com a ponta da língua, sabia pelos tremores que ela estava tendo que logo iria gozar e preparou para dar a atrevida garota o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida quando foi surpreendido pelo fato de que ela afastou-o bruscamente.

Com a respiração entrecortada e uma capa fina de suor cobrindo o corpo Yumi teve que se esforçar para interromper a deliciosa língua do ruivo de continuar provocando seu corpo. Isso porque ela sabia que não era a hora de gozar ainda, segundo Misa-hime, se ela gozasse rápido ele teria vencido o jogo, o segredo segundo a nobre era manter a excitação até que os dois pudessem gozar. Assim, com o sexo palpitando de necessidade ela se levantou e olhou provocativamente para Gaara.

- Devo admitir que você não é tão mal com a boca.

Como o ruivo havia se levantado ela começou a andar a seu redor e sorriu provocativamente quando viu a ereção do ruivo apontando para cima e gotejando. Sem poder se conter ela deslizou uma das unhas longas por toda a longitude do membro palpitante e deixou-a aranhar a pequena abertura da ponta fazendo com que o homem soltasse um gemido.

- Acho que devo te ajudar a sentir mais as coisas, não acho que esteja sensível o suficiente.

Gaara sabia que estava encrencado quando ela pegou em cima da mesinha uma corda fina que ele conhecia muito bem. Sentiu-se estremecer quando ela ordenou rispidamente que ele sentasse no sofá e abrisse as pernas. Mais que disposto ele segurou os joelhos deixando suas ereção e seus testículos expostos para a amante. Yumi sorriu quando viu a ansiedade nos olhos profundos do Kazekage, com a corda em uma mão e o chicote ainda em outra ela deu vasão a seus instintos e roçou o chicote pela ereção adorando ver o corpo do ruivo ficar tenso de antecipação. Com uma calma que estava longe de sentir, pois nunca tinha feito nada parecido, deixou sua mão subir e adorou o ouvir o chicote silvar antes de acertar em cheio a ereção do ruivo que se contraiu e afogou um gemido.

- Não sabia que gostaria tanto de ser castigado Gaara-sama. – Disse ela e se inclinou para empunhar a ereção e apertá-la um pouco. – Mas ainda não estamos do jeito correto não é?

Ela terminou de se ajoelhar e não havia soltado o pênis duro e gotejante do ruivo, que passou a masturbar lentamente adorando vê-lo passar a respirar entrecortadamente. Sorriu maliciosa quando deixou o pênis de lado e segurou as endurecidas e delineadas bolas do homem, sabia que ele estava prendendo a respiração. Deixou suas unhas arranharem a pele sensível e apertou-as de leve fazendo-o retorcer-se, como havia treinado mais cedo com um dos "escravos" de Misa-hime sabia que devia ser má e não se deixou intimidar pelo gemido estrangulado que ele deu quando aumentou a força do aperto. Quando se inclinou para lamber a ponta do membro sentiu-o se estremecer, prendeu a cabecinha entre os dentes e mordeu de leve antes de se dedicar a sugar apenas aquela parte sentindo na língua o sabor almiscarado do pré-sêmem que brotava da entrada. Sentiu os dedos do ruivo em seu cabelo, quando ele empurrou sua cabeça para que ela abocanhasse uma maior parte de sua ereção ela soltou a ponta com um suave som de sucção.

- Acho que você precisa de uma ajuda pra se controlar. – Disse ela usando o indicador para esfregar a abertura gotejante. – Agora vou ter que te amarrar.

Gaara estava ocupado tentando não gemer nem mover os quadris acompanhando os movimentos do dedo dela, estava excitado demais. Quando ela se levantou e foi rapidamente para trás do sofá onde amarrou suas mãos nas argolas de metal que ficavam no encosto do sofá, terminou amarrado com os braços abertos sem possibilidade de tocá-la e vulnerável para o chicote que sua companheira ainda brandia com habilidade impressionante. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta quando ela parou em frente a ele vestida toda de couro preto e com um chicote na mão, seu pênis endureceu e palpitou mais forte enquanto a via largar o chicote e levar as mãos ao feixe frontal do sutiã de couro que usava. Gaara chegou a salivar quando ela finalmente liberou os seios, desejou poder tocar os dois globos fartos coroados por mamilos endurecidos e que estavam realçados por grampos em forma de estrela. Cheio de expectativa ele a viu se aproximar e sentarem seu colo, fazendo sua ereção encostar-se ao frio couro do corpete que ainda usava. Com as mãos amarradas só podia imaginar a maciez e suavidade que ela agora acariciava bem diante de seus olhos famintos. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando Yumi segurou seus seios com as mãos em concha e gemeu ao apertá-los levemente, inclinou a cabeça, mas não podia chegar até ela por causa das cordas.

- Pobrezinho, queria alguma coisa Kazekage-sama? – Provocou Yumi com voz rouca.

Gaara grunhiu em resposta e passou a língua pelos lábios de forma gulosa quando ela beliscou os mamilos fazendo-os ficarem ainda mais vermelhinhos e apetitosos, ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com seus seios Yumi rebolava descaradamente em seu colo, esfregando seu sexo úmido em sua coxa musculosa, coisa que só o excitava mais. Viu-a tirar os grampos com cuidado e levantar um pouco o corpo, quando teve os mamilos inchados e convidativos roçando em seu rosto não duvidou em abocanhar um chupando-o com vigor e fazendo-a gemer.

- Isso ruivinho, chupa bem gostoso que vou te dar uma recompensa.

Dando ao mamilo a mesma atenção que havia dado ao clitóris da amante momentos antes ele passou a mordiscar e lamber a pele sensível adorando ouvi-la gemer. Quando passou para o outro seio percebeu que sua companheira tinha dois dedos dentro da calcinha massageando a si mesma em movimentos constantes e circulares.

- Estou tão quente e molhada ruivinho... quer experimentar? Quer? – Ela provocou.

- Sim. – Ele quase não reconheceu sua voz de tão rouca e falha, o desejo nublava suas funções mais básicas.

Foi com gemidos de prazer que ele sentiu os dedos dela entrarem em sua boca, deixando-o provar novamente a essência que a umedecia.

- Que boquinha gostosa que você tem. Vou te fazer usá-la sempre. – Yumi disse.

Gaara queria saber qual seria o próximo movimento da jovem e engoliu em seco quando a vu pegar a corda mais fina e se ajoelhar frente a ele novamente. Com cuidado, mas com muita habilidade Yumi segurou os testículos inchados e duros do ruivo e amarrou-os com a técnica que Misa-hime lhe ensinara naquela mesma tarde. Ter a circulação dificultada aumentava a sensibilidade do local e como a corda também apertava a base do pênis o mesmo ocorria com o membro duro e vermelho do Kazekage. Assim que terminou de apertar a corda Yumi sorriu malvada e deu algumas palmadinhas no membro, que faziam o ruivo se contorcer num misto de prazer e dor. Sentir-se poderosa era um afrodisíaco e tanto, Yumi sentia-se faminta de sexo e foi com uma exclamação de prazer que se dispôs a engolir todo o membro do ruivo. Ouvia-o gemer e maldizer entre dentes quando mordeu a ponta de seu membro e usou a língua para contorná-la. Estava se deliciando com os gemidos do amante e amaneira escandalosa com que o chupava, sabendo de antemão que amarrado como estava ele não podia nem gozar nem evitar sentir cada lambida potencializada ao máximo. Quando soltou o membro do ruivo via-o reluzir molhado com sua saliva e podia ver as veias pulsando sob a pele.

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer ruivinho? Vou te montar e gozar no seu pau e você vai ficar ai duro e excitado me sentindo usar você. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido do outro fazendo-o arrepiar-se de antecipação.

Yumi desamarrou os fios da pequena tanga que ainda vestia e tirou a peça bem devagar deixando que Gaara assistisse cada um de seus movimentos. Posicionou-se acima da ereção palpitante e usando os dedos para abrir os lábios de seu sexo encaixou-se na potente ereção e deixando-se cair sobre ela. Gaara gemeu quando esteve todo dentro dela e podia sentir suas bolas sendo restringidas pela corda de forma que era dolorosamente consciente da maneira que as nádegas de Yumi acertavam-nas cada vez que ela baixava sobre seu pênis e especialmente quando a muito vadia se punha a rebolar com seu pau enterrado até o talo dentro dela. Sabia que a amante sussurrava obscenidades em seu ouvido, mas não podia se concentrar em nada mais que seu sangue pulsando nas veias loucamente e o fato de não poder gozar tornava aquilo uma deliciosa tortura. Forçou as cordas ferindo um pouco os pulsos quando a tensão aumentou no mesmo ritmo em que Yumi o cavalgava, ela estava deliciosamente quente e resvaladiça. Sentia-a deixar-se cair sobre ele e esfregar seu clitóris em seus espessos pêlos pubianos.

- Isso mesmo ruivinho, você é meu brinquedinho. Está aqui só pra me dar prazer. – Disse ela em seu ouvindo com voz entrecortada.

Yumi adorava estar por cima e controlar seu próprio prazer, cada vez que se rebolava sobre a dura ereção sentia as bolas do ruivo sendo castigadas por seu traseiro e aproveitava o tormento dele para seu prazer roçando seu clitóris contra o púbis dele conseguindo que choques de prazer atravessassem seu corpo. Sem poder controlar-se começou a cavalga-lo com mais força sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar com rapidez, podia sentir seu coração batendo tão forte que podia explodir, quando seu ventre contraiu-se com força levando-a a um orgasmo intenso, as ondas de prazer deixaram-na bamba e trêmula. Deixou-se cair sobre o corpo do homem sob si, sua vagina continuava contraindo-se e massageando o duro membro dentro de si. Lutando contra a vontade de fechar os olhos e curtir as ondas pós-orgasmo ela se esticou e soltou as mãos do amante antes de desmontá-lo, deixando sair de dentro de si o membro lustroso, banhado com o prazer dela.

Gaara ainda sentia como se suas veias fossem explodir e suas bolas doíam, implorando por alívio. Quando a viu deitar-se no tapete macio pensou que teria sua chance de gozar, como um faminto, viu como ela afastava as pernas expondo seu sexo brilhante e palpitante.

- Quero que me lamba.

Ele obedeceu, levantou do sofá e deixou-se cair entre as pernas da amante e lambeu-a languidamente, bebendo sua essência e fazendo-a arquear o corpo e gemer como uma gatinha. Continuou em seu trabalho até que ela disse que já era o bastante. Viu-a se erguer elegantemente e andar pelo quarto exibindo seu corpo com apenas um corpete de couro.

- Eu devia te deixar assim sabe? Excitado e duro só pra mim.

Gaara levantou-se pronto para discutir, mas foi empurrado para a cama e antes que pudesse sequer prever ela já tinha o chicote de volta nas mãos e dessa vez as várias correias foram direto a seu dolorido e extrassensível pênis. Os golpes faziam-no urrar de dor e prazer, pois, a cada vez que o couro acertava-lhe ali a pele começava a formigar e a circulação aumentava, assim como a restrição das cordas, quando achou que iria enlouquecer pelo desencontro das sensações ela parou de acerta-lhe e ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas desfez os nós que prendiam seu prazer. Logo que se livrou das cordas Yumi sabia que ele não precisava de muito pra gozar, assim que segurando firmemente a maltratada ereção do ruivo masturbou-o com força sentindo-o tensionar e derramar-se em sua mão depois de três ou quatro golpes. Aproveitando o sêmem que melava seus dedos ela continuou masturbando-o até que tirou a última gota de dentro dele.

Gaara mal podia respirar, há muito tempo que não tinha uma sessão tão satisfatória. Quando Yumi caiu a seu lado na cama, sorriu.

- Isso foi incrível.

- Obrigada, devo dizer que aproveitei imensamente também. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso.

- Duvido que se divirta tanto com o moleque.

- Ah, mas essa é outra história. Sabe que não vamos namorar nem nada pelo estilo certo? – Perguntou ela delicadamente.

- Claro que sei, mas acho que deveria convencer o gatinho do meu primo que você merece se divertir com alguém além dele.

Yumi riu.

- Me dê alguns anos meu caro e prometo ter os dois de coleira me chupando até o orgasmo!

Gaara riu escandalizado, mas admitia a si mesmo que a ideia era excitante.

Kai sabia que os dois tinham aprontado alguma coisa. Yumi estava com aquele olhar de quando fazia algo que ele não gostaria e o ruivo maldito estava acobertando-a com certeza porque estava um doce de prestativo no jantar.

- Eu não sei o que vocês dois fizeram, mas quando descobrir vou ficar muito zangado. – Decretou com um beicinho.

- Ah, mas se nós dois somos tão comportados Diabinho. Sei que vai adorar os truques que Yue-sama me ensinou essa tarde.

- Vocês dois passaram a tarde fazendo perversões enquanto eu dormia! – Esbravejou Kai.

- Ai que desconfiado que você é, eu não toquei nele! Só fui conhecer o Labirinto e aprender a usar um chicote decentemente. – Yumi fez cara de ofendida e ganhou a batalha.

- Gomen anjinho! São os malditos hormônios.

Yue soltou um bufido, misto de riso e protesto quando Kai capitulou diante de Yumi. Kai resolveu dar atenção ao amante e foi sentar-se no colo dele.

- Quer dizer que vocês dois andam treinando pra me torturar é?

- Ah sim, quando esse bebê nascer você vai estar numa encrenca sem tamanho. – Prometeu o ruivo.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas intrigado.

- O que quer dizer com isso de "quando o bebê nascer"?

- Claro que não podemos te amarrar e açoitar até exaustão com você grávido!

Nenhum dos dois esperava que Kai saltasse do colo do amante e plantasse as mãos nos quadris.

- Escuta aqui seu ruivo dos infernos! Eu estou Ó-T-I-M-O e se quiser ser fodido até perder a consciência é isso que você tem que fazer ok?

- Sério? E quem vai me obrigar, você?

Yue não gostou nadinha do sorriso zombeteiro que surgiu no rosto do amante enquanto ele se inclinava até roçar seus lábios com os dele.

- Isso ruivo é o que nós veremos... Yumi anjinho, você vem tomar banho comigo?

Curiosa Yumi seguiu o amigo e quando passou por Yue piscou pro ruivo que sorriu de volta pra ela.


End file.
